Fictionista Workshop Daily Witfits 2011
by Jessypt
Summary: Playing around with little prompts that come my way.  This will be all random pairings or whatever comes into my head.  Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Jan 1, 2011 Witfit

Hopeful http: / /www . youtube . com / watch?v=AdczFd2GaXY

~*Witfit*~

She stares at the red clay before her, white lines painted to keep her on the right path. Her eyes focus in; everything zones out. The hush of the crowd falls silent, and the only thing she sees is the track before her and the hurdles that lie in wait.

The announcer calls out her mark; she squats, ready, the anticipation building.

A second that seems like an eternity passes before the shot is fired, and her body springs forward.

Pound.

Pound.

Pound.

Jump.

Her body clenches; every muscle tightens as she feels herself fly over the hurdle, landing with a spring in her step.

Over and over again she takes each in stride.

Her heart is pounding, and her muscles burn with exertion. She looks over her shoulder; no one is there.

Anticipation, adrenaline, and exhilaration push her further, faster, as she realizes she is leading the pack.

She's going to win. She sees the tape. She sees the line.

She leans forward, her arms extend, and with one last pounding footstep, she feels the gauze give as she breaks through.

Flashbulbs blink. The crowd roars. And she feels nothing but euphoria and relief.

She did it. Every hour of training, every sore muscle, every hope and dream has led her to this point.

The finish.

Or maybe the beginning?


	2. A Very Happy New Year  Jan 3

_January 3, 2011_

_Prompt: The time is counting down to the New Year. Confetti twirls around you. Your champagne glass is full, your best friend is making out with some guy you don't know, and you're alone tonight. As the countdown reaches ten seconds, someone catches your eye. He or she makes his or her way through the crowded room. Nine... Eight..._

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**  
_

~*Witfit*~

I practically floated into my room and shut the door before flopping backwards on my bed. With a dreamy sigh, I stared up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, trying to relive every second of what had seriously just become the most amazing night of my life.

I kicked my legs on my bed and started wriggling around like a crazy woman in excitement. Suddenly, I sat up and grabbed my journal. I had to write this down. I wanted to be able to relive this experience over and over again.

_Jan 1, 2011 – The Best Day/Night EVER!_

_OMG! OMG! OMG! I cannot believe what happened tonight! This is seriously the best night of my life!_

_Edward Cullen! Edward Cullen freaking kissed me tonight! And it wasn't just one of those random cheek to cheek kisses either. It was a full on lips brushing softly against mine, tongue flicks out and touches my bottom lip making me open my mouth kind of kiss. And OH MY GOSH was it amazing when I did! His tongue was so hot, and his mouth tasted so good. I swear he must have just had some hot chocolate or mints or something, because he seriously tasted like mint chocolate chip cookies. _

I stared at the paper and tried to recreate exactly what had happened. I mean, if I was going to write it down, I wanted it to be right. I tapped my pen against my very kissed lips and closed my eyes, visualizing the way he had walked toward me as everyone was shouting out the countdown.

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

And that's when I saw him, walking toward me. At first I didn't think he was actually coming over to me, but then, just as someone shouted out seven and then six, he was stopped right before me.

"Hey, Bella," he practically shouted against the noise of the room with probably the sexiest smile on his face I'd ever seen.

I looked over my shoulder and realized he must actually be talking to me, because the only thing behind me was the wall; it certainly wasn't named Bella.

_Five_.

He laughed when I looked back at him and then gave me that trademark half smile/smirk thing he always gives when he's amused. Yes, sue me, I know what all his looks mean, and trust me when I say I had never expected him to be giving _me_ that look and then it turning into one I'd never seen before but had always imagined.

"Hey," I barely managed to choke or pant out; I'm not really sure which one it was, and truthfully, I really don't care. I just wanted him to keep looking at me like that.

_Four._

The I'm-going-to-kiss-you-now look.

_Three._

I felt my insides turn to goo as his eyes met mine. His gorgeous green eyes, the ones I've dreamed about for the last three years, were dark and intense-looking. I licked my lips instinctively and prayed my breath was okay. My heart was pounding, and I said a little prayer of desperation that I didn't pass out or do anything ridiculous when his lips finally touched mine, because seriously, I had been dreaming and fantasizing about this moment for so long, and I seriously never thought it would happen.

_Two._

He took a step closer, and his hand settled on my hip. I swear it was like I had just been jolted by an electric transformer. My skin got hot and tingly, and I have no doubt my face turned bright pink… and maybe other parts of me did too.

At this point, he took another step toward me, and my back was against the wall – literally. His hand brushed my cheek in the sweetest gesture, and I couldn't help but lean into it.

_One._

And then he leaned in as his eyes flicked up to mine. I think I nodded. I'm not really sure, because at that moment, his lips brushed against mine, tentatively like he was trying to feel me out or something.

"Happy New Year!" I heard everyone scream out, but all I could think about was the way his lips felt against mine. They were soft. God, they were soft and so, so warm. His tongue flicked against my bottom lip, and without a care in the world, I opened my mouth as his tongue slid inside against mine.

Confetti fell from the sky as people sang all around me. It was like my own personal celebration – the Bella-is-getting-kissed-by-Edward-Cullen – celebration, and it was heaven.

I tangled my tongue with his, pushing and tasting and wanting more, more, more! His mouth was an inferno of heat and chocolate and mint, and all I could think was I never want this to end.

His hand drifted up to my neck and mine to his hair. Silky. That's all I can say. It was as soft as I'd always imagined it to be, and as my fingers tangled into the pieces at the base of his neck and my nails subtly scratched his scalp, he moaned.

Edward Cullen freaking moaned in my mouth!

I scratched my nails against him again, because I desperately wanted him to do it again. This time, though, he pressed against me, and I felt him. I felt every. Freaking. Inch of him, as his lips and teeth took more and more from me. And I gave and gave… freely, because it was heaven and I never wanted it to end.

Heat. Mint. Tongue. Chocolate. Lips.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat until at some point, and I have no idea how long we'd been devouring each other's mouths and tongues, he pulled back, panting. He looked at my very flushed face and smiled. It was his heartbreakingly beautiful smile, and it took everything in me not to fistpump and break into a song and dance.

"Happy New Year, Bella," he whispered as he pressed his lips against mine again. This time it was tender and sweet but just as perfect as the last.

He took a step back and turned to go. I instantly felt cold replace the heat from his body, and it sucked. Like, seriously sucked to not feel his searing heat against my skin or his body pressed against mine, and all I could think was come back.

His back was just about to fully face me, and on instinct, I reached out and grabbed his shirt. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, quirking his eyebrow up at me in question or surprise.

"Happy New Year, Edward," I whispered breathlessly. I know my eyes were practically screaming and begging for him to kiss me again.

Feeling a little braver than normal – probably from all the champagne and wine I'd had throughout the evening or maybe it was the fact that my dream guy had finally made my dreams come true – I tugged him back to me and forced him to face me as I pressed a kiss of my own against his slightly swollen lips.

He blinked in surprise and grinned again.

"See you at school," he said as he walked away.

I took a drink from my champagne glass, the one that was still sitting there ten minutes after midnight, and grinned as I saw him run his thumb across his lips and smile that devilishly handsome smile. I had done that to him.

Yeah, I thought, as I glanced back down at the journal in my lap, there was no way I could put all that into words. It was enough to relive it in my memories every second for the rest of my life.

_So, yeah, I thought about trying to describe every second in detail here, but trust me, it was too perfect to ruin with words that couldn't possibly describe even a fraction of how amazing it felt to kiss him. Suffice it to say, I want to kiss Edward Cullen again, every day, again and again for the rest of my life. _

I closed the journal and sat in blissful silence, replaying yet again, the most amazing moment of my life. I didn't bother with thoughts about what would happen at school on Monday or if he would talk to me. It didn't matter. He had kissed me, and for now, that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3  Exalted

_January 4, 2011_

_Prompt: Exalted_

_Pairing: Edward/Leah_

~*Witfit*~

He kneels before her, his body prostrate and his heart pounding. He hates that he's been reduced to this, to begging and pleading before a woman he despises, but she controls his fate. She holds his life in the palm of her wicked hand.

"Get up," she says coolly. Her eyes are harsh and cold, opposite of the warm brown ones he's so desperate to see again.

As he stands before her, he straightens his back and lifts his head defiantly. He knows he shouldn't, but the smug look on her face sends a spark of righteous indignation coursing through every fiber of his being. He cannot believe he thought he loved her, that she loved him. The thought sickens him.

Her laugh, like liquid ice – cold and hard – fills the room.

"Still so proud, Edward." Her fingers tangle in his unruly hair, and he shudders at her touch. The hairs on the back of his neck stand, and goosebumps breakout on his flesh.

"Ahhh, yes, there's a reaction, an unpleasant one, but a reaction, nonetheless," she breathes against his ear, her lips brushing against the soft shell of cartilage.

He shifts away from her, uneasy at her closeness and desperate to be free of her touch. His skin crawls, and a part deep inside feels sick at the thought of Leah seeing this woman's hands on him.

She laughs, a deep throaty laugh that echoes throughout the large hall. The room is empty of everyone except a wall-full of guards. They are waiting, expecting. Edward's mind is buzzing, wondering where his men are and why they haven't come yet. Surely, Jasper is trying to get here, to free him, so he can free Leah.

His heart twists at the thought of what she's endured at the hands of this sadistic ice queen. He shakes his head, trying to get the imagined images out of his head. He can't go there. He can't let his fears rule his thoughts. He needs to be rational to get out of this mess, to stop this woman from taking over his kingdom.

She circles him, watching, like he's her prey. Her eyes glint with mischief and devious thoughts. He knows she's plotting and planning her next move. He twists his body to keep her in his sight, but just as he whips his body around, she presses hers against his back. Her hands rub across his shoulders and down his arms. Her fingers, so hot, feel like toxic fire through his shirt. Everything inside him screams for her to leave him alone, to get her hands off him, but he knows it won't do any good.

He's at her mercy… and he hates it. His body prickles with disgust.

Her lips press against his neck; he freezes.

"No!" he exclaims in shock.

"Oh, Edward," she breathes in a thick, husky voice, "you used to beg for this. You know you want me."

He bats her hands away from body, and she takes a step back in surprise. The guards immediately come to her aid, restraining him, and forcing him to his knees.

A vicious looking man twists his arms around behind his back as his kneecaps and shins slam against the hard, marble floor. Edward cannot hold in the cry of pain that pours out of him.

Bella steps in front of him, a dagger in her hand. She taps the cool, gilded medal against the underside of his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. Her black eyes - so hateful and empty - stare back at him. So empty. So cold.

She leans forward and speaks slowly. "Don't even think about touching me again, Edward, or your precious bitch of a wife will suffer in ways you cannot imagine."

Edward can see the deadly truth in her eyes, and he knows she means every word. She hates Leah. She always has.

"Do you hear me? All it will take is one word, one flick of my finger, and she'll spend the rest of her life cursing your name and wishing she'd never met you," she sneered, her black eyes darkening in anger.

He doesn't to respond. He doesn't move. He knows there's nothing he can do, and he would never do anything to put Leah in danger… at least not more than he's already done. His mind easily drifts to his failure as a husband – his inability to protect his wife, his queen – and he feels sick.

"Still have nothing to say, _your majesty_," she mocks. "You think you're too good for me? You think you ever had any control over me? I own you, Edward. I own you and your kingdom, and your precious Leah," she says with a vicious cackle.

Nothing. He gives her nothing, and Edward can tell by the way her body shifts that it's getting to her.

"Fine," she says shortly, and with a flick of her wrist a guard leaves the room. Edward's head immediately jerks toward the sound of footsteps, and his stomach sinks. His mind is spinning as he tries to formulate yet another plan for how to get out of here, how to save Leah.

_Where are his men, _he wonders once again.

He hears footsteps, first soft and muffled and then louder as they near the entrance to the hall. Slowly, she comes into view. Her dress, the beautiful pink one she'd so lovingly worn for him the night of the ball, is ripped and caked in mud and blood.

The guard practically drags her into the room. Something is wrong with her leg or her foot. Edward can see her face twisted in pain, and as his eyes survey the rest of his body. His heart floods with a fear so intense bile fills his mouth. He swallows the bitter liquid and feels the tears prick at his eyes. Her bodice has been ripped, her arms are bruised and one hangs limply at her side. Her once gorgeous black hair has been chopped off and left in uneven pieces. Her face is bruised, and her bottom lip is busted and crusted with blood.

"Leah," he cries out as he tries to get to her, but the guard's hold on his arms is too tight. He tries to wrench himself free, but the more he fights, the worse it becomes.

"Edward," Leah calls out, her voice scratchy and broken. He prays it's from lack of use, but he can tell from the bruises covering her body it's from crying out in pain.

Bella watches them both with such hatred and disgust. "Well isn't this cute. The lovebirds meet again." She walks, her long skirt swirling angrily around her legs as she moves with purpose, and jerks Leah's head back.

"Ahhh," Leah screams as Bella pulls out a handful of her hair. Tears pour out of her eyes as she tries to stifle yet another sob.

"Please," Edward barely manages to get out, his voice cracking with too thick emotion. He can't bear to watch another second of her pain. "Please just let her go. It's me you want. Not her. Take me!"

"Ah, he speaks. Of course, I should have known that's all it would take - a glimpse of your precious Leah - to get you to beg. But you're too late," she says as she takes a step behind her and places a dagger against Leah's neck.

Panic. Fear. Hatred. Revulsion. That's all he feels for her… and he knows. No one will be able to save Leah unless he does. Jasper and his men aren't coming. Bella would rather slice Leah's flesh from her bones than let Edward have her first. He can't let that happen. He can't watch as this vicious bitch of a queen, a woman he had once exalted and loved, kills his one and only.

The dagger digs deeper against Leah's throat, and she coughs as drops of red blood appear on the silver blade. He freezes as Leah's body stiffens. Edward can see the defiance in her eyes, and he shakes his head no, begging her not to do something stupid and rash.

Leah shifts, shaking her head as if she were fluttering her once gorgeous locks. "You may kill me, _Bella_. But you'll never have him. He's mine, and you are nothing but a cold, heartless, bitter woman. You. Lose," Leah grits out.

Bella stops, her regal body tense and infuriated that this woman dared to speak without her permission. She pulls the blade away from her neck and whirls around to face her. Edward knows this is his only chance. Everyone's attention is on Bella, _their_ queen, and with as much force as he can manage, he jerks his head backward, catching the guard by surprise.

The next few seconds are a din of chaos and a cacophony of sound. Bodies lunge, weapons are brandished, and voices yell. Edward's arms wrap around Bella as he crashes into her from behind. She falls forward, hard, against Leah, whose head bounces with a sickening crunch against the cold, hard floor.

Bella tries to scramble, but all Edward can see is the blood on his wife's neck, the bruises that adorn her body like sapphires, and the way the soft pink of her gown has been ripped to reveal parts of her that are only for him. He grapples for the dagger, and in an instant, Bella freezes.

Edward can feel the struggle leave her body as he frantically pushes himself off her, knowing he will have to protect himself and Leah with nothing but his hands. But as he spins around, he sees a most welcome sight – Jasper and his men, fighting against the guards.

Without a second glance at Bella or the fight around him, Edward scoops Leah into his arms. Her body is warm and her heart beats faintly against his lips as he brushes them against the curve of her neck.

"Please, my love…" he chokes out desperately, "please don't leave me. Not now. Not after I finally have you back."

He sits there, hunched over, holding her until there is nothing but a quiet murmur in the background. He's lost in his own fears, praying and begging her in quiet whispers for her to come back to him.

She stirs, her eyes fluttering open. "Edward," she whispers faintly. She can't believe it's him, that he's here, and she's in his arms.

He blinks in surprise. "Leah?"

She gives him a weak smile, but he can see the mirth in her eyes. She's here, with him, and he brushes his lips tenderly against hers, careful not to hurt her. His fingers skim across her face, reverently, as he tries to heal every mark on her beautiful skin and worships her in the only way he can right now.

"You're so beautiful," he says at last as his lips press against hers once more.

She laughs weakly and quirks her eyebrow at him. "Edward, how hard did you hit your head?"

With one final kiss, he pulls her broken body into his arms and stands. "Let's go home, my queen."


	4. Chapter 4  Laugh

_January 5, 2011_

_Prompt: Laugh_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

**_Storyline: Broken Promises_**

~*Witfit*~

I heard it before I even walked in the room. Light and tinkling with a hint of lusty darkness. I'd never get tired of that sound, and I didn't want to go another day without hearing it.

I peeked inside the room and saw Bella. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head with a few loose tendrils hanging softly beside her face. Her skin shimmered in the soft light and almost made her glow… like an angel, wrapped in a dark blue satin gown.

She was the very portrait of beauty. And she was the one person I had loved and let go, and I desperately needed her back in my life. I saw the light in her eyes, and I couldn't help my own smile form. She seemed so carefree, so happy. A part of me didn't want to walk in that room. I didn't want to ruin what she had obviously built without me, but images of her giggling with her brown pigtails flying behind her as I chased her into our tree house or the way she laughed as I pressed the silliest kisses against her nose and neck on the couch in our house flashed before me. Those were the best moments of my life… and I wanted more of them… with her.

I watched her talked animatedly with the people seated at her table, her hands gesturing wildly as she punctuated the air to make her point. That feeling, the one I'd been suppressing for years, welled up inside, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I needed to tell her how I felt about her, how sorry I was for walking away from everything we had built together. I wanted to see her smile at me, the way she used to, to laugh and giggle as I dug my fingers into her sides and tickled her mercilessly. I wanted see and feel the love we once had reflected in her eyes.

Another laugh and another pang of guilt.

I had no idea if she would forgive me, but I wanted to hear her tell me no once and for all, to tell me she didn't love me anymore. If she did, I would walk away and let it go. It would kill me, but it would be my fault for so foolishly letting her go in the first place.

I shifted slightly and the movement caught her eye. She looked up. The laughter died and the light in her eyes dimmed. I saw her mouth my name as she cocked her head in confusion, surprise.

I stared at her, silently willing her to come to me, to give me a chance to confess everything to her.

She picked up her napkin and placed in on the table as she stood, offering a quiet apology. Her eyes never left mine as she slowly made her way across the room. The tension spiraled inside me as I took in every inch of her. I'm sure the people at her table were wondering what had just happened, but I couldn't be bothered enough to care. I was riveted by the sight of her; she still moved with such grace and ease, and she was walking to me.

She stopped in front of me, her body tense and screaming with unanswered questions. I closed my eyes as her perfume wafted up to my nose, and I breathed in, allowing her scent to wrap its delicate fingers around me. They beckoned to me, pulling me out of my reverie and forcing my eyes to meet hers again.

"Edward," she asked with a confused, nervous half laugh, "what are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5  Longing

_January 6, 2011_

_Prompt: Longing_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_Song that popped into my head while I was writing this: __"What part of forever" by Cee Lo Green _

**Storyline: Midnight Surprise** (C_ontinuation from Chapter 2)_

~*Witfit*~

I had been watching her for months. I'm not sure how I hadn't seen her or at least taken notice of her when I first moved here. She was hot and different from the girls I typically went after. She wore old band t-shirts and ratty jeans or skirts with funky tights, and her hair was in low pigtails most of the time. She was constantly adjusting her black horn-rimmed glasses or fidgeting with the ends of her hair; she was adorably geeky, and the sense of self confidence she projected was oddly appealing. She wasn't like the girls who fawned all over me. She stuck to herself and her small group of friends, rarely paying me or my group any attention. That's probably one of the reasons I hadn't noticed her for so long, but after bumping into her in the cafeteria that day about six months ago, she had definitely flown onto my radar.

I can still remember the way she sputtered uncomfortably, mumbling her apology, and how her face had turned bright red. When I finally untangled myself from her, it was like a piece of me had come alive… and had gone missing… in an instant. From that point on, I always sought her out, easily picking her out of a crowd, almost like she was a flashing beacon summoning me. God, that sounded so stupid, and I shook my head at how whipped I sounded over a girl I'd never even talked to.

The more I watched, the more I wanted her. I wanted to hear what kind of music she liked, especially since she was always walking around with her earbuds tucked in her. I often found myself daydreaming about her, wondering what she was doing, where she spent all her time, or what it would be like to hang out with her. But it was her laugh, the way her face lit up and her eyes glittered, that kept me guessing and wanting.

Her laugh, her smile, the way she moved or bit her lip when she was in deep concentration… it was like I craved her presence, and she had no idea. She had no idea that I'd been thinking about her, watching her, wanting her… that I even existed, and I didn't have a clue how to go about letting her know it.

As more time passed, and I watched her from afar, I cursed the fact that I was too chickenshit to actually approach her. I had never been this way before. I'd never been afraid to go after a girl I wanted, and to be honest, I wasn't sure what was really stopping me. Sure, I could have just walked up to her and asked her out, but for some reason, I couldn't make myself do it. Maybe it was fear she wouldn't really be as cool as I imagined or that she actually might not be interested in me… at all, but I needed something – anything – to force me into action.

My opportunity finally came on New Year's Eve. Jacob Black had invited me to his party, and while I didn't normally hang out with him, all my other friends were planning to be there. With that said, I got there late. I didn't really want to deal with all the drunk girls hitting on me, pawing me, or worse, trying to kiss me at midnight. My mind had been wrapped up in Bella and how I hadn't seen her since our break had begun, and while I was always up for a good party, I just wasn't feeling it.

The place was packed - a wall to wall throng of hot, writhing bodies dancing to some crazy hip hop beat. I squeezed through the mess and made my way to the kitchen. I needed a drink if I was going to deal with this shit.

I heard my name being shouted across the room and looked around to see a couple of girls waving frantically to get my attention. I nodded my head but continued on to the kitchen without a backward glance. I definitely didn't want to give anyone the impression I was up for this shit tonight.

I found Jasper, Riley, and Tyler next to the keg, and with a slap on the back and a few hellos they handed me a beer. I downed it in a few gulps and held it out for a refill.

"Ah, hell yeah, Eddie's here to party, folks," Tyler practically shouted as he handed me another one, sloshing beer all over my hand.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled low; yeah, that definitely wasn't what I was about tonight, but I didn't feel like correcting him.

Half an hour and three beers later I was feeling relaxed. Well, more relaxed than I'd been when I walked into the party. I'd somehow managed to fight off the girls who were looking for a little action - all girls, mind you, I would normally not think twice about messing around with - but ever since Bella had bumped into me that day in the cafeteria, I just couldn't find it within myself to care enough to actually do anything with all the attention.

I glanced at the clock and realized it was fifteen till midnight. I slowly made my way through the mass of bodies packing the hallway. I wanted to get to the living room, find a corner, and stay there.

Pushing and gently shoving my way through and a responding to a whole host of "heys" and high fives, I eventually got into the living room. It was just as packed and so freaking loud. It was practically impossible to see; there were so many people, and five seconds after getting in there, I wanted to turn around and head back to the kitchen. I turned to shove my way back and that's when I saw her.

My heart started pounding and my body felt hot. She was sitting with a group of her friends, laughing and talking animatedly with a beer in one of her hands. She looked different than she usually did. Her hair was down in soft waves around her face, and she had some shimmery lip gloss on her lips. She looked amazing. Her eyes danced with excitement and her laughter filled the room. That familiar tug I always felt when I saw her pulled strongly, and I found myself slowly walking toward her. The closer I got, the more nervous I felt.

Someone shouted "one minute" and people clambered to get their champagne. Bella and her group of friends stood up and moved to grab a glass and then got pushed into one of the corners, away from the couches they'd been sitting on.

I heard "thirty seconds" and something inside me clicked. This was it, my chance to finally say or _do_ something to her. I shoved my way toward her, this time not caring enough to be gentle, and as the countdown hit ten and then nine, she looked up.

Her eyes met mine, and every thought and feeling I'd held inside for the last 6 months welled up inside me, propelling me forward. My eyes never left hers as I finally stood in front of her.

"Bella," I practically shouted and grinned when she looked over her shoulder and then finally smiled at me.

That smile – the one I had longed to see - was for me and me alone.

_Five_.

I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that burst forth at my relief. I smirked, feeling my normal confidence reemerge, when her cheeks flushed pink. Damn, she was hot.

"Hey," she said quietly. I was glad to see she seemed just as nervous as I felt.

_Four._

I licked my lips as I stared at her face and then her mouth. Her lips were perfectly pouty and shiny. Very kissable.

_Three._

My eyes flicked to hers, and I could see the way they had darkened slightly. It was clear she was checking me out, much like I had been doing to her, and that thought alone did something to me. Her pink tongue peeked out and flicked across her lips, a gesture I knew from all my "stalking" meant she was nervous.

_Two._

I took a step closer and pulled her to me. My body was on fire with need, and when my fingers landed on her hip, I was surprised by how soft and warm she was. My fingers gently dug into the fabric of her sweater, as a jolt of energy from her almost made me take a step back. I could see her breath quicken a little in surprise, her face flush just a little pinker, and I wondered if other parts of her might do the same. Someday I'd find out… at least I hoped so.

Wanting to be closer to her, I took another step forward and pretty much had her pressed against the wall. Hell, this was a fantasy I'd had about her so many times, and seeing her so beautiful and wanting before my very eyes – for me – had my dick stirring and my pants starting to tighten.

Needing to calm myself down a bit, I brushed my fingers across her cheek. I wanted to feel her skin. I wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. As my hand cupped her jaw, I felt her lean into it ever so slightly, and thrill of excitement coursed through me.

Hell yeah, she definitely felt something.

_One._

I glanced once more at her lips and then back into her eyes, questioning and trying to make sure this was okay with her. I saw her nod almost imperceptibly, and that was all I needed. I leaned in, slowly, and brushed my lips against hers.

"Happy New Year!" I heard everyone scream out, but all I could think about was the way her lips felt against mine. They were soft. God, they were soft and so, so warm. I flicked my tongue against her bottom lip, and then she freaking opened her mouth for me to slide right in.

I think there might have been one of those movie moments where confetti fell from the sky as people sang Auld Lang Syne all around me. It was very cliché and ridiculous but so perfect in that moment that I really didn't care how stupid I sounded.

Our tongues tangled, pushing and tasting, both wanting and taking more from each other. She tasted like beer and strawberries, and the more I kissed her, the more I liked it.

My hands started moving of their own accord up to her neck just as her fingers knotted in the back of my hair. Good Lord it felt so good, and I'm pretty sure I moaned. I freaking moaned in her mouth, and I'm so glad I did because then she scratched her nails against my scalp, and it was like the animal that had been locked away inside me for the last six months woke up.

I pulled her body against mine, tight and hard, wanting to feel every inch of her against me. I knew she could tell how hard I was, and I seriously didn't care. This girl had been in practically every thought and fantasy I'd had for weeks, and now that she was here, in the flesh, our lips and tongues locked together, I needed more. We kissed for what felt like hours, both of us oblivious to our surroundings, to the fact that people were staring.

At some point, and I have no idea how long we'd been devouring each other's mouths and tongues, I pulled back, panting, trying to catch my breath. Her face was flushed and beautiful, and her eyes were burning brightly as she smiled. I wanted this girl, but every thought I had involved me slamming her against the wall, ripping her clothes off, and having my wicked way with her. She deserved better than that, and I knew she wasn't really like that. I needed to collect my thoughts and figure out how to ask her out properly.

"Happy New Year, Bella," I whispered as I pressed my lips against hers again. This time it was tender and sweet; I wanted to take my time and make this one last.

Finally, I pulled back once more and turned to go. The minute I stepped away, I felt the same emptiness that had been plaguing me for weeks. I hated it, but I really needed to pull myself together. I had just turned around and started to walk away when I felt a tug on my shirt. I stopped, glanced over my shoulder, and raised my eyebrow in surprise.

_Did she not want me to go?_

_Did she seriously feel the same sense of loss and overwhelming need I felt?_

"Happy New Year, Edward," she whispered breathlessly. She rubbed her lips together, and I knew it. Bella was about to kiss me, and fucking hell, she did.

She pulled me back toward her and pressed her very swollen lips against mine. And this time, she kissed me. It was her tongue that flicked against my bottom lip, that forced me to open mine, her lips and teeth that nipped and tasted me. My sense of self-control was practically non-existent, and if she hadn't pulled away, my wall-fucking fantasy would have happened. There is no doubt about that.

I blinked in surprise and grinned at her. I had to get away from her. This girl was like a siren calling me and tearing away all the defenses I had.

I reverted back to who I knew I was and smirked as I walked away. "See you at school," I said coolly. I knew it was a very dickish move, but I wanted more for her than just a fantasy-fulfilled.

As I pushed my way through the crowd, I could see people giving me curious looks and a few knowing nods. I had to laugh. I turned back around, rubbing my thumb against my bottom lip, and watched her for a few minutes. Her face was still flushed as she sipped on her glass of champagne.

Yeah, I was definitely going to talk to her on Monday. There was no doubt about that.


	6. Chapter 6  Heart

_January 7, 2011_

_Prompt: Heart_

_**Storyline: The Sound of a Beating Heart**  
_

~*Witfit*~

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump Thump._

It was the one sound I longed for above all, the single most important thing in my world. With every beat and pulse, it told me she was alive, well, safe, and above all, mine.

"_With every beat of my heart, I'm yours,"_ she had said to me the day she'd forgiven me, and that's when I knew how selfish I'd been to walk away from us, her, and our love, how much I'd broken her, and how little I knew of love and forgiveness until that moment.

As I watched her sleep, I pressed my head lightly across her chest, feeling the gentle thrumming against her skin, and I breathed out my gratefulness that she loved me as much as I loved her, that her heart was mine and mine was hers. I marveled at how beautiful she was – inside and out. She was kind and generous, open and non-judgmental, and so full of love for others… for me.

She twisted slightly in her sleep, and I heard my name fall from her lips in the quietest whisper. Reluctantly, I pulled my hand away, feeling the absence of her warmth and the gentle beating that told me so many things. With a soft brush of my lips against hers, I pulled the blanket between us and settled in, content to bask in the rhythmic fluttering of her heart, and to watch her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7  Exorcise

_January 8, 2011_

_Prompt: Exorcise - to free (a person, place, etc.) of evil spirits or malignant influences._

_Pairing: Leah_

**_Storyline: New Beginnings_**

~*Witfit*~

The fire in the fireplace was burning with as much rage as Leah felt. As she threw things in, watching the embers jump into the air, she felt the bitterness and pain dissipate ever so slightly. The pile of objects, things that supposedly meant something to him, to her, were nothing but a painful reminder of what she'd lost, what Emily and Sam had taken from her.

She looked at the picture in her hand and felt tears prick at her eyes. She refused to cry, to give them the satisfaction. How could he have done this to her? They were supposed to get married, have kids, live out the American dream together, and now she was alone, angry, and so full of hurt and pain she could hardly see straight sometimes.

She had been lashing out at everyone in the nine months since they'd broken up, and eventually, her friends had an intervention. They told her she needed to pull herself together, get some help, or go away. They loved her, but they couldn't stand by and watch her self-destruct in this cycle of misery and anger. At the time, she'd told them all to fuck off, but in the weeks that followed, she saw they really had meant it. They couldn't watch her do this anymore, and after a drunken binge and a run in with the law, Leah had decided they were right. Countless sessions with her therapist, Zafrina, later, she found herself here, in front of the fireplace, trying to rid herself of some of the pain she had bottled up inside.

This purging ceremony was supposed to make her feel better, help her close the door on this painful chapter in her life. Zafrina had given her the idea to get rid of some of the things that reminded her of him, to figure out a way to let go of some of the hurt and disappointment, and betrayal she felt. As much as she'd relished the thought of watching his stuff burn and wither into ash, it felt like a piece of her was burning away too. Maybe that was the point: Let go of who she was with him… and that meant letting go of him… completely.

Her eyes watched the firelight dance and flicker as her rampage slowed and she sank to the floor, feeling exhausted and broken. She stared at the photo album on the floor and leaned over to pick it up. He had given this to her on their second anniversary. He'd said it was his way of showing her how much every moment with her had been one more piece to the puzzle of his life. Too bad he finished their puzzle and decided to move on to a bigger, better one, she thought bitterly.

The album felt heavy, and the silver engraving, _Sam and Leah_, on the black cover taunted her, beckoned her to open, to relive it all. With trepidation, knowing what she would see, she slowly opened the book. The first image was one of her favorites. It was the day after her eighteenth birthday, and Sam had taken her out for a picnic and "playtime," as he called it. She looked at the way her hair waved in the wind as she floated through the air on the old tire swing, her bare legs kicking wildly as she laughed. _Carefree. _That's the only word she could think of to describe the moment. She smiled as the memories washed over her – the way he fed her as the basked in the sun on the old quilt he'd brought with them and then made love in the open air. Yes, that was one of those timeless moments she'd never forget.

The next few photos were of the two of them together, mostly just hanging out and being silly – chugging beers, making dinner, and snuggled up on the couch. The further she went, the more emotional she became. Tears had somehow started to leak from her eyes and were rolling down her face. Her cheeks felt hot, and the misery and emptiness she felt inside were staggering. How had it come to this? She didn't want to be this angry, bitter woman. She wanted to be the old Leah – vibrant, full of life, and quick to laugh and smile – but she didn't know how to get there. Zafrina had told her repeatedly that it would take time and patience to get there, to find herself again, and this was one of the steps in that process.

A spark and crackle in the fireplace pulled her out of her haze of self pity. She looked at the last page in the album. Sam was standing behind her, his arms draped around her shoulders. His nose was nuzzling the side of her face and his lips were pressed against her cheek. He was completely enraptured with her; she could tell just by looking at it. She wanted that again. She wanted to find someone who would love her – like that – but differently. It was like a switch flipped inside her, and the decision to let it all go was made. As painful as it was to watch Emily – her best friend and cousin – and Sam fall in love, start a family, and live out the dreams she thought were hers, she knew she had to move on.

She stood up, book in hand, and gingerly walked to the fire. She lovingly ran her fingertips over their silver-etched names and tossed it in the fire. It was time to let go, to be free to live and love again.


	8. Chapter 8 Imagine

_January 10, 2011_

_Prompt: "Imagine" by John Lennon _

_http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=-b7qaSxuZUg_

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

_**Storyline: Letters**  
_

~*Witfit*~

Dust gathered in the streets as Alice hastily pulled the carriage in front of the post office. Scrambling down, she scurried inside, hoping a letter from him would be there. It had been weeks since she'd last received word of his well being, and while she knew deep inside he was out there somewhere, she was desperate to hear from him.

There were a few people inside, and Alice impatiently shifted from one foot to the next as the line slowly dwindled.

"Good morning, Alice," Mrs. Cope said from behind the counter, a smile spreading across her face. She had known Alice since she was a little girl, and after Jasper had gone off to war, she'd seen her almost daily.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope," Alice said eagerly. "Did anything come for me today?"

Alice was practically bouncing with anticipation, praying and hoping that today would be the day.

"You're in luck, today, Alice. The mail just came in, and Jane set aside a small package for you."

"Really?" Alice squealed in excitement.

Mrs. Cope gingerly walked over to the mail slots, her leg still weak and sore from the fall she'd had just weeks before.

After what felt like hours, Mrs. Cope returned and handed her a brown, crumpled package. It looked like it had been through the wringer, the ink was smeared and there were smudge marks on it. The string keeping it closed had come loose, and whoever had retied it had done a terrible job. Alice hoped whatever was inside was fully intact. She knew how conscientious Jasper was with his words and actions, and she really didn't want her surprise to be ruined.

She quickly thanked Mrs. Cope and walked out, wanting privacy when she finally opened it. She climbed back into the carriage and urged the horses into a fast run.

The sun was streaming through the trees as Alice climbed up the rocky incline. Her long skirts got caught a couple of times on branches and thorns sticking out from the ground, but she didn't care. This was their spot, the place they'd spent hours together talking, planning, and loving. This was the place, just before he'd gone off to war, she'd given herself over to him after he'd slipped a ring on her finger and asked her to be his girl forever.

Despite the chill in the air, she could feel the sweat starting to trickle down her back and her breath heave from exertion. She rarely came here without him, and the climb to their personal heaven was definitely not for the faint of heart. She knew if Jasper were here, his hand would have been on her elbow, ever the gentleman, guiding her up this little mountain, and she felt a stab of longing for him. She stopped, resting against a tree, and wiped her sleeve across her forehead. The quiet moment gave her a chance to reflect on the connection they shared – even in the form of the package in her hand.

She and Jasper had been together what felt like forever. Alice had been inside Aro's General Store when she saw him coming. He was walking across the street with his father, looking nervous and slightly out of place. Of course, Alice had always been friendly, and as their dads made their acquaintance, she did the same.

"_I'm Alice," she said with a shy smile._

_He drug the front of his boot uncomfortably across the floor and mumbled his hello. _

"_What was that?" she asked, barely able to hear him._

_He looked up at her, and it didn't take much for Alice to feel her world center around him. His blonde hair was dusty, and his blue eyes were bright, full of curiousity and adventure. They flicked up to meet hers as he quietly said his hello once again. "My name is Jasper Whitlock." _

"_Well, Jasper Whitlock, I hope we can be friends." _

_And without a care in the world about propriety or rules, she grabbed his hand, tangled his fingers with his and pulled him over to the candy jars where they spent the next fifteen minutes eating licorice strings and stumbling through awkward conversation. _

Even then she'd known. It hadn't been as clear then as it was now; they'd only been 12 and 15, but nonetheless, she knew. They'd spent pretty much every waking minute together until social rules started to dictate how they should behave. But even then, it was like they existed above those things, only for each other. She couldn't count the number of times they'd snuck out of their bedroom windows late at night to sit on the old tire swing out behind her house or laid on the cool summer grass to watch the stars. The sad twinge she always felt as she thought about him was eclipsed by the happiness she felt as she gripped the package a little tighter. With a small smile and a new sense of strength, she pushed herself away from the tree and continued on.

As she crested the hill, she saw the yellow, withered grass and the grove of peach trees in the meadow. She walked to the far side of the field and sat down. In the summertime, this place was overgrown with flowers of every color of the rainbow, and the trees were heavy with ripe juicy peaches. The package in her hands was practically burning her skin, and she eagerly pulled off the string and opened the edges of the brown paper.

An envelope with her name in his handwriting was on top of another wrapped package. She slid her finger underneath the edge of the thick, wrinkled, white paper and gently, reverently almost, opened it. Her hands shook as she lifted the letter out. She could feel his words against her fingertips before she could even read them, and a warm feeling of anticipation and longing rushed through her.

_November 12, 1863_

_My darlin', Alice._

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. My men and I are just outside of Chattanooga, waiting for orders from General Hood. The Union army has been hot on our heels for weeks, and we have somehow managed to catch a few days of rest. The men have grown restless and weary of the fight, as have I, and I think these next few days will help push them forward. _

_I've heard rumblings about the Union army trying to make its way to Georgia, darlin'. Please continue to be safe, and keep the gun I gave you before I left with you at all times. I hope your mama and Bella are doin' fine and that you're managing without your daddy and Emmett. I haven't seen either of them in a couple of months, so please let me know if you hear from them. Please give your family my best wishes._

_I miss you, Alice. I miss our peach grove and seeing you lying in the grass beside me, the way your fingers feel when they play with my hair, and the brush of your lips against mine. I know it's improper to say, but when I close my eyes at night, all I see is you. I have replayed our last day together, the way you looked when you accepted my ring and how you looked beneath me. I miss the feel of you in my arms and knowing you're mine forever. Please don't lose faith that I'll come for you when this war is over. When I do, I'll marry you properly... like I should have done before I left. Forgive me for keeping you waiting, sweetheart. _

_It's not much, but when we passed through one of the towns on our way, I saw this bracelet and thought of you. The lady told me it was made from polished Kentucky rocks. The blue ones remind me of your eyes and are my promise to you._

_Yours always,  
Jasper_

Alice folded the letter carefully and set it aside. Her stomach fluttered nervously as she picked up the small package sitting in her lap. It was wrapped in some kind of yellow cloth and tied with old bits of thin rope. She tugged the end of one of the strings and felt her heart kick in anticipation. When it was open, she picked it up and let the bracelet slide into her open palm.

It was simple – blue, green, and white stones that had been roughly shaped and polished – but perfect for her. She ran her fingers lovingly over each bead, knowing Jasper's hands had been there too. It was silly, but it was the only connection she had, other than his words, and as she wrapped it around her wrist, she let the tears she always cried when she got one of his letters fall.

She tried to let his words soothe her aching and lonely heart, but as she looked at the empty field in front of her, she couldn't help but feel the claws of despair start to grip her heart. He'd been gone almost two years, and in that time, she'd only seen him once. She longed to see his warm smile and hear his deep, raspy voice, to feel his hands wrap around her waist guiding her around the dance floor again, and to feel his body pressed and moving against hers.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of how he had hovered above her, his deep blue eyes staring into hers as he'd pushed his manhood inside her. There had been pain, but he'd waited for her to nod her ready before he slowly began to move. With every thrust, he had whispered his love for her, punctuating his words with the brush of his lips and the flick of his tongue against the most sensitive parts of her body, until she felt her insides clench and spiral in the most delightful ways.

She let her head and back fall against the rough wood of their favorite tree, and she took a deep breath, trying to quash the way her body had flushed at just the thought of how good it had been. She toyed with the bracelet on her wrist, once again rubbing the smooth stones, as his promise soothed her needy heart.

_Please don't lose faith that I'll come for you._

_I'll marry you properly._

No, she wouldn't lose faith. Jasper had never lied to her; he'd always been true. _A wave of reassurance flooded through her as she stared at the ring on her finger and the bracelet on her wrist. W_hen this cursed war was over, they would be together again – forever – just like he'd promised.


	9. Chapter 9 Dawn

_January 11, 2011_

_Prompt: Dawn_

_**Storyline: The Sound of a Beating Heart **(__Continuation from Chapter 6)  
_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

~*Witfit*~

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump Thump._

Bella's heart beat slow and even as her warm body pressed against mine. I had spent the long night hours watching the rise and fall of her chest and listening to the even breathing that signaled peaceful sleep. I had protectively kept my arm wrapped around her waist, my hand resting on the small of her back, as she twisted and writhed in the sheets. It was hard to tell at first whether it was a bad dream or something delightfully better, but when my names crossed her lips at the feeling of my cool fingers on her skin, I knew it was the latter. She had inched closer, our bodies still separated from the thick blanket I had placed between us. Even in her sleep, her brow furrowed at the distance between us. It was such a relief, as selfish and immature as it might be, to know she needed and wanted me like that.

Of course, the simmer of intensity I felt with her clinging to me changed quickly when she started talking about Jasper, clowns, and a circus full of tutu-wearing monkeys. It took a herculean effort to fight the ripple of laughter that was on the verge of erupting.

The remainder of the night passed slowly but pleasantly. As I stared at her beautiful face and the way her long brown hair had formed a nest of crazy, tangled curls, I felt a wave of love so deep and strong surge through it almost took my breath, as non-existent as it was, away.

Silver moon descended to make way for hints of pink and orange as the sun rose. A new day dawned with the promise of a rapidly growing love and desire to be closer, more connected.

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump. _

The shift in the steady rhythm of her heart was the first sign that she was starting to stir. A flutter of eye lashes and a slow, easy smile was the next.

"Good morning, love," I whispered with a press of my lips against her forehead.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she pushed the blanket aside and pressed her very hot – in every way – body against mine. "It is definitely a good morning."

A sly grin and the feel of her lips, soft and warm, against my neck, jaw, and lips was all I needed to know that she was definitely awake… and going to kill me with her charming ways.


	10. Chapter 10 First

_January 12, 2011_

_Prompt: First_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

~*Witfit*~

_June 12, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_A letter came for me today. It's the first time in a long time I've gotten something in the mail, and I can't lie and say I didn't feel a little surge of excitement when I saw my name on the cream envelope. The return address was unfamiliar, but as I stared at, I hoped it was a response to my advertisement._

_Mrs. Cope, ever present and with her blasted prying eyes to read it, loaded me up with chores; it took forever to get everything done. I think she was irritated I wouldn't open the letter with her around._

_His letter was… interesting. The first thing I noticed, besides the quality of the envelope and paper, was the contrast between the fine, neat penmanship and the splotchy ink. It looked as if the writer's pen had been leaking… or maybe he was a little nervous. Either way, I felt the same way as I read his words. They were simple, stating he saw my ad in the Register and that he was interested in having me come to meet him. _

_Shock and surprise. Those are the only words to describe what I felt. I mean, I had expected an answer at some point, but after the first week? It definitely happened much faster than I thought, especially since Angela and Jane had said it took weeks before their ads were answered. I hope, in light of his quick response, he finds me to his liking._

_Even now as I think about the ink blots and crisp letters, I can't help but feel nervous and excited all at the same time. What will he be like? Will I make a satisfactory wife? Will he be kind or severe? I am not naïve enough to think we will find love, but I do hope for companionship. I hope we will live a comfortable life and that at some point, I'll find happiness… and that, perhaps, he'll find it in me. _

_I shall answer his letter tomorrow morning after breakfast. It seems there will be much planning to do and many preparations to make. What a blessing it will be to leave Rochester; this dreadful town has nothing for me. Nothing but broken promises and empty words. I will very much look forward to starting fresh in St. Louis._

_Until tomorrow…_

~*Witfit*~

There are a number of different storylines going in this little package of witfits. I've gone back and added storyline information to five or six of them. I'll continue to say what it's a continuation from (e.g. which chapter, in case you get lost.) Thanks for reading these. It's definitely fun to play.

Jess xoxo


	11. Chapter 11 Store

_January 13, 2011_

_Scenario Prompt: On the streets of a small town, you shake a map out to try and find your exact location. Confused by your current location, you enter a local restaurant to ask for help. You spark a conversation with the man behind the counter that helps you far beyond just finding where you are on a map._

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

_**Storyline: Letters**_

~*Witfit*~

Jasper sat, defeated and weary, against the trunk of a tree somewhere deep in the woods of Tennessee. He and his men had finally made it through the Union line after winning several smaller skirmishes and escaping the bulk of the losses the rest of the Confederate army had sustained in Chattanooga. He had watched as his fellow soldiers fought valiantly for General Bragg, but after years on the move and being outnumbered, they really hadn't stood a chance.

The moans and cries of wounded men and the stench of death hung in the air. Makeshift tents were scattered throughout the woods, grey and brown peaks forming a canvas mountain range that was, for now, home. Pulling out a tin of tobacco, Jasper slowly rolled a cigarette, licked the edge of the paper, and placed it between his lips. He managed to procure a match from deep inside his bag, lit it, and inhaled deeply. He felt the familiar and comforting burn course through his lungs, a reminder he was still alive. Thank heavens for that.

He let his head fall back against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes. She appeared instantly – his saving grace. His Alice. She was the one constant on which he could count. She was the center of his world, and he desperately missed her. No matter where he was or what he was doing, she was with him. He carried her letters with him, the only true link he had to her as he traipsed across each battlefield.

Jasper shifted, taking another drag, as he tried to block out the devastating sounds of war. He had always wanted to be a soldier. He knew at a young age he wanted to join the army, but he had no idea the horrors he would see. He longed to get back to his Alice, to feel her arms wrap around his neck, taste the sweetness of her mouth, or hear her tinkling laughter. A flood of memories from their last days together filled him with a burning need that would only be quenched by his own hand or in the reel of memories that was on a constant loop in his mind.

Hours later, Jasper finally stood up, stiff and sore from staying in once place for so long. He unrolled his sleeping bag, sat down and removed his boots, and settled in for the night, hoping to see her gorgeous eyes in his sleep.

Three days later, he and his men, the few that remained, entered the edge of a small town. They had been walking for hours and were running ragged. They were covered in sweat, leftover remnants from battle, and dust from their travels. The slow dragging of feet and slump of shoulders was all Jasper needed to see. His men needed to rest, and by gosh he was going to figure out how to make that happen. He signaled for his men to stop as he unfurled the ripped up map he'd been carrying. As he scanned the landmarks and the lines, it became clear they'd need assistance. Nothing looked familiar and hadn't for the last couple of weeks. Other than being in Chattanooga a few weeks back, he had no idea where they were.

As they entered town, he hoped they'd be met with little resistance. One by one, they passed the townsfolk. Jasper hated the way they moved to the side of the road, cowering in fear or watched with blank stares. He knew his men wouldn't act out or cause trouble, but these people didn't know that.

Jasper's eyes remained sharp, always vigilant and watching, when they landed on a small restaurant. He moved across the road, climbed the steps, and pushed open the glass door.

_McCarty's_ was dark inside with a smattering tables and a few pictures hanging crookedly on the dark paneled walls. The man at the bar, a hulking figure with shaggy blonde hair, looked up and nodded. He waved them in and pointed to the tables scattered around the room. Jasper took that as a positive sign and told his men to sit. Sidling up to the bar, Jasper extended his hand.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," he said coolly, trying gauge the response he might get.

"Emmett McCarty, owner of this restaurant. What can I do you for?"

Jasper was immediately put at ease. He had always had a sixth sense about people, almost as if he were able to read the emotions a person was feeling. Emmett's casual grin and demeanor was a welcome sight.

"My men and I'd like to get a meal before we head back out, and I'd appreciate if you could point me in the direction of the post office."

Jasper unrolled his map and handed it to Emmett. Emmett scanned the map, but it was clear he too was having difficulty reading it.

"I can't read this map, but let me get Rosie to help get your men some food and I'll find you a new one."

"Rosie, can you come give me a hand with this bunch?" Emmett called toward the kitchen.

A few seconds later, a tall, slender, blonde-haired woman came around the corner. She was easily the most beautiful woman Jasper had seen in a long while. She wasn't exactly his type, but he could appreciate a fine looking woman, and _Rosie_ clearly fit that description.

The guys immediately started hooting and hollering when Rosie smiled and greeted them.

"Hi, boys. I'm Rosie, and we're gonna get some food and drink in those bellies of yours. Sit tight and I'll get it out to you."

Cheers erupted and the place was soon filled with laughter and conversation as she moved easily through in between the tables with a sassy smirk on her face. One his men were occupied, Jasper slipped out and made his way over to the post office. He had been carrying several letters to Alice around with him, and he knew she would be worried she hadn't heard from him in a long while.

When he arrived, he quickly scribbled a note to her.

_My darlin', Alice,_

_We are in a small town in Tennessee, stopping only to eat, maybe find a place to bunk, and clean up. We barely managed to escape the battle in Chattanooga. We suffered a few losses but managed to retreat before the real damage was done. The Confederate Army is weak and vulnerable. My men are weary, and as each day passes, more and more sneak away. I think they all long to get home to their families, as do I. I pray this war ends soon, so I can come home. I miss you, Alice. Don't forget my promise – I'll come for you._

_Please take care of yourself and know you are never far from my heart and mind. _

_Yours always,_

_Jasper_

He quickly folded the letter, tucked it in the envelope and dropped it in the post box. Trudging back to the restaurant, he felt a sense of peace amidst the craziness of this war. He didn't know if it was having sent his letters or making it through another battle and another day, but he welcomed it with open arms, knowing it would be short lived.

When he arrived back at the restaurant, Emmett greeted him with a mug of beer and a slap on the back.

"Find the post office, man?"

Jasper took a large gulp, enjoying the bitter taste on his tongue, and nodded.

"Good. Good. Have a seat. Rosie and I would like to offer up the restaurant to you and your men tonight. It's not much, but it's a shelter over your heads and even a place to clean up a bit, if you're interested."

Jasper stared at him in disbelief. Had he actually heard what he thought he'd heard? Was this man really offering them a place to sleep? Jasper felt his mouth open and close several times before he managed to sputter out, "Really?"

Emmett let loose a roaring laugh. "Yes, we appreciate what you and your men are doing. Hell, I wish I were out there with you, but… well, that's for another time."

Jasper didn't press the issue. He could tell it was an uncomfortable topic, and he didn't want to push and risk getting kicked out. "Where are we exactly?"

"You're in Cornelia, Georgia."

"Georgia," Jasper said almost reverently. He was so close to home. The realization filled him with the most intense sense of longing and emptiness he'd felt the entire time he'd been away from her. He had to get to her, but he couldn't just leave his men. They would almost certainly be called on to march against Sherman, and they had to be available.

"I take it you've got a lady nearby?" Emmett said with a huge grin as his eyes swept the room and landed on Rosie. She turned and glanced over her shoulder and gave him a wink.

All Jasper could do was nod his head. He had never been one for big displays of emotion, but at that moment, he felt a tightening in his throat. He swallowed it away. He was a Major in the Confederate Army, and as much as he might want to see Alice, he had a job to do. He couldn't abandon his men. Alice would understand. After all, he'd promised to marry her, and as soon as this damned war was over, he would.

As evening turned to night, the men quieted down and settled in for what would be their first time sleeping under a roof in months. He looked over at Emmett as he wiped down the bar and felt grateful. He knew it wouldn't last, but he was thankful all the same.


	12. Chapter 12 Inception

_January 14, 2011_

_Prompt: Inception - beginning; start; commencement._

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

_~*Witfit*~_

_July 1, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_I set off for St Louis today. I feel like a fish out of water on this train. I'm surrounded by stuffy old business men but have a comfortable seat and have largely been left to myself. I'm exhausted, having spent the last three days in a whirlwind of activity. Mr. Masen's, or Edward as he instructed me to call him, second letter came three days ago asking me to come within the week. He has requested that we wed before the end of the month, saying only that he has pressing business matters that will require my presence. I have no idea what kind of business matters could require my presence, but for some reason, even though this is all happening so fast, I feel a sense of calm. It's almost unsettling how comfortable I am about this – agreeing to marry a man sight unseen without knowing a thing about him._

_Well, that's not true. I do know a little about him. He told me he likes to read, plays the piano – although he rarely has time to do so – and owns a bank. It certainly isn't much to go on, but he seems nice enough. In addition to the little bit of information about him, he also sent a hundred dollars and told me to buy a first class train ticket to St. Louis, a new wardrobe, a wedding dress, and anything else I might need. _

_When I showed Mrs. Cope the letter and money, she just furrowed her brow. She wasn't happy about me moving halfway across the country to marry some man I've never met. I told her it was no use trying to find someone here, and she certainly couldn't argue with that... not after everything that's happened. With a grunt, she told me we'd take care of everything and walked away. _

_As we moved from store to store, she knew exactly what I needed and where to get it. It was amazing how easily she spent the money he sent, but everything we bought was useful. The whole experience was surprisingly fun, even though it was exhausting. I tried on more dresses in the last two days than I have my entire life. The saleswomen who helped me were very kind and picked out so many beautiful outfits. I bought several long skirts in bright colors with pretty buttons, lace blouses, shoes and hats to match, and two evening gowns with soft draping fabric that made me feel elegant and beautiful. I also bought new undergarments. I was embarrassed and pink the entire time, but they all assured me Edward would thoroughly appreciate the frilly chemises, stockings and garters, and nightgowns I'd chosen. I hope he does._

_The wedding dress we found was utterly breathtaking. When I first saw it, I knew it was something befitting a banker's wife. The saleslady told me it was one of a kind, influenced by a French designer whose name I can't remember. The dress is made cream wool cashmere and is edged with embroidered gold thread. The sleeves and skirt are made of silk. I also bought a black velvet hat with a wide brim and ostrich feather trim to go with it. I wish I could adequately describe how beautiful it is, but words simply don't do it justice. I hope he'll be pleased when he sees it. _

_I'm nervous for sure but hopeful, too. I eagerly await the start of my new life in St Louis._

_Until tomorrow…_

_July 2, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_This train ride has been nothing short of boring and tedious. I shouldn't complain; I know I should be grateful I'm not back in the coach car, but the chatter of these businessmen and the thick cigar smoke has given me the worst headache. We're somewhere in the middle of Ohio. The conductor said we should arrive in Chicago sometime tomorrow afternoon. I have to change trains there in order to get to St. Louis. I'm looking forward to a change of scenery._

_Until tomorrow…_

_July 3, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_We arrived in Chicago earlier than expected. The train station was full of people, and it wasn't easy to find my way around while hauling my trunk through the crowd. After struggling to get up a set of stairs, a nice gentleman took pity on me and helped me get it the rest of the way to the train. I have never been more grateful in my life. _

_It looks like we will be arriving in St. Louis later this evening. With every passing minute, I can feel my nerves starting to pickup. The food cart passed by, and I couldn't even bear the thought of eating. My stomach is a fluttery swarm of butterflies, and with every bit of track we pass over, it gets worse. _

_When I was still in Rochester, St. Louis seemed so far away. But now that I'm almost there, I can't believe I'm actually about to meet and then marry a stranger. What if he doesn't find me satisfactory? What if he isn't pleased once he sees me? What if he's mean and miserly or an ugly old hunchback? _

_No, I'm not going to think those things. __Mr. Masen __ Edward has given me no indication that he's any of those things, and I'll just wait have to wait to see for myself._

_The train is slowly, and I can see buildings along the side of the tracks. We must be close. It looks like it's time for my new life to officially begin._

_Until tomorrow…or maybe later tonight after I've actually met him._

_~*Witfit*~_

_Here is a link to the wedding dress. http:/www(dot)liverpoolmuseums(dot)org(dot)uk/sudley/exhibitions/hitched/1913-wedding-dress(dot)aspx_


	13. Chapter 13 Rookie

_January 15, 2011_

_Prompt: Rookie – a novice_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

**_Storyline: Broken Promises_**

_…Continued from Chapter 4_

~*Witfit*~

_Two Years Earlier_

I stared at the clock on my computer screen and then at the pile of paperwork beside me and cursed loudly.

"Dammit!"

Bella was going to kill me for being late again. I could feel the fingers of dread climbing up my spine at the thought of having to hear the disappointment in her voice at missing dinner with her family again or the sadness that hovered in her eyes when I got home. She didn't deserve the way I'd disengaged from our lives in pursuit of my career. Yes, she knew this was the life we'd signed on for when she moved in with me a year ago, but it hurt all the same. I loved her and didn't want to do anything else to cause the already large chasm between us to widen.

Not wanting to dwell on my failure, I sighed and rubbed my eyes. It was time to call and face her wrath. I picked up the phone and punched in her number. Ring after ring I waited only to get her voice mail.

_"Bella, sweetheart, it's me. I'm under the pile here and won't be able to make it to dinner. I know I promised I'd be there, but Mr. Banner gave me a special assignment this afternoon, and I can't get out of here until it's done. I'm sorry… I'll call when I'm on my way home. Love you, baby."  
_  
With another weary sigh I hung up the phone and got back to work. 

_Three hours later_

I put the last of the files in the bin outside Jane's desk, so she could take everything down to Production first thing tomorrow morning. She'd be glad to see I had gotten the files and mock-ups to her when she actually needed them for a change.

A glance at the clock revealed it was already after nine. As I shut down my computer, ejected it from the dock, and packed it away, that same dread I felt earlier crept back in. I knew what was in store for me when I got home, and I wasn't ready to face the music.

"I hate being the rookie," I muttered as I turned off my desk light and walked out.

_Forty five minutes later_

The house was dark when I pulled into the driveway. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Bella wasn't back from dinner yet. It would at least give me a minute to shower, have a bite to eat and wait for her to come home.

The heat and pounding water of the shower felt good, relieving some of the tension I'd been carrying around since earlier this evening. As the water washed over me, I wondered what Bella would say when she got home. Would she even acknowledge what we both knew was the norm, or would she get angry and yell? It was a toss up.

Bella had always been a part of my life – my childhood best friend who turned into the love of my life. Through college and grad school, we'd worked through the chaos of our busy schedules, but it had never been like this. It felt like one of us was being left behind, and I wasn't sure which of us it was.

We had always had big dreams together. We wanted to get married, have a family, and pursue our passions – advertising for me and writing for her. My job had slowly morphed from a couple hours a week to a full blown unpaid job. Bella's first book, published just out of college, and the advance on her next book had been supporting us. She understood at first, but as more and more of my time got sucked up by Mr. Banner and Alistair Advertising, I found myself giving more and more of myself and getting little in return.

The transformation was slow at first, but with each passing day, I saw Bella slip away a little more. She tried not to make me feel guilty, and for the most part she didn't. But I felt bad for being gone so much, for hardly spending time with her, and for not even taking an interest in her life. It was like we were strangers living in the same house.

As I looked around our bedroom at the pictures of us together, happy and smiling, I vowed to make some changes. I would have to figure out how to reset Mr. Banner's expectations without ruining my career.

I tugged on a pair of sleep pants and trudged downstairs to make myself a sandwich. As I flicked on the light, I saw the pile of mail on the counter and a piece of paper beside it. I could see Bella's handwriting, but the growling in my stomach propelled to the kitchen. I pulled together a sandwich and sidled over to the bar and grabbed the piece of paper.

The words on the paper blurred as I processed what I was reading. The dread that had been my constant companion was finally warranted. Bella was gone.

_Edward,_

I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of being alone and unimportant to you. I've moved in with Ali for the time being. I'll get the rest of my stuff while you're at work.

I'm sorry.  
B

I reread the letter at least three times before sitting it down, lost in shock. A million thoughts ran through my head, but the one that shouted at me was that we hadn't even talked about this. How could she walk away from us like this? We both knew it would be tough to make it through this internship, that I'd have to pour everything into it, so we could make our dreams come true.

All my plans, all the promises I'd made to myself just a few minutes ago flew out the window. I was too late. A sense of panic set in as I grabbed the phone on the counter and quickly dialed her number.

Voice mail.

"B - I got your letter. Can we please just talk about this? Please call me no matter what time, and I'll answer. This isn't what I want… and I know… just… I'm sorry. Please call me."

I felt even worse after I'd hung up, helpless and a little lost. I hadn't felt like this in a long time, not since Bella had broken up with me in college. It had taken almost six months to get her to give me another chance then, and something told me this wouldn't be nearly as easy.

I dialed Ali's number and held my breath waiting for her to answer. The phone clicked, and I heard her say hello quietly, knowing it was me.

"Alice! It's Edward! Thank God you answered. Is Bella there?" I practically shouted into the phone.

There was a beat of silence before she simply said, "She doesn't want to talk to you, Edward."

The grip of fear and guilt and so many other emotions tightened around my heart, squeezing so hard I could hardly breathe. "Come on, Ali, I need to hear her voice. Please put her on the phone."

I could hear the pleading in my voice and I hoped she could too. I was desperate to hear her voice, to apologize, to beg her for forgiveness, to ask for another chance.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Like I said, she doesn't want to talk to you. She needs some space; that's why she turned off her phone and told me not to get her if you called. "

Guilt and pain surged through me. "Well," I said quietly, my mouth suddenly dry. "Is she okay? Please just tell me she's okay, Ali," I pleaded hoarsely. I could feel the emotion welling up inside me, feel the sting of tears, and the dampness on my cheeks, but I didn't care.

She was quiet again before simply saying, "She'll be okay. She's sleeping now."

What did that mean, she'd be okay. I wanted to ask so many questions, drive over to her house and demand she let me in, but I knew I wouldn't do that. I would never force Bella's hand. I knew her too well, and it would only push her farther away. If she needed space, I'd give it to her, but I wouldn't give up.

"Could you please tell her I called tonight, Ali? And to check her messages?"

"I will. And Edward," Alice said with conviction, "here's a little piece of advice. Give her some time. She's really hurt and shaken up. This wasn't an easy decision for her, and she didn't make it lightly. If you want her back, you need to honor her need for some privacy and time. And then you're going to have to make some serious changes. That's all I'll say for now."

I thanked her and hung up, setting the phone on the counter. I felt numb. The house was too quiet, too dark. I hated it. And for the first time in a long time, I realized I was alone.


	14. Chapter 14 Shiny

Jan 17, 2011 Witfit

It's so shiny!" she squealed

~*Witfit*~

The fire crackled and popped as the dry wood burned quickly in the pit. Alice, Rose, and I were seated around the campfire waiting for the boys to get back from doing the dishes. Yes, we put them on dish duty after we'd slaved over the hot camp stove in humid, ninety degree heat.

"You are never going to believe what Alice bought the other day, Bella," Rosalie blurted out as she tried to contain her laughter.

I stared at my two best friends as I worked on popping the popcorn.

"What?" I asked, giving the Jiffy Pop a little shake over the fire. Alice was notorious for finding and buying the most ridiculous novelty items, so I could only imagine what treasure she'd found this time.

"A sparkly dildo!" Rose practically shouted.

I stared at Alice, my face open in mock horror. She just laughed.

"Don't judge me. I saw it and had to have it. I mean, hello, every girl needs a sparkly peen," she deadpanned. "You want to see it?"

I knew my mouth gaped in surprise and a little for real horror. "Um… "

"It's awesome," Rose said, cracking up again.

Without another word, Alice ran to the tent and grabbed her bag.

I continued shaking the popcorn, watching as the tinfoil dome started to take shape. The sound of popping kernels pinging the inside matched the popping fire. The smell of butter swirled in the air, and it smelled so good. I couldn't wait to eat it. There was seriously nothing like eating campfire popcorn while snuggled up in Edward's big warm arms.

"I can't believe it's taking the guys so long to get back. I mean, how long does it take to wash a few plates, some silverware, and a pan?"

"Oh, calm down, Rose. Emmett will be back before you know it," I said, quirking my eyebrow at her knowingly. They were the newest of our three couples and still very much in the lovey dovey, co-dependent, we're really not phase. It was funny to watch Miss Independent turn to mush at just the sound of his name. "Besides, you know their probably trying to find some way to sneak up on us," I said giving the corn another shake.

She stuck her tongue out and then smiled dreamily.

_What a sap._

We watched as Alice dragged the whole thing out into the open and started digging through her stuff.

"I cannot believe you brought that thing. I mean, you're sharing a tent with Jasper… What could you possibly need it for?" Rose muttered.

"Well," Alice said with a shrug, "we like to be creative. And since it's dark out here, I figured we could use a little light," she said just as she powered it on, and I pulled the Jiffy Pop off the fire.

Her sparkly peen glittered brilliantly in the dark night, casting a soft glow all around it. The whirring motor just added to the hilarity of the moment.

She looked at me and I looked at her.

It's so shiny!" she squealed pointing at the popcorn.

"It sparkles!" I screeched at the same time she did.

"What?" Rose asked, confused by the sudden bout of crazy that had just taken over our campsite.

"The popcorn is shiny! Where did that come from?" Alice asked, pointy the dildo at me as she walked over to the fire.

"Haven't you ever seen a Jiffy Pop, Oh Great Collector of Misfit Toys?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, but I seriously love it! Where did you get it?" she asked again, waving the sparkly wand for emphasis.

"We could ask you the same thing," the boys said as they rounded the wall of trees just beside our campsite.

We both looked up and screamed in surprise. Alice jumped into fighting position, holding her sparkly dildo in hand like a light saber; I held up my Jiffy Pop like a bat, and Rose sat in her chair and took a swig of beer.

"Alice, put down the sparkly peen, babe," Jasper said soothingly, unfazed, as he walked over and shut off the pink and silver vibrator.

"And you," Edward said pointing to me, "put down the popcorn before you kill someone with an exploding kernel."

Emmett took in the whole scene and then busted out laughing.

~*Witfit*~

The idea for the Jiffy Pop came from none other than feathers_mmmm. She's full of funny ideas… this just happens to be the latest one. The sparkly peen was all me. As you can tell, I'm in a bizarre mood. Enjoy the crazy.


	15. Chapter 15 Originate

_January 18, 2011_

_Prompt: Originate - to take its origin or rise; begin; start; arise_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

… _continued from Chapter 12_

_~*Witfit*~_

_July 3, 1913_

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Today has been... interesting, to say the least. When the train pulled into the station earlier this evening, I thought my stomach was going to explode from all the butterflies locked inside. I'm not sure I've ever felt more nervous in my life... well, that is until I saw him this evening. More on that later. _

_After the train stopped, I gathered my bags and made my way out to the platform. I'm not sure why it never occurred to me to ask Mr. Masen who would be meeting me. I certainly didn't expect it would be him since he's the owner of a bank and likely very busy, and I was at least right in my assumption. When I finally got off the train and the crowd had cleared, I noticed a very handsome older gentleman waiting for me. Mr. Cullen, a tall man with __broad shoulders__, blond hair, and piercing blue eyes, greeted me with a warm smile. He grabbed my bags, despite my attempts to brush off the gesture, and carried them easily to the car. _

_As he drove me to Mr. Masen's home, he pointed out sights along the way. It was getting dark, but I could still see the skyscrapers and the many buildings that lined the streets as he drove away from station. The drive was quiet at other times as he let me take it all in. He would occasionally point out other sites, but in the end, left me to my own musings. I have to say, I appreciated the chance to take it all in without a lot of chatter, especially after being cooped up with all those chatty businessmen on the train._

Eventually, we pulled up in front of a medium-sized brick home with deep blue shutters and a matching front door. Flowering bushes of white, pink, and lilac lined the walkway and framed the house in the nicest way. It was absolutely charming, and I felt a thrill of excitement course through me at the prospect that this might be my home. It was very different from the apartment I'd shared with Mrs. Cope. This house was on a quiet street, away from the hustle bustle of the city. 

_As he shut the car off, my attention returned to him. He smiled again and told me I would be staying here for the night, that Mr. Masen would be by to meet me at dinner. I won't lie. I felt a hint of sadness and disappoint at the thought that this wouldn't be my permanent home, and even worse, that Mr. Masen wasn't here either. It seems so silly now, especially in light of everything that happened earlier tonight, but I can see now why he made arrangements for me to stay with the Cullens._

Mr. Cullen carried my bags in and set them in one of the upstairs bedrooms. As I followed him up the stairs, I was able to take in the beautiful furnishings and brightly painted rooms. Everything about this house was cheerful and light. After I'd settled in my room a bit, I was just about to open my bags when I heard a tentative knock on the door. As I pulled it open, I was greeted by the loveliest woman I had ever seen. Mrs. Cullen, or Esme, as she told me to call her, has soft flowing curls in the most delightful caramel color. It's a strange shade, but it works on her. She walked into my room, smiled, and instantly made me feel welcome in her home. 

_She, like Mr. Cullen, apologized that I wasn't staying in what would be my new home. She explained that since we weren't yet married, Mr. Masen wanted to ensure that all manner of propriety was taken care of, and as such, I would be staying with the Cullens until the wedding. I have to say, I appreciate his concern for my virtue; it was certainly very kind and upright of him to take such precautions on my behalf. In a way, I feel sort of silly that I didn't ask for such accommodations in the first place, but I blame it on the excitement and apprehension of leaving everything I've ever known to marry a man I've only just met._

By the time dinner rolled around, all the nerves I felt on the train were back in full force. I changed clothes three times, unsure what to expect from Mr. Masen and what would be expected from me. I wanted to make a good first impression, and fortunately, I think I did. When I got downstairs, I was immediately greeted with the delicious smell of something from the kitchen... and Mr. Masen.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I'm not sure what I'd been expecting. I know I had imagined him many different ways, but what he turned out to be was nothing short of handsome. Edward, as he insisted I call him, was very kind and quite the gentleman. He had picture perfect manners, and as we talked - the little that we did - he never made me feel uncomfortable. He was a little on the quiet side, and it seemed like he was content to listen and let the conversation flow around him. After spending time with him tonight, I can't help but wonder why someone as handsome and kind as him would need to send away for someone like me. He didn't appear to have any real issues, and he seemed nice enough. I can't say I am doubting my decision, but it does seem odd. I definitely want to understand his reasons, and I think it's going to take some time. He doesn't strike me as the type of person to open up easily. 

_This entry, Sweet Diary, would not be complete without a glimpse at what I saw when I saw him for the first time. As I descended the stairs, I was completely taken aback. He is tall. Good Lord, is he tall; he has to be at over six feet, and compared to my mere five feet three inches, that's significant. He was wearing a navy blue suit with the tops of his white collar and cuffs peaking out underneath. His shoes were shiny, like really shiny, and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd just had them polished. The suit looked really good on him. I can't say I'd ever really thought about a man in this way, well except for Bobby Green from high school, but as I stood there, unbeknownst to him, I couldn't help the way my cheeks flushed pink. But it just got worse, or better, when he turned around._

He smiled nervously, and I assumed he was probably feeling many of the same emotions I was - nervousness, not the good looks stuff. I'm not under any grand illusions that I'm anywhere close to his league, but I think the dress I picked (one of my new ones) certainly made me presentable and hopefully even a little pretty. All I know is he stood there, staring at me, and I felt my body heat rising and sweat start to form on my back. It was nerve wracking to be examined, even though I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it to be that way.

As his eyes raked over me, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, I allowed myself to really look at him. I feel a little guilty for examining him so thoroughly, but I just couldn't help myself. He looked so nice, and I've honestly never seen anyone who was this handsome… and who would also be my husband soon. 

_His hair, was short and slicked back with what looked like quite a lot of pomade. His face was clean shaven, giving way to a very strong jaw and a very nice view of his mouth. His lips were a light pink, and I couldn't help but wonder, as shameful as it seemed, what they might feel like. I imagined they'd be warm and soft, and that line of thinking made my cheeks flush even more. And yet, I couldn't stop my perusal. His eyes, still taking all of me in, were a vibrant green, a green like I'd never seen. And when they flicked back up and met mine, I could see a hint of something in there, a little twinkle of mischief perhaps, that he quickly hid with a quick blink. But, Diary, it was his voice that had me feel all sorts of weird feelings. It was deep and rich, almost velvety, as he addressed me for the first time._

_Miss Swan.___

I have seriously never loved the sound of my name more than when he said it was nice to meet me. And when he held out his hand and waited for me to place mine in his, I couldn't suppress the shiver I felt at his touch. His hands were big and soft, his touch gentle, as he tightened his fingers around mine and lifted them to his lips. They were just like I'd imagined, soft, so soft and warm. Even just thinking about it makes me feel kind of crazy and wanton and hot and several other emotions I've not experienced before and don't even know how to describe.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. I know we talked, and we shared coffee and dessert with the Cullens in the parlor, but everything just felt surreal. Just before he left for the evening, he asked if he could take me to dinner tomorrow night and then to Forest Park for fireworks. Of course, I said yes. After all, I have no other plans, and I am going to be marrying him sometime soon. He whispered goodnight and pressed another kiss against my hand, and just like before, it felt like a current of heat and energy and maybe even a little electricity sparked between us. I wonder if he felt it, too? I hope so.

In some ways, everything feels too easy, and despite what looks like my very good fortune, I still feel a little off kilter. I hope tomorrow brings a little more clarity about who he is and why he sent for me. I'm definitely interested in learning more. It's been a very long and eventful day, and my bed is calling.

Until tomorrow...


	16. Chapter 16 Preserve

_January 19, 2011_

_Prompt: Preserve_

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

**_Storyline: Letters_**

_… Continued from Chapter 11_

~*Witfit*~

Alice sat on the settee in the parlor of her home, her heart buoyed and aching as she read Jasper's latest letter. He was safe, once again, after yet another battle. This time he was in Tennessee, and she wondered where the road would take him next. She hoped, like always, that he'd somehow find his way to Georgia, but quickly pushed it aside, knowing he would come when he could.

She reread his letter another two times, taking in every word like it was air. She hoped he had found shelter against the cold winter air and that he and his men were still safe. She had heard news out of Atlanta that Sherman was preparing to march, and she knew it would probably be a while before she heard from him again.

Folding the letter carefully, handling it like the precious treasure it was, she tucked it into her skirt pocket and made her way to the kitchen. Her mama was standing next to the stove, stirring a big pot of stew, while Jane, the colored girl who lived with them and her best friend, whipped up a batch of cornbread. They had never owned slaves. She and daddy had worked hard to purchase the land they now owned, and had always believed, despite living in the south, enslaving others was wrong.

"I see you got word from Jasper," her said, her attention still on the pot of stew before her.

"Mhmm," she murmured, her lips pulling into a slight smile.

"How is Mr. Jasper?" Jane asked politely.

Alice turned and grinned, her cheeks flushing slightly. She and Jane had been fast friends when she'd come to live with them. Jane's parents, both freed slaves, had died trying to head north, and when Jane found herself all alone, she'd come to Alice's family for help. They had immediately taken her in, knowing she would never survive, in the South at least, as a single woman. She helped out with the cooking and cleaning as payment for her room and board.

"He's doin' fine. He's in Tennessee, at least that's where he was when he sent the letter. He didn't say where he'd be headin' next. He didn't say much else," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye that only Jane could see.

"Ahhh." Jane grinned, knowing full well she'd get more details later.

"Well, I hope he's moving down south toward Georgia. From what I can tell from the news, we're gonna need all the boys we can get to defend ourselves against Sherman and his men," said matter of factly.

Alice immediately felt her insides tense. She had thought that very thing earlier, but hearing it from her made it feel more real. She prayed Jasper would be safe. She desperately missed him and wanted to see his handsome face, hold his work-roughened hands in her own, and feel the warmth of his breath and the tenderness of his kiss more than anything in the world. She pressed her hand against the letter in her pocket, hoping to find some reassurance he would find his way home. She felt the bitterness that was buried deep inside try to climb out of her, but she quickly pushed it down. Getting angry wouldn't help. After all, Jasper was fighting to preserve their way of life, their right to govern themselves without interference from the north. It was a cause they both deeply believed in, and no amount of time or distance would change that.

Dinner passed quietly, much like it did every night, and it wasn't long before night fell and she had retired to her room. As she pulled off her clothes, she stared at her naked form in the mirror. Turning from side to side, she couldn't help but notice how skinny she'd become. She'd never been plump, not by any stretch of the imagination, but she knew Jasper wouldn't like seeing her like this. He loved the way her curves were soft and her breasts full. Unfortunately, there was little she could do. Food had been scarce, despite the garden they kept and the few chickens they'd raised. With a scrutinizing last glance, she tugged on her cotton nightgown and sat on her bed.

Jane had already come and gone, fully caught up on the latest gossip. She told Alice about Marcus, a boy that lived on one of the farms down the road, and how they had held hands when he walked her home from church on Sunday. Alice had giggled at Jane's blush, and Jane shoved her shoulder playfully after reading Jasper's sweet words. They were both women in love, both sure they'd finally found their soul mates, lovers, and best friends. Now, if only the Confederate Army would return hers.

Now that she was alone, Alice pulled out her pink stationary and pencil and started writing.

_December 15, 1863_

_My dearest Jasper,_

_I got your letter today, and I can't tell you how happy it made me. I'm glad to hear you are safe and that you and your men made it through the Battle at Chattanooga. Things have been slow here. The weather is quite cold, and Christmas – another one without you – is just around the corner._

_I miss you so much. Jane and I talked about you and Marcus, her boyfriend. They are like us, deeply in love and biding their time until it makes sense to get married. You should see how happy she is and how her face glows when she talks about him. I'm so glad to see she's finally found happiness._

_Mama is doing well. She spends most of her days working in the house or at her sewing machine. She occasionally finds time to read a book or two, but now that the weather has turned, she's been knitting blankets and hats for people in need that pass our way._

_As for me, I spend my time working on my book of poems and short stories, along with all the daily chores that need to get done. Life is quiet and a little boring, but I'm not complaining. If things are quiet here, it means we are safe, and I know that takes some of the pressure of you. _

_I think about you all the time, Jasper. You are in every waking thought and dream I see at night. I climbed up to our meadow the other day. I know I shouldn't walk out in the woods alone, but when I got your previous letter, I just needed to be near you… and the last place we were together. I know it's improper, but I long for the day we are together again, for when I wear your ring on my finger, and we get to spend our time together again. Someday… I know it will come. _

_Please be safe._

_All my love,_

_Alice_


	17. Chapter 17 Unwritten

_January 20, 2011_

_Song Prompt: "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield_

_http: /www . youtube . com/watch?v=b7k0a5hYnSI&ob=av2el_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 5_

~*Witfit*~

I walked into school on Monday morning like a man on a mission. I was determined to talk to her. She had been on my mind, in practically every thought, since Saturday night. That kiss had left me reeling, and I definitely wanted a repeat.

Jasper and Riley were already at our bench, along with Tanya and Jane, two of the most annoying chicks in the school. They were chatting animatedly about getting drunk or something when I walked up. I could see the way Tanya's eyes raked up and down my body, and while normally it wouldn't have much effect on me, today I found it repulsive. How long was she going to do this? It was clear she wanted me, just like pretty much every other girl at this school. I knew it made sound like an arrogant asshole, but it was the truth. At some point during the last four years of high school, I had caught pretty much every girl checking me out or even worse, some of them even got up enough nerve to ask me out. Everyone, that is, except for Bella.

She was the one that had never even given me a second glance. The cocky jerk inside felt a little offended, but the real me, the one I wanted her to see and get to know appreciated that she'd never looked at me like that. Ah hell, who was I kidding? She'd probably never even given me a second thought… until Saturday. At least I hoped so.

The guys scooted over and made room for me on the bench.

"So, Edward, word on the street is you were making out with Bella Swan at the party on Saturday," Tanya said with a sneer of what could only be classified as jealousy.

I glared at her and didn't offer a response. It wasn't even worth going there with people like her.

Jasper punched me in the shoulder, and I turned to look at him, growing irritated already. I could see this was going to be _the_ talk of the school today… and I knew immediately it was going to be hell for Bella. People could be downright vicious when they felt their territory was being threatened or worse, if someone from a different group attempted to cross lines. Something about that didn't sit right with me. I was tired of the ridiculous lines and cliques, and I silently vowed to nip this in the ass before the gossip mill really started to churn.

"What?" I snapped.

Jasper held up his hands in mock surrender, but I could see the glint in his eye. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, and from the look on Riley's face, he felt the same.

"Dude, chill the fuck out! We just want to know what possessed you to kiss her? She's not really your type," Riley said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the tops of his thighs and staring at me expectantly.

"I don't have a type," I said half-heartedly. Everyone on the bench knew that was a lie. I had always dated the prettiest, most popular girls – the ones with hot bodies, expensive clothes, and basically no personality. They were boring and predictable… and easy.

"Bullshit," Jasper chided, deciding he was ready to get the scoop.

"Just drop it," I said emphatically, standing abruptly. Without a backward glance, I tucked my hands in my pockets, hunched my shoulders, and walked down the hall.

As I walked through the filling halls, I could see people turning to point or look or just talk. It was annoying as hell, and I redoubled my efforts to find Bella. I wanted to warn her and tell her I was on her side. I didn't want her to think I was like these idiots. I had decided, although not consciously until now, to throw caution to the wind. I was sick of this ridiculous existence. The constant drama over trivial shit and the boring predictability of the people I called my friends had left me feeling empty and hollow.

When I'd kissed Bella, it was like her lips and tongue, her very essence had awakened some long dormant feeling inside me. I didn't want this for myself anymore.

The warning bell sounded, and I still hadn't found her. I normally saw her down by the library, but when I passed by, she wasn't there. Feeling increasingly tense, I made my way to class.

The morning passed uneventfully, although it seemed my mini-outburst on the bench earlier that morning hadn't helped matters. People were definitely talking. I found it hysterical and annoying that my kissing a girl no one had really ever seemed to notice had somehow become breaking news.

By the time lunch rolled around, I had grown increasingly agitated. Tyler had tried to grill me for information, but like with Jasper and Riley, I shut that shit down immediately. Seriously, when had my friends becomes such women? They were almost worse than the girls.

I walked into the cafeteria, straight for my normal table, and pulled out a chair. I plopped down and saw the guys watching me intently. They could tell I was pissed and immediately started backpedaling.

"Dude, look," Jasper said quickly, "we got your back. Kiss whoever the hell you want. We don't care." I looked at the other guys and they nodded, reaffirming the sentiment Jasper had just offered.

"But, I will say this," Tyler quipped, "she is pretty damn hot. I mean, she's wearing these jeans today that make her ass look…"

I slammed my first on the table. "Enough," I snarled, my voice too loud. I knew part of my reaction was to his comment, but mostly I was pissed he'd seen her and I hadn't.

Heads turned to stare, but I didn't give a shit. Tyler had seriously crossed the line, and I refused to let him talk about her that way, especially since I didn't want him or any other guy in this school checking out her ass.

"Enough," I said again, glaring at all three of them. "Don't talk about her like that," I said and stood up.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Edward?" Riley asked, confused.

I didn't acknowledge him as I grabbed my bag to leave.

"Holy shit!" Jasper exclaimed. "You dig this chick don't you? That's what this is about?"

I walked away without responding, but I could hear the three of them acting like idiots and talking like the pussies they were. I hoped Bella's day hadn't been full of this shit. If it had, I felt terrible. I was used to people talking about me, but I couldn't imagine she was.

I roamed the halls before making another pass by the library. I had almost given up when I saw her sitting at one of the tables, her ear buds in her ears and a book in her hand. She was alone, and she looked so damn pretty in her soft, pink hoodie. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her I liked her, to ask her out, but the courage I'd found on Saturday had somehow disappeared.

Tanya walked by and saw me standing there.

"So, it really is true," she said with a hint of venom.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Tanya," I said without looking at her.

"Really, Edward, you could do so much better. I mean look at her. She's so plain and boring."

I heard her, but I couldn't wrap my mind around how she could possibly have come to that conclusion. I had spent months memorizing every feature of Bella's face, and she definitely didn't need makeup or any of that other crap girls wore to look beautiful. She just was.

The longer I stood staring at her, the more sure I was. I wanted her, and I needed to man up and just do something about it before some other asshole did. That feeling that had propelled me toward her on Saturday welled up inside me. I looked at Tanya, her face screwed up and ugly. Girls like her were all the same, and I was done with them.

"She doesn't need the shit you smear all over your face to be beautiful. And nothing you or anyone else has to say will change that. So, just fuck off!"

I shrugged off all the expectations and assumptions people had made about me, and without another thought, I strolled through the doors and sat down at her table.


	18. Chapter 18 Sparkle

_January 21, 2011_

_Prompt: Sparkle_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

… _continued from Chapter 15_

_~*Witfit*~_

_July 4, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was absolutely perfect. I spent part of the day helping Esme around the house, cleaning and cooking. She told me I didn't have to help, but I was used to being busy and sitting around the house while she worked just didn't feel right. _

_They day passed quickly, and by the time evening rolled around, I was already starting to feel nervous. Like yesterday, it took me several attempts to find something I felt was just right for the occasion. I wanted to make sure I looked nice, especially since I would be accompanying Edward out. I finally settled on a pretty blue dinner dress with a soft floral pattern on the bodice and part of the skirt. The rest had a dark purple satin drape that wrapped around the lower half of my legs and up to the front of my waist. The whole thing was secured with a matching satin ribbon and adorned with a silver flower. It was, as the lady at the store in Rochester pointed out, the height of Paris fashion. As I twirled around in the mirror, luxuriating in the silky fabric against my skin, I felt so beautiful. _

_I pulled my long chestnut hair into a soft pile of curls and added a feather in the back. It wasn't quite my usual style, but it went with the dress. After dabbing my cheeks with a hint of rouge and a swipe of gloss on my lips, I was ready to go._

_Edward told me the he would pick me up at six for dinner and then we'd go see the fireworks in Forest Park. I had seen fireworks in Rochester on many occasions, so it wasn't supposed to be anything new. But all my expectations flew out the window when he rang the doorbell at six sharp. _

_He was wearing a light brown lounge coat and matching trousers, pressed and creased to perfection. A heavily starched white shirt and a pale blue tie completed his ensemble. Like last night, his shoes were shiny, without a hint of dirt or dust. His hair was different today. It was clear he'd used something, probably the same pomade as yesterday, to tame it, but it was not as stiff and looked more casual, and I really, really liked it. It made him look young, not that he looked old, and very carefree. _

_He greeted me warmly, and the way my name sounded falling from his lips made me feel so warm. He told me how lovely I looked, and I could tell he meant it, because he could hardly take his eyes off me. I knew the dress was pretty, but I certainly never expected that kind of response. I guess that sales lady was right._

_He greeted Esme and Carlisle, as he, too, had insisted I call him, warmly and promised to have me back at the house after the fireworks were over. I found the whole thing endearing, as it seemed like he was walking me home to my parents, but I took it all in stride, grateful he was such a gentleman. _

_He held out his arm for me to take and slowly walked me down the steps of the front porch. I felt a zing of excitement or maybe it was nerves coursing through me when he didn't let me go. I know it is irrational to feel these things as I hardly know him, but there is just something about him that has me so intrigued. He easily shared about his love for music, mostly jazz and the classical pieces, and books. As he talked, I found myself lulled into a sort of blissful comfort at the low timbre of his voice. _

_The ride to Forest Park was comfortably quiet. Edward owned a dark blue Model T with black fenders, and despite the humidity and heat, it was nice to ride in something so nice. Living with Mrs. Cope had not afforded us such luxuries, and we had walked almost everywhere. _

_Eventually, we pulled through a set of black wrought iron gates, and Edward parked next to the curb in front of a beautifully ornate building. He told me it was the Art Museum and that someday, if I wanted, we could go. I hadn't been exposed to much art, but the idea sounded nice. I waited as he walked around to open my door, and when his hand wrapped around mine to help me out, that same burst of energy I'd felt before sizzled between us… or at least I felt it. I couldn't tell by the expression on his face, but the way his fingers tightened slightly around mine made me think he'd felt it too._

_I waited as he grabbed a blanket and large basket from the back seat. He got himself situated, juggling everything before offering his arm out to me. He wouldn't let me help carry anything when I asked, so I walked beside him, content to just let him do things his way. _

_We walked, arm in arm to a point high on a hill, just beside what he later told me was the World's Fair Pavilion. I took the blanket from his arm and threw it, watching it flutter slightly as it fell on top of the ground. I bent down to smooth it out, and when I turned, I noticed Edward watching me intently. My face, I know, was probably bright pink, because my body was burning, and I doubted it was from the heat. I think he was embarrassed he got caught, because he quickly looked away and set the basket down._

_We passed the time easily in quiet conversation. He had packed a lovely dinner of fried chicken, roasted potatoes with rosemary, and cold, grilled asparagus. Everything tasted amazing, and he told me his cook, Maria, always did a great job of taking care of him. We talked for a bit about his home, and when I asked when I might be able to see it, he smiled and told me I could come whenever I was ready._

_As the sun disappeared in the horizon and night began to fall, I distinctly felt the charge between us shift and intensify. Edward looked at me, his eyes greedily taking in what looked like every detail of my face, and I couldn't help but feel self conscious. As if he sensed my discomfort, he looked down, giving me brief reprieve from his scrutiny. I distinctly felt the absence of his eyes, and without thinking, I brushed my fingers lightly across the top of his hand. His eyes jerked up, surprised, and I immediately pulled my hand back, feeling like I had crossed the line. Shame welled up in me, but before it started to consume me, he reached over and tentatively entwined my fingers with his. His eyes flickered between my hands and my face, and I could see the question in his eyes, but it felt good to do this, right in a way I wouldn't have expected. After all, I still didn't really know him that well, and here I was, in a city I knew nothing about, at his mercy, with my hand in his. I guess the only thing to add was that at some point in the next few weeks I would be his wife, and somehow that made all the difference._

_In the time we sat together on that hill, crowds of people had joined us. The withered brown, green grass was covered in brightly colored blankets like a giant patchwork quilt. No one paid us much attention as we talked and continued to hold hands. I think they suspected we were a young couple in love, and something about that filled me with joy. I hope we can find that together at some point in the future._

_We sat like that for a long time, my hand in his. I found myself staring down at our linked hands at several different points throughout the evening. His hands were big and soft, very different than I remembered my father's feeling when I was little, and his fingers were long – perfect for playing the piano he rarely got to enjoy. With every pass of his thumb across the smooth skin on the back of my hand a shiver of tingles shot right though me. I can honestly say I've never felt anything like that before, and it's scary and unnerving… but I didn't want it to stop. _

_At some point, the boom of firecrackers began to fill the air. We watched as young children ran around with wands of sparkling, crackling fire. It was fun watching them play and laugh, and I couldn't but smile at them. Shortly thereafter, the sky filled with shimmering explosions of colored light as we celebrated our Nation's birthday._

_When the evening had ended and we'd packed up everything, Edward took me home. As promised, we weren't out late, and the Cullens welcomed me back into their home. Before I walked inside, Edward asked for one minute to speak with me. As Esme and Carlisle walked back inside, I turned to face him. All of a sudden the ease of the evening we'd shared together shifted to something formal and more intense. I felt my insides twist with nervousness and my teeth sink into my bottom lip. Edward took a step closer, his eyes darker than they had been, and tentatively tugged my lip free. His fingers were gentle and soft against my face as his thumb lingered on my lip. My heart almost thundered out of my chest it was beating so hard. I felt so many strange sensations in parts of my body that are too impolite to mention. But, sweet Diary, I hope he touches me again… and soon. _

_He asked if I'd come to church with him tomorrow morning and then spend the afternoon at his home. Carlisle and Esme would be there, he assured me, so it would be quite proper. Of course, like last night, I said yes._

_I am anxious to spend more time with him, and I hope his house opens the door to who he is and what made him send for me. I'll find the answer to that question at some point soon… at least I hope I do._

_Until tomorrow..._

_~*Witfit*~_

_Inspiration for Bella's dress:  
http : /en . wikipedia . org/wiki/File:No7JOLIE_ROBEde_diner_en_satinTrianon200fr . png_


	19. Chapter 19 Onset

_January 23, 2011_

_Prompt: Onset_

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

_**Storyline: Letters**_

… _Continued from Chapter 16_

~*Witfit*~

_*** __December 25, 1863 __***  
Northern Georgia_

Jasper and his men sat huddled closely together around a sizzling fire on Christmas day. The sudden onset of ice cold rain had caught them off guard and hadn't afforded them the opportunity to pull out their tents or bedrolls. Their thick grey wool overcoats did little to ward of the chill that had taken hold of them, and despite sitting under a large tree, they were already soaked to the bone.

Jasper looked at the faces of his men, cold and shivering, and felt the fingers of despair settle over them. He could see how weary they were. They had been on the move for weeks, sleeping out in the open air. While winters in Georgia were on the milder side, sleeping on the cold hard ground every night had given them little rest. Couple that with always being on guard for rogue bands of Yankee soldiers and limited opportunities to replenish their rations, and his men's spirits were down.

He stared into the fire, watching it hiss and spit as drops of rain fell through the tree branches, and allowed his mind to drift to the one place he always found comfort. _His Alice._

God, he missed her. It had been too long since he'd last seen her, touched her, felt her body against his. He missed her sweet smile and her tinkling laugh. Her letters, always lighthearted, told him of the life she was living without him. As much as it hurt being away from her, he clung to the hope and faith that always came along with his thoughts of her. She had promised him forever, and as painful as it was to be away from her, he knew she was right. She was his forever, and no matter how long it took, how difficult the road ahead of them may be, he would find his way back to her.

As the rain began to slow its fall, he drifted asleep to visions of her in his arms and her warm smiling face staring up at him.

_*** April 13, 1864 ***  
Western Tennessee_

In the five months since he'd last heard from her, his men had been ordered back up to the western parts of Tennessee. He knew she had written, probably many times, but with no word from her, he couldn't help fearing that something had happened to her. He knew mail was scarce, especially when he and his men were constantly on the move, but damn if he didn't long to see her beautiful handwriting scrawled across a piece of paper. He wanted to hear what she'd done for Christmas, New Year, and Easter. He hoped she and her family were still safe. He hoped he'd find his way home soon – that was always his hope.

Word had continued to spread that Atlanta was increasingly at risk. As he stood staring up at the beautiful Tennessee sky, he prayed for his darlin' Alice, and walked back to his bedroll to wait.

_*** May 1, 1864 ***  
Central Tennessee_

_My darlin' Alice,_

_I finally received your letters today. My heart leapt with joy at seeing your neat handwriting on the envelopes addressed to me. I hope you've been getting my letters. I hope you are well. I hope you know how much I miss you. You are in my every thought, and it is for you and the life I hope we can lead someday, I continue to fight._

_Word has spread that the Union Army is closing in on Atlanta, and with it, my darkest fears are being realized. I had hoped the reinforcements that had been built and the additional troops stationed there would be enough to protect it… you… but it seems as though they are being put to the test. _

_My men and I are heading there now. As General Sherman's army moves that way, large parts of the army have been ordered to the Atlanta border. I long to be near you, to protect you. And yet, I fear I won't get to you in time, that you'll be harmed or forced to move somewhere else. Darlin', whatever happens, please promise me you'll run or do whatever it takes to survive. I know how strong you are, and even though I often find doubt pulling me down, I know you'll be waiting for me at the end._

_You are my everything._

_All my love,_

_Jasper_


	20. Chapter 20 Snow

_January 24, 2011_

_Prompt: Snow_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 13_

~*Witfit*~

_A Week Later_

I sat in my office, staring at the computer screen, but I couldn't see anything. I wasn't paying attention. I hadn't been able to focus on anything since I'd gotten Bella's note a week ago. I tried to listen to what Alice had told me, but everything in me screamed that I needed to do something. Waiting was killing me.

And yet… that's what I continued to do.

_Two Weeks Later_

I walked through our living room, cell phone in hand, feeling completely empty and alone. It had been over two weeks, and I still hadn't spoken to Bella. I had tried, but she never answered my calls or texts or emails. It seemed like the more I tried, the worse I made things, and yet, it felt wrong to just sit there and wait.

I had done nothing but go to work and come home – every day – on time. I never came home later than six o'clock. That was when I should have come that night, but I was too blinded to see what was so glaringly obvious now.

As I paced back and forth across the living room, I was sure the carpet would show more wear than anywhere else in the house. I felt my fingers tug at the strands of my hair, almost violently, but nothing seemed to help. The quiet of the house was starting to get to me, and as I looked at the pictures framing our mantle, I felt sick.

_Us sitting in our tree house with legs tangled and dangling. _

_Us walking hand in hand across campus our sophomore year. Us_

_Us snuggled on the couch, my arm around her shoulders and her head leaning against my chest._

_Us standing in front of the Sold sign in our front yard._

_Us chopping down our first Christmas tree as snow fell outside._

_Us at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding._

In every picture, her smiling face stared back at me, mocking me and showing me what I had lost. The more I stared, the worse I felt.

_What had I done? How could I have let the most important thing in my life slip away? _

Image after image was like a video flashing before me -showing me our life - what we had and what I'd so carelessly thrown away. I felt like such a fool, and as the pain in my chest, my constant companion since she'd left me, tightened its grip, I knew I had to call her.

Without even glancing at my phone I pushed her number on speed dial and waited. The phone rang – once, twice, three times – and just as I was about to hang up, I heard it click.

~*Witfit*~

I made a few minor tweaks to the previous two chapters to clean up some spelling, grammar, and story details. Nothing that you would probably even notice, but I wanted to make it consistent. Feel free to reread at your leisure, if you have a desire to do so.

Thanks for reading these and going on this journey with me! I am having a ton of fun! Tell me your favorite storyline and where you think they might go! Can't wait to hear what you guys think!


	21. Chapter 21 Skate

_January 25, 2011_

_Prompt: Skate_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

… _continued from Chapter 18_

_~*Witfit*~_

_July 5, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_I awoke to the crackle of thunder and the crash of lightening this morning. The rain outside was pouring in thick sheets, and I could hardly see anything. Initially, I wondered if the plans we had made last night to go to church and Edward's house would still proceed as planned, but after dressing and then having breakfast, Carlisle asked when I would be ready to go, confirming that everything was still on plan. _

_Carlisle, always the gentleman, walked me to the car and made sure I didn't get wet. It was very sweet of him. As we drove to church, I watched the wipers skate furiously across the windshield, desperately trying to keep pace against the pouring rain. My stomach was twisted in knots and my heart beat rapidly. I couldn't help feeling nervous. After all, I was going to be seen in public, with Edward, for the first time. _

_When we arrived, like before, Carlisle escorted me inside and made sure I didn't get wet. Just as I walked through the doors of the cathedral, I saw Edward. He stepped forward and smiled nervously before pressing a kiss to the top of my hand. That same tingle… it was there every time he touched me, and though I tried to hold back a shiver, I couldn't. He eyed me questioningly, trying to make sure I was okay, but I quickly reassured him I was fine. He never let go of my hand, and I felt an immense sense of relief._

_Well… I felt that way until several people came over to us, and Edward introduced me as "Miss Isabella Swan of Rochester, New York, my fiancée." As the words rolled off his tongue and three sets of eyes curiously appraised me, I felt the knots I'd had on the way there tense and tighten to the point I almost felt sick. I'm still not sure if the knots were because of the way Edward was holding my hand or the way he introduced me as his fiancée – which up until then had been the first acknowledgement that we were in fact getting married – or the way all those eyes were taking in every detail of my appearance. Regardless, I knew my place; I maintained my composure, smiled my best smile, and greeted them politely._

_I must have done something right, because Edward smiled at me again with a look of pride and awe. I'm not really sure why he had that look on his face, but I can't lie and say it didn't make me feel great._

_Church passed uneventfully after that, and before I knew it, we were heading to Edward's. Carlisle and Esme rode in their car, and I rode with Edward. As we drove there, we made small talk. I had no idea how far he lived, but between the knots and the growling in my stomach, I needed a minute to myself._

_Going to Edward's house was probably one of the most nerve-wracking experiences, second only to meeting him for the first time. I knew it was silly, but just the idea of going to my future home, to the place where I would live with my future husband made me feel excited and nervous and a little scared._

_But of course, like with everything so far, Edward went out of his way to put me at ease. The minute he ushered me into his home, I felt comfortable. As he walked us around, for my benefit only (since the Cullens had been there on many occasions), I found myself staring at him. He was so handsome, and I wondered again (and still do) why he needed someone like me. It just didn't make sense, and the more time we spent together, the more I wanted to know his answer. _

_Edward's home was absolutely lovely. It was finely decorated with furniture of cherry wood and beautiful brocade fabrics. There were ornate paintings, vases full of fresh flowers, and delicate lamps on many of the table tops. The thing I liked most, however, were all the windows. I found myself trying to imagine what it would be like to curl up with a book on one of the many window seats or chaise lounges on a bright, sunny day. I knew it would have a light, airy feel… a feeling that I had already started to feel in spite of the dark clouds and the still heavy rain. _

_He introduced me to Maria, his cook and housekeeper, and to Marcus, his gardener. They both seemed nice enough and smiled just as easily, almost a little too much, at me. But I took it to be their nerves… I knew I felt nervous meeting them. After all, soon, I will be living there and probably asking them to do things for me – a thought that still feels foreign. It will definitely take some time to get used to that idea._

_There was a moment of quiet embarrassment when we passed Edward's bedroom – our future room. As I glanced in, I noticed the flush in Edward's cheeks and the way his eyes darkened a little when they met mine. Something about the way he looked made my stomach twist and my heart race. My cheeks turned bright pink, and oh sweet heavens, I thought I might die from heat combustion when his fingers gently brushed across my cheek. His fingers were soft and cool against my skin, which was flaming, and all I remember was the way my body tingled and tensed in surprise. It was only a brief moment, one Carlisle and Esme either didn't see or chose to tune out, but it felt like an eternity as his dark green eyes held mine at full attention, penetrating almost to the depths of my soul. _

_Even now, I wish I could feel him do that again. It did something to me, and as much as I know I shouldn't, I can't help but wonder what it will be like for him to run his fingers down my arm or pull me into his embrace. I suppose I'll know soon enough… and the thought of that… well, makes me feel eager and curious and scared and… happy._

_The rest of my time was spent with him and the Cullens in easy conversation. We had a lovely lunch of smoked ham, mashed potatoes, freshly roasted asparagus, and a dessert of chocolate cake. It had been a long time since I'd had a meal like that, and by the time we were finished, I was full to the gills. Of course, I thanked Maria for the meal, and she smiled sweetly and nodded her head in thanks. I do hope even though she works for him that we might be friends. With her doing the chores, I'll be quite lonely. Perhaps I'll be able to cook sometimes. I think I'll miss not being able to spend time in the kitchen. _

_By the time we needed to leave, I felt a hint of disappoint that we didn't have a chance to spend some time alone together. I had spent much of the day at his home wondering when I could get more answers from him. As we walked around his house, I noticed there weren't any photographs of his family or anyone. It was warm but didn't feel homey, truly lived in. _

_Just as I was about to walk out with Carlisle, Edward touched my arm – tingles abounded – and he asked if he could speak with me for a moment. Of course, I nodded and followed him to the other side of the parlor. He waited while Carlisle escorted Esme out, nodding at Carlisle in thanks. _

_We stood there staring at each other before I broke the silence and reminded him he wanted to speak with me. He nodded and told me he'd had a nice time with me, and then asked if I had enjoyed myself. I nodded and told him I really had. Our conversation was stilted, and I could tell he wanted to say something. After a brief pause, where I waited patiently even though I was very curious what he was thinking, he grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. _

_Tingles! Tingles! Tingles! The overwhelming feeling of tingles and electricity coursed through my entire body, warming me to the bone. He took a step closer to me, so close I could feel the fabric of his jacket brush lightly against the sleeve of my dress. His scent, clean and masculine, filled my nose, as he leaned forward, almost imperceptibly. And God help me, I couldn't help the way my body leaned into his or the way I licked my lips. The moment was so thick and intense and so unlike any other encounter I'd had with a man. As he stared at me, much like he had earlier, I felt my insides melt a little before my nerves kicked-in, and on instinct, I tightened my fingers against his. That little movement must have pulled him out of whatever state he was in, because he squeezed my fingers in response and pulled back a little._

_Instant relief and disappointment washed over me. I could swear he was going to kiss me, but even as I write this, it feels absurd and improper. After all he has done to ensure we maintain all manner of propriety, I highly doubt he would ruin it with a kiss. _

_After what felt like forever, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when he asked if I would come for dinner in two days. He wanted to spend some time talking about the future. He mentioned wanting to know more about me and my reasons for agreeing to marry him and assured me I could ask the same of him. I noticed, or at least I think I did, the way he straightened just slightly at the idea of answering my questions. I wanted to say something, to ask, but decided to wait. I would find out more in two days._

_With another gentle squeeze of my fingers, he released my hand just as Carlisle walked back through the door. He took in the scene before him and asked if I was ready. I nodded, thanked Edward again and told him I would see him two days from today._

_The ride home was quiet as I was lost in my thoughts. Was Edward hiding something he didn't want to share? Would he tell me the real reason he had sent off for me? I didn't want to presume any ill intent, especially since he had been so kind and thoughtful through this entire process, but that same nagging feeling I'd had all along seemed to tug a little harder._

_I'll figure it out… and when I do, I'm sure I'll see it is nothing at all._

_Until tomorrow..._


	22. Chapter 22 Tube

_January 26, 2011_

_Prompt: Tube_

_Pairing: Leah_

_**Storyline: New Beginnings**_

…_Continued from Chapter 7_

~*Witfit*~

Leah woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed and rejuvenated. The sun streaming through her bedroom window was bright and warm, and it reminded her of what she'd committed to the night before – she was going to find herself again, be a new version of herself.

Throwing all of Sam's things in the fire the night before had been therapeutic… definitely more than she had anticipated. When Zafrina had given her the idea, she had initially rejected it, but the pile of burnt ash that sat in the bottom of her fireplace after she'd watched the pages crinkle and melt were a tangible memory she wouldn't soon forget.

With a small smile playing at her lips, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The cool floor against her bare feet sent a shiver up her spine, and she quickly made her way to the bathroom. After a hot, steamy shower, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink, even against her tanned olive skin, and her eyes, always dark, were bright and full of light. She knew she felt different on the inside, but she certainly hadn't imagined she'd see any change on the outside. With a broad cheesy grin, she grabbed the tube of toothpaste, twisted off the cap, and gave it a big hearty squeeze. The white and red paste oozed onto her pink, Hello Kitty toothbrush, and with another quick glance in the mirror, she brushed her teeth.

As she moved the brush up and down and across her pearly whites, she thought about the day ahead of her, and despite the grueling hours she'd likely have to put in at the doctor's office, her mood remained happy and carefree.

~*NB*~

An hour later, Leah breezed through the heavy office door and called out her good morning. Jessica, the front desk receptionist, Tanya and Maria, two of her fellow nurses, and Bella, her best friend and office physician's assistant, all turned with their mouths hanging open and stared after her as she walked by. They all looked at each other in confusion, their mouths still gaping like fish, when Leah walked back into the room carrying a stack of files.

"Um, Leah," Tanya asked, her voice candy sweet and high pitched. The little girls loved her best, because she could make all kinds of fairy princess voices.

Leah looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"What the hell is going on with you? Did you get laid or something?"

Leah laughed, her eyes twinkling. "What? I can't be in a good mood without getting laid?"

"Well," Jessica interjected, "you haven't really been in a good mood in a while…"

Maria, Bella, and Tanya all jerked their heads toward her and glared, the looks on their faces all murderous. If that comment ruined Leah's good mood, Bella was absolutely going to kill her.

A look of sadness flashed across Leah's face but was instantly replaced with a smile. "That's true. I haven't been happy in a while, but… well, I've decided to make some changes, and I just feel like a new person."

With a few blank stares from Jessica and Tanya and huge smiles from Maria and Bella, Leah grabbed her pile of patient folders and got to work. There's no doubt they would appreciate a more low key and friendly attitude from her, especially since her snarky bitchiness for the last God only knew how many months had taken its toll on them.

~*NB*~

The next few days passed easily. Leah found herself enjoying her job for the first time in a long time, taking the time to reconnect with each patient and to ensure their concerns were heard and their needs met. It felt good to actually listen for once, to not have her mind cluttered with memories of Sam and what could have been. Things that would typically have put her in a foul mood seemed to have no effect on her – even when a baby threw up on her and a when she was on vaccine duty and dealing with screaming kids. It really was like she was a new person.

Each night she'd gone home to find herself relishing the space that was just hers. She decided to start practicing yoga again, to refocus on some of her passions - things she'd neglected or given up because of Sam – like cooking and baking, and even writing a little bit. She found herself feeling perfectly content to just be, and it felt good.

~*NB*~

Friday dawned bright and early, much like each morning that week had, and Leah jumped up, pulled on her yoga pants and spent the next forty-five minutes bending and stretching, contorting and twisting in ways she had forgotten she could move.

A quick shower and her usual prep left Leah with just enough time to stop at the coffee shop just around the corner from her house before she had to head to work. She hadn't been there recently, but she decided to treat herself to a large Earl Grey tea and three mini vanilla bean scones. They were her weakness; just the thought of the crumbly texture and sweet layer of icing that coated the top had her mouth watering.

She walked inside and waited in line. Slowly, it moved forward as Leah dug through her purse looking for her rewards card, and without realizing it, she was in front of the counter.

"Good morning," a voice called to her. It was smooth and rich and velvety, and unlike any voice she'd ever heard.

Her head snapped up and in her surprise, her bag fell to ground, all the contents spilling the ground.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath and bent down to pick it up. She scrambled to get the tampons that had scattered across the floor and the tube of lip gloss that had rolled under the edge of the counter. As she leaned forward, her head bumped against the hard wood paneling as someone bumped into her.

"Damn, I'm so sorry," the same smooth voice said as fingers grabbed her arm to help her stand up. As soon as his slightly work roughened fingers wrapped around the tender skin of her bare upper arm, Leah felt a surge of something course through her. It was hot, almost like white heat, and left her feeling tingly all over. Instinctively, she pulled her arm toward her, and he immediately released it, mumbling another apology.

"Oh, it's um," she paused, her mouth unable to form words as she looked into the most intense green eyes she'd ever seen. They were rich and deep, just like his voice, and green like emeralds. A quick inventory of his face left her no less tongue-tied. He had a messy mop of brownish hair that stood up in casual disarray, an long, thin nose, what promised to be very soft lips, and a jaw… sharp, angular, with a hint of scruff… that was made for licking. As her eyes trailed downward, she noticed he was tall – very tall – lanky but still muscular – God help her – and had an apron wrapped around his waist. The surge she felt at his touch had turned into a swoopy feeling in her stomach, the kind of feeling that one gets when stepping off a ledge unexpectedly.

"It's um, okay. You just caught me off guard," Leah finally said, finishing her sentence and feeling her heart start to race.

He smiled at her, and her stomach dropped a little more at the way his whole face lit up and green eyes shined.

"I'm Edward," he said finally, holding out his hand. She stared down at it, and with a feeling of trepidation, wrapped her fingers around it. The jolt returned, but she was prepared and squeezed his fingers lightly in acknowledgement, all the while wondering if he felt it too. "What can I get for you this morning. It's on the house," he said with another panty melting smile and a gentle squeeze to match hers as he let go of her hand and walked back around the counter.

"That's not necessary," she quickly offered. But he insisted and after a little more prodding, she finally ordered her tea and scones.

As he handed her the bag and the steaming hot cup of tea, he smiled. "Have a great day…"

"Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"It was nice talking to you, Leah. I hope I'll see you again soon," he said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

A shy smile spread across her face as she turned to go. With a backward glance to see that he was still looking at her, she vowed to make a visit to the coffee shop a regular part of her daily routine.


	23. Chapter 23 Hey

_January 27, 2011_

_Dialogue Flex: "Hey!" she protested_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 20_

~*Witfit*~

_Without even glancing at my phone I pushed her number on speed dial and waited. The phone rang – once, twice, three times – and just as I was about to hang up, I heard it click._

"Hello?"

My heart stopped, and my tongue felt like it weighed a ton. It was like time slowed to a crawl, and I was standing before the executioner waiting for something to happen.

"Edward?"

Hearing my name on her lips after not so much as a word for over two weeks was like music to my ears. Her sweet voice filled me with such joy and sadness at the same time that my heart clenched achingly. I knew I needed to say something, but I wasn't sure how I would even begin to force the words to form and my mouth to move.

"Edward… if you aren't even going to bother to talk… just… I'm hanging up," she said, her voice sounding exasperated and hurt.

"Bella…" I managed to get out, my voice barely audible and raspy. "I'm sorry. Please don't hang up," I pleaded desperately.

She sighed.

And then silence filled the space between. It was thick and tense and so pregnant with expectation and hurt that I wasn't even sure what to say. I could see her, or what I imagined she must look like, curled up on her bed, legs pulled up tight against her chest, and her head resting on one knee. I knew my time was limited, and if I didn't pull myself together she was going to hang up.

With a deep breath, I started.

"Bella, I… I'm not even sure where to begin. I want to apologize, but I'm not sure if that's what you want to hear. I know I hurt you…"

"Just. Stop. You don't know anything. You have no idea what you've done to me or how much you've hurt me. These past two weeks... well, they've given me time to think, and I meant what I said."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow and distant. A spike of fear ran down my spine, causing me to shiver.

"I can't do this anymore, Edward. I can't stand by and be an observer, some random fixture in your life that you come home to each night – late – full of broken promises and excuses. I can't just be what you need and never get anything from you. I deserve more than that. I think we need to call this what it is. A break."

"A break! Please don't do this, Bella. Please… I've changed…"

"Edward, how many times have I heard you say that before? You are focused on your career. I get that, and I support you, but I can't keep living this way. I need more."

"I can give more. I've been home every day before six, hoping and praying you'd be here. I know I fucked up. Do you think I don't know that when I come home to an empty house every damn night? I hate it. I hate that you aren't here. I hate that I can't curl up next to you in our bed. I hate that I can't tell you about my day or hear about yours. I hate it, and I want you back. Please just give me a second chance."

I could hear her sniffling on the other end of the line and my heart broke again at how much pain I'd caused.

"This isn't a second chance. This if four or five or six. I don't even know how many times we've talked about balance and you needing to give more of yourself. I just… I've made up my mind. Maybe if we both still want to, we can reconnect after your internship is over, but for now…"

"So, that's it? I don't even have a say?"

"Hey!" she protested, her tone emphatic and strong, sad and broken. "You had a say, Edward! You had a say when you canceled on me all the time, when you didn't show up for things that were important to me, when you never came home until after I was asleep. That was you saying 'I don't matter and that I'm not important enough for your time.' And I am that important."

I stood there, my hand on the mantle, stunned at her words. Had I really done that? Had I really just ignored her and been such a selfish prick? Guilt twisted in my gut, and I felt the sharp sting of my fingers tugging angrily on my hair.

"I won't give up, Bella. I don't want this, and I'm sorry I'm just now realizing how horrible I've been to you. You're right. You do deserve better, and I should have been there for you. Please don't close the door on us… I'm begging you," I barely whispered, my throat clenching from unshed tears.

"I love you, Edward. I probably always will. But this is goodbye."


	24. Chapter 24 Lift & Shred

_January 28, 2011_

_Prompt: Lift_

_Dialogue Flex: "You shredded that…"_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 23_

~*Witfit*~

_Three Months Later_

"Come on, you douchbag! Is that all you've got?" Emmett screamed at me.

I stared into his face, red and sweaty from exertion, and felt all the anger I had been carrying inside pour out of me and into my fists. I lunged toward him, my muscles flexing and tensing as I threw punch after punch. I landed every single one of them, my gloves absorbing the impact of my pads hitting his mitts. Over and over again I punched.

_Jab._

_Left hook._

_Jab. _

_Jab._

_Upper cut, right hook._

_Jab._

_Jab._

_Jab._

Until I couldn't feel anything.

"Damn, Edward, you shredded that, man!" Emmett said, stepping back and dropping his mitts.

I stared at him, my chest heaving, my body drenched in sweat, and my arms dangling limply by my sides. As good as it always felt to beat the shit out of Emmett or the bag, it never replaced the emptiness and anger I felt.

It had been three months since Bella had broken up with me, and I had been adrift and fighting to figure out who I was without her. She had always been with me, even from childhood, and without her in my life, I felt empty, like a piece of me was missing. Work was the only thing that sustained me, but even that had lost its excitement. I put in long hours, gave my best… well, almost my best, but the zeal and passion that had always been there just wasn't anymore.

"Yoohoo," Emmett called, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I smacked it away, weakly. "What!" I snapped.

"Don't 'what' me! Where the hell did you zone off to?"

I shrugged, grabbing a towel and lifting my hand to wipe some of the sweat off my forehead. "Just thinking. Thanks for the session," I said, reaching out to shake his hand before walking to the locker room to shower.

As hot water poured over my already aching muscles, I refused to allow myself to think about her any more. I felt a pang of sadness at such a cold hearted thought, but I had over a year to go in my internship, and unless I was willing to quit, there was no chance Bella was going to take me back.

After a quick scrub and rinse, I toweled off and got dressed. Ali and Jasper had invited me over for dinner. They assured me Bella wouldn't be there, and I was grateful. As much as I longed to see her, I knew it would kill me. If I pretended she wasn't part of my life, that she had never existed, I could manage. I could pretend that this existence was my choosing.


	25. Chapter 25 Chocolate

_January 29, 2011_

_Prompt: _Chocolate

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 17_

~*Witfit*~

The day had been nothing short of hell. I knew something was up the minute I walked through the doors at school, and eyes started following me as I moved down the hall. That had never happened before, and it became exceedingly clear that the entire school knew about Edward's kiss on New Year's Eve. I could hear the whispers and see the glares of practically every girl in school, especially Tanya and Jane.

I hated those two with a fiery passion. They were fake and acted so damn high and mighty it was disgusting. I had never really been in the "it" crowd, and truth be told, I had never really cared. I saw what ridiculous expectations and pressure did to even the nicest people, and I never wanted that to be me. But like all girls, I couldn't deny the pull of the hottest guys in school or how it would feel, just for a second, to know that they actually _saw_ me. That _he_ actually saw me.

I slugged from class to class and endured the whispered conversations and fingers pointing with as much dignity as I could, but English, my favorite subject, was horrid. I walked in to find a piece of paper on my desk with the words "WHORE!" scrawled in big, red letters. My heart started pounding as anger coursed through me. Snatching it up, I crumpled it between my fingers and tossed it in the trash. I should have known this shit would happen. I mean, I kissed… or Edward Cullen kissed me! Of course all the girls were going to be out for blood, especially since I was so not part of the "it" crowd.

Feeling the tell tale signs of angry bile rising up my esophogous, I swallowed it back before grabbing my copy of _Anna Karenina_ and sink down in my chair. I pretended to read, but I could feel their eyes on me.

"_Can you believe he kissed her?"_

"_I know, right? Like, how does that even happen? She's so… plain."_

"_Did you hear about Edward kissing that girl?"_

"_Just look at her wearing that pink hoodie. Since when does she wear pink?"_

"_She doesn't even wear makeup. I mean, who doesn't wear makeup?"_

On and on it went. I knew my face was beet red. My body felt like it was a thousand degrees, and I wanted to die of humiliation. Yeah, I didn't wear a lot of makeup and didn't spend hours on my appearance every morning, but I still dressed nicely. I couldn't help but glance down at the pink hoodie I was wearing. I can't say I didn't consciously choose it. I mean, how could I not choose something fun and girly when I felt like that… especially after a kiss… and it was definitely a KISS… like that. Not to mention that even though I'd had a crush on Edward for years, I'd never acted on it. I would never have had the guts to go out on a limb like that, especially since I seriously had no idea how he even knew my name the other night. And yet, I couldn't help but squeal on the inside. He came over to me. _He_ kissed _me_. Not the other way around. I felt the injustice of the entire situation start to consume me, and I wanted nothing more than to go back to my old invisible self.

Mercifully, class flew by, and I was able to escape unscathed to the library – my sanctuary. I dug through my bag and pulled out my emergency chocolate stash. I knew I wasn't supposed to eat in the library, but I seriously didn't give a flying flip if Mrs. Hagen came over. I needed something to help me make it through the next three hours of hell… and that's exactly what it was going to be since I had gym class at the end of the day with all the girls I already hated… Jane and Tanya included.

In my haste, I practically ripped open the package and proceeded to stuff like three squares of chocolate in my mouth at once. The rich, sweet goodness of dark chocolate melted on my tongue, and with it, I felt some of the tension melt away. There was nothing like a Dove chocolate bar in a moment like this… now, I just needed my music.

I snatched my iPOD out of the front of my backpack and tucked the earbuds in my ears. I quickly scrolled through my list of albums and settled on Avenge Sevenfold. They were definitely fitting for the mood I was in.

I spent the next few minutes just sitting there, staring at the wall of books across the room and waiting for the heavy intensity of the music to steal away the tension I felt. Music always did that for me. It seemed like since a young girl, music had always been an escape for me, a way of helping me navigate through all the moves I'd had to endure with my parents. It was like a constant companion, as cheesy as that sounded, as I started and ended friendships each time.

I spent the next twenty minutes lost in a mountain of calculus equations. I hated math. I truly sucked at it and swore I wasn't going to choose a major in college that required me to do math. I mean, seriously, when was I ever going to use limits of functions or L'Hopital's Rule. I wasn't.

I dug my pencil into the sheet of paper, jotting down the next problem, when he plopped down in front me. Black lead scratched across the paper.

"Shit!" I yelled as I ripped out my earbuds. "What the hell?" I felt my face twist up, irritated and probably angry-looking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Edward said, holding his hands up with a little bit of a scared expression on his face.

I stared at him, and all the anxiety and irritation I had successfully pushed away from earlier in the day reared its ugly head. It didn't matter that he looked completely gorgeous with his hair sticking up all crazy or that his greens eyes were shining bright or that his lips, which he kept licking nervously, were screaming my name. Damn, he had good lips, great lips, and I so knew what they felt like all hot and needy against mine. But my day had been complete and utter hell because of him… well, not because of him, but as a result of what had happened between us, and despite how much I might want a repeat of the last performance, I just felt bitchy.

"What do you want?" I snapped, feeling my cheeks start to heat up. My fingers were shaking, and I pulled them into my lap to steady them a bit.

He looked down for a second before looking back up at me, his eyes sad, and rested his forearms on the table in front of him. His lips pulled into a thin line, and I just knew he was going to tell me that the kiss had been a mistake, that he didn't want me to think anything between us was going to change, but he honestly surprised me.

"I, uh… well," he said, pausing shortly and running his fingers through his already rumpled hair. His gorgeous green eyes met mine, and I felt my heart start to flutter in much the same way they had at the party. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."


	26. Chapter 26 Mush

_January 31, 2011_

_Prompt: Mush_

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

_**Storyline: Letters**_

… _Continued from Chapter XX_

~*Witfit*~

_**SPECIAL NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE BEGINNINGS OF AN ASSAULT ON ALICE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS OR ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS SUBJECT MATTER.**_

_*** __June 17, 1864 __***  
Just outside Atlanta_

Alice stared down at the mush she'd just slapped into her bowl. She tightened her grip on the ladle, disgusted but starving, and added another spoonful. Things had grown incredibly difficult over the last few months. Confederate soldiers were everywhere, and their need for food and other rations had increased significantly. All the local farmers and plantation owners had been asked to give up pretty much everything they had, and being the good Southerners they were, they had.

She wasn't bitter or resentful about it. It just was what it was. They were in the middle of a war, and as much as she hated eating grits and other grainy substances all the time, it was all they really had. She grabbed a spoon, walked over to the table, and sat down. Bite after bite she stared out the window, ignoring the film of grime that had settled on them. It didn't seem to matter how much they cleaned or gardened or cared for the few animals they had left, nothing ever seemed clean. Mama had pretty much given up on the extra chores they'd always done, saying "Men are dyin' out there, and we don't need to worry about washin' the windows or sweepin' the porch."

Alice had to admit, she had a point. It didn't seem to make sense. Nothing did. It didn't make sense that it had taken months for Jasper's letters to get to her… or that hers had taken over six months to find him. The unsettling sensation that something was going to happen settled in the pit of her stomach. She'd been having dreams every night about him being wounded in battle and that it would take months for someone to get her the message. Sometimes in her dream, he died, and she never found him. Those were the most unsettling ones. She hated to think about it, but as tension continued to build around her, she couldn't help but fear for him.

She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out his latest letter. She was lucky to have gotten this one. Mrs. Cope had already informed her that mail would only be coming once a week, because the supply lines and mail routes were in some of the most contested areas.

She stared down at the words on the paper and felt an immediate sense of relief. She always did when she read his words to herself. That's why she kept them with her… that and the small gun he'd shown her how to use. Neither was ever out of her possession. He'd made her promise, and she fully intended to keep it, if she had to die trying.

_*** __July 4, 1864 __***  
Just outside Atlanta_

The air was heavy and thick. Gunfire and explosions hung like a wet blanket over the city, creating a smothering sensation on the city's residents. Tension was high as this day that had once symbolized something great, now felt oppressive and ugly.

Alice swung down from the carriage and walked inside the General Store.

"Mornin' Alice," Mrs. Carmen said with a tense smile. "You know you shouldn't be out today; it's not safe, especially for a young, single woman."

Alice nodded, knowing she was right, but they desperately needed supplies. The cupboards had been empty for over a week, and they were only surviving on the few eggs their two hens laid each day and the bits of flat bread her mama made each morning.

"I know, Mrs. Carmen, but we are out of everything. We need something to tide us over for the next few weeks. Have you gotten any shipments lately?" Alice asked hopefully.

Mrs. Carmen gave a sad shake of her head. "Nothin' you don't already have. I've got a little bit of cornmeal, some oats, and a small thing of honey."

"I'll take all of it. You don't happen to have any coffee, do you? Mama's dyin' for a cup of somethin' other than chicory or tea."

"Boy I wish, but no. I haven't seen any coffee come in for months now."

Alice's hands dropped down by her sides. She wasn't surprised, but she'd wanted to ask, just in case. She turned around to look at the few remaining household goods in the store while Mrs. Carmen gathered everything up. When she handed her the tightly bound bag, she sternly warned Alice not to let it out of her sight.

"Those soldiers are just as hungry as you are. They don't mean any harm, but they'll take what they want when they want it. You take care of yourself now."

Alice nodded grimly but felt a pang of longing for Jasper. She knew he would never intentionally harm or scare anyone, let alone steal something, but she started to wonder how bad things were for him. His last letter had left her both anxious and encouraged. There was no doubt in her mind, despite the sometimes unsettling feeling she got in the pit of her stomach, that Jasper would find his way to her. She knew he would, but his letter had a hint of foreboding, especially the warning to get out if she had to. She shook her head against the thought. She didn't want to imagine or even think about having to leave her home. She knew it would take something truly devastating to force her and Mama and Jane to leave.

She said her goodbyes and thanks and walked out the carriage. It was around the corner and a little out of the way, an attempt on her part to keep it and the only remaining horse they had from drawing attention. Unfortunately, a soldier was milling around beside the horse, eyeing it greedily, just as she was about to round the corner. She watched him touch her horse and felt a sense of indignation rise up inside her. Who the hell did he think he was touching her horse, her property? With a huff, she shifted the package in her hands, lifted her head confidently, and strode up to the carriage, brushing past him.

As she started to lift herself inside, she felt a tug on her arm. She fell backwards, yelping in surprise as she landed heavily against something hard. The package she'd been carrying fell on the ground beside her with a thud.

She quickly tried to untangle her skirts and stand up, but a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"What's the hurry, little lady?" a gravely, cold voice whispered in her ear. She shivered against the man's rank, hot breath.

"Let go of me," she hissed, trying to pull herself free.

"Now, now, m'am, let's not be that way. I just wanted a little comfort, and you are so damn pretty."

She felt the man's hand graze across her stomach, just underneath her breasts. She tried to shift away, but his grip tightened.

"Please," she cried, her voice pleading for this man to let her go. When the man continued touching her – her arms, the tops of her legs – she could see Jasper's angry face. She knew he would be horrified and livid that someone was touching her, and she decided to take a different tact. She could feel the weight of the gun in her dress pocket, but she couldn't reach it. She wondered if a threat might help.

"My fiancé is Major Jasper Whitlock. He will kill you for putting your hands on me. Now, let me go this instant!" she screeched, hoping to draw attention. Her legs flailed and landed hard against his shin bone, causing him to bend forward and his grip to tighten on her.

"You goddamn little whore! Who do you think you are?" he sneered as he twisted her around and pushed her back against the outside wall of the building. Alice could see the venom in his eyes and the yellow of his teeth. She could smell stale whiskey and something like rotten eggs on his breath. Her stomach heaved, and she desperately fought against the bile that was desperately trying to push its way out. Her heart was pounding, thundering in her chest and roaring in her ears, as she struggled to free herself.

"No! Don't do this! Please!" she said as she pushed with all her might.

"I'll teach you how to show a man some respect," he seethed, his face twisted in anger and lust, as he tried to tug on the bodice of her dress. Just as she was about to claw at his face, she felt his weight disappear from against her.

She watched in horror and relief as another soldier slammed his fist into the man's face and stomach. Doubled over in pain, the soldier who'd rescued her jammed his knee into the man's groin, and the man fell to the ground, rolling around and moaning.

At some point during their fight, Alice found herself slumped on the ground in a tight ball, horrified at what had happened and terrified that this man was going to hurt her. The soldier leaned down and offered his hand to help her up. Alice scooted back, skittish and scared, her body barely budging against the brick wall. She looked down to see that her dress was still fully intact, but her chest was heaving and her breaths were rapid and shallow. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"My name is Colonel Edward Cullen, m'am. And I apologize for this man attacking you. I'll see to it that he's properly punished."

She stared at him, and he waited patiently for her to take his hand. He had the kindest green eyes she'd ever seen, and there was something in his voice that made her think she could trust him. When she was finally standing, she withdrew her hand and gave him a small, scared smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, not sure her voice would actually hold up.

"Did I hear you say you were Major Whitlock's fiancée?"

She nodded, her heart leaping at little at the sound of his name.

"I know Jasper well, m'am. I believe he's just across the border in Tennessee with his troops. He's a fine soldier," Colonel Cullen said kindly.

Alice's jaw dropped a little as she stared at him. The information he'd just given her was no different than what Jasper had said in his most recent letter, but there was something about hearing it from someone who had seen him.

"You know Jasper?" she exhaled, the pitter patter of her heart beating wildly for a different reason all together.

He nodded. "I do. We fought together near St. Louis and in northern Tennessee."

Alice nodded. That's all she seemed to be able to manage. "Have you seen him recently? Is he okay?"

Colonel Cullen gave her a small smile of his own. "Last I heard he was. It's been about eight months since I last saw him."

"Thank you again, Colonel. For everything." And she meant it. Not just for saving her, but for giving her more hope, another glimpse that Jasper was out there, safe.

He nodded, tipping his hat at her, as she climbed in the carriage and drove away.


	27. Chapter 27 Spray

_February 3, 2011_

_Prompt: Spray_

_Pairing: Leah/Edward_

_**Storyline: New Beginnings**_

…_Continued from Chapter 22_

~*Witfit*~

Leah grabbed her bag from the table and walked out her front door. Nearly a week had gone by since she'd first seen the hot guy in the coffee shop, and every morning, she'd found her way there, never fully intending to go, but winding up there nonetheless.

The first couple of days he'd greeted her warmly, smiled that sexy sweet smile she had come to associate with him, and made her order without much comment. She had begun to think maybe she'd misread him, but on Thursday, just as she was about to walk through the door, she noticed him standing in front of the pastry case. He swiped a white rag across the glass after spraying the surface with what she presumed was some kind of cleaner. He took his time, languidly moving the rag without a care in the world.

As she stood there, Leah couldn't help but check him out. He was wearing a black t-shirt, fitted with his biceps and long arms fully exposed. With each movement, she watched the way his muscles moved and bunched under the fabric of his shirt. He lifted his arm up to spray the glass, and she noticed a slice of black ink on the inside of his forearm. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but it had suddenly become her life's mission to figure out that little mystery.

Pulling her eyes away from that little bit of inky heaven, she took in the way his shirt clung to shoulders and back, accentuating the way his hips narrowed ever so slightly. His jeans, a bit faded and tattered, sat low on his hips. She could see the definition of ass and felt her getting hot as she spied the thick silver chain hanging loosely from the clip on his belt. He looked so bad ass, but she couldn't reconcile it with the quiet guy who'd served her coffee the last couple of mornings.

Unwilling to wait another second, she pushed open the door and walked in. The little bell attached to the top rang out, announcing her presence. He glanced over his shoulder and stopped wiping the counter. A huge smile spread across his face, and Leah thought she might die. His teeth were straight, white, and perfect. His lips, spread across those perfect teeth, were perfect, and the way his eyes lit up as he smiled his perfect smile made her insides twist and clench.

"Hey, Leah," Edward called out, setting the rag on the counter, turning around to face her.

He knew her name. He hadn't called her anything since she'd thrown her name out as she was walking out the door that first day. Her eyes flicked up and down his body, discreetly… or not, and landed on the white apron he'd tied around his waist, the long stings wrapping around his waist and tying in the front. She swallowed thickly. Sweet holy hell, he was wearing an apron, and she wanted nothing more than to tug on the strings with her teeth and have her wicked way with him.

Her eyes flashed up to his, and he smirked knowingly. He knew what she was thinking. She knew he did. They'd never had this kind of exchange. Every other time… alright, the other three times she'd been in, had all been filled with hesitant glances and tentative smiles. This was full on eye-fucking, and God love her she was shamelessly soaking up every bit. Hell, Leah, who had been growing more and more attracted to him, had even surprised herself. She had never had such a visceral reaction to anyone in her life, not even Sam. There was something about this guy that made her mind go to all kinds of dirty places.

"Hey," she said surely, as nonchalantly as possible . "What's up, Edward?"

She sauntered over to him, not in some ultra sexy way, but enough to let him know that she knew he knew she was checking him out, and she kind of liked it.

"So, what can I get you today?" he asked, a hint of something feisty, almost a little cocky, just under the surface. The corners of his lips were pulling upward, and his eyes glinted with mirth and sex appeal.

"A date. With me. Tonight."

Leah couldn't believe she'd actually said that. Out loud. It was in her head, sure, but the fact that it had slipped out so easily was somewhat mortifying. Of course, now that it was out, it was out, and she met his glance head on.

He smirked, tilting his head and casually leaned back against the counter.

"What time should I pick you up?"


	28. Chapter 28 Resort

_February 2, 2011_

_Prompt: Resort_

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

_**Storyline: Letters**_

… _Continued from Chapter 19_

~*Witfit*~

_July 17, 1864_

_My darlin' Alice,_

_We are on the move again. This time to the east. General Hood has ordered the army to move closer to city so we can better protect the supply lines around Atlanta. I want to be optimistic; I have to for my men, but with you I know I can always be honest. This feels like a last resort, an attempt to rise up against the Yanks in order to make a statement. I'm tired of fighting. Small skirmishes have been going on all around us, sometimes in our midst since May, and I'm not sure if our numbers will be enough to protect the city. I hope we do… I pray we do, if nothing else so I know you'll be safe._

_I long to be with you, Alice. I miss you more than my words can say. I fear for your safety, even above my own, and it is killing me not to know how you are. You are always on my mind._

_Remember your promise to me, darlin'. I'll hold you to it until I can hold you in my arms._

_All my love,_

_Jasper _

Jasper read over his words carefully, praying once again, like always, that Alice was safe, that she'd adhere to her promise. It was all he had, and somehow it had proven to be enough. Folding up the letter, he put it in an envelope and sealed it. After scrawling her name across the dingy white paper, he shoved it in his jacket pocket until the next mail delivery.


	29. Chapter 29 Enchant

_February 4, 2011_

_Prompt: _Enchant – to delight to a high degree

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 25_

~*Witfit*~

"I, uh… well," he said, pausing shortly and running his fingers through his already rumpled hair. His gorgeous green eyes met mine, and I felt my heart start to flutter in much the same way they had at the party. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

I blinked and felt my heart sink. Of course, he was sorry. What popular guy wouldn't regret kissing me and then having to hear all the rumors flying around? I had never been that girly, never really cared about this kind of stuff, but after all the excitement and energy I'd expended over the weekend thinking about him and that kiss… oh that kiss, I felt cheated. I felt gypped. I felt irritated.

"I see," I said, as I leaned over and grabbed my bag. I started shoving things inside, including the rest of my Dove chocolate bar, and stood up.

"I'm sorry too, Edward. I'm sorry I spent one second thinking about you over the weekend and thinking… well, it doesn't even matter." Blinking away tears, I hauled my bag onto my shoulder and walked as quickly as I could to the library doors without giving him a chance to respond.

He looked stunned at my response. I bet he didn't think I had it in me to stand up to him, Mr. Popularity. Well, I was not going to cry. I was not going to cry. I was not going to cry. I kept telling myself that over and over again as I walked down the hall to my English class.

Mercifully, it was empty when I walked in. I dug through my bag and found a book, shoved my earbuds back into my ears, and tried to get the sad ache inside me to go away.

I should have known better. I'd never been one of those girls – you know, the type that get all emo when they realize their crush is _never _going to like them like them. I wasn't even one of those girls who was going to start doubting my looks or attitude or any of that. I refused to be one of those girls… but it still hurt, and it still made me wonder _why not me_.And I knew the reason why. He had me so enchanted, almost believing it was a real possibility, that maybe something could come of this crush.

The bell rang, and I couldn't help the audible groan that came out. People started pouring into the classroom, and I seriously was not in the mood for more talk or glares or any of the other bullshit I'd dealt with all morning. There was nothing to talk about… except now, it would probably get back to everyone that Edward definitely did _not_ like me and that it was like a pity kiss or something.

Pity kiss my ass. That was most definitely not a pity kiss. If I could even begin to describe it, which I'd tried, it was anything but pity. It was hot and minty and amazing. And I was not going to dwell on it anymore.

_Damn, this day was seriously sucking ass._

I kept my earbuds in my ears until class started. Sitting through Mrs. Cope's lecture on iambic pentameter was like a breath of fresh air compared to all the whispery chit chat I'd had to endure all day. To even admit that was just sad.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and by the time the final bell rang, I was exhausted and ready to get the hell out of school. I had just closed my locker when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around, looking, but didn't see who it was. I grabbed the last book in my locker and heard it again.

"Bella!"

Shoving the book in my bag, I closed the door and turned around only to find myself face to face with Edward Cullen.

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling my breath hitch and my mouth go dry at the blazing green, penetrating way he was looking at me. Why couldn't he leave me alone? _Please don't leave me alone._ Was today not enough humiliation for one person to go through? _I mean, seriously, it was, but if…_

"Isabella Swan, will you go out with me?"


	30. Chapter 30 Conversation

_February 5, 2011_

_Prompt: _Conversation

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

… _continued from Chapter 21_

_~*Witfit*~_

_July 6, 1913  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was slow. I spent most of my day reading. You would think I would have been perfectly content to have such a relaxing day, but my mind kept jumping to what might happen tomorrow evening when Edward and I will be eating dinner at his home. I am determined to learn a little more about him and hopefully get a sense for why he chose me… _

_I guess I'm going to attempt to get some sleep. I intend to spend a bit of time going out for a walk tomorrow. I'd like to see a little bit more of St. Louis, since it's going to be my new home._

_Until tomorrow…_

_July 7, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been… interesting. I say interesting because so many different things happened, and I feel so many different things right now. I'm not really even sure how to feel._

_The day started nice enough. I woke early, the heat and humidity already oppressive. In spite of that, I still decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. I've been feeling cooped up since I got here. That's not a reflection on the Cullens. They have been fine hosts, accommodating my every need, but I'm used to being up and about, doing a million different things. In some sense, I've hardly lifted a finger since I've been here, and something about that doesn't feel quite right._

_At any rate, the neighborhood is absolutely lovely. All the homes are nicely painted in bright colors, and the front yards are decorated with oversized bushes and clusters of purple, pink, and blue hydrangeas. They have always been one of my favorite flowers, and seeing them in such abundance reminded me of home… well, Rochester. People mostly seemed to keep to themselves, but I did see several women out pushing babies in buggies and a number of the shopkeepers waved as I walked by. All in all, it seems like this is a nice little place, and I'm excited to think I might eventually make some friends. _

_After my walk, I took a short nap and then took a cool bath. I cannot tell you how amazing it felt. The humidity here is oppressive, and after being outside, I definitely needed it. _

_By the time six o'clock rolled around, I was fully dressed in yet another new dress. This one was dark green with a draped waist that really made me feel beautiful. All of my new clothes do, but for some reason, this one in particular made me feel feminine. I'm guessing the smooth satiny fabric had something to do with it, but the lace on the bodice and around the cuffs was dainty and delicate. After much thought, I decided to leave my hair down, letting is lay in soft waves around my shoulders and down my back. I had brushed it so much it seemed to shine._

_Edward picked me up on his way home from the bank and was all smiles when he told me how pretty I looked and offered me his arm as we walked to the car. He held the door open for me and waited until I was firmly planted in my seat before softly closing the door after me. He was the picture perfect gentleman, and I couldn't help but smile at him when he slid in beside me. The car ride was mostly quiet, but again, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was clear we were both lost in our thoughts, and I'm guessing he was thinking about tonight just like I was._

_Maria greeted me warmly when Edward ushered me inside and told us dinner would be ready shortly. Edward offered me a cocktail while we waited, but not having had one before, I opted for a glass of iced tea. We sat in the salon sipping our beverages, and the longer we sat there, the more nervous I became. He kept watching me intently, always with a smile on his face, but it was clear there was something he wanted to talk about. _

_Eventually, when I couldn't take it, I asked the question that had been on my mind since I first received his letter – why did he send for me._

_As soon as the question was out, I felt sick, because the look that crossed his face was almost pained. I immediately wanted to take it back, but it was out there, and once it was, it seemed I needed to know what had caused it. I watched every movement he made, not yet knowing how to read him or the little mannerisms I had already noticed. His fingers ran through his hair several times, and he tossed back the remainder of the amber liquid in his glass. It was definitely clear he didn't know what to say or maybe didn't want to answer the question. _

_I sat there, awkwardly staring down at my hands, watching little bits of condensation form on the outside of my glass. After what felt like hours of silence and quiet tension, I was just about to say something when he said something that floored me._

"_I was married before, and my wife died."_

_Relief washed over me. So, his wife died. That didn't seem too bad… except that wasn't the end of the conversation. When I looked up at him, his face was still tight with discomfort and what looked like sadness. I quickly told him I was sorry for his loss, which I already knew sounded silly and completely ridiculous. After all, I was going to be his new wife. If she hadn't died, I wouldn't be here… _

_Maria interrupted us shortly after, but the conversation, stilted as it was, continued at dinner. He told me how he and his wife, Jane, had married young. They were happy and in love, but there was an accident one night while Edward was at the bank. Someone broke into his home, and Jane was killed. _

_I sat there in shock. I'm still in shock. And to be honest, I had no idea what to say, and so, like an idiot, I said nothing. I couldn't help but take in the broken man before me. He seemed so sad, tired even, after he'd shared his story. _

_As I'm writing this, I know it sounds silly for me to be shocked and speechless, but the one thing that keeps running through my mind is how something doesn't make sense. Edward had never given me any reason to doubt him or to feel unsafe. He'd been nothing but kind and attentive, calm and collected, a perfect gentleman even. But seriously, St. Louis is a large town, and he's rich and handsome. What woman wouldn't want to marry someone like him? _

_I should have kept my mouth shut, but for the life of me, I didn't. So, after setting my napkin aside, I asked him the same question I'd asked earlier – why me._

_He stared down at his plate, and simply said, "I needed someone different, someone willing to give me a fresh start."_

_That was his answer. Seriously. That was his answer, but it wasn't really an answer. It was the beginning of many, many other questions, none of which I felt I could ask. I want to know for real, why me? There were at least ten or fifteen other girls in the paper that he must have seen, not to mention the many eligible woman who would have been perfectly matched with him. My picture really wasn't much to look at, and even the little bit of information I'd put in the ad wasn't that great of a selling point. It certainly didn't say much about who I was. Moreover, what did this mean for me and us? Was he still mourning for his wife? Was I just filling in for her? What did this mean to him? Would there ever be love? Did I even need that?_

_And what about him? Was there more to the story that I didn't know about? What really happened that night that wouldn't make other women want to be with him? Was there something wrong with him? _

_The remainder of dinner was quiet and awkward as I sat pondering all of those questions and more. Edward watched me intently but didn't say anything. He seemed to respect my need for silence, even though at face value it didn't seem like that big of a deal. I mean, his wife died, was killed, and it was devastating, but why wouldn't he be able to find someone else in St. Louis. That was the burning question in my mind._

_Once Maria had cleared away the plates and set coffee and a bowl of custard in front of each of us, Edward looked at me again and asked if I was okay. I nodded and told him I was. The rest of our conversation went something like this._

"_I hope my telling you about Jane doesn't change your mind."_

_I just sat there._

"_I have enjoyed my time with you this past week, Bella, and if you're willing, I'd like to continue with our arrangement." He was very sincere. The look in his very brilliant green eyes was spoke volumes._

_He still wanted to marry me. The question was did I want to marry him. And why wouldn't I? He was handsome, kind, clearly attentive, and would be able to provide for my needs. Did I really need more than that?_

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay."_

_Even as the conversation was going it felt strange. Stilted really is the only word I can think of to describe it. It was like we were talking but not really. Eventually I told him that I would marry him, as planned. He smiled in relief. _

_So, here I sit, after a very strange evening where I'd hoped to get more answers, more confused than when the evening started. The evening ended with Edward dropping me off, placing a kiss against my hand. This time, like last time, there were tingles… lots of them, but they were dulled by the cloudiness in my head. _

_My head hurts from over thinking everything, and I'm tired. He's leaving for Chicago tomorrow but will return on Saturday. He asked to see me that afternoon, and I said yes. Of course._

_Until tomorrow..._


	31. Chapter 31 Vday Scene

_February 7, 2011_

_Prompt: _Sometimes, the only way to describe love is without words. Of course, a few dozen roses, some lit candles, and a tiny box with a red bow on top might help. And that's exactly how the night begins.

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 24_

_For clarity – this update will put us about a year into the two years._

~*Witfit*~

_Eight Months Later_

Carmen, my secretary, walked by and placed a box of chocolates on my desk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, boss," she said with a wink.

I smiled – tightly – and thanked her. As she walked away, flipping her hair and swinging her hips, I groaned. Of course. Valentine's Day. I had purposely blocked it out, refusing to even admit that I was alone… for the first time in a really long time. I'd always had Bella… not this year.

I looked at the picture of her still sitting on my desk. I'd debated so many times whether to put it away, but I couldn't quite make myself do it. She was a part of me, even if we were apart right now. She had been out of my life for almost a year – a very long year. I missed her. A lot. But I couldn't bring myself to contact her or approach her. She'd been clear that we were over until I could make her a priority, and I honestly believed I needed to finish this internship. I knew if I didn't, I'd regret it… even if it wasn't all I'd hoped it would be.

On a couple of occasions, I'd asked Jasper about her, but he was always vague, saying she was doing well. After she'd moved out of our place, she had apparently settled into a little studio apartment in a very urban part of town. I imagined it was perfect for her – lots of people watching and fun cafes for her to write. I wished I knew how her novel was coming along. She was probably close to finishing it by now, if she hadn't already, and I hoped it turned out to be exactly what she wanted it to be. That was such a cliché thing to say, but I only wanted the best for her and that included success in her writing career.

"So, Eddie, my man," Mr. Banner said as he slinked into my office. "How's that project coming along?"

I shrugged, not wanting to give too much. In truth, this project had been consuming most of my waking hours for the last week. He'd asked me to pull out all the stops as this ad campaign was for one of our most important clients. Most everyone had gotten their pieces completed, and it was my turn to pull them all together and make it shine.

"Are you going to have this finished before you leave tonight?"

I shrugged. "I'm close, but it'll probably be a long night," I said truthfully. And to be even more honest, I was glad. I didn't want to spend the evening out and about or even at home alone. I was perfectly happy to brush aside my own lonely sadness for the evening and throw myself into the work.

_Big surprise._

"I'm sorry you're having to miss Valentine's evening out with your girl." He pointed to the picture of Bella, and my heart sank.

"That's okay. She had other plans tonight, and we'll figure out something." Not exactly a lie but definitely not the truth.

"Well, good luck with the project. Talk to you tomorrow."

I watched him walk away and turned back to stare at Bella's picture. My first instinct was to just bury my head in the sand and get back to work. But the longer I stared at her, the more I wanted to think about her. I wanted to think about the good times we'd had together. Maybe it was the masochist in me that needed it, but before long, I lost myself in the many Valentine's Day memories we'd shared… and there were a lot.

Roses. Chocolates. Cards. Jewelry in little boxes with red or pink bows. We had braved some of the best and smallest restaurants over the years and had even stayed in on occasion, just wanting to be together. We'd taken big trips, small weekend excursions, and gone on picnics… that's what happens when you've been with someone for what seems like forever. We'd done it all. I'd given her everything – all the commercialized, expected gifts that guys are supposed to give.

But in hindsight, I hadn't given her the one thing she really needed. I hadn't given her my time, my attention, my heart… all the other days of the year. Sure, I loved her, and she knew it. Hell, I still loved her, but I'd never really _shown_ her what she meant to me, how much I cherished her, and how important she was to me.

I reached over and picked up her picture, wiping away the bits of dust that clung to the glass. I looked into her deep brown eyes, the ones I had always loved and could get so lost in, and felt my heart break all over again.


	32. Chapter 32 Tease

_February 8, 2011_

_Prompt: _tease

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 29_

~*Witfit*~

I watched Bella stand up and shove her things into her bag. Her reaction caught me off guard and left me speechless as she practically spat out an apology of her own. It wasn't until after she'd stormed out of the library that I fully realized she'd misunderstood me.

As the library door slammed closed, I grabbed my own bag and hauled ass after her. I rounded a corner thinking I might be able to catch her, but she was nowhere in sight. Frustrated and feeling like complete shit, I trudged to class.

I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped into my chair without a word to the guys. They stared at me like I was on something, and damn if I didn't wish it were true. Not that I'd ever used drugs before, but I wanted something to help take my mind of day's chaos.

"What's up with you, man?" Riley asked. "You've been acting weird all day."

I just shrugged. I didn't want to get into it with him or anyone else. I didn't want to explain that I had completely botched things with a girl I'd been hung up over for months, let alone a girl they thought was a "nobody."

"Seriously, Edward, what's going on with you today?" Jasper asked.

I looked over at him, and I could see the concern on his face. He was my best friend and had known me for years, but I hadn't breathed a word about my crush on Bella to him. He probably would have understood, but I didn't feel like going there with him about it.

"It's nothing guys. I'm just tired."

They looked at each other and backed off, thankfully, but I could the questioning glances they threw each other. _Whatever._

Class was dull, as Biology often was. I couldn't process what Mr. Banner was saying. All I could think about was the look on Bella's face when I said I was sorry. She looked so hurt and devastated, and I could tell she was about to cry. I felt like shit. I hated the thought that I'd upset her, especially since I knew she'd probably had a terrible morning, and I had just added to it.

_Fuck!_

Time dragged by the rest of the afternoon, and the longer I sat in class and listened to my teachers drone on, the worse I felt. I wanted to find Bella. I wanted to apologize for my earlier apology and then for the guaranteed shitty day she'd had.

When the bell finally rang, I bolted out of my seat, grabbing my bag, and flew out the door. I jogged down the hall, ignoring the people shouting my name. I didn't even blink. I was a man on a mission, and nothing was going to stop me from finding her.

I turned the corner by the gym, and there she was, standing at her locking putting her books away.

"Bella!" I called out.

She turned around but didn't see me. I jogged toward her and watched as she threw the rest of her books in her bag.

"Bella!" I called out again as I jogged toward her.

This time, she turned and started at me. In a matter of seconds, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes went from sad to mad, and without thinking I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Isabella Swan, will you go out with me?"

She stared at me, her jaw dropping down in surprise, before she snapped her mouth shut. Her eyes flared with anger and filled with tears.

"Haven't you already done enough? I get it, Edward. I get that you think it was a mistake to kiss me, but you don't have to be an asshole and drag me through the mud about it."

Hot tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She angrily swiped her hands across her face to rid herself of the offending tears. I felt sick to my stomach watching her, knowing I had caused this. I had made her cry. It was my fault she'd had such a terrible day. It was my fault she felt like this was some joke to me.

I took a step toward her, and she took a step back. Her body bumped into the lockers behind her, and I knew she was trapped. I didn't care. I just wanted her to stop crying and give me a chance to make her see what I really thought and felt about her.

Of their own volition, my fingers reached up and brushed the remaining tears away. Her face, already pink from anger and tears, flushed a little deeper.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for any of this shit to happen…"

Her body tensed, and her sharp inhalation told me I'd said the wrong thing again.

"Shit… that's not… " I paused, trying to pull myself together to properly tell her what I thought about her. "I like you, Bella. Like a lot. And I want you to go out with me."

It certainly wasn't the most articulate moment I've had, but it made her think. She stared into my eyes, searching, trying to read me, before she looked away. My shoulders slumped forward, and I just knew she was going to tell me to shove off.

When she finally spoke, her voice small and sad, I realized how truly awful the day had been for her. "Don't tease me, Edward."

Something in me snapped at her words, and I had to make her see I was serious. I tilted her chin up, my finger tugging lightly.

"Look at me, Bella… please?"

I waited until her eyes begrudgingly met mine before continuing.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

I leaned forward and ran the backs of my fingers across her cheek, wiping away another stray tear that had fallen, before gently brushing my lips across hers. I pulled back tentatively to see if what I'd just done was okay. Her eyes were dark and bright, a juxtaposition I'd never seen before but showed once again how unique and pretty she really was. Her breath was warm, and her bottom lip was between her teeth. I gently tugged it free and ran my thumb across it before leaning forward, my hand cupping her cheek and jaw, and kissed her again.

This time, she responded, her lips meeting mine, no longer tentative, but strong and eager. Tongues tangled, lips melded together as one, her fingers found their way to my hair, and her body pressed against mine. I was completely lost in the moment, ignorant to everything going on around me. I wanted to feel and taste every part of her. She was so damn amazing, and I wanted more.

My hands found their way behind her, the cold metal of the locker bringing me back to reality. I slowed our kiss until I was just feathering little kisses against her now swollen red lips. She pressed her forehead against mine and smiled.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wow is right," I breathed right back, intoxicated by her presence.

The scuffle of feet and catcalls from behind us, fully audible after being sucked into Bella's orbit, caused me to spin around, my arm protectively extending in front of her as if I were somehow going to be able to shield her from the ridiculousness that was about to ensue.

"Soooo, Eddie's got himself a girlfriend," Tanya sneered.

"Hot damn, Edward!" Jasper and Riley both called out with big grins on their faces.

"That's right, Tanya, I do!" I said glancing back at Bella who smiled and nodded. Tanya's face twisted with disgust, and I knew my face my have mirrored hers. She was disgusting, and I was sick of her games.

"And hot damn is right," I said as I laced my fingers with hers, smirking at them like the cocky bastard they expected me to be.

Jasper nodded his head approvingly, and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. At least I had someone on my side. I looked over at Riley, and he grinned. Make that two.

"You ready?" I whispered, ready to get her out there.

She nodded, her face positively radiant and glowing.

"See you guys later," I said over my shoulder as we walked away. I fistpumped myself… well, that's what I was doing inside. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	33. Chapter 33 Steadfast

_February 9, 2011_

_Prompt: Steadfast – unwavering, _firm in purpose, resolution, faith, attachment, et

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

_**Storyline: Letters**_

… _Continued from Chapter 28_

~*Witfit*~

_September 18, 1864_

_My dearest Jasper,_

_It's been two months since I last received a letter from you, and I can't help but pray you are okay. Mama, Jane, and I are down in Savannah. After Sherman marched through Atlanta, we were left with nothing. He left such devastation in his wake, and while I don't often use this word, I hate that man. He destroyed our home and the city and everything in his path. We watched as Yankee soldiers stole our animals and food stores and burned the house to the ground. It was heartbreaking to watch it all go up in flames, but I did what you asked me to Jasper; I ran. Mama, Jane, and I stayed out of sight until they were gone, and we were able to leave without being noticed. _

_I wish I could have written to you sooner, but time hasn't been kind and money has been scarce. We are fortunate to have family down here. So many of our friends don't have other options, and it's heartbreaking to watch them suffer. Mama, Jane, and I have been helping where we can, but with more rumors that Sherman might try to take Savannah, resources are hard to come by. _

_Please come home soon, Jasper, or at least write to me and tell me you're okay. The lists of dead and wounded have been in the newspapers, and by God's grace you haven't been listed… but I worry all the same. I know you'll come to me, of that I have no doubt. If it takes the rest of my life, I'll continue to wait… and I'll continue to write until I see your face and hear your voice. You are everything to me, Jasper._

_I'm always yours._

_With love,  
Alice_

~*Witfit*~

_I apologize for the delay in getting these out. Real life has been hectic. Things appear to be slowing down, so I'll be working hard to catch up and get back to my daily posting schedule. Thank you all so much for the love and fun reviews. I have read them all and will start replying again once I'm fully caught up! xoxo_


	34. Chapter 34 Magic

_February 10, 2011_

_Prompt: Magic_

_Pairing: Leah/Edward_

_**Storyline: New Beginnings**_

…_Continued from Chapter 27_

~*Witfit*~

Leah stared at the gorgeous man before her, dumbfounded that he had just asked her out. She knew she'd opened the door for it, but the fact it had actually happened was surprising. Well, surprising wasn't really the right word given she'd blatantly told him that was what she wanted. No, surprising in the sense she'd openly flirted with some guy she'd never really talked to other than giving him her daily coffee order.

She looked at him, standing against the counter with a half smirk on his face. He really was sexy as hell with his green eyes blazing and a jaw that made her insides quake a bit.

"So, what time should I pick you up, Leah?" he asked again.

Leah blinked at the mention of her name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. "What?"

The smirk on his face grew as he pushed himself off the counter and walked over to her. Standing right in front of her and looking down, he asked "What. Time. Should. I. Pick. You. Up?" deliberately pausing after each word.

She went from stunned to irritated in a matter of two seconds. "I'm not stupid! I just didn't hear what you said. You don't have to be a douche about it, okay?" Leah snapped as she took a step forward in a show of force.

He held his hands up defensively. "Easy there, killer, I was just messing with you."

She took in his hands, stretched in front of him, and started to calm down.

"Okay. What time do you get off?" she asked and then clamped her mouth down as red heat colored her cheeks at the realization of what she'd just asked.

The smirk was back in full force, and Edward chuckled.

"Don't even answer that," she said, cutting him off as he started to open his mouth.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. A shot of something coursed through her body. It felt like a bubble of something magical had enchanted her, turning the blood in her veins to fire. It roared through her, and she felt her whole body flush with heat and want and need. She hadn't felt like that in a long time… ever, and hot damn if she didn't love it.

Edward stared into her dark chocolate eyes before he quickly dropped her arm and stepped back. She couldn't be sure, but Leah guessed he must have felt it too by the look of intrigue and wonder on his face.

"I was just going to say six. I get off at six."

"Right… okay… so, how about seven at McCarty's?"

He nodded. "Give me your phone."

She pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him. She watched as he dialed his number and grinned when she heard it ring.

"There," he said, handing her phone back to her, "now you have my number. I'll see you later tonight."

The bell on the door rang as a group of people walked in. Leah turned, without ordering a thing, and walked out. As she made her way down the sidewalk, she couldn't believe how ridiculously out of it she felt from having his hand on her arm. She was going on a date tonight with Edward. Wow.


	35. Chapter 35 Gift

_February 11, 2011_

_Prompt: _Gift

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

… _continued from Chapter 30_

_~*Witfit*~_

_July 8, 1913 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward left for Chicago this morning, and while I'm sad I won't get the chance to see him for a couple of days, I'm grateful for the space. My mind is still reeling from what he told me. I know it seems silly to be this bent out of shape over him having been married before. It's not exactly a surprise, but something about it doesn't feel right. He said someone broke into their home, and she was killed. Were the people who did it ever captured? Are they still after him? He certainly doesn't act like a man who is concerned about his safety, so maybe I'm just being paranoid. _

_I need to stop thinking about this for a while and focus on something more pleasant. _

_Until tomorrow…_

_July 9, 1913 _

_Dear Diary,_

_I spent much of the day outdoors, walking aimlessly around the neighborhood and sitting at one of the local restaurants. Just like before, people seemed curious about me. It's clear this is a community where everyone knows each other, and I'm somewhat of an oddity. Of course, that didn't seem to stop this girl named Alice Brandon from joining me for lunch. _

_She's an interesting person, or so it seems. She has short hair, that alone makes her stand out, and she doesn't seem to have a shy bone in her body. When she saw me sitting there, she told me her name, that she'd seen me walking around a couple of days ago, asked if she could join me. A little caught off guard, I simply nodded. I've definitely never been around people that forward, but something about her made me want to talk to her._

_She told me about herself. She's engaged to Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock, an officer in the local police department. They are set to marry in late September, and she is very excited about. It's expected to be big, and she spent a good twenty minutes sharing all the details. I can only imagine what a wedding like that would be like. Not that I necessarily want one like that, but I'm sure it will be really beautiful._

_She also told me about her family; her father is a doctor, and her mother is head of the local suffrage movement. Alice is just as involved and is part of a group called The Junior League. She spends most of her free time helping in schools and volunteering at the local hospital._

_Eventually the conversation shifted to me and how I'd ended up here. I tried to be vague, but Alice seems to have an uncanny ability to get me talk about things I hadn't planned on discussing. After a bit of prodding, I finally told her about Edward and our engagement. She didn't say much, but I could tell by the look on her face she was definitely thinking about something. I wanted to ask her what she knew or at the very least what she thought, but somehow that seemed inappropriate. If I was going to be Edward's wife, and I'd already agreed to be, I needed to act like it. Snooping around asking questions about him certainly wouldn't do. Besides, he would tell me when he was ready… and I hoped that was sooner rather than later._

_We parted ways with the promise to keep in touch. It was nice talking to someone other than Esme or Carlisle. They are sweet, both kind and ready to meet all my needs, but talking to Alice made me realize how much I miss having friends._

_Until tomorrow…_

_July 10, 1913 _

_Dear Diary,_

_A package arrived for me today. I was surprised, to say the least, when I opened the front door to find a delivery man standing there with something addressed to me. _

_Once he was gone, I read the markings and saw it was from a store I didn't recognize. My stomach did a little somersault as I wondered what it could be. I decided to take it to my room, not wanting anyone around when I finally opened it. Esme simply smiled as I walked by; she clearly knew what was going on._

_After closing the door, I studied the box a little more carefully. It was black, round, and had a soft rope handle, much like the hat boxes I'd gotten after my shopping trip in Rochester. Unable to contain my suspense, I finally pulled the lid off._

_A note lay on top of carefully folder paper. I pulled it out and saw my name written neatly on the front. I recognized it immediately as Edward's. I opened the envelope, the paper smooth as silk and very thick. Inside, I found a letter, penned in black ink in Edward's smooth script. I have to say, at that point, I felt my insides twist in anticipation. I couldn't even imagine what he would have to say._

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I hope you've had a nice week. By the time you receive this, it will almost be time for me return to St. Louis. I'm eagerly looking forward to seeing you on Saturday. If you are still amenable, I'd like to collect you at noon and spend the day together. We will be outside most of the day, and I wanted you to have something to help protect you from the blazing St. Louis sun. _

_I know we have much to discuss, and I regret the way we left things. Please know you've been in my thoughts, and I eagerly look forward to seeing you. _

_Warm regards,  
Edward_

_After reading his words several times, I set the letter aside and gently unfolded the protective paper. Inside was the most beautiful hat I'd ever seen. I pulled it out, careful not to damage it. It was white with a wide droopy brim and accented with bright orange gossamer ribbon. Orange silk flowers were woven into the soft, airy material of the hat, extending gracefully over the edge. _

_Even as I sit here, I keep glancing over to the hat over on the side table and am in awe. What possessed Edward to pick such a thing out? I'm not complaining, not at all. I love it. It makes me feel so feminine and elegant, and I already know exactly what I'll wear with it – the pretty white dress with the gauzy short sleeves._

_I need to sleep, but I'm too excited. As much as I've thought about everything that was said while I was at dinner with him, I think it's time we really talk through everything. I don't want to leave tomorrow without him knowing me and me really knowing him. Tomorrow, I'll get my questions answered… I know, I know. I said that last time._

_Until tomorrow… _


	36. Chapter 36 Curse

_February 12, 2011_

_Prompt: _Curse

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 31_

~*Witfit*~

Three Months Later (May)

I woke with a start. My head was pounding, and I felt like shit. It didn't help that the sun was shining like a fucking spotlight right in my eyes. Not ready to face the day or deal with the splitting pain in my head, I buried myself under my pillow and blankets and went back to sleep. I shouldn't have had all that Jack.

Two Hours Later

A shrill sound coming from somewhere on the floor pulled me out of one of the best dreams I'd had in a long time – Bella and I were together again, and she was hovering above, her lips just barely above mine.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I rolled over and fumbled around to silence the irritatingly loud ring.

I didn't even bother to pick it up off the floor or to glance at the clock on the nightstand. I wasn't in the mood, and I didn't need a clock to remind me what today was. I had just closed my eyes, desperately trying to get back to my happy place, when the phone rang again. With an irritated groan, I rolled over and picked it up.

"What," I said, not even bothering to make it a question or look at the caller ID.

"Oh, is the birthday boy grumpy?" Alice said, sassily dragging out each word in her best school marm-ish voice.

"Shut up, Alice. I'm not in the mood."

I really wasn't. I knew this day was coming, and even though I'd been alone last year, I was still too much in denial to really realize it. This time, it felt so much worse. I was really alone on my birthday, and it sucked. It more than sucked; it fucking sucked ass, and I didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Too bad. I know you're hungover and wallowing, and we're not going to let you spend your birthday like this. You're coming out with us. You have thirty minutes to get ready before I drag your ass out of bed and throw you in the shower myself."

I didn't even have a chance to protest before she hung up on me. I laid there, debating whether or not I wanted to take my chances with Alice, but I quickly realized she would claw my eyes out if I wasn't ready when she got here. She may have been small, but she was feisty as hell when she was mad or on a mission.

What could they possibly have in store? And who was going to be there? I seriously didn't want to spend the day with a huge group of people. I could handle Jasper and Alice, but any more than that would be too many. Unless of course Bella showed up.

_Right, dumbass, that ship sailed a long time ago._

My phone beeped, and as much as I didn't want to, I chuckled.

_You've got 15 minutes._

I hauled myself out of bed and got in the shower. I was just pulling my shirt on when I heard a knock on the door and the muffled sound of Alice's voice through the door telling me she was coming in.


	37. Chapter 37 Sweets

_February 15, 2011_

_Prompt: _Sweets

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Dear Diary**_

… _continued from Chapter 35_

~*Witfit*~

July 11, 1913

Dear Diary,

Today was perfect. Edward arrived at noon, punctual as always, and he looked so handsome. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a blue and white striped shirt, and a navy blazer. His hair had that wind-blown look I've come to love, and his eyes were alive and full of life.

When he first saw me, he stood there, speechless, his eyes roving up and down my body. It was intense and left me feeling breathless. I have never had that kind of a reaction before, but when his blazing green eyes met mine, I think my heart might have stopped a little. He looked like he wanted to devour me right there, and while I know it was inappropriate to have those kinds of thoughts, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be in his arms or to feel his lips against mine.

The moment was awkwardly broken when Carlisle cleared his throat, and Edward jerked his eyes away from mine in time to mutter a simple hello to him.

After we left, my hand in his, he told me how beautiful I looked. He really liked my dress and the way it perfectly matched the hat he'd purchased for me. Conversation was easy between us for a change. He told me about his trip to some of the big banks in Chicago and how they'd been a success. He didn't go into detail but did say he'd built some new, promising relationships that would serve the bank well in time.

I told him about my week and about Alice. He smiled when I shyly told him how good it felt to have someone to talk to. I was beyond grateful when he encouraged me to see her again, saying she'd make a good friend. That was comforting, especially after the weird look I thought I saw cross her face when I'd mentioned I was engaged to Edward.

We spent the afternoon in a rowboat in the middle of a small lake in Forest Park. He told me how much he loved being out on the water, how as a child he'd spent many of his summer days sailing with his father on Lake Michigan. We talked about his childhood and his family. He used to live in Chicago, and his family still owned a home there. His parents had passed some time ago, but he couldn't seem to part with his childhood home. Hearing him talk about himself so casually was heartwarming and made me feel weird inside. The more he talked, the more I wanted him to keep going. I wanted to know everything about this man.

He didn't let me just sit there, though. He asked me questions about my childhood and family, and I shared a little. I told him my mother had run off when I was a baby, and I hadn't spoken to her since. My father, who died when I was eighteen, raised me… with the help of Mrs. Cope. I told him about life in Rochester, explaining that much of my time was spent helping Mrs. Cope with the inn she ran.

We sat there quietly, floating on the surface of the lake. I was grateful for the hat on my head. The sun was hot and high overhead. We were lucky to have a cool breeze blowing across the water, because it would have been dreadful without it. Eventually he asked the question I'd been dreading – what made me put my name in the paper.

You would think I hadn't spent time thinking about it by the way I stumbled over my words, but he was patient. I explained how my prospects in Rochester were limited. No one wanted to marry someone with no family, very little money, who worked as a housekeeper at an inn. Most of my interaction was with people passing through, and without any real connections to the community, it just didn't seem realistic to assume I'd find someone decent.

After I'd finished, Edward sat there quietly. He didn't say anything for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I think he was trying to reconcile everything I'd said with the person sitting in the boat with him. I admit, my story seems a little pathetic when I recount it like this, but I never felt like it was or I was… I just decided I needed and wanted more for myself.

As he rowed us across the lake to the shore, he told me he appreciated my honesty, and that he was glad he'd found me. He told me he wanted to take me one other place before dinner if I was up for something sweet and promised we'd get the chance to talk about the conversation we had on Tuesday evening.

We walked hand in hand back to the car. Everything seemed easy, and yet, not too easy. It's hard to believe I've only known him for eight days.

He drove us through the city to a large brick building with a green awning. _Crown Candy._ He told me they had the best milkshakes in the city, and he was not lying. We shared one, because they were huge. We took turns sipping out of the straw and digging into the glass with our long spoons. It was probably one of the sweetest moments of the day.

Eventually he drove me back to his house, and Maria served us dinner. As per the usual, it was delicious and well prepared.

The evening wore on, and I couldn't put my curiosity off anymore. I asked him why he needed to send for me when he was clearly a very handsome, successful man. I told him it didn't make sense why he would need me.

I'm not going to lie. I was nervous. He shifted uncomfortably and ran his hand through his hair, a gesture I'd come to realize meant he was nervous. When he finally looked back up at me, his face had that same tired, worn down expression on it that he had when he started talking about this earlier in the week. It made my heart hurt all over, and I did the only thing I could think of – I took his hand in mine and wrapped my fingers around his. His eyes brightened and the tightness in his jaw dissipated.

He smiled warmly, and something in that moment shifted. The rules and concerns seemed to disappear, and it was just the two of us, sharing a bit of emotional space. I leaned forward a little, unconsciously, and he did the same. I couldn't take my eyes off him. All the thoughts I'd had earlier in the door about what it would feel like to kiss him were running around in my mind, and ever so slowly, he moved closer.

His tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip, and slowly, deliberately, his lips brushed against mine. It was tender and sweet, warm and a little wet, and like nothing I've ever experienced. He pulled back slightly, and I could feel his breath against my skin as his nose brushed against mine. It felt so intimate and amazing and so many other feelings I can't even begin to express. I thought for sure he was done, but then his free hand found its way to my cheek, and his thumb caressed my cheekbone, my jaw, and then he leaned in and kissed me again. This time his lips were firmer against mine, and my body felt like it was on fire. As he moved his lips, I let go and responded, letting my mouth connect with his in slow, sensual movements. My heart was pounding, my breath felt short, and I have NEVER felt more alive.

I know my face must have been so bright red, but when Edward sat back, he squeezed my hand and gave me that brilliant smile that made my heart clench in so many ways and told me he loved the way my cheeks told him exactly what I was feeling.

After a minute or two of quiet silence, he whispered thank you. I told him he could talk to me, that I wasn't going anywhere. I came here for him, and barring some horrible secret, I wasn't leaving.

I am not sure what possessed me to say that, but it felt right. I knew deep down it was true. He nodded his head, a warm, grateful smile forming easily. He spent the rest of the evening explaining how the person who'd broken into the house and killed Jane hadn't left behind any signs of forced entry or a struggle. Suspicion naturally fell on him, and despite the fact he'd been at the bank that evening, people still thought he'd done it or arranged to have it done. The whole experience was devastating. He had lost his wife, his home had been violated, and people he thought were his friends turned their back on him. The Cullens and a handful of others had stuck by his side, never wavering in their belief he was innocent.

I can't imagine what that kind of behavior and loss must have felt like, and sitting beside him, my hand in his, I knew he was telling the truth. All the rumor and suspicion he had to endure would not be felt at my hands.

"My prospects, like yours, were extremely limited. And to be completely honest, the women who were available, were not marrying type."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be. I'm not. Well, I'm sorry that all that had to happen, but it also brought you into my life, Bella. I can't be sorry for that."

I didn't say anything. What could I say to that? All I know is I have never felt more special than I did in that moment, and if that's even a fraction of what it feel like to be his wife, then I'm ready now.

We wrapped up our conversation, and he drove me home. Being the perfect gentleman that he is, he walked me to the door, but before he opened the door, he asked if he could kiss me again and I said yes. Of course.

Until tomorrow…


	38. Chapter 38 Point

_February 16, 2011_

_Prompt: Point_

_Pairing: Jasper/Alice_

_**Storyline: Letters**_

… _Continued from Chapter 33_

~*Witfit*~

_October 3, 1864_

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I am writing in hopes that you or someone may have information about Major Jasper Whitlock. The last I heard, he was near the Tennessee border but moving closer to Atlanta. I haven't heard from him in almost three months, and I fear he may have been wounded when General Sherman took Atlanta. _

_I have scoured the lists of wounded and dead, and fortunately his name has yet to appear. I know he would have written if he was able, but I'm to the point of desperation. If you have any information at all, could you please pass it along? I am currently in Savannah with family, but our home was in Atlanta. If you come into contact with Major Whitlock or someone who knows of his whereabouts, could you please pass him the enclosed letter?_

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Alice Brandon  
_

_~*Letters*~_

_October 3, 1963_

_My darling Jasper,_

_I long to hear your voice, to see your face, to have any bit of news about you. I know you are out there; I can feel it, but I'm desperate and anxious for word of your safety._

_We're in Savannah with Mama's family. In my last letter, which you may not have gotten, I told of how our house and land was burned and confiscated. Mama, Jane, and I are safe for now. Please let me know you are alright. _

_I love you, Jasper._

_Waiting,_

_Your Alice_


	39. Chapter 39 Be My Valentine

_February 17, 2011_

_Scenario Prompt: _You're back in high school. It's Valentine's Day, and you're the only one you know who didn't receive a Valentine. Make one for yourself.

Pairing: Edward

_**Storyline: Be My Valentine**_

~*Witfit*~

Pink and red hearts were everywhere – hanging from the ceiling, decorating the walls, and in everyone's hands. Everyone's hands except mine.

I'm not sure why I was surprised. It's not like I was dating anyone or had since I'd started high school, but I had secretly hoped someone might have a crush on me or something and would reveal themselves to me in some grandiose gesture.

Stupid.

I looked around the room, and my eyes settled on the girl I had been crushing on since the beginning of the year. Bella Swan. She and I are both started at Forks High our sophomore year, both having moved here in the middle of the year. We'd said a few words in the office that morning and shared a passing smile or wave in the hall as we passed each other, but she had been sucked into the popular crowd immediately while I had joined forced with all the "smart" kids, aka "The Nerds."

Bella was absolutely gorgeous and perfect in every way. Her long brown hair was pulled into a pony tail today, and her shiny locks hung in soft curls down her back. True to the spirit of the day, she had a pile of Valentine's sitting in front of her. I wondered who had sent them to her. I had thought long and hard about sending her one, anonymously, of course. There was no way in hell I'd ever out myself, especially since she was dating the most popular guy in school, Felix Johnson, and he'd been known to take down people who attempted to get "his girl."

I closed my eyes, basking in the rare bit of sunlight streaming through the classroom window, and tried to imagine what it would be like to have received a valentine from her. What would it say? What would I want it to say?

Maybe, she'd come up with something cheesy and nerdy, just like me.

"_Your glasses turn me on."_

A Darwinian theme, perhaps? "_I choose you, naturally"_ or _"I naturally selected you to be my Valentine!"_

Or maybe she'd go with one of my favorite subjects, chemistry or math. _"We could have great chemistry. Let's mix it up!" _or _"I love you 6.02214199x10__23__ ways!"_ or even better, _"You're perfect in every way all the way down to my DNA. I wanted you to know I care and that we'd make a great base pair."_

Yeah, all of those would be funny, but deep down, I wanted her to see past the glasses and my quiet exterior. I wanted her to see that I was smart (ok, she could already see that), but had a funny sense of humor. I wanted her to see someone besides the stammering blushing idiot she saw whenever I came in contact with her. I wanted her to see someone who had the biggest crush on her ever, someone who would make her laugh (even if I was being a total dork), someone that would treat her like the beautiful, intelligent girl she was, someone that didn't just see a pretty face but a beautiful heart. I just wanted her to see me; I wanted her to see herself through me.

She shifted ever so slightly and turned her head to peer over her shoulder. Our eyes met, and she smiled shyly. I smiled back and felt my cheeks turn pink. I wanted to groan at how transparent it probably was that I'd been thinking about her and pull my eyes away, but something about the look in her eyes kept me locked in place, my eyes tethered to hers. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe. Bella Swan was looking at me. She was looking right at me, not through me, and I kind of wanted to die that she'd noticed me.

Her smile widened and then she turned back around. I spent the rest of the hour watching her back, taking in the way her neck curved and sloped down to her shoulders. I wanted her. I wanted her to want me.

I think the only valentine I wanted from her would say, "Be Mine!" Yeah, that would most definitely do.

~*Witfit*~

I got these fun ideas from the following site: http: /science (.) kukuchew (.) com/tag/valentines/

Note sure if this will go anywhere, but I have a second chapter at least in my head… depends on the prompts. ;)

Thank you all for reading these! I have finally caught up and will be back to replying to your reviews!


	40. Chapter 40 Flowers

_February 19, 2011_

_Prompt: __Flower_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 36_

~*Witfit*~

The Following Week

I stared at my computer screen, annoyed and irritated, and furiously typed my reply before hitting send.

Things had gone to hell in the matter of a few short weeks. Mr. Banner, always the source of my daily frustration, had informed me he was bringing on a new guy to help handle some of the higher visibility campaigns we had recently acquired. Apparently, Felix Barton was going to be filling the newly created position of Creative Director.

I was furious when I heard the news. Everything I had been busting my ass for over the last fifteen months of this internship was turning into a big pile of wasted shit and heartache. I had practically given up everything for this job, and it was not working out like I'd envisioned.

Feeling that familiar tension fill my chest, I stared at the pictures on my desk and tried to put myself in a better frame of mind.

_Just hang in there, Edward. You are doing all of this for a reason. This is what you've always wanted. _

Except, the more I kept telling myself that, the more I realized none of this was what I'd signed up for. I hadn't signed up for excessive hours bending over backwards for a boss I pretty much despised. I hadn't signed up for a broken relationship with the girl I still loved. I hadn't signed up for losing my friends.

Well, they weren't lost, but I rarely spent time with them. My birthday last week was the first time I'd spent any real time with Alice and Jasper and the rest of the gang. It was, surprisingly, a good time. The group was small, and we'd spent the afternoon and well into the evening drinking, grilling, and telling stories. When I left their place that night, I felt lighter than I had in month.

The only dark spot in the entire evening was the realization that, once again, I was the only single person there. When we all used to get together, it was me _and_ Bella. Of course, no one mentioned her that evening, but I knew from Alice that they were all still in touch with her.

Her smiling face stared back at me. I loved that picture of her. It was taken at the botanical gardens two summers ago in front of the blossoming azalea bushes. The bright pink flowers and green leaves filled the frame, but she was still the focal point of the picture. Her smile was wide, lighting up her face and her gorgeous brown eyes. I could see the flush of pink in her cheeks from the heat of the afternoon and wondered what she was doing, if she missed me or thought about me at all.

I missed her. With every fiber of my being. And yet, I had no idea how I could fix it. If I could fix it.

Three Hours Later

Heavily embroiled in the details of one of my ad campaigns, I didn't hear the knock at my office door.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I reluctantly said as I pulled my eyes away from the colorful document in front of me.

"We need to talk," Felix said seriously.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Let's do this in my office." I stared at him as he turned and walked away.

_What the hell?_

As I trudged to his office, I racked my brain for anything I might have done or not done over the last few weeks but couldn't think of anything.

I stopped just outside his door and tried to gather my wits and thoughts and a little gumption to face whatever was about to come. There had been a few rumblings around the office about changes Felix was planning to make, but I hadn't given them much thought.

Part of me wondered if this was some kind of power trip. We'd recently had a disagreement where he'd used his new position to overrule me, but aside from my pride being hurt a bit, we'd gotten over it.

Egos aside, I knew deep down Felix was good at what he did. I had watched him at Volturi & Associates for the last year and knew what he could do. He was a real win for us, but it still hurt that Mr. Banner hadn't given me a chance to apply for that position, especially after everything I'd sacrificed.

Then again, I shouldn't have been surprised. Things between me and Banner had been strained at best. We often disagreed on the approach that should be taken on campaigns. He was more old school, relying on methods that _used_ to work, whereas I wanted a more polished, clean look. He had routinely overridden my design ideas and made me rework campaigns that were nearly complete. It was infuriating and frustrating and demoralizing.

I had thought about quitting, but with less than a year to go, it seemed ridiculous to give up everything I'd worked for at the firm. And even if I had quit, what would I do? All my plans centered on this internship, getting a job here, and working my way up the ladder, but as Felix and Banner pulled more and more creative license from my hands, I felt less and less uncertain about my plan. I needed a new one, something I could sink my teeth into and really get excited about.

I glanced into Felix's office before knocking. He was standing behind his desk exuding confidence and authority as he flipped through a manila folder.

With a deep breath, I knocked lightly on the doorframe and walked inside.

He looked up and waved me in.

"Have a seat, Edward." His tone was cool, detached, and a little too serious for my liking.

I sat and waited until he closed the folder he held in his hand and turned to face me.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?"

I stared at him blankly. "No, sir."

He nodded.


	41. Chapter 41 Bite

_February 21, 2011_

_Prompt: Bite_

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 39

~*Witfit*~

One Month Later (March)

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and walked toward the door. English was as boring as ever, and I was looking forward to getting to lunch. My stomach had been growling all morning, despite eating breakfast that morning.

I saw Jasper and Alice sitting at our table, talking and laughing animatedly. Jasper was my best friend and had moved here at the beginning of the school year. Alice, my cousin, had latched onto him instantly, and they'd been a couple ever since. As I stood in line getting my daily dose of cheese and pepperoni, I watched them longingly. I wanted what they had, as cheesy as that sounded.

My eyes unconsciously scanned the cafeteria for her. I hadn't seen her since I passed by her locker that morning, but it seemed like we made eye contact each day. She had smiled, even said hello on a few occasions, much to my shock. I had no idea why she'd all of a sudden taken at least a mild interest in me, but I wasn't going to turn her away, especially since rumor had it that she and Felix were on the outs.

If I'd had the guts, I would have approached her. I would have asked her out. I would have acted on this ridiculous crush that would not go away. But I didn't have guts, and there is no way in hell I was going to set myself up for the humiliation of being rejected, especially since there's no doubt word of that would spread like wildfire around school. I could just imagine the whispers.

_Did you hear that math geek, Edward, asked Bella Swan out?_

_What would make him think someone like her would go out with someone like him?_

Yeah, I definitely didn't need that. I moved forward as the line moved, grabbed my pizza, an apple, and a can of coke.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down at the table with Jasper and Alice after I'd paid.

"Hey man," Jasper replied, lifting his closed fist for our customary fist bump. Yeah, we were cool like that.

"What's up?" I asked, biting into my steaming hot pizza. I couldn't help the moan of delight at the melty goodness in my mouth. There was seriously nothing as good as a greasy piece of pizza to get me through the day.

"Any plans this weekend" Alice asked.

"Nah. Just chillin', I guess. What about you guys?"

"Girl's Choice Dance tomorrow night," they both said with a smile and that lovesick look they always had on their faces when they talked about doing something with each other.

"Ahhh. Right. I'd forgotten." How had I forgotten about that? Oh right, because no girl had or would ask me, I thought as I finished eating my pizza.

I half listened to them talk about the t-shirts Alice was making for the casino theme that year and the rest of their plans for the evening as I glanced over to Bella's table, the one she usually sat at with her friends. She wasn't there, but all her friends were, including a cozy Rosalie and Emmett, a very grumpy-looking Felix, and the bane of my existence, Tyler.

I hated that asshole. He'd made my life a living hell since junior high, making fun of or picking on me whenever he felt the urge. I'd made a habit of avoiding him whenever he was around, skirting around him and staying out of sight. It may have made me a coward, but it dramatically simplified my life, and I called that smart.

"Are you listening, Edward?" Alice asked, annoyed.

I turned to look at her and nodded. "Uhuh."

"You were not, punk. I was just saying I have a friend that needs a date, and I think you might like her."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice…" I whined. She was always trying to set me up with some "friend." The last date I went on ended with me covered in ice cold diet mountain dew and a girl that had accidently groped my junk in an attempt to clean it up. Now, normally, I might be okay with that, seeing as my hand was pretty much the only thing that had come close to my junk, but being covered in sticky soda was not my idea of foreplay.

"I promise she's really sweet. And she's cute, too."

I grabbed my apple and tossed it from hand to hand, thinking about whether or not to indulge my overly hyper and imaginative cousin.

"Excuse me, Edward?"

I looked up to see Bella standing just off to my right, at the end of the table, with a nervous smile on her face. The apple I had just tossed hit my hand and rolled across the floor. Bella looked at it and jogged after it, her skirt swinging wildly as she made her way over to it.

My heart quickened as she walked over to me and held out her hand. She was so freaking hot, and that skirt showed off her long, lean legs. I swallowed back the tightening in my throat and felt it make its way to my chest. It was hard to breathe.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said sweetly as I took the apple from her.

"Oh, you didn't. I just…"

I had no idea what to say. I looked over at the quizzical look on Jasper's face and the sly grin on Alice's face for help but found none. They were clearly just as confused by Bella's presence at our table as I was.

"Um, do you want to sit?" I asked, noticing how she shifted from foot to foot, while I tried not to think about the smooth skin on her legs or the way her blue shirt made her gorgeous brown eyes and peaches and cream skin glow.

_Peaches and cream? What the hell, Edward?_

"Oh, sure."

I nodded, unable to say a word as I scooted over. Bella Swan was sitting at my table, next to me. I felt like I was on an episode of punked or something. Seriously, someone had to be playing a joke on me.

"I'm Bella," she said to Alice and Jasper with a warm smile on her face. She looked nervous, and I felt a sense of relief that she at least felt a fraction of the discomfort I felt.

"Alice." "Jasper," they both said in the way of introduction.

We sat there in silence. My stomach was twisted in a mess of knots, and I wanted to throw up. I tried to ignore the stares of people around the cafeteria. Everyone was probably thinking what I was thinking.

_What in the hell is Bella Swan doing at Edward Cullen's lunch table? You assume they know your name, moron._

Finally, Alice mercifully broke the deafening silence and put an end to my self-deprecating inner monologue.

"What brings you over here, Bella?"

I groaned inside and gave Alice a look of death. Subtly was not Alice's strong suit.

"Right, yes. Well," she said, her voice quavering nervously, as she shifted in her seat to look at me. "I was wondering, and you can say no if you want, Edward, if you would go to the Girl's Choice Dance with me."


	42. Chapter 42 Candy

_February 22, 2011_

_Prompt: _candy

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 32_

~*Witfit*~

By the time we made it outside, my heart was pounding. Was he really serious? Was I his girlfriend? Everything had happened so fast, and I was definitely confused. I went from thinking he didn't want to be with me, to having him kiss me – a lot – against his locker, to being outed in front of his friends as his girlfriend that I didn't even know I was. Yeah, this day was definitely a whirlwind of craziness.

He pulled me around the side of the building, his hand tightly squeezing mine. It was warm, almost too hot, and I liked the feel of his slightly rough skin against mine. When he finally stopped, I felt a little out of breath. I knew my cheeks were flushed, still burning after everything that had just happened.

"Sorry… I just… was that okay?" he asked nervously, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Were you serious? Do you really want to go out with me?" I needed to be sure he was serious, despite the amazing little locker make out we'd just had.

He stared at me for a minute, his eyes roving across my face before stopping at my eyes. He didn't blink. He didn't move. He hardly breathed.

"I'm dead serious. I want to be with you, Bella. I have for a long time; I just didn't have the balls to say or do anything about it before last weekend."

I could tell by the look on his face he meant every word. His eyes were clear and revealed an honesty I'd rarely seen in most people. It's true I didn't _know _him, but I had watched him from afar and had a pretty good sense for how he showed up with people he trusted.

One of those big huge grins pulled at the corners of my mouth. _Edward Cullen really liked me. He wanted to go out with me. Oh my god! _I could hear my inner goddess squealing in excitement.

"I want that, too, Edward."

It was his turn to grin now, the one that crinkled at the corners of his eyes that always made me feel all clench inside. He reached out and pulled me closer, his hand tugging on my hip. I stumbled forward and felt the heat rolling off his body. His free hand brushed across my cheek as he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips – feather light – against mine.

I loved the feel of his lips against mine. They were warm and soft as they moved easily with mine. His kisses alternated between hard and soft, slow and fast. His tongue slid over mine like a piece of sweet candy, smooth and slick, and the more it tangled with mine, the more I wanted.

At some point he had moved me backward, and my back was pressed against the cool cement wall. My hands moved across the soft material of his t-shirt, tentatively exploring the hard lines of his shoulders and arms. He felt so good pressed against me, and as much I wanted to continue this, I knew we needed to stop before someone found us again.

I pulled back slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, and smiled lazily at him.

"Hi," he said casually, his eyes dark and soft.

"Hi," I said almost shyly before bursting into a nervous giggle. "So, what now?"

It seemed everything was happening in the most bizarre way with him, and I wasn't sure what the next step would be.

"Um, yeah… so, I was wondering if I could take you out. You know, on a real date?"

I bit my bottom lip, loving the idea of us doing something together outside of school and away from the prying eyes of our classmates and friends.

"I'd like that."

"Good," he said before leaning back in for one last kiss before walking me to my car.

~*Witfit*~

I'm completely fail at replying to reviews. I love how invested you guys are in these. I love each of this little stories! Thank you for taking the time to read them and for sharing your thoughts.


	43. Chapter 43 Dominate

February 22, 2011

Prompt: Dominate - to rule over; govern; control.

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

**Storyline: Letters**

… Continued from Chapter 38

~*Witfit*~

Every muscle in Jasper's body ached. With every step he took, he could feel the burn and pull of the bruises, open sores, and freshly scabbed over skin under the rough wool of his blood-stained, filthy uniform. He was covered in dirt and grime, and his entire body itched. It had been too long since his last proper cleaning, and he knew he smelled. He pushed the thought aside.

Trudging forward, searing power ran up his leg as he put his weight on it. Grimacing, he took another step, pulling a heavily laden garbage bin across the concrete ground. Sweat trickled down his back and temples. He paused and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, his fingers rubbing against the very full, bushy beard that had grown since the last time he'd shaved.

"Move it, scum," a guard leaning against the wall sneered at him as he kicked the bucket of trash Jasper had been dragging across the ground.

Jasper stood by, helplessly watching the contents – rotten food, blood soaked rags, and human excrement – scatter everywhere. Anger welled up inside him as he glared at the guard. He knew he was pushing his luck, treading on dangerous ground, but after being locked in this hell hole the Union army called a prison for who knew how many weeks, he couldn't push it down any longer.

The guard stepped forward, his face amused, as he rested his hand on the baton hanging from his belt. "You got something you want to say to me?"

Jasper swallowed back the retort he was itching to let loose but knew it would only complicate matters. He glanced down and knew the guard would see it as a matter of surrender, but Jasper needed a minute to compose his face. Hatred and anger was bubbling under the surface, and he had to keep that in check, if not for himself, for his men.

"You're a disgrace, officer. Now, get down on your knees and clean this up," he said, his voice holding the sadistic iciness Jasper had grown to loathe and fear.

Without a word, Jasper kneeled, his face a blank mask, as he ignored the excruciating pain in his knee. He tried to shift his body weight more to his left leg, but it made very little difference. No part of his body had gone untouched by these guards. They lorded over him and the other soldiers with an iron fist and a big black stick.

Moving as quickly as he could, Jasper gathered the garbage off the ground. He tried his best to keep his hands clean, knowing he wouldn't likely get the chance to wash them, but with very little usable material, he didn't have much choice. Just as he was about to scoop up one of the remaining piles with the small bit of cloth he'd found, the guard tapped him on the back.

Fear shot down Jasper's back at the feel of the hard wood on his back. He froze, waiting, unsure what to do. The wrong move could land him battered and broken in the hole, and he couldn't stand the thought of being in the dark again.

"Yes, sir," Jasper said with a tone of deep respect, sitting back on his knees, barely managing to contain the grimace on his face. His eyes never left the ground as he waited.

"You missed that pile of shit over there," he said, pointing to a mound of brown bits and old pieces of food.

Slowly and in agony, Jasper crawled forward. Humiliation welled up inside him and bile rose in the back of his throat. He had never felt more ashamed in his life. He wanted to die, to end the pain and suffering, but even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew he couldn't give up.

Alice was waiting for him. He'd promised her he'd come home, and he wasn't going to let some sick, yellow-bellied Yank break him down. He couldn't.

After what felt like hours, Jasper finished cleaning up the garbage and moved to stand. Just as he put his foot down, the end of the baton smashed across the top of his shoulder.

"Did I say you could get up? I own you. You do not breath unless I tell you to, do you hear me, _major_?"

Blinding pain shot up Jasper's neck and down his arm. He gasped and fell forward, a scream of pain dying in his throat. He drew short, shallow, painful breaths into his nose, and his body broke out in a sweat. The black stick jabbed painfully into his chest.

"Get up, you filthy animal, and get this garbage out of here," the guard barked.

With every ounce of his strength, Jasper rose, stumbling forward. He caught himself before he managed to fall or knock over the trash can again. After finally granting him leave, Jasper moved with as much speed as he could, grabbing the handle and dragging the can across the ground.

For once, he was grateful Alice wasn't around.


	44. Chapter 44 Feathers

February 24, 2011

Prompt: Feathers

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 37

~*Witfit*~

_July 12, 1913_

_I saw Edward this morning at church. Just like last week, he held my hand and sat beside me. As the preacher went on and on, I felt butterflies build in my stomach. Just before the service had started, Edward asked me to have lunch with him at the Chase Park Tea Room. Alone. I agreed, of course, because after last night, I just wanted to spend more time with him, and I couldn't ignore the fact that we rarely had quality alone time._

_After church, we walked down the road together. The Tea Room wasn't very far, and the weather was uncharacteristically nice, the humidity low and the heat in check. He seemed so at ease, casual as we strolled down the sidewalk. I kept casting sidelong glances at him and was once again taken aback by how handsome he looked. It was no different than usual, but after sharing a kiss… or two… everything seemed clearer and felt more intense between us. I noticed things in greater detail – the way his eyes crinkled in the corner when he smiled at me, the smooth skin on the pads of his fingers as they moved across the back of my hand, and the hints of red in his hair that stood out more clearly in the afternoon sunshine. Once again, I was amazed how lucky I had gotten to find someone like him._

_When we walked into the Tea Room, I was taken aback by the beauty and grandeur of it all. Everything about the place was breathtaking. The room was open, with high ceilings, and brightly lit from the gorgeous chandeliers and sunshine pouring in through the windows. Mahogany beams bounded the space without closing it off and accented the navy blue and gold carpets, drapes, and chairs. Cream and gold cloths, fine china place settings, silverware, and crystal glasses adorned each table giving everything a very elegant feel. _

_Men, dressed in their three-piece suits, and women in demure gowns and hats decorated with feathers, beads, and lace filled the room. The clinking of crystal and silver on china created a comfortable, lively backdrop to our lunch._

_Edward smiled at me and squeezed my hand at my apparently audible gasp of surprise. Yes, it was that breathtaking inside. We were taken to our table, and Edward pulled out my chair and waited for me to take a seat before seating himself. _

_After we'd placed our orders, Edward smiled warmly, and I felt that familiar sensation creep up inside me. I always feel that way with him – out of sorts and all twisted and melty inside. We spent lunch talking about the week ahead and finally, after taking a drink, he took my hand in his and asked if I'd take a walk with him out in the garden._

_The garden was bursting with flowers and greenery and gave off the most delightful floral aroma. As we walked, Edward was quiet, almost a bit nervous before he finally led me over to a bench beside a fountain. He sat down beside me and twisted a bit to face me, my hand still in his. He didn't say anything for a minute, and I nervously and somewhat impatiently waited for him to start. I could tell he was nervous by the way he kept licking and pursing his lips._

_Finally, he looked up at me, his eyes clear and his face the picture of confidence. What he said next took my breath away. He told me how much he had enjoyed spending time with me, how grateful he was that I had walked into his life, and that I was here with him today. He paused for a second and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hunter green velvet box. _

_My eyes locked onto the box, and my heart started pounding. Everything inside me was a whirlwind of emotions – excitement, nerves, fear, disbelief, happiness… you name it, I was feeling it. When I finally looked up into his eyes, he smiled softly and shifted down to one knee in front of me._

"_Bella," he said quietly, "I know we've only know each other a short while, that we still don't know each other well, but in the time you've been here, you have shown me how happy my life can be. You have given me a sense of purpose and made me feel things I've never felt before. I would be honored if you would agree to marry me… now that you've actually met me. _

"_I promise I will take care of you in every way, that you will never want for anything. And over time, I hope that the feelings you've stirred up inside me will grow into something deeper and more amazing and that you'll grow to feel the same for me. Will you marry me?"_

_I was stunned. There is nothing else to say except that I sat there, speechless, with my heart in my throat. Edward had just asked me to marry him, a courtesy that he didn't need to show, but one that was deeply touching, nonetheless. He was right. We didn't know each other well. By most standards, our courtship had practically been nonexistent, but something just felt right about being with him. I knew deep inside that what I felt for him was probably love, and yet, it also seemed too early to name it, let alone admit it. I knew with him I would have a happy life. I knew we'd find love and companionship together._

_I realized I hadn't said anything when he shifted backward, a look of hurt and embarrassment flitting across his face. I quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him back toward me, until our faces were directly in front of each other._

"_Yes, Edward, it would be my honor to marry you."_

_A wide smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes in the most vibrant emerald I'd ever seen. He leaned forward and paused, his eyes flicking up to mine questioningly. I nodded and waited until his lips brushed tentatively, gently, then more firmly against mine. Just like last night, they were warm and soft, asking and taking at the same time._

_After a minute, he sat back and shifted onto the bench. He opened the little green box and pulled an unbelievably beautiful ring out. Sapphires and diamonds, glinting in the late afternoon sun, were set in an intricate, delicate flower pattern. It was utterly exquisite in my life... and mine. He took my left hand in his and slid the ring on my third finger. It fit perfectly. _

_Nothing I could say here would do justice to how happy and peaceful and content I feel or what I felt when he kissed me again or walked me home or announced our engagement to the Cullens, so I'll leave it by saying simply that today is the happiest day of my life._

_Until tomorrow…_

~*Witfit*~

Tea Room: http: /www . amwaygrand . com/1913_

Engagement Ring: http: /www . flickr . com/photos/rmrayner/662945948/

I'll try to be better about replying to all your lovely reviews. I have been inundated with love notes from everyone since posting Seeing Daylight. Thank you for continuing to read this fun mess! xoxo


	45. Chapter 45 Harder

_February 25, 2011_

_Prompt: __Harder_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 40_

~*Witfit*~

"Do you have any idea why you're here?"

I stared at him blankly. "No, sir."

He nodded.

I could sense the tension in the room or maybe it was nerves. I wasn't positive what was going on or why I'd been called in here, but something didn't feel right. I watched Felix move around his desk to stand directly in front of me. I was a little taller than him, and normally, height would be an advantage, but in this case it felt more like a threat – a threat I didn't know anything about.

He cleared his throat. "The truth is Edward, Banner is not pleased with your work. I'm sure that doesn't come as a surprise given the disagreements you've had on the last several projects, but he knows you have the potential. Or should I say, I've pointed out that you have potential."

He paused, and I swallowed nervously. Where was this going? It didn't make sense. Why was Felix defending me? Why go to bat for me? It felt like I should say something, but I didn't. I wanted to wait this out a bit.

He continued. "I have a proposition for you. I think you'll find it to be in your best interest given the precarious situation you're in. Banner is not aware I'm making this offer, but if you do what I'm about to ask, I'll make sure you get the offer… and jobs… you've been working toward."

I stared at him in disbelief. _Everything I'd been working toward? _I had no idea how he would guarantee such a thing, but I wanted to know more about what he was thinking.

"Okay," I said tentatively. "What did you have in mind?"

He was quiet for a minute, and it was clear he was trying to organize his thoughts before speaking.

"As you know, Volturi & Associates is planning to bid against us in the Griswold campaign. It is a must win for them, as it is us. I want you to get the inside scoop on their plan, so we can use it to our advantage."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it quickly when he held up his hand.

"You're probably wondering why I don't just call up an old friend or trusted colleague from my team, right?" He didn't wait for me to nod. "I burned a lot of bridges when I left their team to join this one. Banner gave me a deal and a position I couldn't refuse. You know how it goes in this industry. You have to do what it takes to claw your way up, to win every campaign."

This time I did nod. I knew how competitive everything was, but what he was asking was unethical for sure, and most likely illegal. My insides twisted uneasily.

"Are you up for the challenge?"

My head was swirling with what-ifs and implications. If I did this, maybe the internship would end sooner, and I could get a stable job under my belt. But what if I didn't? Would that be the end of my time with the firm? I needed to get some more clarity around what he was asking.

"Let me make sure I understand what you're asking. You want me to get their Griswold campaign plans, so we can either use them ourselves or counter their design?"

He nodded, eying me closely. I didn't have a clue how to go about doing something like that. I knew we kept our designs under lock and key, but did everyone? I had to believe they did, too.

"And how would you suggest I go about doing this?" I didn't say what I was thinking, but this was a huge risk for me to take. What if I was caught? What if Felix, a person I didn't completely trust, didn't hold up his end of the bargain? Would I end up taking the fall, so he could climb the ladder? What was really in it for me? What if I didn't succeed? What if I didn't do it at all?

"I'll leave the details to you, Edward. I know you're a sharp guy. Can I count on you to get the job done?"

I nodded absently, still unsure about this whole task and wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"Good. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and do whatever you need to do. We'll talk again tomorrow morning and each morning after that until we get what we need."

He turned his back to me and walked back around his desk, effectively dismissing me.

I walked back to my desk in somewhat of a daze. What had I just agreed to?

_Later That Night_

I stood in front of the stove absently stirring a pot of boiling noodles. My meal for one. Always a meal for one.

Felix's proposition was still rolling around in my brain, and the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like an impossible task. I honestly had no clue how I would go about it, and to be honest, that wasn't even the thing that was bothering me the most. The idea of being unethical had always been abhorrent to me. I had learned early on that business ethics and personal integrity were critical to being successful. Sure, there were always those people who got away with terrible things, but I was a strong believer in karma. I knew full well it could and would bite me on the ass if I went about things the wrong way. Look at what had happened to me and Bella.

I closed my eyes for a second and pictured her pretty face. I missed her.

I dished myself a healthy serving of noodles, spooned some broth and parmesan cheese on top, and sat down to eat… alone.

_Early Friday morning_

_Bella was underneath me, her body writhing against mine as her fingers tugged viciously in my hair. God, she was so fucking beautiful I thought as I skimmed my nose down her stomach planting soft, wet kisses along the way._

"_I need you, Edward, please," she pleaded as I teased her, nipping and licking the delicate skin between her thighs. She cried out as I inserted two fingers inside and my tongue flicked against against her clit. _

_She was lost in a fit of moans and whimpers, and I was lost in her – her scent, her sounds, her taste. When we first met, I had never been into this, but with Bella it was different, amazing, and it had become one of my favorite things to do to her. I loved seeing her laid out in front of me, knowing I was the one making her beg and plead for me._

_I felt her fingers tighten in my hair, as her body tensed and she called out my name. Riding high off her screams of ecstasy, I withdrew my fingers and settled myself just between her legs, my dick pressing against her opening._

"_Are you ready, baby?" I asked, breathing heavily from my own need._

_She nodded, her eyes still dazed and her body beautifully flushed._

_I slid inside her in one smooth motion and quickly found a rhythm that worked for us. It was so easy being with her. As I moved inside her – and damn she felt so fucking good – I got lost in the way her breasts moved with each thrust. I bent down and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth and rolled the other between my fingers, knowing full well she couldn't resist it. Her mouth opened, panting and voiceless._

_I switched sides, swirling my tongue against her very tender skin. I could feel how close she was as she started moving more forcefully against me, trying to find just the right amount of friction beneath me. I quickened my pace and roughly pushed my hips against hers over and over again._

_"Harder...," she begged. "God, Edward…"_

_My insides twisted, and I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening, coiling tightly as my own release neared. I needed her to come._

_I twisted her nipples, rolling them between my thumb and fingers knowing this would do it, this would send her spiraling again._

"_Yes. Yes… oh…Edward" she screamed. Her body stiffened and I kept slamming into her. I was so close._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

I bolted upright, my body tense and my dick rock hard, as the alarm clock blared. Irritated and completely unsatisfied, I flopped back down on the mattress. Of all the fucking times to have a dream about her.

Frustrated, I gripped my dick and began sliding my hand roughly against it. I needed this. I needed this release. I needed to spill out the tension and frustration I'd been caring since my conversation with Felix the day before.

Over and over, my hand slid up and down and around the head. I closed my eyes, knowing I was close once again, feeling that tell tale stretching and tightening in my stomach and groin. I pictured Bella above me, her hair hanging around her face as she leaned in to press her tits in my face.

Lost in her breasts, my body exploded, cum landing on my stomach, as I tried to catch my breath. It had been too long since I'd given in to my own impulses.

_Later that morning_

I had been sitting in my office for an hour by the time Felix stuck his head in my cube.

"My office," he said shortly.

I stood up and followed him. I'd done a lot of thinking last night and in the shower, and I knew what I needed to do. I wanted to be successful; I needed to after what I'd done to Bella.

"Close the door."

I did and turned to face him. This was it; the chance for me to prove myself, and I was ready.


	46. Chapter 46 Finger

February 26, 2011

Prompt: Fingers

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 44

~*Witfit*~

_July 13, 1913_

_I'm engaged. No matter how many times I stare at the beautiful ring on my finger, I still can't believe it. I am actually getting married, married to a man that is everything I hoped for and more than I ever thought I'd find. In short, he's perfect for me._

_I spent most of my day talking about wedding plans with Esme. She and I both agree that smaller is better, especially given Edward's previous situation. I didn't ask a lot of questions about his previous marriage. Somehow it doesn't seem relevant, and if something does come up, I can always ask. _

_Edward came over for dinner, and we all talked freely about how we should proceed. Edward, like me, wants something small with close friends, seeing as neither of us have any family, and we don't need a lot of fanfare. _

_We agreed to marry two Saturdays from now – on what will be the twenty-sixth. There's really no significance to that date, except that it's relatively soon. Edward doesn't want to wait any longer, and to be honest, neither do I. I came here to marry him, and it's an added bonus that I am falling for him._

_I know it sounds silly, but every time I think about him or even better, get to spend time with him, I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest or explode. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. It's confusing but in a good way. When he told me he hoped my feelings could grow into something that matched his, I wanted to tell him they already did, that I already felt a deep, unexplainable affection for him that was growing more intense every day. But I didn't, and I won't. At least not until the timing is right._

_Sadly, Edward told me tonight that things at the bank are heating up, so I won't likely get to see him until later this week. He asked me to proceed with the wedding plans, saying he trusts my judgment and that Esme knows him well enough if I have questions._

_So, for now, I'll think about how to make our simple wedding an elegant and beautiful affair instead of how much I miss him already._

_Until tomorrow…_


	47. Chapter 47 Piano

February 28, 2011

Prompt: Piano

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

**Storyline: Letters**

… Continued from Chapter 43

~*Witfit*~

_End of October, 1864_

Alice sat on the hard wooden bench and stared down at the old, yellow and black keyboard as her fingers depressed each cool, smooth key. A slow, dark, discordant tune filled the still air in her aunt's home. With each press of the ivory keys, bitter, harsh notes reminded her how empty her life had become and how desperately she missed Jasper.

She had written to every person she could with no word of his whereabouts. Deep inside she knew he was out there, she knew he would come home to her, but the more time that passed, the harder it became to believe.

"Alice," Jane called quietly from the doorway, "supper's ready."

Alice didn't look at her, didn't stop playing, until Jane called her name again.

"I'm not hungry right now, Jane."

"But, Al…"

"I'm not hungry."

Jane nodded, her eyes skimming over Alice's tiny form, and walked away, leaving Alice to herself like she'd done every day for the last three weeks.


	48. Chapter 48 Charm

_March 1, 2011_

_Prompt: Charm - _to delight or please greatly by beauty, attractiveness

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 41

~*Witfit*~

Night of the Girl's Choice Dance

I put my car in park and sat for a second, trying to get my wits about me. I had no idea how I'd ended up at Bella Swan's house. Not only that, but I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that she'd asked me to the Girl's Choice Dance.

After I'd nodded my okay, I'd somehow found my voice and told her I'd be happy to go with her. The grin that spread across her face made my insides twist with a crazy sort of excitement. And then after she left I felt sick. Word, like I'd imagined it would, spread quickly that Bella had asked me to the dance. I think people thought it was some sort of pity date, but I decided to ignore the whispers and rumors floating around. I had been on the receiving end of them too many times, and I decided to give Bella the benefit of the doubt. She'd obviously asked me for a reason, and I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't excited.

Of course, sitting in her driveway, I was seriously asking myself what the hell I was thinking saying yes to this. I glanced at the dashboard clock and realized I'd been sitting there longer than I thought. With a deep breath, I opened the door and got out.

Bella's house was in the nicer part of the city. I wasn't sure what her parents did, but they certainly had money. As I climbed the steps, I took in the carefully potted plants and flowers lining the walkway, the glowing luminaries, and the yellow and green wreath hanging on their red front door. Pushing down my nerves, I rang the door bell and waited.

The door opened, and I was greeted by a bulky man with a big, bushy, brown mustache, a head full of curly hair, and a cool gaze on his face. The little bit of control I had over my nerves vanished instantly as I wiped my now sweaty palms on my pants.

"Good evening, Mr. Swan," I said as politely and calmly as I could manage. "I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm here to pick up Bella for the dance."

He stared me up and down in a move that was designed to intimidate me. It worked. I was intimidated, and I was about to turn around and walk back to my car when Bella appeared at the door.

"Dad, stop it," she said with a grin. "Stop trying to intimidate my date."

He grunted and pushed open the door for me to come in. I looked at him for a split second before flicking my eyes back to Bella. She was gorgeous. Well, she was always gorgeous, but she looked especially so tonight.

"Hi, Bella," I said, swallowing my nerves again and stepping inside.

"Hey, Edward," she said sweetly. "This is my dad, Charlie, and my mom," she said, pointing into the kitchen to a petite red haired woman, "Renee."

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan."

"Oh, please, call me Renee, Edward. Bella has told us so much about you. It's like we already know you, isn't it, Charlie?"

He grunted again and nodded before walking into the living room.

I looked over at Bella, and she just rolled her eyes as she reached for my arm and pulled me towards the stairs. She'd told them about me? A lot? What could she possibly have told them? My mind was moving at warp speed as I tried to sort through what she possibly knew about me, but I was coming up blank.

"Come on. I've got our shirts upstairs."

"Okay," I said as casually as I could, but I was sure I was going to pass out. I was going upstairs… to Bella Swan's room. I think I must have died and gone to heaven, because this would never happen in my real life. Like never.

At the top of the stairs, she pushed open the door to what I assumed was her room and led me in. It was purple and bright, with white furniture, a white comforter, and little white lights in paper star lanterns. It was definitely a girl's room, and somehow, much different than I had expected. I'm not sure what I really expected, but this wasn't it. A quick scan of the room revealed a bulletin board covered in pictures, programs, ribbons, and other memorabilia, a ton of framed pictures hanging on the walls, and a huge poster of some abstract art I'd never seen before.

"So, um, this is my room," she said quietly, shifting from side to side. This was the first time I'd seen her look even remotely nervous.

"It's um… it's really white."

_Idiot. Could I have said something a little more intelligent? Seriously._

She giggled. "Yeah, that's all my mom, but it's grown on me."

"I like it. The lanterns are pretty cool."

We stood there, staring at each other before she quickly turned and picked up a t-shirt off the bed. While she wasn't looking, I took a minute to check her out. She was definitely hot. There was no doubt about that.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on top of her head, and the ends were slightly curled. The soft light in her room made her skin glow, and when she turned back to face me, I could see that her eyes were warmer, softer, than I'd seen them before. She looked relaxed, happy, and something about that sat well with me.

She handed me a dark grey shirt and waited for me to unfold it. When I did, I have to admit, I was a little surprised. It was definitely on the cool side, as far as dance t-shirts go. The front had three ovals, the first of which contained a hand making the peace sign, the second with a heart, and the third with five cards that had a royal straight flush. Underneath, it said, "Peace. Love. Poker," each separated by a little red heart.

I blinked back my surprise at the word love and decided to go with it. It was obviously something she'd put some thought into, and who was I to ruin it with a question. I turned it around and couldn't help my smile.

In big bold letters that matched the front, she'd embroidered "Bella and Edward" and underneath, "GCD 2011."

Wow. Seeing our names beside each other sent a thrill of energy and excitement coursing through me. I was really doing this. I was really going to a dance with the girl of my dreams, the girl whose smile had left me charmed and in some kind of magical trance since I'd first seen her. I still had no idea why she'd asked me, what she even saw in me, but I was more than willing to play this out. If for no other reason than to say, "I went out with Bella Swan." No… that was too shallow. I definitely wanted this. Badly.

"What do you think?" she asked as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Too much?"

"Um… no. They're great. Really."

She looked relieved. "I wanted something different, and I figured this would definitely do it. Most of the people I know are doing stuff with poker chips and cards. I wanted ours to be fun."

"Thank you for making these. I um… I have something for you."

She smiled shyly. "You do?"

I nodded, feeling vulnerable and weird all of a sudden. Alice had convinced me I shouldn't show up empty-handed. I had spent the better part of last night and the morning trying to come up with something that wasn't too personal but also said I'm excited to go to this dance with you. Thank you for choosing me, the geeky math guy that people never even give the time of day.

On the verge of giving up, I llooked at her Facebook page and discovered she was a huge fan of The Black Keys. Fortunately, so was I, and I also happened to have just purchased tickets to that show. I was originally planning to see if Jasper wanted to go, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. But as I stood in front of her, reaching in my back pocket, I realized this was probably going to be too much. Hell, we really didn't know each other. No, scratch that. We didn't know each other at all… other than my obsessive stalker tendencies at school and the hours I spent scouring her FB page.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Edward. It was girl's choice, and I… I wanted to go with you."

She smiled, and her cheeks turned pink. _She wanted to go with me? _ I decided to file that little tidbit away for later. It was obvious she'd wanted to go since she'd asked me, but it was out in the open. Somehow it felt different.

"Well, I just… here." I handed her the tickets and waited while she read over them.

She glanced up at me, shock on her face, and then back down at the tickets once more.

"Where did you get these?"

"Um… I've had them for a while. I just needed someone to go with me."

"Edward Cullen, are you asking me on a date?

"Yeah... I guess I am."

Her smile was radiant. "Then I am happy to go with you. So, how did you know I liked them?"

Oh shit. I felt my face turn bright red, and I desperately searched the room for some answer that didn't make me sound like a freak.

"I noticed on your Facebook page that you liked them, and I do too…"

She grinned even wider, and her cheeks turned a beautiful pink. "I love them! Thank you so much, Edward!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug.

Not quite the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it.

Eventually she stepped back and looked up at me. "You really didn't have to get me anything, Edward, but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not excited to see them. None of my friends like them, so this is just perfect."

"I'm glad you like them. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me to get them for you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, I'll go with you."

A relieved smile pulled at the corners of my lips before I looked down at the t-shirt in my hands. "I guess we should probably get these on, huh?"

"Yeah… you're probably right. The bathroom's just down the hall on the right."

With one last glance, I turned around and walked to the bathroom. As I shrugged out of my own button down shirt and pulled on the soft t-shirt she'd made for me, I couldn't help but think about the possibilities of what could be, where I hoped this evening would lead, and maybe what we could eventually be together.


	49. Chapter 49 Naughty

February 26, 2011

Prompt: Naughty - improper, tasteless, indecorous, or indecent

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 46

~*Witfit*~

_July 14, 1913_

_Today was quiet. Esme spent most of her day at meetings and a luncheon for the local Red Cross. She invited me to come along, but I wanted to spend some time alone. I had a lot to think about and even more planning to do. _

_I spent most of the day sorting through and trying on the things I had purchased in Rochester for the wedding. As I dug through my trunk, I carefully picked up each item and laid it on the bed._

_Wedding gown, bridal veil, white gloves, night gowns, silk petticoats, and stockings, hats, pins, and shoes, an assortment of dresses, gowns, robes, and other articles of clothing, as well as jewelry for the wedding and the honeymoon._

_I had forgotten how much stuff I had purchased, but I'm glad I listened to Mrs. Cope's advice. Marrying Edward required a certain look, and I didn't want to disappoint him._

_The wedding dress I'd chosen was still as beautiful as it was the day I bought it. It was unique, but it also fit me- literally and figuratively – perfectly. I have to admit, I tried it on… I felt beautiful, like a princess, and I imagined what my wedding day would be like._

_I also tried on the pink silk chiffon gown I was planning to wear on our wedding night. It was sheer and soft, almost feather-light against my skin. It had an adjustable neckline, pleated empire waist, and satin ribbons that tied just beneath my breasts. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but wonder what Edward would think when he saw me standing before him that night. Would he think I'm beautiful? Would he be happy with me, pleased with the way my body looked? Would he want to make love to me?_

_All those thoughts made my face feel hot and my body feel weird, naughty almost. I know they are perfectly normal thoughts, but up until this point, I've never really given much thought to what it will be like to have someone undress me, see me naked, or touch me for the first time. Just the thought of his hands and his mouth, his lips, his tongue on me makes me want to combust._

_I need to stop thinking about his hands… but I don't want to. I won't admit what I did as I stood in front of the mirror, but my imagination ran wild at the possibilities._

_Until tomorrow… _


	50. Chapter 50 Tell Me About Yourself

_March 3, 2011_

_Dialogue Flex: _"So, tell me about yourself," he started.

_Pairing: Leah/Edward_

_**Storyline: New Beginnings**_

…_Continued from Chapter 34_

~*Witfit*~

The bar was crowded and noisy when she walked in just a little after seven. She scanned the room quickly in search of Edward. After taking a few steps into the crowd, she saw him standing at the bar, chatting with the bartender.

She took a minute to stare at him. He was just as hot as he was that morning, but he seemed comfortable, in his element, as if he'd been there a thousand times. His hair was still a crazy bronze mess, but it was clear he'd at least attempted to tame that beast. Not that Leah was complaining; she liked his look. He was sexy as hell and oozed sex in a quiet, confident sort of way.

When she'd gotten home after work, she'd gone into a frenzy trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She'd called Bella, but of course that girl was no help. Like Leah, she preferred to wear yoga pants and t-shirts, so figuring out what to wear on a first date wasn't quite her forte. Eventually, she'd settled on a denim skirt that hit a little above the knee, a sassy black top, and a pair of casual black ballet flats. Not normally one to wear makeup, she had decided on a little powder, some mascara, and a bit of lip gloss. Overall, she felt pretty, confident, and ready to face Edward.

She was not going to let him fluster her tonight. She needed to make him see she wasn't some random girl he could pickup – never mind that she'd asked him out – and use his sexy smile to make her bend to his will. Okay, that was probably a bit dramatic, but she wasn't one of those girly girls that got all worked up over a hot guy, and she wanted to make sure he knew it.

Running her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath and slowly pushed her way through the crowd. She sidled up next to Edward and tapped him on the arm. He looked over at her and grinned. It was one of those sexy half smirk grins, and Leah's stomach fluttered.

"Hey," he said, grabbing his beer and waving at the guy behind the bar.

"Hey, yourself," she said with a hint of sass and a grin of her own.

"I got us a table over here," he said, guiding her across the room with his hand on her lower back. She felt the same surge of energy she'd felt earlier in the day course through her skin. It was warm and fiery, and she really liked it.

After he'd pulled her chair out for her and waited until she was seated, he walked around the table to take his own seat.

"Thank you."

It was a bit quieter in the "restaurant" part of the bar, but she could still hear the crack of pool balls smacking against each other and the loud chatter of the other patrons. They both looked at each other and smiled nervously. She had no idea why she was acting like some immature school girl who had never been on a date. She was Leah Clearwater, and she'd never had a shy bone in her body. She was a balls out, fiery girl, always had been, always would be.

The waitress stopped by and Leah ordered a beer, and Edward got another one. They stared at the menu for a few minutes until she returned with their drinks.

"What are you having?" Edward asked, his hand brushing the back of hers lightly to get her attention.

She wanted to jerk her hand back, but she didn't. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, dark green and sexy as hell, and she pressed her legs together and shifted slightly. His touch and his eyes were seriously wreaking havoc on her supposedly strong inner tigress.

_Pull it together, Clearwater_, she scolded herself and took a subtle cleansing breath.

Feeling a bit stronger and more herself, she smiled at him.

"Just a burger and fries."

"I'll have the same," he said to the waitress as he handed her the menus.

After she'd left, he turned back to Leah and picked up his beer bottle. She watched with rapt attention as his lips, his perfect, probably smooth and soft and warm lips, wrapped around the bottle and he tilted it back. She felt her stomach tighten and her heart quicken as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with each drink.

Good Lord this man was hot, and she wanted to lick jaw and suck on his neck.

As he set the bottle down on the table, he grinned. Yeah, he knew he was hot, and for some reason she didn't care. He was hot. Damn hot.

"So, tell me about yourself, Leah," he started, just as his long fingers started toying with the neck of the bottle. She gaped at him, and he smirked knowingly and winked at her.


	51. Chapter 51 Newcomer

March 7, 2011

Prompt: Newcomer

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

**Storyline: Letters**

… Continued from Chapter 47

~*Witfit*~

_Early November, 1864_

As Alice walked down the street, she felt like a newcomer to her home town. Atlanta was practically in ruins. The shop fronts looked shabby – paint cracking, windows boarded up – and the normal hustle and bustle she was used to seeing had all but disappeared. People still moved about, but the life and vigor she had once known had disappeared when Sherman blazed through.

Slowly and ever vigilant, she strode alongside Jane, focused and just as serious, purposefully to the makeshift military office. She had sent countless letters in hopes of getting word, and finally, she had gotten an answer. She was told to come to Atlanta to meet with Colonel Young.

Everything from the moment Jane had given her that letter had been a blur. They had spent two days packing for the trip, wanting to bring only the bare necessities while also ensuring they had everything they might need. Her mother had initially insisted on going with her, but after much debate, they'd all agreed that Alice and Jane would go together.

Standing in front of the building, Alice looked at Jane, who responded with a hopeful smile. With deep breaths, they moved forward and entered the building. The officer at the desk looked up. He wore a shabby gray uniform and a pair of spectacles that made his eyes appear buggy and large.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently, turning back to the large stack of papers before him.

"We're here to see Colonel Young." Alice's voice sounded more confident than she felt. She had prayed practically every moment of their journey that they had found Jasper. She _needed_ to get to him. Something deep inside her told her he needed her.

"Colonel Young isn't here today," he said dismissively.

Jane watched as surprise and then determination flashed across Alice's face. She knew full well that Alice would never leave without speaking with the Colonel, especially not when she had come this far.

"Excuse me, sir," Alice said, insistently. She waited until the man looked up. He sighed heavily, his face the picture of exasperation.

"What is it, m'am? I already told you, Colonel Young isn't here."

"And I appreciate you saying that. However, I received this letter." She paused, withdrawing the tattered envelope from her bag and holding it out for him to take. "And it specifically says that I am to see Colonel Young. So, if you'd be so kind as to tell me when we might speak with him, we'd be most grateful."

Alice knew she was piling it on a little thick, but she didn't care. She was focused on one thing and one thing only – finding Jasper and bringing him home.

He looked from her to the envelope in her hand and back to her before reaching out and taking it. He quickly scanned the letter and handed it back.

"Please wait here."

Alice flashed a quick, tentative grin at Jane, who returned it with one of her own. After a few minutes of silence, they heard two sets of heavy footsteps coming their way. Smoothing down her dress, Alice straightened her back and pulled back her shoulders; she was the picture of confidence.

A short, balding man with a rather large belly rounded the corner. He had a thick black mustache and salt and pepper black hair. He looked distinguished and wise, despite his slow gait and battle worn appearance. He stopped before the ladies and smiled kindly.

"Miss Brandon, I see you received my letter."

"Yes, sir," she said softly.

"Follow me."

Jane and Alice moved quickly as he turned and walked back around the corner to his office. He pointed to the two chairs, and they each took a seat.

"Miss Brandon, we have received all of your inquiries about Major Jasper Whitlock. As you know, there were many wounded and dead after Atlanta fell. It has taken time, but we have finally found him."

Alice gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and tears filled Jane's eyes. Unmoved by either of their responses, he pressed on.

"Major Whitlock is being held at Point Lookout Prison Camp in Maryland."

"Maryland?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Yes. Unfortunately, despite out best efforts, we have been unsuccessful at arranging a prisoner transfer. General Grant seems determined to prevent any further exchanged. So, until this war is over or something changes, there is nothing we can do."

They sat in silence after he'd finished. Alice stared at her hands for a minute, trying to think through everything the Colonel had said. Something didn't feel right. Deep in her gut, she knew there was something more that could be done; there had to be.

"Colonel, with all due respect, how is that possible? He is an officer in the Confederate Army. There has to be something else that can be done."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Brandon, I wish there were, but like I said, until General Grant lifts the transfer ban, there is nothing else we can do. General Lee is attempting to make a number of concessions, but nothing is firm."

"Well, what can I do? I can't just continue to sit idly by while my fiancé is trapped in a prison in Maryland. If I have to go there myself, I will."

His head popped and his shoulders stiffened.

"M'am, that won't help and it won't get you what you want. The Union Army is not apt to release Confederate officers. "

"Well, then offer them a higher ranking Yankee soldier. Jasper is my life, and I will come here every day until you offer me some assurance that you will do everything within your personal power to get him released."

Colonel Young stared at the petite, dark-haired woman with big blue eyes in front of him. She was a true beauty, and something about her fierce determination struck a chord in him. He thought about his options. There really wasn't much he could do, but he knew he could potentially pull a few strings.

"Miss Brandon, that won't be necessary. Let me see what else I can do. I'm not promising anything, and to be completely honest, it's highly unlikely anything will come of it. But your determination is impressive, and I feel compelled, for some strange reason, to help you."

"Thank you, Colonel. Jane and I will be staying at The Grande Hotel until we hear back from you."

"Very well. I'll send word when I know more."


	52. Chapter 52 Conventional

_March 5, 2011_

_Prompt: __Conventional - _conforming or adhering to accepted standards, as of conduct or taste

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 45_

~*Witfit*~

_Previously on Broken Promises…_

_I had been sitting in my office for an hour by the time Felix stuck his head in my cube. _

"_My office," he said shortly._

_I stood up and followed him. I'd done a lot of thinking last night and in the shower, and I knew what I needed to do. I wanted to be successful; I needed to after what I'd done to Bella. _

"_Close the door."_

I did and turned to face him. This was it; the chance for me to prove myself, and I was ready.

After shutting the door, I slowly walked over to one of the two chairs in front of his desk and sat down. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"So, what's your plan, Edward?"

I hesitated for a second. I knew he wanted to know how I was going to sneak into the Volturi & Associates lair and infiltrate their design team. I looked up at Felix and saw for an instant what I could become – a powerful ad executive with all the opportunities in the world at my fingertips. But then I thought through what I'd lose. What I'd already lost. Images flashed before me like shapes shifting at the end of a kaleidoscope. Bella. Our life. Our dreams. All the wasted time. All the hurt, sadness, and loss I felt without her in my life. This internship. The work I'd poured myself into for the last year and a half. The frustrations and failures.

In so many ways, I had nothing left and certainly nothing good to show for my time, but was I really ready to cross that invisible line of conventional business norms? Was I really ready to give up on what I'd started here? Was I really ready to risk the chance, even if it was miniscule at best, of getting Bella back by doing something so underhanded and wrong? Was I really ready to sell out for a company that really wasn't willing to take a chance on me, give me the opportunities I was due, or acknowledge what I had contributed to this team?

The path before me was suddenly so clear. It was no longer a question of business ethics. This was about what I was willing to sacrifice, and I was no longer willing to do what it would take. With resolve and confidence, I said what I should have said the yesterday.

"I don't have a plan, Felix, and I can't do what you're asking me to do."

"Excuse me?" Felix asked, his voice eerily calm and quiet.

"I can't do what you're asking me to do," I repeated, feeling the rapid staccato of my heart and the tightening in my chest at the increasing tension in the room. I wanted to look away, to tear my eyes away from his face, but I couldn't. I needed to man up and own this. I should have said no yesterday. I should have walked out that door the minute he asked me to do this, but I had been so dazed and confused that it hadn't really registered until last night.

Nothing was worth losing the little chance I might have at getting Bella to give me a second chance. If she ever found out that I had sunk to this level of low, she'd never forgive me. Yeah, my chances of getting her back were slim, but I wasn't going to let a slime ball like Banner or Felix ruin my chances from the get go… especially when there really wasn't any assurance that I'd win in the end.

"You committed to this yesterday. You can't back out. Plans have already been set in motion. You will follow through, and you will get your ass to Volturi & Associates. This isn't some joke, Edward. This is business. We need that information on the Griswold ad campaign, and if you're unwilling to get it," he said coolly, his tone threatening, "we'll find someone who is."

I stared up at him, meeting his intense gaze head on, and stood up, never breaking eye contact.

"I quit."


	53. Chapter 53 Giggle

_March 4, 2011_

_Prompt: Giggle_

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 48

~*Witfit*~

Night of the Girl's Choice Dance

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and felt sort of sick to my stomach. The car ride from Bella's house had been quiet. Neither of us had said a word. The stillness in the car was unsettling. It was no different than the feelings that had coursed through me when I'd pulled up to Bella's house, except this time, she was sitting next to me in the passenger seat of my car.

After putting the car in park and turning off the engine, I shifted in my seat to look at her. She was so pretty. Little pieces of hair had started to pull loose from the ponytail she wore, and they curled softly against her cheeks. Her eyes met mine and she smiled shyly before looking away. I wanted to reach over and touch her hand or arm or something to get her to look at me again, but I wasn't sure if it would be okay. So, I sat there, and waited for a second, before finally saying her name.

"Bella?" Hearing it roll off my tongue felt and sounded foreign to me. It felt good and I liked it, but it felt strange.

She turned her head, and her eyes shifted to meet mine. A soft pink tinge colored her cheeks, and I could tell she was nervous. I wondered why. She was always so confident. She was the popular one, the girl every other girl in the school wanted to be. A nagging thought, one that I'd been noodling on since she'd asked me to the dance the day before, ran through my mind.

_She's probably nervous to be seen in public with you. She probably regrets asking you._

I tried to push my inner thoughts aside, but they were there, bubbling under the surface. Was that really why she felt nervous? She seemed excited about the evening and the concert tickets.

_But that was to some place none of her friends would be._

"Listen, um… if you are having second thoughts about this," I said, motioning to the school building, "we don't have to go. I don't want you to be uncomfortable… you know, being seen with me."

Even as the words came out, I felt my stomach tighten. I knew people thought of me as some geeky math guy, but I didn't see myself that way. I knew I didn't have a lot of friends, other than Alice and Jasper and a few other random people, but it still kind of sucked to think she might actually be embarrassed to go with me.

"What?" she asked. "I don't… that's not…" she stammered, but nothing coherent came out.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I can just drop you off or take you home or whatever. I get it."

My head started to ache from over thinking, and my stomach was twisted in a very uncomfortable mess of knots. Turning back to face the steering wheel, I reached up to turn on the car, when I felt the warmth of her hand on my arm.

"Edward, please stop."

My hand fell in my lap, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I hated feeling this way. It was stupid and immature and so not me. I'd never really had low self esteem. I had always been comfortable in my own skin. At least I had been until Bella Swan sat at my table in the cafeteria.

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. If I was, I wouldn't have asked you. It's just… I, uh…" she paused, her fingers twisting awkwardly.

I looked over at her and couldn't help but reach out and touch her. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, and seeing the way she was fidgeting made me feel even worse.

"I like you, Edward. I have for a while."

_What did she say? _

"What?"

She giggled nervously. "I like you. I don't know what it's going to be like in there, how people will treat you, and I'm just a little bit nervous for you."

I sat back in my seat, feeling like a moron for being so self centered and annoying.

Her face had flushed a deeper shade of pink, and without a thought, I leaned over and brushed my lips against her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm, and I could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. She smelled good. She felt good. And I wanted to linger there, to breathe her in and kiss her properly. A big part of me wanted nothing more than to turn the car around and go back to her house and get to know her better, away from what would definitely be an uncomfortable night. But I wouldn't do that. I wanted to be with her, had for a long time, and this was my chance to show her how special she really was.

As I sat back, she lifted her hand to her cheeked and smiled sweetly.

"I like you, too, Bella. And to be honest, I don't really care what people think. If you want to go to this dance, I'm happy and proud to be your date."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it for a split second before a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Let's do this."


	54. Chapter 54 Satin

March 9, 2011

Prompt: Satin

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 49

~*Witfit*~

_July 15, 1913_

_Esme and I spent the day shopping. She wanted to make sure I had everything I would need for my wedding day and the honeymoon. At one point while we were sorting through racks of satin and lace gowns, she asked if Edward had given me any indication of where the wedding would be held. He hadn't, and I had wondered the same thing myself. _

_We'd agreed on a small wedding, but beyond that nothing more had been said. I'm looking forward to seeing him on Friday. He asked if he could pick me up for dinner, and of course, I said yes. He's been busy since Sunday, and we haven't had a chance to talk or see each other. I miss him. _

_Until tomorrow… _


	55. Chapter 55 I'd Like to Thank You

March 10, 2011

Dialogue Flex: "I would like to thank…"

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

**Storyline: Letters**

… Continued from Chapter 51

~*Witfit*~

_Mid November, 1864  
A little over two weeks later_

A knock at the door pulled Jane's attention from the book she'd been attempting to read with Alice's help. She had long since put aside any embarrassment she had at being so slow at reading. If it weren't for Alice and Mrs. Brandon, she wouldn't know how to read at all.

She moved to stand, but Alice put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it."

Alice strode across the small room to the door. It didn't take more than six or seven steps to get from one side of the room to the other. They'd been staying in this room for several weeks, and it was starting to get uncomfortable and boring. She and Jane had stopped by Colonel Young's office every few days since their first visit, but nothing had come of it. There had been no change in the situation, and Jasper was still locked in some prison in Maryland.

Despite what she imagined were horrible conditions and her own fear that he was suffering, she felt a sense of happiness she hadn't felt for months. Just knowing where he was made their separation bearable.

She opened the door to find a man in Confederate gray standing there.

"Good afternoon, m'am," he said, removing his hat from his head. "Colonel Young sent me to deliver this."

Alice took the white envelope from his extended hand. She thanked him and watched as he walked away.

She carefully opened the letter and scanned the contents inside.

_Ms. Brandon,_

_I would like to thank you for your patience as we work toward Major Whitlock's release. The details still remain tenuous, but there is a chance we may be able to broker a deal to have him and several other soldiers released by Christmas._

_I will keep you apprised of any changes that may arise._

_Colonel Stephen M. Young_

Alice reread the letter another three times before she finally paused long enough to read it out loud. _Home by Christmas?_ Her heart leapt at the thought. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but something just felt right. She'd known all along he'd be okay, that they'd find their way back together despite the horrors of this war, but the initial confirmation that he would be coming home lifted her spirits beyond all measure.

"So, I guess that means we get to go home," Jane said after she finally broke loose from Alice's embrace.

"Yes, I guess we should," Alice said happily.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making plans to return to Savannah. They would leave first thing in the morning after stopping one last time at Colonel Young's office to leave her address and a letter to Jasper.


	56. Chapter 56 Waiter

_March 11, 2011_

_Prompt: Waiter_

_Pairing: Leah/Edward_

_**Storyline: New Beginnings**_

…_Continued from Chapter 50_

~*Witfit*~

Leah could not believe the way his fingers were affecting her. Yeah, so they were long; it wasn't like anything was going to be happening with them any time soon. As much as she'd flirted with Edward at the coffee shop, she wasn't quite ready to jump into anything serious… and that included sex or any of its closely related cousins.

"What do you want to know?" she replied with her own hint of sass.

"The basics will do," Edward said coolly, his intense green eyes never leaving hers as a slow, lazy smile pulled across his face.

"Well… I've been living here for about three years and have a younger brother who lives in Seattle. I'm an office manager at the medical records company next to the coffee shop. It's not what I thought I would do when I was in college, but it pays the bills."

"What did you want to do?"

Leah smiled wistfully. She'd always wanted to be a teacher, but somehow she's talked herself out of going that path and landed herself in a business major. In hindsight, she was kicking herself for not following through on her teaching classes. If only she had followed her heart… oh, right, she thought sarcastically, she had.

She thought about how much she'd enjoyed observing the kids playing and laughing, hearing the excited voices as she read book after book to them in her observation classes.

"Teach. I love being around kids, little ones." She smiled brightly, feeling the warmth of possibility burn inside her. "There's just something about the way their little minds work that has always fascinated me."

"So… how did you end up with an office job?" he asked, his tone genuinely curious and his eyes kind and inquisitive.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and picked up the beer the waitress had just placed on the table.

"It's stupid really. I started out in education, was two years into it, when I met my ex. He convinced me… or rather I let myself be convinced," Leah said, refusing to give Sam all the control. She'd made that decision, and it was her responsibility to own it and deal with the consequences. "That a degree in business was a better fit, would give me a 'real' career path, and would ultimately pay more. Sadly, he, I, was wrong on all accounts… well, except the money part, and that's the part I care about the least."

Edward sat back and took a drink of his beer. He hadn't expected her to say that. She struck him as incredibly strong, and it was clear through her words she was. But under the surface, he knew something… or someone had hurt her, and it didn't sit well with him. He could imagine her as a teacher. Even though most of their interactions had been intense and bordering on feisty, he could tell she had a soft side to her.

"So, do you think you'll ever be a teacher?"

Leah smiled against the mouth of the bottle. She'd done a lot of thinking since her break up with Sam. She had given the idea some thought, but the process of applying, taking all the tests, and then actually taking classes again seemed so daunting.

"I've thought about it. Maybe someday. It's just… well, it's a little scary to shift your life around like that, change up everything you know, if that makes sense."

He nodded. He had been battling that dilemma for a while too, but he'd been too chickenshit to actually do anything about it. "It does. I'm actually trying to figure my shit out too, truthfully."

Leah was grateful to shift the focus away from her for a while. With another drink, she smiled and leaned forward.

"So, what about you?"


	57. Chapter 57 Wine & Stage

_March 12, 2011_

_Prompt: __wine, stage_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 52_

~*Witfit*~

_Holy shit. _

That was the only thought rolling through my head as I walked out of Felix's office. I just quit my job. Or got fired. I'm not really sure which. No, I definitely didn't get fired, but I might as well have. Everything I'd worked for up to this point meant nothing.

Despite all that, I felt strangely light as I trudged back to my cube. I had nothing to turn to, no other job lined up, and somehow, none of it mattered. I was finally free of this place, Banner, and Felix. I stood at the wall leading into my cube and just stared at my desk. This place had been home for almost a year and a half. I'd learned a lot here – what I did and did not like, how to handle creative differences, and how to roll with it when I didn't get my way. I knew I'd learned some personal lessons about the value of people and what loss was like, but I wasn't ready to get that deep this early in the morning.

Slowly, I sorted through my files, separating my personal work from the company's. As I shut down my computer for the last time, I was grateful I had taken the time the night before to pull all my personal files off my laptop in anticipation of this very thing. I grabbed my lucky pen, my favorite sketchpad, my snowman mug (yes, I used it year round), and looked around at my desk. All the remaining files were stacked neatly, meticulously labeled, and ready for the poor schmuck who took my place. I glanced at the few sketches I had just recently completed for the Griswold ad. Without a thought, I grabbed them and some of my other sketches, ripped them in half, and tossed them in the trash.

_That felt good._

I pulled opened my drawers quickly, making sure I wasn't leaving anything personal or meaningful behind when I saw it – the framed photo of me and Bella I'd tossed in there a while back. I pulled it out and ran my finger across the glass, ignoring the way prints smeared across it. _Bella._ I pushed the thought aside. I needed to figure some stuff out before I attempted to win her back. At least I was free from the thing that had torn us apart; it was time to start working on myself.

With a final glance, I pulled off my badge, placed it on my desk, and walked out.

~*BP*~

"I told him I quit," I said, taking a sip of my wine.

"Just like that?" Alice asked, staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape.

"Yep."

"But… now what?"

I looked at her and then at Jasper and smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in over a year. I felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I was free. Free to explore and figure out if I wanted another office job or if I wanted to do something completely different. It was scary and exciting at the same time. In some ways I felt like I was just at the beginning stages of my life, sitting on a precipice waiting to jump and do something crazy. Regardless of the path I chose from here, I knew I'd chosen the right one for now.

Shrugging, I took another sip of my wine. "No clue. I'm going to take some time off and try to figure out what I really want to do, give myself a chance to breathe and think."

They looked at each other and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. Damn, it felt good. I wanted to ask about Bella, but it seemed too premature. I didn't want it to seem like now that I didn't have anything – my job – I was going to run to her and see if she'd take me back. I wanted to; I hoped she would, but I had some stuff to figure out first. I wanted to be able to stand before her and know that I would never hurt her the way I had. I had changed since we'd broken up, but I knew I could be more – for her and myself – and I needed a little more time.

"I'm really proud of you, man. They put you in a shitty situation, but you proved who you really are." He paused and looked up me, his eyes serious and focused. "She'd be proud of you."

I froze. It was like the world slowed down, and I was watching the events from somewhere above. Jasper and Alice, and really all of our mutual friends, had not mentioned her in any way since we'd broken up. I hated that I'd made it so hard on everyone; that they had to choose who to invite to every event.

I swallowed, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. All the thoughts I'd barricaded came crashing through my defenses. Had she asked about me? Did she wonder what I was up to, like I did with her? Was there a chance? A sense of hope surged through me. Maybe… just maybe, there was.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and asked the question that had been hovering between us for months. "How is she?"

Overwhelming relief spilled out of me as the words left my mouth.

Alice smiled sadly. "She'd doing well. She has a little studio apartment downtown, and she's working on a new novel."

I smiled tightly, happy for her, but sad I wasn't a part of her life anymore.

"That's really great," I said, feeling the emotions well up in my throat, making it hard to speak.

"She misses you, Edward. There's no doubt about that. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

I looked at Alice and saw the way her eyes were shining, full of hope that somehow things would get better, that the awkwardness of having friends that were no longer a couple would disappear. I didn't want to look at Jasper, knowing I'd see the absolute truth on his face and fearing what it would show. But when I did, his small smile and the quiet nod of agreement was more than enough for my heart to leap. I still had a chance.

That's all I needed.

"Thank you," I told them both, grateful once again that I had such amazing friends.


	58. Chapter 58 Clear

March 15, 2011

Prompt: Clear

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 54

~*Witfit*~

_July 16, 1913_

_I started my period this morning. My back hurts, my head aches, and my stomach is in knots. It has been all day. I've done nothing but lie in bed and read. I guess the one good thing about it happening now, is that it won't happen on our wedding night._

_I'm going to sleep in hopes that I feel better tomorrow. I want to be at my best when I see him._

_Until tomorrow…_

~*Dear Diary*~

_July 17, 1913_

_I didn't get to see Edward today after all. His note arrived late this afternoon, saying something had happened at the bank that needed his full attention. It was clear from his words and tone that he was disappointed. I hope he was as disappointed as I was… as I am. I had been looking forward to today all week… I miss him._

_He promised we could spend all day together tomorrow. I hope so._

_Until tomorrow…_


	59. Chapter 59 League

_Just so there's no confusion for those of you who are new to the party, these witfits follow a series of storylines. You'll note the pairing, the storyline, and the previous chapter in a given storyline listed below and at the top of each prompt. Enjoy!_

_March 16, 2011_

_Prompt: League_

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 53

~*Witfit*~

Night of the Girl's Choice Dance

The music was already loud, and people were packed in the gym by the time we walked in. I could feel my stomach start to twist and turn with nerves. I had no idea what I was doing here. Bella Swan was so out of my league, and yet, we were really doing this. I was really doing this. She smiled sweetly and reached for my hand, and I took it, wanting to feel grounded, to get back to the confident feeling I'd just left in the car.

With a deep breath and a gentle squeeze of her hand, I moved forward. I surveyed the crowd, looking for Jasper and Alice and saw them out on the dance floor, their bodies pressed together in easy movement. Everything about them screamed comfortable, confident, and I wondered if I would ever feel like that with Bella. Assuming, of course, we ever got beyond tonight.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and felt my heart start to pound again. Her face was glowing in the flashing lights, her body was moving to the thumping beat of the music, and she had the most beautiful, relaxed smile on her face. I followed her gaze and saw her watching her friends on the dance floor. It was clear she wanted to dance, and even though I _wasn't_ a dancer – at all – I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You wanna dance?"

She turned her face toward mine, and her nose brushed against mine. Warmth raced through my whole body at the feel of her soft skin and the sweet smell of her perfume. She paused, looking into my eyes. I felt naked and vulnerable and completely unable to move. If I just shifted a little my lips would find hers, but I didn't, they didn't, and the thrumming in my chest didn't slow.

"I'd love to," she breathed.

Another lingering pause and then I pulled myself back and led her to the dance floor. Her friends greeted her and us. I could see the confusion on their faces, but it was clear they weren't going to say anything about it. And for that, I was immensely grateful. I'm not sure I could have handled any sort of confrontation.

She brushed her fingers across my forehead, pushing a bit of my hair back, and my scalp prickled at her touch. She took a step toward me, and I felt all sorts of awkward as I pulled her body close to mine and began the tentative bump and grind that everyone else was doing.

My hands on her hips.

Her arms around my neck.

Our bodies moving slow… and then fast… deep and low in time to the music.

The longer we danced, the more comfortable, the bolder I grew. With my hand on her lower back, just above her ass, I pulled her even closer to me. She was intoxicating, and I wanted to be as close to her as she'd allow. I could feel her breasts pressed against my chest and her legs on either side of my thigh. Heat was radiating from her, and I was in heaven.

Hips moving as one.

My thigh against her most sensitive areas. My dick hard against her.

She didn't care. I didn't care. It was perfect and amazing.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it felt like an eternity. As the bass pounded around us, I got lost in her, in the way the lights hit her hair and reflected a rainbow of beauty I always knew was there but was being revealed in so many new and different ways tonight.

I couldn't think of anything but her. I couldn't feel anything but her – her hands on my arms, my back, around my neck – and I didn't care how awkward I probably looked or how out of my element I was. I was with Bella, and she was with me. I wanted to be here with her, and as the music slowed, the lights dimmed even further. The crowd thinned, and she looked up at me.

Her lips parted slightly and then pulled into a soft smile. Her brown eyes were shining, her cheeks flushed, and something welled up inside me. And without a thought or care other than her in the world, I kissed her.

It was slow, gentle, and tentative, my lips brushing against hers, questioning, hoping this was okay. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth to me and pulled me impossibly closer. Exhilaration coursed through me. I was kissing her, and she was kissing me. And it was even more amazing than I had imagined. Her mouth was hot and sweet, and I never wanted this to end.

Her tongue found mine, and as we swayed without hearing the music, our tongues did a slow, languid dance of their own. We stayed like that the rest of the night, dancing closely – faster, slower, as the music dictated – and stole little kisses from each other.

By the time the lights came on and the final note was played, I was certain of one thing: I never wanted to spend another day of my life without her.


	60. Chapter 60 Basketball Game

_March 17, 2011_

_Scenario: The local basketball team is preparing to advance to the regional championships, and you've come home to cheer them on. At the game, you bump into the one person you've been dreading to see. _

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 59

~*Witfit*~

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Bella and I were officially a couple, much to the confusion and amazement of pretty much everyone. Sometimes we sat with Alice and Jasper, who loved her, and sometimes we sat with Bella's friends. Pretty much everyone seemed to welcome me into the fold… everyone except Felix and Tyler.

When Bella had brought me to her table for the first time, they had spent most of the lunch hour making snide comments about me being a math geek who wasn't cool enough to sit with them and glaring at me until Emmett finally slammed his hand down on the table and put a stop to it. I was relieved and embarrassed and desperate to get away, but I knew if I wanted to be with her, I needed to figure out a way to fit in with her friends… even the ones that didn't like me.

I avoided them both, but I knew they were biding their time, waiting for me to mess up or even worse, for Bella to get tired of hanging out with me. They made snide comments whenever I passed them in the hall, and I'd even found myself pressed up against a locker while Felix threatened to cut off my dick if I didn't go back to "my side of the cafeteria." I managed to push him away and told him to fuck off. I wasn't in fifth grade anymore, and no matter how much of an asshole he was, I wasn't going to be bullied. I was with Bella until she wanted something different.

Of course, Bella never asked me to change or even hinted that she wanted me to change or be something I wasn't. I still did all the same things I did before – played video games, went to math club, and tutored people – except now I had a girlfriend. She never made me feel awkward or weird; there was never a comment about how I liked math or was good at it. She just accepted me for who I was, and of all the things I liked about her the most, that was it. She was who she was, and I was who I was. We were different from each other, but we worked.

And when I say we worked. I mean, _we worked_. After the dance, we had spent pretty much every afternoon together, kissing and making out. Still with clothes on… but we had found some creative ways to have fun. She was perfect and sexy and beautiful, and no matter how much I kissed her or cuddled with her, I couldn't seem to get enough.

So, as I sat on the bleachers in the gym cheering our team in the regional championship game, it never occurred to me that something could go wrong. I was with Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. We'd come to support Emmett who was leading the team in a record-winning basketball season.

"I'm going to get a Coke. Do you want one?" I asked Bella as the team huddled in a timeout.

"Yes, please. And maybe some popcorn?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course!" I leaned over and kissed her quickly before climbing across the other people in our row.

The line was long, and I decided to go to the bathroom before I went to the concession stand. I had just finished taking a leak when the door opened, and Tyler and Felix walked in. I glanced over and felt a trickle of fear run up my spine. Stuffing myself back in my pants, I walked over, as nonchalantly as possible, and started to wash my hands.

"Well, if it isn't Bella's geek," Tyler sneered, a look of disgust washing over his face.

Ignoring them, I reached for a paper towel, when Felix rushed me, grabbed my arms, and twisted them behind my back. I tried to fight him off, but he was stronger than I was. Tyler moved to stand in front of me.

"I told you to leave her alone, Cullen. I told you she was mine, and I. Don't. Share," he said, punctuating each word before slamming his fist into my stomach.

I doubled over in agony, my breath gone and my body tense. Felix jerked my arms backward, forcing me to stand up.

Barely able to breath, I looked at him with disgust. "Fuck you, Tyler. Bella doesn't want you. End of story."

I knew it was stupid, and I probably shouldn't have said anything. But I'd had enough. I was sick and tired of their bullshit. I needed to put an end to all of this. Not just for me, but for Bella.

"What did you say, geek?"

"You heard me, Tyler. You don't own Bella, and she can date whoever the hell she wants."

"Is that right?" His lip curled into an evil smirk as he paced closer to me. I was determined to defend myself. I wasn't going to let him get the better of me, and if he did, I was going down fighting.

He took another step and just as he was about to draw back his arm, I kicked my legs up, landing a perfectly executed hit to his groin. He doubled over, groaning and wallowing on the ground. Felix jerked me to the side, slamming me into the wall. My forehead smashed against cold tile, and I groaned, seeing black and white spots flash before me. I blinked, and managed to twist around enough to push him into the wall, forcing him to release me.

I didn't think. I reached back and punched him in the face. I heard the crunch of his nose breaking, and his cry of pain. He lunged toward me, and I moved just in time for him to rush past me, trip over Tyler, and crash into the stall door. He sank to the floor.

I looked at both of them lying on the ground and felt a sense of satisfaction and a rush of exhilaration run through me.

"Back the fuck off, guys. I'm sick of this."

I glanced in the mirror and saw blood smeared on my forehead. I grabbed a paper towel and dabbed it against my skin, wanting to remove all traces of this incident. I didn't want Bella to know this had happened. I just wanted it to be over.

Satisfied it was under control, I turned and walked out of the bathroom without looking back.


	61. Chapter 61 Prep

March 18, 2011

Prompt: Prep

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 58

~*Witfit*~

_July 18, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was wonderful. I got to spend the day with Edward. He was so apologetic about having to miss our date last night. Apparently a very unhappy customer came in and demanded to withdraw a large sum of money. It took some time to process through everything, and he had to work with the customer directly. Everything was taken care of, but it put him on edge. He explained how important that customer was and that he had switched over to other bank, the one owned by his fiercest competitor, Peter James. He didn't go into much detail… really any for that matter, but it was clear that they have history, and something more is going on. _

_After that conversation, the day was nice. We walked downtown and had lunch together. Everything feels so simple and easy when I'm with him. He puts me at ease, makes me laugh, and really listens to what I have to say. We talked about how I've been feeling a little lonely, and he encouraged me to seek out Alice, as she seemed to be someone I connected with. I think I'll do that for sure. I really did like her._

_We talked about our upcoming wedding, and I shared with him what little I had already prepared. I asked him where we would be having it, and he gave me a couple of ideas. The church is the obvious choice, but there are a couple of places in Forest Park that he thinks might be nice. He didn't come out and say it, but I got the impression he didn't want to do it in the church. In some ways, I've always imagined getting married in one, but to be honest, I don't know that I really care. After some further discussion, he drove me down to Forest Park, and we looked at a beautiful open air pavilion. But when he showed me a lovely greenhouse, glass and bursting with flowers and greenery, I knew that was the place._

_As we walked back to the car, he held my hand. Like always, I could feel the tingles creeping up my arm and through my body. His hand is warm and soft, and I love the feel of it against my skin. The last few nights, every time I close my eyes and dream, all I can see and feel is the way he smiles at me, the twinkle in his beautiful green eyes, and the softness of his hands on my skin. When he finally pulled his hand out of mine to open the door and help me in, I felt such a sense of loss. I think he must have felt it too, because he took my hand in his own soon after he pulled onto the road. _

_The rest of our day was spent in easy conversation, planning, talking, and laughing. Maria fixed us a lovely dinner, and after, we sat together on the love seat in his parlor. It was bordering on inappropriate, but I can't deny how good it felt to sit next to him, my body pressing against his. He wrapped his arms around me as I read a book out loud to him. Every breath, every movement filled me with anticipation for what it will be like to be his wife. He's so gentle and kind, so warm and tender. I found myself completely relaxed in his presence as he combed his fingers through my hair, his fingers tips brushing lightly against the skin behind my ear and along my neck. As he kissed me good night, I felt it from head to toe. Even now, as I write this, I find myself shivering at the memory, and I long for him, for his embrace, for his lips against mine._

_We see each other again tomorrow… until then…._


	62. Chapter 62 Sinew

March 19, 2011

Prompt: Recruit, sinew, primary

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

**Storyline: Letters**

… Continued from Chapter 55

~*Witfit*~

_Christmas Eve, 1864_

Jasper adjusted the knap sack on his shoulder, wincing at the way the strap dug into his skin in spite of the thick wool of his uniform. After spending the last few months in hell on earth, he was barely a fraction of what he used to be. He was still weak, strength and sinewy muscle replaced with broken bones, sickness, and healing wounds.

He had passed each day with his head down, attempting to stay out of trouble. Despite his best efforts, he had continually been scrutinized, beaten, and made to do humiliating, unspeakable acts. When he had been dragged through rows and rows of tents, he thought for sure he was heading back to the hole. He had no idea why, but it never really mattered. He had spent so many hours in the dark, dank, emptiness, he had lost track of time.

So, when he was shoved out the door, he looked up from the spot he'd landed on his knees, and was greeted sympathetically by a Confederate officer. He had never been more relieved to see grey wool in all his life. The officer helped him, doing his best not to recoil from Jasper's stench, and explained that he'd been freed because of a prisoner swap. It was unconventional, but the arrangements had been made nonetheless.

That was a two weeks ago. In that time, he had cleaned up, eaten, and slowly made his way to Georgia. The roads were hazardous, but slowly he'd made it. When he arrived in Atlanta and made his way to Alice's home, his heart sank. All that remained of her home was the burnt frame and a few scattered pieces of farm equipment. A sick feeling twisted in his gut as he wondered how he would find her, if she was safe, if she had escaped. He held onto the promise he had forced her to make, and deep in his gut, he knew she had. He would find her.

The next day, he found himself in the military office in Atlanta. It was there he received the letter Alice had written to him. Words were not enough to describe the elation and hope he felt as he saw her familiar handwriting. He learned of the fire, of the move to Savannah, of her fight to get him released, and the promise that he would be some time soon. She told him to come to her. She was waiting.

He stood staring at the house before him and prayed she was there, that she would be happy to see him. She was the reason he was alive. When he was in the dark depths of despair, in agonizing pain, or suffering from humiliation no person should have to endure, she was all he could see.

With a deep breath, he took the last few steps and knocked on the door.


	63. Chapter 63 Tongue

_March 21, 2011_

_Dialogue Flex: "Watch your tongue," he warned_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 42_

_This will just give you a glimpse of my mood. This is SO not what I had originally planned._

~*Witfit*~

First Date

We walk toward the gate, my hand in hers, and the guy at the booth takes our tickets. I look over at Bella, still amazed she's here with me, and grin.

"You ready for this?"

She smiles back at me, the one that makes her eyes light up and does something funky to my insides every time I see it. "If you think you can handle it," she says, her voice sassy and competitive.

I scoff. "Please. I am so going to win tonight."

She rolls her eyes and mumbles something that sounds like, "we'll see about that."

Passing through the gate, I tug her toward the ticket counter.

The lady in the booth barely acknowledges us, clearly already bored and uninterested. I place a twenty dollar bill in the recessed tray and watch as she slowly reaches forward and takes it. She doesn't say a word as she hands me my pack of tickets. So much for customer service.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Bella says, rubbing her stomach. "I could seriously go for a corn dog and a slushee right now."

I laugh. I can't help it. She is seriously the cutest thing ever, so completely comfortable and herself, and it's such a fucking relief. I've been surrounded by people trying to get something from me or who act like they think I want them to act since high school started, and it is exhausting.

"So… a corn dog and a blue slushee?"

"Yep," she says, popping the "p."

"You better watch your tongue," I warn playfully. "It's going to be blue."

She shrugs, clearly unconcerned that she'll be walking around the rest of the evening with a blue mouth. I guess I don't care either. She'll be hot no matter what. And if I can get a kiss or two or ten, I'm all in.

I have been obsessed with kissing her ever since I kissed on New Year's Eve. She tastes amazing and makes all these noises. It practically drives me insane. In the short time since we've been together, I have spent an inordinate amount of time in my shower, with my hand. It's getting ridiculous.

I place her order and tack on a slice of pizza for me. After I pay, I hand her the corn dog, and she drenches the thing in mustard. As she takes her first bite, I'm mesmerized. Her lips wrap around it as she bites down, and it's just like I've pictured her doing to me for months. Holy fucking hell. After she's done chewing, her tongue flicks out and removes the little bit of mustard on the corner of her mouth.

That. Was. Hot. I'm speechless.

I know I'm gaping at her, but I seriously can't get that image out of my head, and she must know what I'm thinking, because she smirks and does it again. On purpose.

By the time she's finished with her dog, my pizza's cold and her slushee is gone. I've sucked that thing dry, and as she looks over at me, she giggles.

"Your lips are blue… I bet your tongue is too."


	64. Chapter 64 Stockings

March 23, 2011

Prompt: Stockings

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 61

~*Witfit*~

_July 19, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_I should have known when my finger nail ripped my stockings this morning before church that things were going to go awry. I should have known when I saw the cloud cross Edward's face and his jaw clench tightly that something wasn't right… but I didn't put two and two together until he was dragging me out of the church and into his car._

_Peter James and Marcus Hunter. That's what happened to the day._

_I'm exhausted, emotional, and confused. _

_Until tomorrow…_


	65. Chapter 65 Original

March 24, 2011

Prompt: Original

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 64

~*Witfit*~

_July 20, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was weird and confusing and good. _

_The day started with me waking up with a pounding headache, to find that it was extremely hot and muggy. Regardless, I decided to go for a walk. I needed to clear my head, get rid of the confusion I felt at seeing a side of Edward I haven't previously seen. As I walked, I thought about what happened yesterday._

_When he saw those two guys, it was almost like he turned into a different person. His normal gorgeous bright green eyes turned dark, almost black. His jaw clenched, the muscle bulging and tensing with each grit and grind of his teeth. When I felt his grip tighten around my arm, I knew something wasn't right. He pulled me out of the church, practically dragged me to his car and slammed the door after I scrambled in. I'm not going to lie; I was scared. I had never been treated like that, and the thought of the man I was going to marry doing it left me feeling completely discombobulated._

_But then, I looked over and saw the way his fingers tightened around the steering wheel while he tried to catch his breath, and I knew something deeper was going on. I wasn't sure what to do, but I did the only thing that felt right. I reached over and brushed my hand against his arm and slowly moved my fingers to rest on top of his white knuckles. When he finally looked at me, it was with so much sadness and regret it took my breath away._

_I just sat there, after scooting over, leaned against him and waited until he was ready. When he finally spoke, his voice was raspy and quiet. He apologized that our original plans were ruined and brokenly apologized for hurting me. He didn't hurt me, and I told him so. He stared at me in disbelief, I think, until he realized I was really telling the truth._

_I didn't know if I should ask what happened, but I didn't have to wait long. He slowly explained that he had gone to school with Peter James and Marcus Hunter, that they had competed in pretty much everything, and that Edward had consistently beaten them both. He was the top of his class, won the highest accolades in all the sports he'd played… and that Marcus was Jane's (his former wife) brother. He told me how Peter had always wanted Jane, but she had never been interested. She had rejected him on countless occasions and even tried to steal her away from Edward, but she never looked his way. After she and Edward got married, they both assumed he had gotten over it. That is until Peter opened another bank… the other bank… the one that kept Edward away from me, the one that was a thorn in his side, the one that was known for ruthless lending practices. They had been at this for the last few years… until things escalated and Edward's house was broken into... and Jane was killed._

_Of course, he couldn't prove it. No one could, but Edward was convinced Peter was behind it… and maybe Marcus too. _

_As he talked, things started to make more sense. No wonder he needed someone like me. What girl in this town would want to be with someone whose wife was murdered, especially when the killer was still on the loose? And sadly, all fingers were still pointed at Edward._

_My heart broke for him. I could see how tired he was of fighting against Peter and the accusations. He looked so weary, and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes when his fingers brushed against my cheek and he asked me to forgive him for not telling me all this sooner and for what happened this morning. _

_There was nothing to forgive, and I told him so. _

_In his relief, he kissed me so tenderly it almost hurt. I wanted him to know how I felt, how I knew he was trying to protect me, shield me from someone who had hurt him… and continued to do so. Without any concern for what people might say or think, I deepened our kiss, pouring all my hopes, my feelings into it, praying he would feel exactly what he meant to me. _

_Of course, in the light of the day now that I've had some time to think about everything that happened and how I feel about it… him, I realized what I had been trying to say to him yesterday. I love you. I need you. I don't believe any of those rumors, and your fears are unfounded. _

_I just need to find out how to say that with words. I love him._

_On a lighter note, as I was making my way home from my walk, I ran into Alice Brandon again. We made plans to have lunch tomorrow. I'm looking forward to some girl time and a chance to hopefully have a friend._

_Until tomorrow…_


	66. Chapter 66 Nipple

_March 25, 2011_

_Prompt: Nipple_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 63_

~*Witfit*~

Last night was definitely interesting. What started out as an innocent first date at a carnival turned into a smokin' hot night with one of the sexiest guys in school. After much teasing and laughing at his blue lips, he'd pulled me into his chest and kissed me. Hard. For a long time. Right there in front of the picnic tables and the food vendor.

I should have cared, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. It felt so damn good to have his icy blue lips and his very sweet blue tongue moving eagerly against mine.

Eventually, when we surfaced, he pulled me out to the parking lot, and we made out for what felt like forever. Just thinking about it has my nipples hard, and my body clenching. Edward Cullen is so freaking hot. And he's mine.

When he dropped me off at my house later that night, he kissed me softly, a stark contrast to the last hour we'd spent practically devouring each other, and told me he wanted to take me out… again… for a real date.

I just laughed and told him I'd definitely like that.


	67. Chapter 67 Librarian

_March 26, 2011_

_Prompt: Librarian_

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 60

~*Witfit*~

"Shhh," the librarian hissed as we busted out laughing.

"Sorry," I mouthed, knowing how irritated she got when people didn't respect her rules.

When I turned back to look at Bella, she was beaming and her shoulders were shaking with laughter. Seeing her so carefree and easy did something funny to me. I loved seeing her like this, loved that she was with me… like for real with me.

After the basketball game, she and I had gone to a late night diner with Alice and Jasper. The four of us had laughed and talked over fries and shakes for a couple of hours before eventually dragging our exhausted selves back to our respective cars.

Bella and I sat in the parking lot for a little while longer kissing and making out a bit. Nothing too heavy, but the windows were pretty steamy by the time I eventually started the car and turned the defroster on in order to drive her home.

As she brushed her lips against mine outside her front door, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I had kicked some ass at the game and then got to spend the rest of the evening with my friends and the girl I… well, the girl I liked a lot.

"What are you thinking about, handsome?" Bella asked sweetly, pulling me from my weekend reflections.

"You."

She blushed.

I grinned.

We kissed.


	68. Chapter 68 Box

March 28, 2011

Prompt: Box

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

**Storyline: Letters**

… Continued from Chapter 62

~*Witfit*~

_Christmas Eve, 1864_

Jasper waited for someone to open the door. He prayed it would be her, that she'd really be there like she'd said in her letter. He could hear shuffling inside as someone approached. When he heard her voice, his already pounding heart started to beat even faster.

"I've got it."

When the door opened, his heart practically stopped, and his breath hitched.

_His Alice._ The woman he loved more than his own life was standing before him, in the flesh, and she looked more beautiful than he remembered. His memories had not done her justice. Her hair was darker and curlier. Her face was softer, smoother, more angelic than he'd pictured in his mind the last few months. Every inch of her was stunning and beautiful and perfect.

"Jasper?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

He stood there, frozen, unmoving. It was like he was in a dream, the best sort of dream, the one he'd been imagining practically every night he'd been apart from her.

"It's you. You're really here."

She took a step forward and then stopped, realizing she was still holding the box she'd been wrapping when she'd heard the knock on the door. The thump of the box falling to the floor pulled him out of his hazy, dreamlike state, and he smiled.

"Alice."

That's all he said. That's all that was needed as he slowly reached out his hand to take hers.

"You are so beautiful," he said as his fingers brushed across the back of her hand.

Warmth flooded through her as his lips pressed against her skin. He was really here. He was finally free, and he was standing before her. Her heart exploded with the knowledge and realization that he'd come back to her, just like he'd promised.

"Finally."

No other words were needed as he took another step toward her, pulling her small, trembling frame against his own weary body. The backs of his fingers lovingly caressed her cheek as he took all of her in. Her warm blue eyes. The flush of her cheeks. Her full, pink lips. Slowly, he bent forward and brushed his lips against hers. She whimpered softly at the contact. It was everything she had remembered and yet so much more.

Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. With a sigh of contentment, whispered against her neck, "I'm home."

~*Fin*~


	69. Chapter 69 Jammies

_March 31, 2011_

_Prompt: __jammies_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 57_

~*Witfit*~

Later that night as I pulled on my sleep pants, or jammies as Bella had often called them, the zing of excitement I'd felt earlier in the evening started to fade. I thought about my conversation with Alice and Jasper and the hope that had been planted in my heart. I wanted to be with her so damn bad. I always had, and I knew what I had foolishly given up. I just didn't have a clue how to go about getting her back… if she even wanted that. What could I possibly say to right all my wrongs? And was I really in a better place now – unemployed, with no clear idea what the hell I was going to do?

On top of that I had no idea what I was going to do now that I'd walked away from the internship. As I lay in bed, I tried to think up a plan. I needed to set some goals; I needed to figure out what I really wanted to do and go after it. I just didn't know what that was. Fatigue from all the emotions of the week slowed pulled me under, and when my eyes closed all I could see was Bella's smiling face as she whispered, "I'm so proud of you."


	70. Chapter 70 Strain

_April 1, 2011_

_Prompt: __strain_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 69_

~*Witfit*~

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I spent most of my time scouring the web for jobs. Monster(dot)com had become my new best friend. I'd had more coffee dates with people in the industry than I cared to count, but so far, nothing firm had really presented itself.

I wasn't really surprised by that, though. I was adrift. Having spent the better part of the last few years singularly focused on one goal had left me ill-prepared for the life I was currently leading. In some ways, I felt like I was on sinking ship. I didn't have the paddles or confidence I really needed to swim my way to shore. I wasn't drowning, but I was barely treading water. The strain of indecision and the fear of jumping back into where I'd just come was not proving helpful to the situation.

Fortunately, Alice and Jasper had proven, once again, to be amazing friends. In my sense of loss, they offered encouragement, dinners at their place, and the chance to share my thoughts. Jasper encouraged me to take some time off, to travel, to do something, _anything_, to clear my head. And after a lot of thought, I realized he was right. I needed the downtime away from the hustle bustle rat race of trying to find another job in a very competitive, cut throat market.

So, that's how I found myself standing at the check-in line at the airport. With my ticket in hand, I made my way through security just as they called out for all passengers to board. I was on my way to Peru to hike Machu Picchu, something I'd always wanted to do but never made the time.


	71. Chapter 71 Enough

April 2, 2011

Prompt: Enough

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 65

~*Witfit*~

_July 21, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_I spent the better part of my afternoon with Alice Brandon. She was just as perky and nice as she was the last time I saw her. Her hair was still short, and I have to admit, part of me wondered what it would be like to feel so absolutely free. Not that I feel confined at all, but she is different than any other person I've ever met. She just has this carefree air about it. It's sort of contagious._

_As we ate lunch at one of the local cafes, she told me more about her work with the Junior League. The last few weeks, she's spent most of her time volunteering at the local hospital helping the nurses who are understaffed. She likes knowing she's helping others. I can definitely relate. It still seems so strange to sit around and do nothing. I guess I'll add this to the newly forming list of reasons I like Alice Brandon._

_We talked about the wedding on Saturday, and she smiled and asked if I had everything I needed. After I replied in the affirmative, she mentioned she and her family, along with Lt. Whitlock, would be attending. Apparently, Alice's father is a business associate of Carlisle's. _

_We sat in quiet silence eating when she sat her fork down and looked at me intently. Normally, I wouldn't think anything of a quiet silence like that, but something told me there was more to it than just a casual pause. _

_When she finally spoke, she seemed nervous. She told me she didn't want to pry and that even though we'd only known each other for a short while, she felt like she needed to share something. I told her to go ahead, already sensing where this conversation was going. She asked if I knew about Edward's past, and Jane specifically. I told her I did, but I didn't say anything more. I was determined to figure out what, if anything she knew. _

_She seemed surprised but satisfied that Edward had at least told me something. And to be honest, I felt a little miffed that she had assumed otherwise. Edward had been very forthcoming with me about his life. That, along with the fact I was going to be his wife in a few short days and because I was sure, even after only knowing him for barely three weeks, that I loved him, further cemented my faith in our relationship. _

_She went on to say how many people in the town, especially upper class people, were still not convinced of Edward's innocence in Jane's murder. As soon as the words left her mouth, I gasped. I had no idea how she could even think of insinuating that Edward had anything to do with Jane's death. By all accounts – from him, from Esme, and even Carlisle – Edward and Jane had been deeply in love. For Alice to act like that wasn't a consideration felt insulting. I stood to leave and before I could even grab my handbag, Alice's hand covered mine._

_She apologized and asked if I'd give her a chance to finish. I looked around the café and felt nothing bust frustration and a simmering anger. I nodded and sat down. She quickly told me she didn't believe the rumors and neither did her parents. Jasper had reassured her after our last conversation that the evidence against Edward was circumstantial at best and barely there at all. That had convinced her that he was innocent, but she felt like she needed to make sure I knew about it. She didn't know why, but it seemed only fair that I know._

"_There's been enough gossip in this town over this terrible tragedy, and I just… well, I just felt someone should tell you before you marry him," she'd said. _

_I didn't say much. I was too speechless to even begin to formulate a coherent thought. Ironically, she was spreading gossip by having this conversation with me. Despite that though, some unsettling questions flitted through my mind. Would people judge me… like they were judging Edward? Was I safe? After everything that had happened with Peter and maybe even Marcus, would I be next? The more I thought about it, the more questions I had. I felt that swirling discomfort of uncertainty, and I wanted to talk to Edward._

_We wrapped up our lunch early. I wasn't much in the mood for conversation as my mind was spinning out of control. It wasn't until later that night when I told Edward about it, that I actually felt better. After I'd watch his face cloud with anger and his fists clench tightly, he took a deep breath and finally looked at me. The expression on his face, like when he'd apologize for pulling me out of church, was sad. He gently reassured me that I was safe, that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. And then, sadly, he asked me a question I had only barely allowed myself to think – did I still want to marry him?_

_I pondered the question for a short second. Earlier when I tried to think about this, I had pushed it aside. But sitting before him, I knew what he was telling me was the truth. I knew, deep inside, that he could learn to love me. I could already see it in his eyes, in the way he gently touched me, and in the way he cared for me in every way. It was time to tell him how I felt._

_And so I did. I told him I was in love with him. I told him I wanted to marry him, that it would be my honor to be his bride. His beaming smile and the gentle-turned hungry kiss told me just how relieved and happy he was. When he finally pulled his lips away from mine, he cupped my face and stared directly into my eyes as he whispered that he loved me too._

_He loves me. I am still swirling on cloud nine. How did this happen to me? How did I get so lucky?_

_Until tomorrow…_


	72. Chapter 72 Fear

_April 4, 2011_

_Plot Generator—Idea Completion: Confronting your greatest fear._

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 70_

~*Witfit*~

As I sat on a rock somewhere at the top of Machu Picchu, I felt simultaneously small and big. After hiking for the last four days, I was exhausted… in a good way but still exhausted. Every muscle in my body ached from the long trek up, but as I watched the sun rise, I knew this was exactly what I had needed.

My time here had really helped put things in perspective. In the last fifteen months I had managed to fuck up the most important relationship of my life – the only one that really mattered even though I didn't show it, walked out on my internship with only the experience to show for it – not that it was bad to have it, but I definitely wasn't going to be getting any letters of reference from them, and had pretty much isolated myself from all my friends. It was sickening to think of what I had pushed aside for my career, but this trip gave me the chance to reflect and just be me for a change. I didn't have any annoying bosses yelling at me or trying to stifle my creativity. It was such a relief, and as cliché as it sounds, in many ways I had conquered one of my biggest fears on this journey. I hated failure. I hated being unorganized and without a solid working plan. And yet, with every step I took in this small country and up this mountain, I realized I hadn't really failed. I may have failed Bella, but I was true to myself when Felix put me to the test.

In the two weeks I'd been in Peru, I had felt all sorts of feelings – fatigue and eagerness, fear and curiosity, despair and hope, and most importantly, determination and success. I was really proud of myself. Typically, I would have buried all these feelings or fought like hell not to feel them, but I knew I needed to process through this stuff if I was ever going to move forward.

Walking away from my job was probably one of the hardest things I had voluntarily done in my life. I had actually walked away from something I had poured myself… everything into, and it felt like a total loss. And in some ways it was, but after getting away from the rat race and into the fresh mountain air, I realized I hadn't really lost anything professionally. I had gained invaluable experiences and had proven I had character and integrity, neither of which was easy to come by. Perhaps more importantly, I realized, once again, how much I really had lost when Bella walked out of my life.

I looked around at the rows and rows of rocks all around me and wondered what Bella would have thought about this place. She and I had talked about coming here at some point, and perhaps that's what had led me here in the first place. I wanted to be close to her, even if she had never physically been here. With every step up the mountain, I had decided and resolved to go back home and fix things with her… or at the very least talk to her, apologize for treating her so poorly. I wanted another chance. I wasn't sure if she'd give me one, but I was sure as hell going to try.

I put my hands on my knees and pushed myself up off the rock. Pedro, my guide, was sitting across the way smoking a cigarette. He smiled as I approached.

"You ready to head down?" he asked in broken English.

I nodded. "I am, but could you take a picture of me before we go?"

He took the camera from my outstretched hand, and I stood with my back to the monuments around me, smiling for what felt like the first time in a really, really long time.

~*Witfit*~

I'm sorry I've been so fail at updating these. Real life has been crazy hectic. I'm hoping to catch up and get back into a groove! I've got a whole back log of these and will get each of these stories finished. I've plotted this one out – assuming the prompts don't throw me a total curve ball – and can't wait to see what you guys think!


	73. Chapter 73 Comical

_April 6, 2011_

_Prompt: Comical_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 72_

~*Witfit*~

Three Weeks Later

"So, I have a plan," I said as soon as Jasper sat down at the table.

He sat down and took a sip of his coffee. I could feel the energy rolling off me in waves. It had been forever since I had felt this excited about something, but I was excited to finally share my plan with someone.

"Hello to you, too, Edward. Welcome back to the U.S. How was your trip? Oh, how am I doing? I'm doing well. Thanks for asking," he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Sorry, man. How are you? It's good to see you."

"Enough with the small talk. Tell me the plan. I can tell you're dying to share it."

I took a deep breath and grinned. "I'm starting my own business," I blurted out, barely able to contain myself.

Jasper grinned. "Nice. Details?"

I drove right in and told him all about my trip. I gave him the highlights of the places I had seen and what hiking Machu Picchu was like.

"It was unreal, Jasper. When I got to the top, the sun was just starting to rise. It was like being on top of the world."

"It sounds amazing. And where did the business idea come from?"

"I'm not really sure. I did a lot of soul-searching while I was away, and things just seemed clearer there somehow. I realized somethings about my job and the way I was pouring every ounce of my soul into it without getting anything in return. I don't want to be like that. I'm better than that, and I guess…" I paused and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I'm just ready to really start again, fresh, without all the baggage or expectations. Well, expectations that are mine and mine alone, without someone breathing down my neck or messing around with my creative expression."

Jasper was quiet for a second, and a part of me was nervous. Then again, the other part of me didn't care. This was for me.

"That's really great, Edward. I couldn't be happier for you. And Alice is going to love it."

I knew I was staring at him like a fool, but I couldn't help the huge ass grin that was spread across my face. I spent the next half hour explaining what I had done in the three weeks since I'd been back from Peru. I told him about all the paper work for a LLC, showed him my new website – Masen Advertising – and how I had contacted some of my former clients. In some ways I felt bad for attempting steal clients away from them, but after what they wanted me to do, I didn't really care.

He asked me questions about how I was planning to launch the business, and I shared a couple stories about some local businesses that had agreed to allow me to rework their ad campaigns. I was doing it for free knowing I'd get some excellent publicity when it was all said and done. The amount of time and energy I had already thrown into this whole campaign was almost comical, but I felt exhilarated. I was actually doing what I had always wanted to do I was on my own, creating and selling, and it was perfect.

"Wow." Jasper said when I finally finished telling everything.

I stared back at him, waiting to hear what he had to say beyond just "wow."

"This is really great, Edward. It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy. I'm glad for you man."

"Thanks. It's crazy and exciting and scary, but I know it's what I've always wanted. I guess I was just too chickenshit before to actually do it. I mean, Bella… she always told me I should do this, but... Well, we see how well I listened, huh?" I finished, feeling the same twisting pang in my gut every time I thought about her and how much I missed having her in my life.

He smiled. "Well, better late than never."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. If you really want her back in your life, then do something about it. Alice and I already told you she'd be happy to catch up with you. There's really nothing stopping you except your ego or pride or something else."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Jasper had never really talked to me like that before and definitely not about Bella. In fact, when she left me, he had taken me out and gotten me drunk, but beyond that, he hadn't said anything.

"She's not just going to take me back, Jasper. Hell, I'll be lucky if she even speaks to me," I said, annoyed that he seemed to be making it out to be so simple and for killing my mojo.

"I didn't say she'd take you back, but you're certainly never going to find out unless you try."

"Ugh. You sound like Dr. Phil."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still right. Don't be a pussy. Just call her and invite her out for coffee and see what happens."

I stared at him, giving myself a chance to wonder what it would be like if she actually said yes. And then I shook y head and shoved that idea to the back of my head.

"I'll think about it."

He smirked as if he knew something I didn't know. I wasn't biting.

We both finished our coffee as he caught me up on what had been going on while I was away. As he talked, I half listened as my drifted back to the idea of meeting Bella for coffee. I really wanted to. I wanted to watch as she blew on her hot chocolate and smile when she got whipped cream on her nose.

_Dare to dream, Edward. _

~*Witfit*~

For those of you that read Seeing Daylight, I will be submitting an outtake of Rose and Edward's confrontation when he comes to visit that first weekend to the Fandom4SAA (Sexual Assault Awareness). It's for an amazing cause that has touched almost all of us in some way. Please consider donating to this amazing cause.

You can get more details at http: /fandom4saa(dot)wordpress(dot)com/


	74. Chapter 74 It's Always Been You

April 8, 2011

Dialogue Flex: "It's always been you," he whispered.

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

**Storyline: Letters**

… Continued from Chapter 68

_Just a little glimpse into their HEA. I saw this prompt and thought of these two immediately._

~*Witfit*~

_June, 1865_

Jasper and Alice stood underneath a large peach tree in the meadow they had long called theirs. Blue, purple, yellow and pink flowers filled the space, creating the perfect homecoming for the start of their new life. Jasper's fingers were tightly holding hers, and she smiled sweetly at him as the minister asked them to repeat their vows. With each whispered word and promise to love the other for better or worse, richer or poorer, and in sickness and health, they both knew how blessed they truly were.

After pronouncing them husband and wife, Jasper leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. The gesture was soft and lingering without being inappropriate. There would be time for that later; he wasn't willing to share that part of her with anyone. With one last penetrating look into the other's eyes, they turned and faced their families.

Later that night, after they both lay wrapped in each other's arms, Jasper skimmed his fingertips across Alice's cheek and along her jaw, appreciating her simple, natural beauty. She was his, finally. She had long told him they'd be together, and even in his darkest hours when he wanted to give up hope and let darkness consume him, he knew he couldn't. Alice was waiting for him, and he couldn't disappoint her.

He saw the hint of a satisfied smile playing at the corner of her lips and peppered slow, sensual kisses to the top of her bare shoulder, the side of her long neck, and just beside her ear, telling her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how grateful he was she was finally his bride. She shivered and pushed back against him; his arm tightened around her waist. She hummed, her body buzzing and warming with each word.

"Alice, it's always been you," he whispered as he tugged on her to roll over to face him. As he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes, he knew his heart was no longer his own. "Do you hear me, Alice? It's always been you. I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears as her heart overflowed with love. She pulled him on top of her and tangled her fingers in his hair. As she pulled his face toward hers, she murmured her need against his lips.

"Please, Jasper, I need you."

He kissed her with all the love he possessed and allowed his love to blanket and consume them completely.


	75. Chapter 75 Choir

_April 9, 2011_

_Prompt: Choir_

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 67

~*Witfit*~

For the next two weeks, we spent every lunch hour either hanging out in the library or in one of the choir practice rooms. We didn't get them often. They were usually reserved, but sometimes Bella was sneaky enough to get her name on the list. Those were my favorite days with her, because we made out most of them time. Some days I could barely manage to pull myself away from her when the bell rang.

Today was one of those days. She was straddling my lap, and it was taking every ounce of self control to keep from lifting my hips to grind against hers. Her tongue languidly tangled with mine, and she tasted so damn good. There was something seriously irresistible about Bella. I wanted to be with her all the time. She consumed all my thoughts – waking or sleeping – and the more time I spent with her the more of her time I wanted. It wasn't healthy, but after having a crush on her for so long, I couldn't help myself.

"What are we doing this weekend?" she asked as she nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Whatever you want to do," I said against her mouth, refusing pull away.

"Well… I was sort of wondering if you'd come over for dinner… with, um, my parents."

I froze. She wanted me to meet her parents. My head started spinning out of control. Would they like me? Would they approve? I wasn't the sort of guy she'd been with before, and I had no idea whether or not I could stomach their disapproval. What if she broke up with me because of it?

She looked at me nervously, and when I didn't say anything, she started to climb off my lap.

Her speech was clipped, and she wouldn't look at me. "You don't have to; I mean I know we've only been together a little while, and it's not like…"

The more she rambled, the more I felt like an asshole. Sure, I was nervous about meeting them, but only because meeting parents is scary. In the time it had taken me to put some order to the chaos in my head, the bell rang. She had already grabbed her bag and was starting to move toward the door.

"Bella, wait."

She didn't.

"Stop, Bella," I practically shouted as I scrambled off my chair and got to the door just as she was opening it. I pushed against it, effectively closing it and blocking her in. I didn't care if I was late. I wasn't going to let her walk out of her with this misunderstanding between us.

She wouldn't look at me. My stomach twisted.

"Bella, hey, I'm sorry about my reaction. You," I paused and tipped her chin up, so I could see her eyes. "You just caught me off guard."

She nodded, but her eyes shifted downward again. I needed to fix this. Even my inner geek was glaring at me. I knew I had screwed this situation up… badly.

"I want to meet your parents. I'm nervous as hell, but I want to meet them if they want to meet me and if you want me I'll do it because I'll do anything for you and because of I want to," I said in one long sentence.

After what felt like forever, she looked up. Her eyes were still sad, but some of the glittery shine I had seen just five minutes before was back.

"I want them to meet you," she said simply. "You're important."

"Then I want to meet them. When should I come over?"

"Friday evening. My mom serves dinner at 6:30 every night."

"Okay. I'll be there."

She nodded again, and it still felt like things were right. I wasn't sure what to do. This was all uncharted territory for me. I didn't want to let her walk away without getting back on the same page.

"Bella," I said softly as I tangled my fingers with hers. "I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm just new at all of this. I can promise you this will happen again, so please be patient with me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Just the thought of her being upset a minute longer was torture.

"I'm not. I just… I was afraid… well, when you reacted that way, I just though you didn't really think this was serious."

"Meeting your parents or us? Because let me be perfectly clear. I am absolutely serious about us. I know we've only been together for a little bit, but I've liked you for a long time, Bella. I'm serious. Please trust me," I added as she eyes me with a hint of skepticism. "And as for meeting your parents, I'm happy to do it, if you're with me." I said the last part of that as my lips pulled into a small half smile.

I tugged her bag from her hand, and it dropped to the floor with a thud. With one small step, I was practically pressing my body against hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her warmth seep through my clothes as I pulled her into a tight hug. I waited with bated breath to see if she'd return it, and when she finally lifted her arms to my neck and shoulders I felt like I could breathe again.

I inhaled her sweet perfume and nuzzled my nose into her neck before kissing her tenderly behind her ear. She shivered, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Edward," she said against my shoulder.

"Anything for you, Bella."


	76. Chapter 76 Petty

April 11, 2011

Prompt: Petty

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 71

~*Witfit*~

_July 22, 1913_

_Our wedding is on Saturday. Where did this week go? I feel like we have a lot of things to do, but Esme has assured me everything has been taken care of. We spent the day making sure my dress was fully pressed. Together, Esme and I ironed the brocrade so the fabric draped just perfectly and the lace of the overbodice hangs exactly the way it's supposed to. Even though the weather will be hot and humid, I know this dress will be perfect. I think Edward will like the way it hugs my hips and accentuates my body in all the right ways. Just thinking about what he'll think when he sees me for the first time makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _

_While Esme and I worked on my dress, I told her about my meeting with Alice. She didn't seem surprised by her line of questioning. She knew, as I was slowly discovering, what people thought and how petty and ignorant they could be. She told me it didn't matter what they thought. She and Carlisle had been beside Edward every step of the way and no one had ever said anything about it. They knew how much he loved Jane and what her death had been like for him. He was not capable of hurting her, much less killing her. The more she talked, the more reassured I felt. Sure, Edward had reassured me a lot the night before, especially when he told me loved me, but hearing it from someone other than him put any residual concerns to bed. _

_As I sit here writing, part of me wonders if Edward still loves Jane. I don't want to be a replacement for her. I know myself well enough to know I won't be happy with that kind of arrangement. I want to give myself fully, and I have thus far. Edward hasn't given me any indication he still has feelings for her or that I'm a fill-in for her, but as Esme talked about Jane I couldn't help but wonder. _

_I should talk to Edward about this. He's always been forthright with me, and I don't expect anything different about this… even if it will be uncomfortable to discuss._

_Three more days and I will be Edward's wife. My stomach is already starting to flutter._

_Until tomorrow…_


	77. Chapter 77 Puzzle

_April 12, 2011_

_Prompt: Puzzle_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 66_

~*Witfit*~

Bella sat across from me at the restaurant looking hot and beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink, and her eyes were darker than usual, like bitter dark chocolate. It sounded so cliché to even say something like that and I knew Jas, Riley, and Tyler would give me shit for thinking it, but I couldn't help it. Everything about her had me in knots, especially her eyes. They were so expressive and warm; it was like getting a glimpse into her soul every time I looked into them.

"Thanks for dinner, Edward. This place was really lovely… and too much," she commented shyly as she wiped her mouth with the linen napkin.

"It's not too much, and it was my pleasure."

She cocked her head to the side, her hair falling softly across her shoulders, and smiled lazily. The longer I stared at her, the more I hated the separation between us. We had spent the last few days apart as we both had tests and papers due all week. I was glad we were together.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked, wanting her all to myself but too embarrassed to actually say it. That was one of the great mysteries in this relationship. I had always been confident – overly so – but being with her like this always made me feel so vulnerable.

She shrugged and scooted out of her seat and over to my side of the booth. "I don't care, except I want it to be just me and you. I missed you this week."

I reached for her hand and brushed my lips across the back of it, which was ridiculous and something you only see in the movies, but for some reason it felt natural. Everything about being with her felt natural. With all the other girls I had been with, it always felt like I was working some kind of puzzle, trying to figure out exactly what to say and do. Even though Bella left me off kilter, it just felt right.

"I missed you, too. Let's go back to my house and watch a movie. My parents are out for the evening and won't be back until later."

She blushed and smiled. I did the same as I realized exactly what she was probably thinking. Hell, maybe I was thinking the same thing, too. A little kissing and making out would be the perfect accompaniment to a movie.

"Sounds good," she said, her voice a little deeper than before.

Okay, maybe I just imagined that. Regardless, I pulled out my wallet and left enough cash to cover the bill and tip.

"Ready?"

"Definitely," she said brightly.

Yeah, definitely was exactly how I felt.


	78. Chapter 78 Hazy

_April 13, 2011_

_Prompt: Hazy_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 73_

~*Witfit*~

One month later

After my meeting with Jasper, I wholly threw myself into my new business. I worked long hours creating new ads, testing new ideas, researching the market in a way I had never done before. This was my business, my livelihood, and I wanted and needed it to be a success. In truth, I really only needed to prove myself to me, but I really wanted to be a force to reckon with, especially since I knew word of Masen Advertising had already made its way to Banner and Felix. They were watching and waiting for me to fail. I wasn't going to let that happen.

In between the long hours I spent working for my new clients, my mind frequently drifted to Bella. Jasper and Alice hadn't said anything more about her, and I was grateful. When I contacted her, I wanted to do it on my terms and in my way. Machu Picchu had helped put things in perspective, but it didn't change the fact I had no idea how I was going to approach her. And it certainly didn't offer any guarantees she wouldn't hang up on me or slam the door in my face if and when I finally saw her again.

~*BP*~

The next morning, I grabbed my bag and laptop and headed out the door. I was meeting with my first client – the one to whom I had offered pro bono work in exchange for free advertising – and I was feeling pretty confident she was going to like what I'd come up with.

By the time I arrived at the coffee shop, it was packed. I scoured the room for a table and luckily found one free in the back corner. I quickly snagged it and pulled out my laptop. As I waited for the presentation to load, I grabbed the glossy flyer sample I'd created, as well as paper copies of the presentation.

The door dinged, and I saw Tori Daniels walk in. She looked around the room, and I knew she hadn't seen me yet. I quickly stood and walked toward her. She smiled in recognition, shifted her hand bag, and made her way through the crowd. I met her at the bar.

"Morning, Tori," I said, extending my hand and greeting her with a warm smile.

"Edward, good to see you again."

We made small talk while I got us coffee. It was comfortable and easy. She was excited to see what I had created, and to be honest, even though I was feeling pretty confident, my nerves had kicked in. This was a major deal, and if I didn't get a big win here, I would have to rethink my entire plan.

After we were situated, I dove right in.

"First, Tori, I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work on the ad campaign for Luxe Cosmetics. I'm excited to share what I've come up with, if you're ready."

She smiled her ascent, and I pressed on. With the computer facing her, I walked through the entire pitch, showing her how natural, handmade creams, lotions, and soaps were well positioned as a niche market, what the in-depth market research showed, and how initial survey data reflected a desire by many women to have a natural alternative to the chemical-laden products currently on the market.

"And the research also shows that men care, as well. I went out on a limb to get some reaction data from men on their likelihood to purchase natural skincare products. The result was favorable, so this could potentially be a point of expansion for the future."

"That's perfect," she said. "We've been toying around with the idea of a men's skincare line. Thanks for doing that."

I smiled, feeling my heart beat rapidly. The more we talked, the more confident and at ease I felt. I was in my element. I had taken the time to research and create, and now it was time to sell. As I flipped through the final charts, I got to the part I was most excited and nervous about – the print and internet materials.

I handed her the flyer I made that highlighted the new logo and branding I had created. It had elements from the previous design, but it had a completely fresh look. Next, I showed her a mocked up website and let her look through it on her own for a while.

"As you can see, I tried to capture the image you want to create – organic, all-natural, handmade – and it plays out in the pictures you see here, without changing the elements and icons people are familiar with."

I sat back and waited for her to take it all in, and the longer she sat there looking it over, the more nervous I got. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if she didn't like it. Just as I was about to say something, she looked up and grinned.

"This is exactly what I was hoping for. It captures my vision for the company, the direction we are going, our values… you really did an amazing job with this, Edward."

I stared back at her in relief and surprise and elation. I had done it. This was a total win, and it was all mine.

"Thank you. I really enjoyed working on this project."

I finished up with a few small details and we discussed a few minor changes she wanted me to make. I promised to have all the files to her no later than the end of the week. She stood and shook my hand. "Do you mind if I keep these? I'd like to show the girls at the shop."

"Not at all."

"Great. Well, thank you again, Edward. It's been a pleasure working with you, and I will gladly recommend your work to my customers and other business owners. Good luck with everything."

I watched her walk out, and after the door closed, I fistpumped the air. "Yes!" I said enthusiastically and clapped my hands together. After another exuberant shout, I sat down. I didn't care that people were watching me. Her reaction was everything I had hoped it would be, and I wanted to celebrate. Every fiber of my being was alive and coursing with energy.

_Yes!_

After my impromptu victory dance, I decided to get started right away on the changes she'd requested. Several hours later, with knots in my neck and bleary-eyes, I decided to call it a day. I slowly packed up my things and just as I looked up, everything around me stopped. The noise in the coffee shop quieted to a low buzz, and the world around me felt blurred and hazy. My heart lurched and then began to pound furiously. I tried to breathe, but I felt like someone had my lungs in a vice grip.

Bella.

She was there. And she wasn't alone.


	79. Chapter 79 Turbulent

_April 14, 2011_

_Prompt: Turbulent - being in a state of agitation or tumult; disturbed_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 78_

~*Witfit*~

I stared at her. She was beautiful. Just as beautiful as I remembered and more. Her hair was longer and swung to the side as she turned to smile at the guy she was with. My mind raced as I tried to place him. He looked vaguely familiar, but I knew I had never met him.

They stood in line, chatting and laughing. She looked so at ease and comfortable as she touched his arm and talked animatedly, emphasizing a point she was trying to make. Seeing her fingers brush across his forearm made my insides twist and cringe. I felt sick. She used to do that to me. She used to touch me like that, so casually, so freely. I wanted to get out of there, but I knew she'd see me if I tried to get to the door. So I sat there, watching, waiting, and wondering what the hell I was supposed to do, wondering how the hell I had let her go in the first place and why I was stupid enough to take her for granted.

Alice and Jasper's words rang out in my head. _Call her. She'd like to hear from you._ I felt like a fool for even thinking I still had a chance. Of course she would have moved on. She was a beautiful, amazing woman, and the person who let her go was a moron.

I was a moron. A world class dumbass, and I deserved to see the consequences of my decisions. She deserved to be happy, and she was. For that, I was grateful. It was the single bright light in this fucked up situation.

She smiled easily at the man, and I remembered what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of those. Her lips would draw up and her teeth, always so white and straight and perfect, would gleam. Her eyes would flick down almost shyly and her cheeks would flush. And then, her dark chocolate eyes would meet mine and it was like the world stopped.

I missed her.

I fucking missed her, and I wanted her back.

I wanted one of those smiles. Just one. One more time.

The barista handed them their drinks and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

She was gone. Again.


	80. Chapter 80 Tax

April 15, 2011

Prompt: Tax

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 76

~*Witfit*~

_July 23, 1913_

_Today has been absolutely exhausting. I spent most of my morning moving most of my things to Edward's home. Marcus helped me unload my bags from the car, and he carried them up to the room Edward and I will be sharing. _

_After he put them down, I just stood there staring at the room and the bed. The one thought that kept racing through my mind was how Edward and I would be sleeping in that bed… and doing other things in it. I was mortified when Maria walked in and saw me staring at it. She must have known what I was thinking, and if she didn't, then the flaming red of my cheeks definitely gave it away. But as always, she was an absolute jewel, discreet and encouraging._

_Together, we unpacked my things and put them away. It was strange being in Edward's home without him. Maria told me to me to make myself at home, but it didn't feel right to put my things all over the place without Edward's permission. This was the space he shared with Jane, and as much as I don't want to dwell, it was uncomfortable. I didn't tell her any of my fears about Jane and being a replacement for her; that's something I only want to discuss with Edward._

_But Maria seems very perceptive, and she told me this was going to be my home, too, and that I needed to get over my awkwardness. Still, Edward seems to like things in order, and I really didn't want to do anything to upset him or mess things up. I ended up putting just a few things out and my clothes away. I left the rest for when Edward can help me decide where things would best be placed. Needless to say, by the time I finally left, I was drained._

_I desperately wanted a nap, but Esme had other plans for us. She insisted we needed to finalize the last minute details. So, after a quick lunch, we spent the afternoon walking all over town checking up on the florist and the restaurant where we'll be having the reception dinner. While we had a nice time, the entire process was taxing. _

_Of course, when Edward came over later, the fatigue seemed to disappear. There's something about being in his presence that causes every nerve ending in my body to respond like a live wire. He and I spent the evening in the salon talking about the wedding and our honeymoon. He told me we would be spending a few days in Chicago. He casually mentioned he had a hotel reserved for us and that we could do whatever we wanted – sightsee or just stay in. When he mentioned staying in, I knew my face turned pink, and I could hardly meet his eyes. My mind raced back to the bed in __his__ our room and how I just knew I was in for a real treat. _

_I'm going to close here. I feel that now familiar fluttering sensation in my stomach and in other… places. If the anticipation doesn't kill me, my thoughts will. Edward and I are spending tomorrow evening together alone. He wants me all to himself before the wedding. The feeling is mutual._

_Until tomorrow…_


	81. Chapter 81 Inward

_April 18, 2011_

_Prompt: Inward - into or toward the mind or soul_

_Dialogue Flex: "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" I asked_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 79_

_A/N: Some people have asked where we are in the timeline. This update occurs at the beginning of September. It officially puts us about a year and half into the two years. We're getting close! I have this fully mapped out, and because I'm so behind on the April prompts have three (incl this one) for very near term release. Hang with me! _

~*Witfit*~

After seeing Bella, I spent the next two weeks dwelling on her and pouring myself into my job. The work I'd done for Luxe Cosmetics had been a huge success, and I had gotten four new proposal requests as a result. It was exhilarating to know what I had done for Tori and her team had met with such success. It was easy to get lost in the ideas that had been popping into my head nonstop. I put in long hours, hovered over my desk sketching out plans, and then poured over the graphic design on my computer. I knew at some point if things continued at this pace I would need to hire a graphic designer. It wasn't my strength, but I could definitely get by for now.

During the day my mind was busy creating, but it was during the late night hours when the house was quiet that thoughts and new images of Bella infiltrated my mind. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her standing in the coffee shop with her hand on that guy's arm, and it made me feel sick. I had pondered ad nauseum the ways I could have done things differently; I had taken a very healthy inward look at my life and choices since she'd been gone. I knew who I used to be and who I had become, but it still didn't change anything. She was no longer a part of my life. And I hated it.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was getting close to dinner. I was supposed to head over to Alice and Jasper's place to hang out with them and some of our other friends. I wasn't really in the mood, but I knew they'd pull me out of my head. I needed to get out my head in a big way.

~*BP*~

"So, I hear your new business has really taken off," Ben said enthusiastically.

I smiled, feeling relaxed and comfortable among my friends. After a sip of my wine, I set the glass down. "Yeah, it's going well. Better than I had originally expected, but I'm not complaining."

Everyone laughed. Alice grabbed the bottle of wine and topped off everyone's glasses before walking toward the kitchen. Angela got up and followed her.

"I hope you all left room for dessert," Jasper said calmly. "Ali's been baking all day."

"All day?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, apparently this tiramisu is completely homemade."

"Um, okay," Ben said unsure.

We'd all been on the receiving end of Alice's many baking experiments. They rarely turned out well.

"I know. Just give it a shot, guys," Jasper whispered, his eyes pleading with us. "She said she followed the recipe exactly as it was written."

"Riiiight," I said, unconvinced. Regardless, I knew I'd give it a shot. No one could resist Alice's sweet charm and good heart.

Alice and Angela waltzed back into the dining room carrying a stack of plates and forks and a cake platter with a surprisingly pretty dessert. Alice beamed as she set the plate down in the center of the table.

"Tada!" she said with flourish.

Angela gushed. "This looks amazing, Ali. Where did you get the recipe?"

"I found it online. And before you all roll your eyes, I want you to know I tried everything as I went along, so I know this is going to be great!"

Everyone murmured their excitement, but I could tell as each piece was set before us how leery everyone was. Finally, after waiting for a minute, I took the plunge. And it was actually really good.

"This is good, Ali," I said around a mouthful of ladyfingers and soft cream.

She grinned and shoved another bite in her mouth. "And you guys doubted my mad baking skills," she said cocking an eyebrow and giving us each the evil eye.

Laughter filled the room as we ate and talked and bantered back and forth. Eventually, Angela and Ben excused themselves.

"Gotta get the rugrats from my mom," Angela said with a smile.

I felt a sad pang at how different I thought my life might be at this point. I had always imagined I'd be married, with maybe kids on the way.

"Night guys," they called out as they walked out the front door.

I pulled myself from my slowly depressing thoughts. "Bye."

A few minutes later, as Alice started clearing the table, I stood up. "Well, I should probably be going, too. I've got a couple of things I want to sketch before I hit the hay."

"You can't possibly be serious," Jasper said in slight disbelief. "You worked all day; you barely take breaks as it is. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I just have a lot of work to do, and I'm trying to make sure everything is perfect for each client."

"Edward, I know you're a perfectionist, but come on. Even this is going beyond your norm. Did something happen?" Jasper asked, a shadow of concern crossing his face.

I ran my hand through my hair before squeezing the back of my neck. I wanted to ask him about Bella and that guy, but it felt like high school… or worse, middle school, to ask if she was seeing someone.

"Spit it out, man."

"Fine. I saw Bella, okay?" I said, exasperated and harsher than I intended.

Jasper didn't seem surprised. "And?"

"And she was with someone."

"So?"

"So? Did you hear what I said? She was with someone… a guy."

"Okaaay. And do you know who it was? Did you talk to her?"

"No, I didn't talk to her. I saw her at the coffee shop. She was touching some guy's arm."

"Edward, don't you think you're getting bent out of shape over something that isn't really anything at all?

"Do you have any idea how seeing her with someone else made me feel?" I asked. "It sucked. I mean, I know she's beautiful and amazing, and I really shouldn't be surprised that someone snatched her up. I just… I guess…" I couldn't even bring myself to finish my thought. My insides were twisting and my throat felt tight. I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to breathe.

"Let me put you out of your misery, Edward. She's not seeing anyone. The guy she was with… was he a little taller than me with short black hair and glasses?"

I nodded, glancing at him sideways.

"That's her editor, Peter Long. They're all business, but they are close. Peter is married. Happily, I might add. Bella is good friends with his wife, Charlotte."

I let out a huge breath and with it all the tension and frustration and anxiety I'd bottled up for two weeks. So, she wasn't seeing anyone. As always, I had jumped to conclusions and allowed myself to get wrapped around the axel over nothing.

"Edward," Jasper said, waiting until I looked up at him. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Call her. Quit dicking around and call her."

"But what if-"

"Just stop. Call her. Alice talked to her. She's not going to shut you down, okay?"

"Wait, what? Alice called her?"

"She and Ali were talking on the phone, and it just come up casually."

"How did I come up casually in a conversation with Bella? Seriously, Jas, cut the bullshit."

"You know Alice. She has her ways. She wasn't specific, but apparently it wasn't awkward. Her words, not mine. Regardless, it doesn't matter. She knows things are different… you're different, and she's at least open to catching up with you."

"Huh." I honestly had nothing to say. Bella was willing to talk to me.

_Bella was willing to talk to me. _

_She knew I was different._

_Bella was willing to talk to me._

I couldn't get my mind around the jumble of words floating around in my head.

I scratched my jaw and rubbed my palm against the rough stubble that had grown out. I looked at Jasper, and his shit-eating grin made me smile.

"Just… don't even say a word. I'll call her, okay?"

He patted me on the shoulder and smirked. "Night, Edward."


	82. Chapter 82 Float

April 19, 2011

Prompt: Float

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 80

~*Witfit*~

_July 24, 1913_

_I spent my day packing most of the things I'll need for the honeymoon. Esme has been all aflutter, and her nervous energy is transferring over to me. I feel practically giddy at the thought of standing before Edward tomorrow and promising to be with him for life._

_Of course, that feeling only increased when Edward picked me up for dinner. He took me back to one of the restaurants we'd been to before. We spent the entire dinner talking and laughing. It feels so easy with him, and I wonder and hope it will always be like this with him. After apple pie and ice cream, he drove me to his house. _

_He took me straight to the bedroom – our bedroom – and asked me why I hadn't put my things away. He wasn't harsh. It was clear he was confused why I hadn't made myself at home. When I told him I wasn't sure if he would want my things placed all around. I hesitated, unsure as to whether I should bring up my concerns about Jane, but something told me to press on. We were getting married tomorrow, after all, and I really don't want any secrets between us. _

_I was nervous. I felt sort of sick to my stomach as he stared at me in anticipation. It was clear from the look on his face and the way he sat gingerly on the bed, he was going to wait for me to speak. So, I told him what had been bothering me – my fear that I was just a replacement for Jane, that he would want me to fit into the old life he had with her. _

_The longer I talked, the more incredulous he looked. He stared at me like I was crazy. The last words were barely out of my mouth before he was up, walking around the bed and pulling me against his chest. Every part of my body was smashed against his, and I almost didn't hear what he said. I was completely lost in the smell of his cologne, the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around my back, and the way his lips brushed against my ear when he whispered that this was __our__ room, and my new home. He told me he wanted me for me. That he had chosen me, that I was the one he wanted, and that he loved me. Yes, he had loved Jane. Yes, her death was painful, but he has come to peace with it. He's ready to spend his life with me. And then he kissed me. Hard. His hands roamed up and down my back and then tangled in the ends of my hair. I kissed him back, giving and pouring everything I had been feeling – all the excitement, sadness, confusion, and love – into it. It was intense and amazing and the longer he kissed me, the more lost in him I felt. It was like I was floating on air, light and easy. When he finally pulled away, we were both breathless. _

_I've never felt more alive and buzzing with energy as I did after that kiss. And that was just a kiss. I am going to die tomorrow night. I could spend hours kissing him._

_The rest of the evening was spent unpacking my things, finding a place for them among his possessions. Any tension I had been feeling melted away, and it was once again easy._

_As I sit here on my bed writing, all the doubts aren't completely gone, but I feel better. All of this has been such a whirlwind – a good one – but one that has left me spiraling nonetheless. I know things will continue to grow and change between us. I'll really learn who he is, not that I don't think I have a good idea, but there's so much more to be learned. Together… we'll learn together._

_Until tomorrow…_


	83. Chapter 83 Tired & Wired

_April 20, 2011_

_Prompt: tired, wired_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 81_

~*Witfit*~

The coffee shop became my new de facto work space. I had thought a lot about what Jasper had said. I needed to call Bella or do something, but I just wasn't ready to pick up the phone and call her. I had no idea what I'd say that didn't leave me sounding like a moron.

"_Hey, Bella, it's me, Edward. I know we haven't spoken since you left me…"_

"_Um, Bella, do you remember me? Yeah, the Edward that was always too busy for our relationship…"_

No, I wanted to ease my way into this even though I was dying to see her. So, in true procrastinator fashion, I covertly spent my time at the coffee shop in hopes I'd run into her. It took another two weeks of daily visits before I finally saw her again. I was gearing up for a meeting with a potential new client when she walked in. Alone.

Just like before, she walked up to the counter and placed her order. She was just as gorgeous, wearing a black and white striped shirt that was just barely hanging on her shoulders and a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips and legs in the most delicious way. God, I missed those legs. She'd left her hair down, soft curls hanging just below her shoulders, and my fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and feel what I knew were silky smooth tresses. Stunning. Sexy. She was all those things and so much more.

I watched as she set her laptop bag on the floor and dug through her wallet for some cash. She handed over some cash and smiled sweetly. That smile. I wanted to see it reflected back at me, and I knew this was my chance. I was tired of thinking, waiting, and overanalyzing how this was going to work, or more importantly, _if_ this was ever going to work. She was alone, and I needed to do something. A quick glance at my watch told me I had about fifteen minutes before my client showed up. Without another thought, I stood up and determinedly made my way over to her.

My stomach was knotted in anticipation, and my chest felt tight from lack of air by the time I was just a few feet away from her. I ran my hand through my hair and took a breath just as she turned to face me. A startled looked crossed her face before she grinned.

That smile. For me.

"Edward." It was a statement, not a question. Just hearing my name fall from her lips twisted my already knotted stomach tighter.

I smile tentatively before stuffing my hands in the front pockets of my jeans. "Hey, Bella."

We stood there awkwardly taking each other in. I knew I should say something, but my mind was completely blank. It was like that smile and the way she said my name completely stole every rational thought right out of my head.

"Bella," the barista called behind the counter, jolting us out of the eye-trance we were both in.

She turned and reached to take her coffee, smiled her thanks, and turned back to face me.

"So, hi," I finally managed, feeling almost sick with nerves and hope and anticipation.

"Hi," she said softly.

"You look good," I said and then kicked myself when she quirked her eyebrow at me. "I didn't mean… well, you do, but I just meant you look like you're doing well."

_Stop talking, Edward. Just stop._

She laughed. "I am well. How are you?"

"Good. I'm good." I ran my hand through my hair nervously and squeezed the back of my neck, a habit I thought I'd rid myself of long ago that seemed to be rearing its head a lot lately.

She took a sip of her drink and reached down to pick up her bag. "Well… it was good to see-"

"I'd love to hear what's going on with you," I blurted out, cutting her off and not caring I had. I knew I couldn't let her walk out of the coffee shop yet. If she did, I had no idea if and when I'd see her again.

"Um…" A look of concern crossed her face, and I knew instantly I needed to clarify my intentions.

"Just as friends, Bella. I just want to hear how life has been treating you and about your book?" I asked, hoping my questioning tone would give her a comfortable "in" to the conversation. I glanced at my watch and saw that a lot more time had elapsed than I thought. "I'm meeting a client here in about five minutes, but would you meet me for coffee or lunch or something tomorrow?"

She looked thoughtful for a second but nodded hesitantly. "Just as friends?"

I nodded. Even though I wanted so much more than that, I had to take things slowly. I would figure out how to apologize for the pain I'd caused and try to show her that I was truly a different person.

"Okay. I can meet you for lunch," she said. "I have a late meeting in the morning, but how about twelve thirty?"

My entire body felt like a live wire. Bella was going to meet me for lunch. Like a date. Only not. And again, I didn't care because it was a chance, an opportunity for me to show her how much she still meant to me.

The guy inside me wanted to fistpump and break dance at my good fortune, and yet again, I managed to reign myself in.

I smiled broadly. "That sounds great. Where should we meet?"

"What about the pizza shop on the corner of Eighth and Pine?"

I had never been there, but I knew the place she was referring to. "I'll be there."

She smiled and nodded again. There it was again. The buzzing in my veins, like the initial rush of caffeine in the early morning, vibrated through me. We were going to lunch tomorrow. I was going to have lunch with her… finally.

More fistpumping, spinning, and the body worm.

The door rang, and I looked up to see Benjamin Bezanson walk in.

"That's my client. I should go," I said sadly. I wanted to stay and talk with her.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yes, you will. I'll be there. I promise."

She stared at me, almost bewildered, and I realized how many times I had said those very same words to her in the past. This time I would keep my word and every time after. I had learned my lesson, and I would not make the mistake of letting her down again.

"I _will_ be there, Bella." I hoped I sounded sincere. I didn't think I could have been more so if I'd tried. I wanted her to believe me with every fiber of my being, and I would do whatever it took to prove myself to her.

Her eyes sparkled and then she smiled again. "See you then."

I watched her walk toward the door as Benjamin came to stand beside me. He followed my eyes and smiled at me knowingly.

"Girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, but I'm hoping to fix that," I said truthfully.

We shook hands, exchanged pleasantries, and got down to business.


	84. Chapter 84 Linger

_April 21, 2011_

_Prompt: linger_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 83_

~*Witfit*~

I arrived at Maestro's at noon. The building sat on the corner of a busy intersection, and people bustled past the small gated area in front of the restaurant without a sideward glance at the dining patrons. Small tables were arranged on the sidewalk and covered with tan vinyl tablecloths. A small vase of brightly colored flowers, a bottle of olive oil, salt and pepper, and silverware in rolled white linen napkins graced the tops of each one. The place looked small and quaint from the outside, but I knew from looking at the website it was quite nice inside.

The wooden front door was narrow and flanked by large plate glass windows decorated with plants, white paper shades, and twinkling white lights. _Maestro's _was etched about halfway up on each window in frosted glass. The hostess greeted me as I walked toward her, and I wondered if Bella would want to sit outside. The weather was nice, sunny and comfortably warm, and I decided to take a chance. She and I used to enjoy long lunches over wine in the more carefree days of our relationship. Hopefully this would be a throwback to a more positive time for both of us.

The blonde-haired hostess eyed me appreciatively and smiled in what she thought was sexy as I moved in front of her podium. It wasn't.

"Welcome to Maestro's," she said, her voice low and gritty.

"Thanks. Could I get a table for two outside, please?" I asked trying not to grimace and she leaned forward, her ample cleavage staring me right in the face as looked down at the board in front of her. She scratched something down and looked back up at me.

"Follow me, please."

She grabbed two menus and a wine list and led me through a wrought iron gate, her hips swaying a little too much, and sat me at a table in the back corner of the patio.

"Your server, Philip, will be with you shortly. In the meantime, if there's anything I can do, just let me know," she said with a wink.

I suppressed a shudder and took my seat.

I glanced down at my watch and felt a hint of relief to be away from the overbearing hostess, and more importantly, for being at the restaurant. I knew I was thirty minutes early for our lunch date, but as soon as Bella walked out of the coffee shop the day before, I vowed I wouldn't let anything get in the way of me being on time. There wasn't much that would have prevented me from showing up, but I was determined to show Bella I wasn't the same person she knew a year and a half ago. I had changed, and I desperately wanted her to see that.

A server came by, and I ordered a bottle of San Pellegrino with lime. I really wanted a glass of wine, but I decided to wait until Bella got here. My plan was to gauge her mood and attitude toward this non-date lunch date and go from there. A few minutes later, he returned with a glass full of ice, a wedge of lime, and poured the fizzy water into my glass. When he'd finished, I thanked him, and he said he'd be back when my guest arrived.

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, soaking in the sunshine and gentle breeze. I had spent most of the morning thinking through the things I wanted to say to her. I didn't want to overwhelm her, but I had one goal for this afternoon. Well, two actually. I wanted to make sure she knew how sorry I was for not putting her first in my life, and I wanted to make sure I paved the way to see her again. At the house as I was getting ready, it didn't seem like too much to ask, but as I was sitting there, it seemed scary to think I might not succeed.

My whole life had been about success. I'd focused on what it would take for me to reach my goals, regardless how lofty or far-reaching they were. I had very few failures to my name, but the one that hurt the worst was losing Bella. I had completely failed her in our relationship. Sure, things weren't just one-sided. We both had things we could have done differently, but in the end, I blamed myself for not making her a priority, for always putting her second to my career. Looking back I couldn't have been more blind. She was everything, and I was going to make damn sure I fought like hell for another chance.

I glanced at my watch again and realized it was almost twelve thirty. She would be here at any minute. My stomach flip-flopped at the thought of uninterrupted time with her after being apart for so long. I scanned the street waiting for her to appear, and as she rounded the corner that flip-flop turned into an all out somersault.

_Gorgeous._

She looked just as beautiful as she did the day before with her hair free and soft around her shoulders. I allowed my eyes to roam over her without fear that she'd see me checking her out. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a blue pattern that looked almost like a kaleidoscope. The sleeves were long, and there was a ruffle in the front and a sash that tied off to the side. I don't know what it was about that dress, but it accentuated her soft curves in all the right way. Knee-high, flat black suede boots and her multi-colored laptop bag finished off her outfit. She looked fun and sassy and bolder than I ever remembered her dressing. I could definitely get used to this look on her.

I stood up and waited for the hostess to point her in my direction. I awkwardly waved to her just as she looked my way. With a smile she made her way toward me, and with every step she took, I felt my stomach nervously churn.

_She was here. She was really here, getting ready to have lunch with me. Don't mess this up, Masen._

"Hey," she said as she slid the shoulder strap of her bag off and slung it over the back of the chair.

"Hey," I said back. "Thanks for coming."

She looked at me, surprised, and smiled shyly. "Thanks for inviting me."

I waited for her to sit down, and I quickly took my seat.

_Now what?_

"So, how's your day been?" I asked, hoping to break the ice and latch onto something safe to talk about.

"Oh, it's been good. I had a meeting with my editor, Peter, to go over some changes to my new novel. Pretty run of the mill, actually," she said as she laughed nervously.

"So, is this for book two?" I asked.

She smiled softly, her cheeks flushing just slightly, and I felt warmth seep through my veins.

"It is. The first was released just after… we broke up, and this one is set to be released in about a month."

"That's really great, Bella. The first one was great," I said before realizing I'd let the fact I'd actually read it and been following her career slip out.

"You read 'Petals'?" she asked, surprised.

I quickly picked up my drink and took a sip, hoping for a minute to process her reaction and what I'd said. After swallowing and setting my glass down, I nodded.

"Yeah. After we… I read it not long after it came out."

I couldn't bear to say "after we broke up," but it was clear we were already dancing around the very awkward subject of our break up. I wanted to just get it out in the open, but I really didn't want to freak her out.

"Wow-"

"Look-" I said just as she started to express her surprise.

We both laughed nervously, and somehow that little blip of uncertainty helped settle some of the tension.

"You first," I said.

She shook her head. "No, please. You go."

I looked up at her. God, she was so beautiful. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes were bright, and her lips were curled into that smile again. Here was my chance.

_Here goes nothing._

"Bella, I have somethings I want to say, and I'm not sure how to even go about it," I said before pausing to really look into her eyes. I knew my approach was almost laughable, but to be honest, I wasn't sure how else to broach the topic of our relationship. This exchange would set the tone for the rest of lunch, and if I had even the slightest feeling she wasn't open to this, I would figure out a way to cover my tracks.

I waited for her to give me some indication, and she nodded hesitantly as if urging me to continue. I could see how unsure she was, how her eyes dimmed slightly, and her guard went back up as she stiffened in her chair. I hated that I was causing her to feel that way.

Maybe it was naïve hope or just sheer stupidity, but I decided to press on.

"I meant what I said yesterday in the coffee shop. I invited you to lunch as friends. I know we have history… history that didn't end well and that I take responsibility for, but I'd like to hear what has been going on in your life. After you left, I realized I not only lost the woman I love but my best friend.

"I've missed you, Bella. I'm not expecting you to say anything, but I just want you to know my intentions are pure. I really want the chance to start over with you as friends."

I paused again. Her expression was unreadable. My nerves were screaming at me, and I quickly added, "And I read your book after you left. It was one of the few connections I had to you, and even though I wasn't there for you, I wanted to help celebrate your success. It was really good, by the way."

_Stop talking. Just stop._

I let my eyes linger on hers before she looked away. She shifted in her chair and was just about to say something when our server stopped at our table.

_What is with waiters always interrupting at the most inopportune time?_

"Welcome to Maestro's, Miss. What can I get you to drink? Pellegrino? Wine?"

"Water's fine for me, thanks." Her words were clipped and short, but I knew she wasn't intentionally being rude. Hell, he probably didn't even notice, but I did. The swirling in my stomach intensified, spreading through my limbs.

_I'm such a fucking moron. What the hell was I thinking saying all that to her? Idiot._

"Great. I'll bring that right back and then take your order."

We both nodded and looked back at each other.

_Say something, please._

_Breathe. You just hit her with a confession of sorts, you idiot. You were supposed to take it slow._

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate you saying that," she said, measured and cautious. "I don't know what to say, and if it's okay, I'd rather not… got there right now."

I waited, hoping she was kidding. She'd given me nothing, not that I should have expected her to. I had practically ambushed her with my feelings. I knew better than to spring stuff that like on her; she hated that when we were together. She needed time to process.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded stiffly. "Of course, Bella. I'm sorry. Should we figure out what we're going to order?"

_Dammit._

We spent the next few minutes in silence, both perusing our menus. The words blurred before my eyes. I couldn't concentrate on anything in front of me. My heart was pounding. I wanted to fix this. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. This wasn't supposed to be about the breakup, and the very first thing out of my goddamn mouth was about the breakup.

The waiter returned with Bella's water, and it seriously felt like you could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Bella looked up at me, and I nodded. "Go ahead."

"I'll have the salad nicoise and a bowl of minestrone soup, please."

"Excellent choice, Miss. And you?" he asked, turning to me.

"House salad and margharita pizza."

"Perfect. And would either of you care for a glass of our house wine?"

Bella shook her head, and I quickly did the same. "No, thanks."

"All right. I'll get these orders placed and be right back with your bread."

He turned to go just as Bella said thanks.

And we were alone again. Bella picked up her water, and I did the same.

_Think of something, Masen. You need to fix this._

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, which I obviously have. Can we just," I said, scrubbing my hand through my hair roughly, "start over, please?"

A hesitant smile spread across her face before she shyly looked down and said, "I'd like that."

From that point on, even though things started slow, we managed to dig into the bits and pieces of our lives over the last year and a half. As we ate our lunch, Bella talked about her first novel. She shared how caught off guard she had been by all the acclaim it received. It climbed the Young Adult charts, and her fan base seemed to grow larger every day.

"My new book, 'Forever,' is going through final edits, now. It's set to release in mid-October."

"And what's this one about? I hope we finally get some answers about the wolves." Her first story had involved three best friends, love-struck fairies, and wolves that had an unexplained set of magical powers. I could only imagine what this one would be about.

"Only you and everyone else." She grinned and chuckled. "And yes, you'll find out what happens to the girls, meet a few new characters, figure out the wolves."

"Finally!" I said with exaggerated enthusiasm. At that we both laughed.

"So, what about you? How's your internship coming along? You're almost done now, right?"

I smiled. This was the moment I'd been waiting for.

"Actually, I quit and started my own business."

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

I nodded and took a bite of my pizza. Chewing slowly, I gave the idea of me no longer working for Banner the opportunity to sink in. And then I told her the story about feeling stifled creatively, being taken advantage of, and how Felix had basically put me in an ethical dilemma and gave me an ultimatum. I watched her reaction carefully as I let it all out. She seemed surprised and dare I hope, proud?

I told her about Masen Advertising and the early success I'd had, how I felt alive and free, and that I knew this was exactly what I had been wanting all along. Energy and positivity were radiating throughout my body as I let all the excitement and pride I had spill out.

"The client I met with yesterday, you know, in the coffee shop?"

"Yeah," she asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm going to be designing a new campaign for his tax consulting firm. And there are a number of other prospective clients I've got lined up. The whole thing has been exciting and started off much faster than I expected," I said proudly. It felt good to be able to say I was my own man, that I set the tone and rules for my company, and that I was able to pour my creativity into every piece of work I did.

"That's really exciting, Edward. I'm so happy for you."

I could see she really meant it, and that alone made my screw up earlier feel like ancient history.

We finished up lunch over easy conversation. I told her about Machu Picchu and how I knew she would have loved it. She told me about some of her own travels while on her book tour and about people she met along the way. It sounded like we'd both been busy living what appeared to be happy, full lives.

Except I knew that wasn't totally true for me.

Bella looked at her watch and wiped her mouth. I knew our time was nearly up.

"This has been fun, Edward, but I do need to be going. I have a few errands I still need to run today."

"Yes, I should probably get some work done, as well," I said reluctantly.

The check came while she was in the ladies room. I quickly paid, grabbed her bag, and met her at the front door.

"It was great catching up with you," she said sweetly as we stood in front of the restaurant entrance.

"I feel the same. Um… would you maybe want to do this again sometime soon?" I asked. This was it. This was the make or break moment.

"I'd like that. I could probably do something next week, assuming I get my final edits finished this weekend. After that, things get a bit dicey as I prepare for the book launch and my book tour."

"Great. Well… should I just call you to set something up?"

_Don't be too pushy, Masen. Just let her go at her own pace._

"Why don't I call you when I know my schedule a little better. I assume you still have the same number?"

I nodded. Maybe it was stupid, but I couldn't help the little boost I got as I realized she hadn't deleted my number from her phone. That was something to ponder later.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you around then," she trailed off. I wanted to believe the reluctance I heard in her voice mirrored my own, but I refused to indulge that train of thought very far.

I took a step forward and lifted my arm to hug her or shake her hand and felt that awkward moment where neither of us knew what to do or how to respond. She hesitated and then reached out and squeezed my hand. The familiar warmth and energy I had always associated with her bled into my skin, and then it was gone.

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I watched her round the corner and felt my heart thump thump thumping in my chest. She was going to call me. We were going to do this again. Maybe there was hope after all. Feeling lighter than I had in months, I slowly walked home, with a big smile on my face and a slight bounce in my step.


	85. Chapter 85 Horizon

April 23, 2011

Prompt: Horizon

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 82

~*Witfit*~

_July 26, 1913_

_I am officially Mrs. Edward Masen. After a little over a month exchanging letters with Edward, I am now his wife. I wish I could describe all the feelings coursing through me right now, but I am so overwhelmed with it all. I'm going to attempt to write every detail about the wedding and our wedding night, even though the rocking on the train will make writing hard… and because yesterday feels like a blur. _

_We're on the train to Chicago now, and Edward has just fallen asleep. He looks so peaceful and relaxed. We had a very long day yesterday, and we were up well into the night… more on that later._

_Yesterday… where to even begin. Yesterday was probably the best day of my life. I woke up to sunshine pouring through the windows and birds chirping happily. Very cliché, I know, but it's true. As I was lying in bed mentally preparing myself for the day, Esme walked in my room with a large bouquet of wildflowers in a vase. She greeted me with a knowing smile and then handed me a small white card. I knew immediately it was from Edward; his flowing handwriting was a dead giveaway. She left quickly so I could have some privacy but reminded me that breakfast would be ready shortly. _

_The paper was thick and sturdy, just like the stationary Edward had used when he'd first written to me a little over a month ago. Even now, I can't believe how lucky I was to find someone as perfect as him. I gently pulled the thick cream paper from the envelope. The sureness of the blue ink told me he couldn't wait to see me later this afternoon, that he was thankful I was going to be his bride and wife, and that he loved me. As embarrassing as it is to admit, I pressed that letter against my chest and giggled like a school girl._

_Breakfast was a low-key affair. Both Carlisle and Esme chattered about nothing much, both excited to see the wedding through and for the celebration that would ensue. They both, at some point throughout the day, pulled me aside to tell me how grateful and blessed they were that I had come into their lives and how happy they were that Edward had found me. Thinking about their kind words, both so heartfelt and honest, makes me feel like the lucky one. _

_Over the next few hours, I spent time getting ready. I took a long bath and enjoyed the luxurious aroma of the rose water Esme had given me especially for today. I washed my hair, conditioning it so it would be extra soft and even a bit shiny. I spent the next bit of time removing the hair on my legs and taking some time to groom myself to the point of perfection. Esme and I had talked about expectations and what the night would entail, but she said each man is different in what he prefers. I decided to stay as natural as possible and made sure every part of my body was soft and smooth for Edward's enjoyment later that night. _

_By the time Esme returned to help with my hair, I had applied some powder and rouge to my cheeks. I used a hint of color on my lids and painted my lips a sheer pink color. I wanted to look like me… just fancier. Esme pinned half of my hair onto the top of my head and let the remaining loose curls fall down my back. She placed delicate mother of pearl combs, the ones she'd used on her wedding day, in my hair. I was deeply touched that she would want me to wear them, but she said watching me get married today felt like giving her own daughter away. I'm deeply touched and grateful for her. _

_She left the room while I shimmied into my delicate lace undergarments. I stared at the sheer white brassiere and panties, the trim decorated with lace flowers and scalloped edges, and wondered what Edward would think. I hoped he would be pleased, and I had a sneaking suspicion he would if the way he had been kissing me lately was any indication._

_I pulled the closet door open and unhooked my dress from the hanger. I still can't believe how elegant and beautiful my wedding dress was. So gorgeous. After a minute or so of holding it up in front of me and staring at myself in the mirror, I gently stepped into it, just as Esme knocked and came in again. She helped me fasten the long row of buttons in the back, and then she stepped around to look at me._

"_Bella," she whispered, "you are breathtaking. Edward's not going to know what to do." _

_As I stared at myself in the mirror, I believed her. My cheeks were flushed, my eyes were bright, and I looked like the kind of woman someone like Edward would marry. I wasn't just a random girl he sent away for… I was the woman he loved, and I looked beautiful._

_A few finishing touches later and we were done. She helped me down the stairs, both nervous I might trip with the length of my dress and the heels on my shoes. Carlisle turned as we came down the stairs, and his mouth gaped open. I took that as a good sign. _

_When Carlisle helped me into the car, he was beaming. His words of encouragement and thanks for what I had done for Edward echoed inside my head. Had I really changed Edward? I didn't think so, but I knew he had changed me. Every part of me felt different. More alive. More complete. Beautiful. Loved._

_I am loved. The man sleeping beside me has changed my life in all the best ways. As I look at the horizon passing us by, I know how lucky I am._

_The next bit feels like a blur, but it wasn't long before I was standing at the entrance. Soft music was playing quietly, and the murmur of guests as they turned to see me standing made my heartbeat nervously. The thirty or forty people there quickly rose, and Carlisle gripped my arm and asked if I was ready. I nodded and smiled. I was ready._

_Slowly, he walked me down the aisle. I could feel all the eyes boring into me, checking out the mystery woman that Edward was marrying, but somehow I didn't care. My eyes were on one person – Edward._

_He was more handsome – if that was even possible – than I'd ever seen him. _

_He was dressed as I expected him to be – a crisp white shirt with a winged collar, a white bow tie, and silvery grey waistcoat to match the grey in my dress, black pressed trousers, black coat with tails, and shiny black shoes, socks and spats._

_Seeing him standing there in his suit waiting for me made my heart flip-flop nervously. But it wasn't an unsure flip-flop. It was one of anticipation, happiness, love, and hope for everything we can and will have together. When my eyes met his, I was taken aback by the bright smile that made his eyes crinkle and his cheeks pop with happiness. That smile was for me. He stared at me, and I stared at him. I was going to marry that man… that was the only thought that kept running through my head. Well, that and how lucky I was and how much I loved him._

_I don't really remember what the minister said or even the vows we said. But I do remember the feel of Edward's fingers gripping my hand as he slid his ring on my finger, the way he proudly said "I do," and the feel of his lips brushing lightly against mine as we were pronounced husband and wife. As we were presented to our guests, I thought my heart my explode with happiness. Even now, I can feel my heart pitter patter with those same emotions._

_We spent the next few hours greeting our guests and mingling with people. Edward introduced me to many of his acquaintances and business associates. Names floated in and out of my head, but very few were actually familiar. I knew I wouldn't remember them all, but I would do my best to learn them over time. _

_Dinner passed as much laughter and happiness filled the air. I had never been at ease at with attention, but somehow sitting next to Edward made things okay. He never left my side. He was always touching me or pressing tender kisses to my temple, cheeks, hands, and as the night passed us by I felt my body start to burn. His gaze was deep and penetrating. In some ways, it felt hungry, and even now, I shiver knowing how he spent the evening, in our private time, sating that hunger. _

_After what felt like forever – a good forever – but forever nonetheless, we said our goodbyes. Carlisle and Esme walked us to the front entrance. Edward's car was waiting for us just outside the door, and after saying another quick goodbye and exchanging hugs and handshakes with them, Edward took my hand and escorted me outside._

_The air was sticky and humid, still hot from the long July day. He opened the door for me and helped me inside the car, adjusting my skirts and tucking them in so they wouldn't get smashed. I waited for him to walk around the car to slide into the driver's seat, and as I did, my heart began to pound nervously. I knew this moment was coming, even anticipated it, but it was finally here. I prayed my preparations for tonight would be pleasing to Edward, that he wouldn't be disappointed in any way. _

_I knew he would be gentle with me… I hoped he would, but a latent fear settled deep inside. I had never been touched by a man, never felt a man's hands or mouth on me, other than when Edward had kissed me. And that was amazing. And gentle. And always made me feel like my body was on fire. As I looked over at Edward a sense of surety settled over me. I wasn't exactly sure how the evening would play out, but I remember feeling settled and reassured just by his presence._

_We didn't say much on the drive, both lost in our thoughts, but I felt a blossoming warmth when his fingers tangled with mine. He looked over at me every few minutes and smiled. I love that smile, the one where it showed in his eyes._

_By the time we pulled up to the hotel, my stomach was swirling with anticipation. I waited for Edward to open my door. When he held out his hand for me to take, he smiled and whispered, "If I may, Mrs. Masen." Hearing my new name fall from his lips did something to me. It made my heart expand and my chest tighten at how far I'd really come, that this was in fact real, that I really was married to Edward Masen. A nod and smile were all it took for him to help me out with practiced ease._

_We made it to our room in no time. A special suite had been reserved under his name, and when he opened the door for me to enter, I lost my breath. The room was spectacular. High ceilings, tastefully decorated walls and windows, and expensive looking furniture greeted us. All the lights were lit, and a large vase of flowers, wildflowers just like the ones he'd sent that morning, sat on top of the piano against the far wall. I stood there, speechless, taking it all in. Edward took my hand and asked if it was to my liking. I told him it was, that it was beautiful, and thanked him for choosing this for us. _

_I felt overwhelmed at the majestic nature of the hotel. Everything was bigger, better, and more beautiful than any place I'd ever seen. As if sensing my need to take it all in, Edward moved across to the table sitting in between a love seat, chaise lounge, and arm chair, and popped the cork on a bottle of champagne that had been placed on ice for us. As he poured the golden liquid into flutes, I made my way into the bedroom._

_What I saw stopped me in my tracks. The room was painted in soft, pale tones. A large bed covered in a cream and gold brocade cover sat against one of the far walls. It was covered in pillows and had a large, ornate headboard. Side tables with lamps that had been turned down low and small vases of more wildflowers sat on either side of the bed. Touches of color and more furniture filled the suite, giving it a very comfortable, warm, homey feel. While I still felt nervous, something about the room immediately put me at ease._

_Edward walked up behind me and put his hand on the small of my back and handed me a glass of champagne. I took it and sipped it slowly. He asked if I was okay, and I told him I was. I sat my glass down on a nearby table and turned to face him. I asked if I could have a moment to freshen up and change, and he told me to take my time, that we weren't in a rush. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss against my lips. As his lips slid against mine, I let myself luxuriate in the way he made me feel – warm, wanted… wanton. I loved having his lips against mine, and when he eventually pulled away, my heart was pounding, and my cheeks were flushed._

"_So beautiful," he whispered as his lips brushed against mine once more before I stepped back. _

_Feeling slightly dazed, I walked into the bathroom and sat down at the vanity a minute to collect myself. I was about to undress and give myself to Edward. Yes, I was his wife, and it was my duty. But if I'm completely honest, I was excited to feel his hands on my body. He had kissed me so passionately on the few occasions we'd been alone, and I knew tonight was going to be something special._

_Glancing around, I saw my bag sitting on a fabric covered bench. I walked over and opened it, pulling out the things I knew I'd need. I had spent an inordinate amount of time earlier in the week packing and repacking this bag. I wanted to make sure I had everything and that it was easily accessible. I wasn't sure how quickly Edward would want to… do things, and I wanted to be prepared._

_I reached behind me and tried to undo the buttons on the back of my dress but found I couldn't reach most of them. Feeling slightly frustrated that I hadn't really anticipated this, I pushed the door open and walked out. I called out for Edward, and he immediately appeared. He had removed his jacket and loosened his tie. His hair was more mussed than it had been a few minutes ago, and he was the picture of relaxation._

_He smiled when he saw me and then his brow wrinkled in confusion. Clearly he was expecting me to come out in something different. I smiled and shyly asked if he could help me undo the buttons on my dress. He didn't say anything, but I watched his eyes darken and his tongue flick out to lick his lips. That tingly feeling I always felt when something was about to happen between us flared, and I felt my body prickle with longing and nerves and expectation._

_I turned around, and he brushed the loose strands of my hair around so they were off the back of my neck. The next second felt like an eternity. My body tensed in anticipation, and when I felt his lips brush the sensitive skin behind my ear and slowly down my neck, I knew I was going to combust. My heart was thrumming like a hummingbird in my chest, so loud, it was practically the only thing I could hear, except for the little whimper that somehow managed to escape from my lips._

_Edward slowly worked his way down the buttons and peppered kisses on my back as more and more of my skin was revealed. When he got to the sheer, white lace of my bra, I heard a sharp intake of breath before his lips pressed against my already inflamed body. He hummed against my spine, and the vibrations caused me to arch forward. His grip was firm and strong as he pulled me back toward him, whispering how beautiful I was, how sexy I looked standing there half undressed, and how he couldn't wait to appreciate me fully._

_When he finally finished, we were both flushed and tense – in all the good ways… well, all the ways I would quickly come to know. With only a slight bit of hesitation, I made my way into the bathroom and quickly changed into the __pink silk chiffon gown I had picked for that night. It was sheer and soft, almost feather-light against my skin. It had an adjustable neckline, pleated empire waist, and satin ribbons that tied just beneath my breasts. I tied them loosely, wanting to give Edward a glimpse without being too improper. _

_As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the night would go. Regardless, I knew Edward was mine, and I was his, and we would spend the night getting to know one another. With one final look at myself in the mirror, I walked out to face Edward. _

_His back was turned when I slowly padded into the room. I used that brief minute to look at him more closely. He was so tall and lean, his broad shoulders and muscular legs subtly covered, but I knew from the few times my hands had roamed those places they were there. His white shirt was now untucked, and he had removed his spats, socks, and shoes. I had never seen a man's bare feet, and seeing them felt strangely intimate. _

_I remember shifting nervously and moving toward him when he turned. The look on his face stopped me from taking another step. His jaw dropped just slightly as his eyes unabashedly roved over my body. I knew I was wearing clothes, but they were sheer and left me feeling exposed. I started to try and cover myself when he simply said, "Don't." The gravelly tone of his voice told me he wasn't being harsh. Like me, he was caught in the intensely intimate moment we were sharing as we really looked at each other._

_At the utterance of that simple word and the slow steps he took to cross the room, my body felt like it had been jolted with electricity. I felt more aware of every movement he made, every flick of his eyes down my body and back to my face, and every sensation when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me like I've never been kissed._

_Hunger. That's the only way I know how to describe it. The more his lips moved and his tongue pushed against mine, the more I wanted. The more he gave, the more I gave, until we were both gasping for air. He leaned forward and kissed me again, this time taking his time. It was slow and gentle, more tender but no less hungry than the previous one. With every pass of his lips against mine, I could feel my body calling out to him. I wanted more, and even this morning, I feel my face heat at the way I had asked him to touch me. Part of me feels embarrassed at some of the things I said, but the other part of me knows he liked it. I could feel it when he pushed himself against me._

_He was hard. Or his manhood was hard, and where he might have shied away before, now he didn't care. He pressed himself against me, moving his hips, and God help me, I met each movement head on. It was like my body and his were magnets, attracted to each other in a force so strong we couldn't pull away. _

_Over and over he kissed me. He trailed his lips and tongue all over me. His hands brushed against me, touching, feeling, loving. And when he finally untied the ribbon beneath my breasts and peeled the layers of chiffon away, I thought I might die from want. As the sheer fabric fell to the floor, he drank me in. The awed expression on his face made me feel beautiful and loved. Even though I was bare before him and completely exposed, I knew I could trust him, that I did trust him to protect me and cherish me. I've never felt that way before._

_After a few minutes, he shed his clothes until he was standing there, just as exposed and vulnerable as I was. I let my eyes roam over his body, and he was so beautiful. His muscles were defined and smooth, and I have never and will never see something as amazing as he is. My Edward._

_Slowly he sat me down on the bed, and we moved our way to the center. My chest heaved at the intensity of the moment. When his mouth made contact with each of my breasts I thought I might splinter from the pleasure. He touched and caressed me and when he finally touched me… down there, I know I must have screamed in delight. Every nerve in my body was alive and calling for him. I didn't think; I just felt. I allowed the sensation of his fingers exploring me, making me feel good, to take over everything._

_Slowly, his body pressed on top of mine, and he leaned down and told me he loved me, that he would go slow, that it would probably hurt but he would wait until I was ready. I remembering nodding and smiling back at him, knowing he was right about all those things but that I wanted this too._

_I can't describe the way it felt once he was finally inside – tight and full and a sharp stinging sensation. He brushed away my tears, and I was once again lost in his dark green eyes. I could see the concern written on his face as he waited until I nodded. With a soft kiss and another brush of his finger tips against my cheek, he moved. It was okay at first but as he picked up speed, his face tensing and his eyes opening and closing in concentration, I felt my body start to respond. My body was overcome with new sensations and movement - a coiling low in my stomach, the way my body moved under his without a single thought, the arching of my back, the wrapping of my arms around his neck and shoulders, and the hitching of my leg around his hip. Everything was so intense and surreal. It was so much better than I could have imagined, than I had imagined, and I never wanted him to stop._

_He whispered words against my neck, kissing and sucking gently until I felt my body start to tense, and with a brush of his hand down there, my world exploded behind my eyelids. It was like a kaleidoscope was fracturing before my eyes, and as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me, I knew I wanted to experience that again and again and again. He continued moving above me, sweat covering his back until his body froze. _

_For the rest of my life, I'll never forget the way he looked in that moment. His face tensed in concentration, his lips parting slightly and his eyes tightly screwed shut. He was utterly breathtaking. An immense sense of pride and awe spread through me when I realized I had done that to him. I had given him that pleasure… just like he had given me. _

_He collapsed just to my side and pulled me close to him. He whispered that he loved me, and I told him I loved him, too. We stayed like that for a bit longer until he got up grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and asked if he could take care of me. Unsure and slightly embarrassed, I watched as he pressed the soft terry cloth against my very tender and exposed private parts. I stared at the bright red spots that appeared on the white. Edward's eyes flicked to mine, and he smiled in appreciation. I had given him a gift, and he was acknowledging it. In that moment, I knew I had made the right choice; even though we were still learning who the other person was, I knew beyond any shadow of doubt Edward was perfect for me. _

_We didn't sleep much. Edward was careful not to push me, knowing I was sore, but that didn't stop him from helping me learn about him. I touched and kissed and sucked and oh god, I can't even write all the things we did… he did… but I know I loved every minute of it._

_As I stare at the man beside me, so peaceful and beautiful in sleep, all my fears about Jane and being her replacement have melted away. I am his. He is mine. Together we'll figure out how everything fits together in our new life. How I fit into his new life as Mrs. Isabella Masen._

_If I stare hard enough out the window, I think I can see the Chicago skyline. I am excited about what Edward has planned. This should be a fun couple of days… in lots of ways._

_I think I'm going to try and rest a bit before we arrive. _

_Until tomorrow… or later today. Whenever I get a free minute._

~*Witfit*~

Well, I hope this was worth the wait. I'd love to hear what you think.


	86. Chapter 86 Fuse & Muse

_April 27, 2011_

_Prompt: Fuse and Muse – to think on or meditate_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 84_

~*Witfit*~

Three Weeks Later

Bella didn't call the next day or even the next week. I had gone to the coffee shop every day for three weeks in hopes of seeing her without luck. It felt stalkerish, but I had promised myself I wouldn't push her, and it was clear she had a lot going on. I had often wondered if this was how she felt when we were together, always waiting around for me to get back to her or do things with her. It clearly wasn't the same situation at all, but my mind still went there regardless.

In her silence, I threw myself into work. It was the only thing that kept me sane and focused on thoughts that didn't involve her. The tax firm was excited about the campaign I had designed and launched for them, and as a result, I'd acquired several additional clients. I had also been scoping out some of the larger campaigns that were up for bid, but I wasn't quite ready to submit proposals. I had a lot going on, and it was just me. I didn't want to get in over my head and not meet my commitments. And truth be told, there was a secret part of me that hoped when Bella called I could drop everything… or have nothing to drop so I could be there for her. But she hadn't. And therefore, it was a moot point.

But when my phone rang, things shifted a bit. I glanced at the Caller ID. I didn't recognize the number and was tempted to send it to voice mail, but on a whim, I answered it.

"Edward Masen."

"Mr. Masen, this is Stephen Demetrius from the Vladis Group. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

I had no idea who this guy was, but I was intrigued. "Certainly. How can I help you?"

"I'm the Vice-President of Marketing and Sales for Vladis, and we are in the process of redesigning our entire ad campaign on our food line. We have a relatively solid team, but we are trying to get some fresh ideas. We are going to be releasing a request for proposal in about three weeks. We have heard some buzz around your firm, and I was hoping we'd get you to throw your hat in the ring."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was dumbfounded. First, I had never heard of a VP calling a firm to ask them to bid, especially not an unknown one. Second, how the hell had they even found me? Sure, I'd done some good work – work I was really proud of – but it had mostly been local and regional stuff.

"Wow. This is definitely unexpected but exciting, nonetheless."

"I hope that means you'll give it some thought."

I nodded my head, knowing instantly I would. "Yes, I absolutely will. You said the RFP comes out in three weeks?"

"Yes. In the meantime, I'd be happy to send you the preliminary information we've released. There are a number of other firms planning to jump into the process, including Banner Inc.; I believe that's your previous employer."

"It is." I tried to hide the edge in my voice.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what you can bring to the table. I'll Fedex a package to you later today. Expect it tomorrow."

"Great. Thanks, and just out of curiosity, how did you hear about me?"

"I've always got my eyes out for up and coming designers. One of my team members saw some of the work you did for several of your clients. They thought it was fresh and that you might be an asset to the team."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. So, I was being noticed. Hot damn. "Thanks. I appreciate the heads up, and I am looking forward to seeing how I might be able to help you."

"Excellent. Hopefully we'll be in touch again soon. Have a good day, Edward."

"You to, Stephen."

I hung up the phone and sat there, stunned and lost in thought. I had no idea I had really been noticed beyond the local area, but holy shit that was awesome!

I would definitely take the time to dig into the materials. If I thought I could swing it or the timeline would work, I would certainly be up for the challenge. And I'd be lying if just the very thought of competing and winning against Banner didn't give me all the incentive I needed.

~*BP*~

The following week, I was sitting at the desk in my guest bedroom turned office pouring over the materials from Vladis when my phone rang. I had spent hours glued to my chair, hunched over my desk, working to get all my campaigns wrapped up. After I'd received the package from Stephen, I knew immediately I would definitely submit a bid.

Their current campaign was boring. There was nothing else to say about it. The imagery was flat, the color scheme was stale, and nothing about it said, "Buy our stuff." They were trying out a new line of "brain" foods. There was so much potential, and _my_ brain had been flooded with ideas since then.

"Edward Masen," I said distracted, as I answered the phone.

"Edward, it's Bella."

I froze. Holy shit. Finally.

"Hey," I said sort of breathy and weird.

_Play it cool, Masen. Don't be overeager and freak her out._

"Sorry it's taken me so long to call you. Things have been absolutely crazy with the book, and I have hardly had a spare minute."

"No problem. I knew you were going to be busy." I tried to hide the elation that she'd finally called and the hint of sadness I felt that in her busyness I wasn't even on her radar. Of course, I don't know why I even expected to be; again, paybacks were hell. And that wasn't even what she was doing.

"Regardless, I'm sorry. I know we were supposed to get together like two weeks ago. I should have called then, not that you were waiting for me, or anything. That's not what I meant…"

"Bella," I said, laughing. "Seriously, I knew you were busy. I don't have dibs on your time, and I'm here whenever you have some time to spare." I hated that it was true, but I had forfeited any claim on her time all the times I had put her second. It was my own fault I was in this situation.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're doing, and you probably already have plans, but my book launch is tomorrow night. You don't have to come, obviously, but if you wanted to… well, it would be nice to have you there." She paused. I could sense her apprehension and hope, and I knew this was my chance… my real chance to prove to her once and for all that I would be there for her – even if she didn't realize why I was doing it, that she was important to me, and I wouldn't let whatever else was going on in get in the way.

Her words, the chance to be with her again someday, was all it took to reignite the fire inside me. It was like someone had taken a match to a fuse, and it was finally ready to crackle and sizzle, to come alive.

"Bella, I'll be there. I'd love to come."


	87. Chapter 87 Whim

_April 28, 2011_

_Prompt: Whim - a sudden, passing, and often fanciful idea; impulsive or irrational thought_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 86_

~*Witfit*~

I spent much of the day pretending to work. I knew I needed to focus, to get some stuff wrapped up if I was going to work on the Vladis research, but I just couldn't make myself do it. All I could think about was Bella.

Her voice.

Her invitation.

What it all meant.

What I wanted it to mean.

What the night would be like.

I knew better than to get my hopes up. At best, Bella and I were friends. We weren't even close to really being in each other's lives again, but after our lunch and her invitation, I knew we could get back to where we were… except not. I didn't want to get back to that point; I wanted to be together for real, to let her know again how much I cherished her and ached while we were apart.

Someday. I just needed to bide my time and prove myself to her. I could do that.

I glanced at my computer as a reminder notice popped up. I had almost forgotten the call I'd set up with one of my clients to go over the preliminary designs I'd created. I quickly dialed the phone and dove right in. For the next hour, I shared the approach I'd come up with, and he critiqued and praised the overall approach. By the time we had wrapped up the call, it was close to quitting time. I was going to be on time, early even, if it killed me.

~*BP*~

Forty-five minutes later, I was showered, dressed, and on my way to grab a quick bite to eat. I had originally planned to meet up with Alice and Jasper and several of our other friends, but decided I wanted to do this on my own. I didn't want anything to get in my way tonight, and I was afraid of the distraction a large group dinner might bring.

On a whim, I decided to stop and grab a small bouquet of flowers and a card. In some ways it felt silly to show up to this event with something in hand, but I was beyond caring what people thought. I had nothing to lose, and even if I just had to leave it for her to get later, she'd at least know I had been thinking of her, that I wanted this to be special for her, and that I really appreciated her invitation.

I grumbled as I scanned the never-ending shelves of cards. Every single one said something lame about love or birthdays. The few cards that were even remotely congratulatory were filled with such ridiculous lines I couldn't bring myself to actually buy one. It was for Bella, a writer, and I wasn't about to give her some lame ass card. Feeling frustrated, I squatted down and found one that was blank inside. It wasn't that great, but it was better than anything else I'd found.

I was just about to round the corner on my way up to the registers at the front when I came face to face with Felix. Both caught off guard, we took a step back.

"Felix," I said, trying to civil. It wouldn't do any good to get worked up. He had no control over me anymore, and I had definitely made the right decision when I walked away from Banner.

"Edward," Felix said coolly, his face a mask of calm. He tried to act detached, but I could see the tick in his jaw. I didn't want to stick around and deal with whatever was brewing under the surface. I had some place to be… and it was the only thing that mattered.

I moved to walk around him, and he stepped in my path. I ground my teeth and looked up at him. "Excuse me."

He took a menacing step forward. My first instinct was to step backward, but there was no way in hell I was going to give him the satisfaction. Arching my eyebrow, I gritted out, "What?"

"So, I hear you think you're good enough to play with the big boys, Masen. Think again. We own the Vladis Group campaign."

"May the best man win. And I will, have no doubt," I said and walked around him, my shoulder brushing against his.

"Bring it," he said over his shoulder.

I didn't look back. I didn't need to. I knew what I would see if I turned around – his piercing blue eyes staring back, a sneer of supposed triumph on his face, and his hands casually tucked in his pockets. He was the epitome of collected, and at that moment, I was sure I had never loathed anyone more than I did him. Every nerve in my body was writhing in rage. I had no idea who the fuck he thought he was or what he was playing at, but it wasn't going to work. I wasn't scared of competition, even one where they'd play dirty. I would win that campaign, and I would win it fairly. I didn't care what it took.

Still seething, I checked out and glanced at my watch. This random side trip had eaten up forty minutes, and I was going to be lucky to get there on time. Irate, I jogged out to my car, slammed the car into gear, and peeled out of the parking lot.


	88. Chapter 88 Duty

April 29, 2011

Prompt: Duty

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 85

~*Witfit*~

_July 26, 1913_

_We made it to Chicago earlier today. It's been a bit of a whirlwind, and I'm exhausted. Edward booked us a room at The Palmer House, and it is absolutely gorgeous. Every detail is rich and well thought out. Our suite, much like the one in St. Louis, is large and perfect for us. I don't have time to describe it in detail here… maybe tomorrow, but suffice it to say we've spent our time indoors getting… acquainted with it. _

_When we arrived at the hotel, it was clear by the way he eagerly claimed me how badly he wanted me. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on my dress and the pins in my hair until I was standing bare before him. Part of me wanted to feel ashamed, like the night before, but again it never came. The ravenous look in his eyes warmed me to the core, and when his mouth finally touched my breasts and more, I thought I would come unglued… I did. And then so did he._

_Edward continues to astound me with his gentleness. I had always heard that sex was never good for the woman, that it was simply a duty we had to fulfill. I can most definitely say that's not the case here. Edward is attentive to my needs and has already shown me pleasure beyond anything I've ever experienced. As tired as I am, I already crave him again. His touch, his lips, his mouth… him. _

_He's just turned off the shower. I'll wrap up here tonight. We're set to spend much of tomorrow out and about. I'm excited._

_Until tomorrow…_


	89. Chapter 89 Blend

_April 30, 2011_

_Prompt: Blend_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 87_

~*Witfit*~

By the time I pulled out of the parking lot I was seething. I could feel the blood pumping furiously threw my veins and whirring loudly in my head.

"What the hell?" I shouted to no one but the inside of my car as I slammed my palm again the steering wheel.

I still couldn't believe Felix had the nerve to approach and then threaten me in the grocery store. Seriously, who the hell did he think he was? I wasn't some lackey he could control anymore. I had moved on, and I'd be damned if he was going to get the satisfaction of beating me. I knew I was a better designer than he was... and that included his entire team.

I tried to envision what it would feel like to rub a huge win in his face, and I could almost taste it. Over and over I played the scenario out in my head, watching his smug smile fall and his eyes blink in disbelief. Then I imagined the shouting that would ensue when Banner fully realized he'd lost. That wouldn't be pretty.

The longer I mulled the idea over, the calmer and more determined I felt. Whoever said that visualizing your success helped was right. I was going to spend some time each day from here on out really thinking about what it would take to compete against Banner. I wanted to be prepared for whatever they threw at me, and I knew it had the potential to be dirty and unethical. I'd be prepared... and I'd do it the right way. Nothing was worth the price of sinking to that level.

I turned my attention the road and tried to shift mental gears. I wanted, no, I needed, to get my head in the right place when I finally got to Bella. She had seen how work affected me countless times, and I didn't want to give her any indication that the old me was back in play. This night was about her and her success. And I was excited to be a part of it.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of the bookstore where she was doing the book launch. The parking lot was packed, and I cursed at being so behind schedule. Grumbling, I circled the lot and then pulled back onto the street. What felt like an eternity later, I found a spot and pulled in.

Once I was parked, I grabbed the card and a pen and tried to figure out what to say. I wanted her to know how proud of her I was, how grateful I was to have her back in my life (at least in some capacity), and that I looked forward to the chance to make some new memories with her. I didn't want to be cheesy, but I knew this was an opportunity to put the ball in her court, to help her see I was serious about being her friend again.

With a deep breath, I bent over the card and scribbled out my message. I reread it and smiled in satisfaction and then climbed out of the car.

Just like the parking lot, the inside was full of people. There was a long line of people in front of a big table covered in books. A large poster of the book cover was set up next to a microphone, and there were even a few people dressed like fairies and wolves.

_Die hards,_ I thought and smiled. It was amazing to think how Bella's words and imagination had created such a following. Pride radiated inside me, almost to the point of being stifling.

I scanned the room for her but never saw her. I figured she must be in the back gearing up for this. As excited and as hard as she'd worked, I knew she wasn't a fan of being the center of attention, but damn if she didn't deserve to be.

I moved further into the store and tried to blend in. I felt conspicuous with the flowers and card in hand. I saw a couple of people glance at me and could only imagine what they were thinking.

_Die hard.  
_  
I was. Only for Bella not the books.

"Edward."

I looked to my left and saw Ali waving her arms at me. I smiled and walked over to her, Jasper, and our small group of friends.

"Hey guys," I said.

Everyone murmured their greetings and continued with their conversations. I could hear snippets all around about people's ideas for what would happen in this book, and I felt a little smug that Bella had at least given me some idea of what she'd planned.

Jasper glanced down at the flowers and card but didn't say anything, for which I was immensely grateful.

I was starting to feel stupid about bringing them, but the sudden burst of applause and cheers pushed them out of my head instantly. I searched the crowd and immediately found her.

She was walking behind the guy I'd seen in the coffee shop that day and now knew was her editor, Peter. She looked excited and maybe a little apprehensive, although I doubted anyone would know just by looking at her. After being together for years, I knew all the subtle signs that shouted how she was feeling and what she was thinking.

The crowd hushed as a woman walked to the microphone, holding a copy of Bella's book.

"Welcome everyone! I'm Margaret Banks, manager of First Sea Books, and we're glad you could make it out tonight to celebrate the much anticipated release of Bella Swan's second book, 'Forever.'

"For those who'd like to purchase a copy and have Bella sign it, grab one of the book flyers and bring it to the cash register. We'll stamp it, showing you've paid, and you'll be able to pick up your book at the signing table.

"Now, without further ado, I give you, Bella Swan."

The crowd roared with excitement, and I felt my heart start to pound. Elation coursed through me as she walked up to the microphone. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright. She'd clipped one side of her hair back, accentuating her neck while creating a soft ethereal look. I took in the rest of her appearance, black pencil skirt, red button down shirt, and bright red heels. She looked so damn beautiful I could hardly breathe.

She grinned and waved, trying to get the applause to die down. It continued on for a beat longer then quieted.

"Hi guys," she said sweetly. "Thanks so much for coming out tonight. I'm really excited to bring you 'Forever,' the second book in the "Wolves & Fairies series.

"I'd like to read a little excerpt from the book if that's okay with everyone, and then I'll be happy to sign a copy of the book for you."

More applause and cheers filled the room as she opened the book in her hand. She glanced up, her eyes scanning the crowd, until she looked back down and began to read.

Her voice was quiet and low, and it lulled me and the rest of the group into an enthralled silence. As the words left her lips, I could feel the anticipation building. She was taking us to the brink of something; the tension in the air was palpable.

_"And then, Maggie heard a knock on the door. Fear spiked inside her, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Slowly, she trudged, her feet heavier than lead, to the door. Another insistent knock sounded sharply, and with a deep apprehensive breathe she turned the knob."  
_  
Bella looked up, smiled at the crowd, and closed the book. Groans of frustration, albeit happy frustration, echoed through the room.

"Thank you again for coming tonight. I hope you enjoyed just a taste of what's in store for Maggie. I'm going to stop talking now and sign some books."

She waved again as the noise level in the room rose to a fever pitch. People everywhere were buzzing about the excerpt she'd read as they clamored to purchase the book. The gang and I waited around, talking animatedly about how great Bella looked and how happy we all were for her.

As the line dwindled, I grabbed a copy of the flyer and made my way up to the cash register. I paid and then moved over to the line at her table. I watched as she smiled and chatted with each person who came through. She was a natural. Her smile was dazzling, and she had a way of making everyone feel, or so it seemed, special.

I thought back to all the times she'd made me feel that way – special, valued, loved – and I ached for how badly I wanted it again.

One by one, the line of people moved me closer until I was finally standing in front of her. She reached over to grab a book and looked up at me. Surprise flashed across her face until a huge smile spread across her face.

"You came," she said in a hushed tone of disbelief.

"I did," I said, matching her smile with one of my own. "These are for you." I passed over the bouquet of flowers and the card. She took them, brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled, closing her eyes.

When she finally looked back up at me, she smiled shyly, set them aside, and reached to grab a book from the stack.

"So, Edward, is this book for you or a friend?" she asked, a playful glint in her eye.

I grinned. "It's for me."

She smiled, a hint of pink rising in her cheeks before she bent over and started writing. I watched the way her pen moved across the page, and I couldn't deny how excited I was to see what she'd write. There were so many things she could say, and I hoped she'd at least give me an indication of what she was thinking.

When she finished, she sat up and closed the cover. She picked it up and handed it to me. I reached for it, and the urge to flip it open was overwhelming. My fingertips itched to pull the cover back, but I resisted. Whatever was in there could wait, especially since the real deal was sitting right in front of me.

I smiled. "Congratulations, Bella. I'm so happy for you," I said earnestly.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "It means a lot to me that you came tonight."

I paused, caught off guard by her admission. Hope welled up inside me, and I swallowed thickly.

"Bella… I should have been there for you all the other times, and I'm sorry I wasn't. I will be from now on… in whatever capacity you'll have me."

I didn't want to freak her out or get too serious, but I really wanted her to understand how serious I was. I had learned my lesson the hard way, and now that the chance to be more for her was here again, I didn't want to miss out. If that meant I got another shot at being in a relationship with her, it would be icing on the cake.

I looked behind me and saw the faces of eager fans waiting for their chance to talk to her, so I said goodbye and walked toward the exit. Alice and Jasper were standing nearby, waiting for me to finish.

"You want to grab a beer?" Jasper asked.

"Nah. I think I'm going to head home," I said, glancing over my shoulder at Bella. I was eager to be alone and finally see what she'd written inside.

Jasper nodded knowingly.

"Are you still coming over for dinner on Sunday night?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," I said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She beamed. Jasper and I nodded, and I walked out.

I briskly walked to my car and climbed in. I felt that brilliant sensation, the one that made my chest feel light and happy and tight all at the same time after having spent time with Bella. There was something about being around her that made me feel all out of sorts. I didn't know if it was just her or if it was something else, but whatever it was I liked it. I always wanted to have this feeling… or at least the light and happy part whenever she was around.

I looked at the copy of the book in my hands and ran my fingertips across the smooth, matte cover. "Forever" was written in the same delicate script "Petals" had been, and Bella's name was listed at the bottom. With a smile and a bit of apprehension, I opened the cover.

_Edward,_

_Here's to new beginnings._

_Always,  
Bella_

Her words jumped off the page, screaming everything I had been hoping for. As I reread her short declaration, the thundering in my chest, the swirling in my stomach, and the grin that spread across my face intensified. She really was ready for a second chance. I knew I would still have to take it slowly, but at least she had given me some indication of where she wanted to go.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at her words or what transpired on the drive home, but eventually I found myself back at the house, standing in front of the mantle. Her pictures – our pictures – were still there, smiling back at me. This time the smiles didn't feel like a mockery; they felt hopeful.

I picked up my favorite one of us – the one where her arms were slung around my neck and her legs were tightly wrapped around my waist as I carried her on my back. She was the epitome of carefree, so full of happiness and love. That's what I wanted again. I wanted to see that look on her face for the rest of my life, knowing I had helped put it there.

_Someday._

"Here's to new beginnings, Bella," I said out loud as I sat the frame back on the mantle.

~*Witfit*~

Thank you all for continuing to read these. I wanted to let you know I am still working on the other story lines in this witfit series, but this story and Dear Diary just need a bit of extra attention. We're moving forward, yes?

Were you surprised by what she wrote?


	90. Chapter 90 Conform

_April 25, 2011_

_Prompt: Conform_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 77_

~*Witfit*~

By the time we arrived at my place, I could feel my heart pounding. I knew my palms were clammy, and I felt like a total freshman. It's not like I hadn't been with girls. Hell, Bella and I had made out before, but something about this moment made it seem more real, more intense, somehow. Maybe it was that we were finally alone and would be for hours that had me tense and aching and practically itching to touch her. Whatever it was, I was ready to get out of the car.

I ushered her into my house and offered her a drink. She smiled and said she wanted a glass of water – no ice. I had to laugh. I appreciated the normalcy of her request. When I found her in the living room looking at pictures, I couldn't help but watch her for a quick second. She really was so damn pretty, so simple and easy and unassuming. I loved that about her. Liked. Loved. Oh, who the hell was I kidding? Of course I loved her. After all the time I'd harbored a crush on her, I knew I loved her. I just needed to find the right time to tell her.

I walked up beside her and handed her the glass. She smiled and took it from me before taking a small sip. I watched the way her eyes never left mine as her lips pressed against the glass, and I could just feel something inside me twist and snap. All the stuff that had building between us throughout the evening – the lusty eyes, the pursing of lips, the orienting of our bodies toward each other – all pushed me to take the glass from her and pull her to me.

Her little intake of breath was the only indication she gave that she was a bit surprised, but beyond that, she went with it. She felt so good. It had been too long since we had touched, and dammit, now that she was here with me, I knew I couldn't let her go… not ever.

Bella's body conformed against mine, her soft against my hard perfectly molding together. My mind was void of all thoughts save one – kiss her.

And I did. Hard. Wanting. Communicating how amazing she was, how much I wanted her, and not just for this.

And she kissed me back. Just as hard. Just as wanting. Giving and taking, just like me. Confirming that what I was feeling was exactly what she wanted to.

Her hands were in my hair.

My hands were on her shoulders.

Both of us tugging and pulling, so we could get closer.

Together, we moved to the couch, collapsing in a pile of tangled limbs and burning bodies. Everything inside me was all twisted and hot and needy.

More kissing.

More roaming hands. Until mine were on her breasts, stroking the soft flesh protected only by the shirt she was wearing. I wanted it off.

I looked at her as I grabbed the bottom and lifted slightly. She nodded and lifted her arms.

And holy shit she was sitting on my couch in her lacy blue bra.

She was fucking gorgeous and perfect and everything I imagined and so much more.

I couldn't help it. I just had to taste her. I leaned forward and slowly trailed my lips across her chest, nipping and kissing my way across and down until I was right there… this time with nothing but lace between me and the holy grail… ok not THE holy grail, but the one I was going to get to tonight.

Her nipples were pushing against the material, begging to be let loose. With another questioning look, I asked permission to take it off. She nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth. I could see something there, and I stopped.

"Tell me, Bella," I said softly.

"You have on too many clothes," she said shyly.

I grinned at her, and without hesitation, reached behind my neck and pulled my shirt over my head. In a moment of male pride and ego, I puffed my chest out a bit and took no small amount of satisfaction in the way her eyes roved over my chest and down my stomach.

"Better?"

"Better," she said as her hands reached forward and she climbed up and onto my lap. She kissed me in a way that screamed "I want you" and that's all I needed.

I reached around behind her back, trailing my fingers along her smooth skin, and unhooked her bra, my lips never leaving hers. Nothing could have pried me apart from her. Everything about her called to me like a drug. I wanted her like I'd never wanted anyone else, and the fact that she was sitting on my couch, or my lap really, grinding against me while I slowly undressed her was beyond my wildest dreams.

When her bra was finally off, I cupped her breasts in my hands, feeling their soft weight and appreciating their perfection. Pink rosy peaks. Soft porcelain skin. Just enough to fill my hands without being too much. Perfect. Like I said.

I squeezed gently and then a bit harder before I flicked my tongue against her. She moaned and pushed her chest out. And I did it over and over again – sucking, nipping, tasting, and laving my tongue against her, as she bounced and grinded against me. Her pants filled the air, and the more she moved, the harder I got.

Who was I kidding? I was rock hard and had been since she took that sip of water. Or maybe even before that. I wasn't quite thinking clearly.

Her knees dug into either the side of my leg, and I could tell by her increasingly frantic movements that she was getting close.

I was getting close.

I pinched her nipple, rolling it between finger and thumb just as she pressed against my dick.

"Oh god… more," she whispered, her voice breathy and her forehead pressed against my shoulder.

And so I did it again.

And again.

And so did she. My stomach tightened, coiling, twisting, a burning fire of nerves just waiting to explode.

Something about that moment, the vulnerability of it all made me want to shout from the mountaintops just how I really felt about her, but I knew I couldn't say it as she we were making out. So, I held it back, but that was it. But with another roll of her nipple, kiss of her lips against my skin, and her pressing against me just like I needed, she lost it, falling apart in my arms with me following close behind.

When we came down from the high of what we've done, she smiled shyly, and I kissed her softly.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said back. I pulled her against my chest as I leaned back against the arm of the couch, perfectly content, at least for the next few minutes, to hold her. Just like this.


	91. Chapter 91 Ignite, Excite

May 4, 2011

Prompt: Ignite, Excite

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 88

~*Witfit*~

_July 27, 1913_

_Edward woke me with breakfast in bed. I don't know when he got up or how I didn't hear him, but I must have been completely exhausted. Okay, I know I was. I've certainly been exerting myself in ways I haven't before, not that I can complain. The tender ache in my body is the result of hours of pleasure, and I am already craving more._

_After a lovely breakfast, we left the hotel and set out to explore the city. We walked up and down the shopping district, stopping to admire the window displays. Edward tried to coax me into buying something, but I told him I didn't need anything. I truly didn't. In the time we'd been together, I hadn't wanted for anything, and I didn't foresee a time or circumstance where that would change. _

_We walked through Lincoln Park Zoo. We fed the birds and watched the animals play. It seemed almost silly, but as we walked hand in hand throughout the park, I felt something carefree and easy bubble up inside me. It had been a long time since I'd truly relaxed and enjoyed myself. Being with Edward was absolutely pleasant and brought out a lightness in me that had been dormant since childhood._

_The whole time we talked and laughed, planned and dreamed about our future together. Nothing was set in stone, but that conversation left me feeling excited about the life we were going to build in St. Louis, once we returned. _

_By the time we finally returned to our hotel room, I was ready for a nap. Edward excused himself and simply said he needed to make arrangements for us for the evening. I was intrigued but didn't push it. He obviously didn't want to tell me what he had planned, and I was okay with that. Everything to this point has been perfect. _

_After my nap, which felt like passed in a blink of the eye, I stripped my clothes off and decided that a bath was in order. I wanted to feel fresh and prepared for whatever was planned for the evening. I took my time bathing, preparing myself, and making sure my skin was soft, just the way Edward liked it. _

_But by the time Edward returned, he was scowling. He would hardly talk to me, only grunting that everything was fine. I had never seen him like that before. Never in the time we'd been together had he treated me like that. Confused, I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. I wanted to ask what the problem was, if I had done something – as remote as the possibility might have been – to contribute to his mood._

_I waited and waited, feeling that nervous sick anticipation you get when you have no idea what to expect but you know it won't be good. When the door finally opened, he came out, his face tired and worn. I hated seeing him like that, especially when I had no idea what had happened to cause it, and even more because we'd had such an amazing day together._

_When I asked, he smiled tightly and told me that he'd run into complications with our plans. He asked if I'd be okay staying in. Of course, I told him yes. I certainly didn't want to drag him out and force him to do something he didn't want. More importantly, I wanted to get to the bottom of this._

_When he came to sit beside me on the bed, his shoulders sagged, and I could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. I hated it. Feeling helpless and unsure, I reached over and tangled my fingers with his. I wanted to do more, to help him know he could confide in me, that I could share the burden with him if he'd let me in. But I didn't say any of that. I just sat there with my head on his shoulder until I felt him sigh and begin to relax._

_The whole time, I was wracking my brain for what I could do. I didn't know much about relieving his burdens except what I'd done with him already. So, I did what I thought was right. I lifted my head from his shoulder and pulled my hand out of his. I could see the question in his eyes, but I wasn't going to be deterred. Slowly, I stood up and moved to stand in between his knees. _

_With painstaking precision but without hesitation, I loosened his tie and pulled it from around his collar. One by one, I worked my way down the buttons of his shirt, popping each one free. His eyes were on my face; I could feel the heat of his gaze, but I didn't look at him. I focused on the task at hand while he took deep breaths, his chest rising and falling with increasing rapidness. _

_When all the buttons were finally open and free, I tugged off his shirt and quickly followed that with his undershirt. I paused, a bit unsure now that I had him half undressed. I had never initiated anything, but something in the way his body shifted in that moment, the way his fingers flexed into thighs, and the way his breathing quickened once more told me I was doing something right._

_Finally, I looked into his eyes and saw that beautiful piercing green I had grown to love. They were dark and boring into mine, full of love and encouragement. Feeling a hint of boldness, I smoothed my hands across his shoulders, relishing the smoothness of his skin and the tautness of his muscles. Even now, I am in awe of how handsome my husband is. _

_My husband. The man I've grown to love so much I can hardly breathe sometimes._

_Over and over I worked the muscles in his neck and shoulders as his forehead pressed against my stomach. His quiet moans of pleasure and relaxation filled me with courage and confidence. I wanted to do more, give more of myself._

_Being with Edward had ignited something in me I didn't know even existed. Every minute we were together, especially in moments like this, I felt like every nerve ending in my body was quaking and dancing in excitement. I felt alive, vibrant, and overflowing with emotion… almost to the point where it was trapped inside with no place to go._

_Needing a place to channel all of this, I brushed my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, against his shoulders and throat, and then up to his jaw until I tipped his face up to mine. I watched him lick his lips in anticipation or hope, I don't know which, and I leaned forward and kissed him. It was tentative. I know it was. I was feeling so unsure and sure all at the same time, but something in the way he responded pushed me to give more. I poured all the things I wanted to say but wasn't' sure I could into that kiss. _

_The more I gave, the more he took. I touched and explored, and the more I did, the more my heart pounded. It was exhilarating to be leading things, and I could see in the way his shoulders tensed back up and his body shifted closer to mine that he really liked it._

_We spent the rest of the evening like that. Touching. Tasting. Kissing. Making love. All of which I led, and Edward received. When he sensed I was starting to doubt or get nervous, he would touch me tenderly, whisper my name reverently, or pepper parts of my body with kisses. _

_By the time we fell back onto the bed, me on top of him, I knew I could do it. I knew I could give him what he wanted, what he needed. And more importantly what I wanted and needed. _

_As I look at the man snoring softly beside me, I still have no idea what happened to cause him such distress, but I do know I can help him, reassure him, and love him enough to help take it away. At least this time._

_Until tomorrow…_


	92. Chapter 92 Make me an offer

_May 2, 2011_

_Dialogue Flex: "Make me an offer," he stated._

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 89_

_Mid November (Month 20)_

~*Witfit*~

The next five weeks flew by. After Bella's book release I had waited a few days for her to contact me, but she didn't. I tried not to let that dash my hopes, because I knew she was busy. But after feeling the euphoria of reading her words, I began to wonder if maybe I had misinterpreted them. Perhaps she really just meant the beginning of a friendship or a new beginning to her or maybe she was just being philosophical. Regardless, it was frustrating, and after attempting to call her and not getting any response, I decided to wait.

Impatiently. But wait, nonetheless.

Not that I had a choice. The ball was in her court. I had thought it was in mine, but I was clearly mistaken. So, I did the one the thing I knew would take everything off my mind – I threw myself into work.

And that was how I found myself standing in front of the Fedex counter with my Vladis proposal in hand. When the RFP had arrived in my inbox two weeks ago, I immediately got to work. I was glad I had already started thinking about their new campaign after Stephen sent me the initial materials. I needed to give them something bold, a proposal that was edgy without going overboard. They were looking for something radical – a way to knock a new product line out of the park the minute it hit the market.

I knew Banner and the other companies weren't agile enough to come up with something that pushed the boundaries. They wouldn't risk a hit on their reputation if their idea was poorly received, and I knew I could use that to my advantage. Where they might have had resources and people, I had creative license, and I was fully prepared to use it.

I spent practically every waking hour – which was most of the hours of the day for the better part of four weeks - brainstorming and researching, sketching and creating, preparing and practicing, and then finalized the whole thing.

The campaign I had come up with was my best work, and as I handed it over to the man at the counter – Javier, by the name on his badge – I felt the weight of expectation and anticipation mix with the relief of finally being done.

~*BP*~

As I was heading back to my house, my phone rang.

"Hey, Alice," I said after accepting her call.

"Hey! You want to join us for dinner? Jas and I are just hanging out, and we thought you could use a break from work."

I could tell from the inflection in her voice she was worried, that she thought I was working too hard, but it wasn't worth trying to explain the importance of this campaign.

"You know… I would. I just submitted my proposal and would love to celebrate with someone."

"Awesome! Let's meet at Madras at seven. We have to celebrate," she said, her voice high pitched and excited.

I laughed. "Sounds great."

~*BP*~

"So, are you happy with your proposal?" Jasper asked after we'd placed our orders.

I grabbed my glass of wine and sat back, a smile easily forming. "I am. I really think it's my best work yet, truthfully." I took a sip of my wine, savoring the smooth berry and wood finish.

"That's really great, Edward. So, when do you hear back?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. They hadn't said, but I anticipated a response pretty quickly. "These things usually move pretty quickly into down-select mode. Maybe a week or so?"

She beamed. "I have no idea how you do it. I mean, I would die if I had to wait all that time to hear."

Jasper and I both laughed. We both knew her too well, and her response wasn't surprising. Hell, I was already feeling a bit anxious, and I was used to this kind of thing.

"It's just part of the job, you know?" I said, taking another sip of my wine.

We all sat in comfortable silence for a second before I casually asked the question I had been itching to ask since she'd invited me to dinner earlier that evening.

"So, um… have you guys heard how Bella's tour is going?"

I tried to sound nonchalant, but the damn crack in my voice at the word "tour" gave me away.

They both looked at each other and smiled. Jasper took a swig of his beer, and Alice gave me exactly what I was hoping for.

"She's doing great. I talked to her this morning, actually. She had a signing in Chattanooga this afternoon, and then she's off to Nashville tonight for something tomorrow morning."

I nodded, still trying to play it cool. I knew it was stupid. They both knew the history, the hope, and the happiness of what I longed for, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to fully open up about my feelings at that moment.

"That's really great."

I mentally rolled my eyes at how ridiculous that sounded. Seriously, that's what losers said when they got an answer they didn't really want to hear.

"You should call her, Edward."

I sighed. "I did, Alice," I said, instantly exasperated. "I tried calling her several times after the book release party, and she never called me back. I took the hint."

Inside, I felt that familiar twist. I didn't want that hint, though.

"Well, Edward, you need to try again," Jasper said. "It's not like she wasn't swamped with media calls and all kinds of people hounding her. Did you stop to think that maybe she didn't have a free second?"

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was just as irritated as I was. If this wasn't déjà vu I didn't know what was. How many times had Jasper or Alice told me to fight harder, to push a little bit, to take a risk? And I had.

"I know what you're thinking," Alice jumped in before I could respond to Jasper's question. "You don't want to push her or make her uncomfortable, right?" She paused for a second but didn't wait for me to say anything. "You're not going to, Edward. She likes you. To be honest, she probably loves you. It's no secret she still has feelings for you, but she's cautious. You know that about her better than anyone.

"You also know she sometimes needs a little nudge. If you want her, fight for her. Quit pussyfooting around and go after her."

Alice sat back and tipped her drink back and drank with a self-satisfied smirk and a glint in her eye that screamed "I dare you to fight me on this."

I looked to Jasper for help but he just shrugged and smirked right back at me.

With a heaving sigh, I gave in. "Fine. You're right. And I'll call her again. Happy?"

"Very," Alice said, popping back up and rebounding with renewed energy.

~*BP*~

It took me two days to get the nerve up to finally call her. When I did, I wasn't disappointed. She answered the phone, and I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was happy to hear from me. The wave of relief that coursed through me was almost overwhelming.

Our conversation was short, but I learned she was enjoying the tour, that it was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time, and that she was looking forward to the quick break she'd get for Thanksgiving.

"Are you coming back here?" I asked, knowing the hope in my voice was just barely concealed.

I knew there was a good chance she would spend it with her parents in Florida.

"I am, actually. I was supposed to go visit my parents, but I told them with all the travel, I really just wanted to go home and take a few days for myself."

"And what did your mom say about that?" I asked, knowingly.

"Well, you know how she is," Bella said easily. "She wasn't thrilled, but she understood. We're getting together for Christmas. That seemed to appease her a bit… and I told her I'd figure out a way to do a book signing down there."

This time I let the laugh that had been building inside at Bella's predicament loose. Renee had serious persuasionary powers. If she wanted something, she would find a way to get it. Always.

"I have no doubt she had that up her sleeve the whole time."

Bella laughed. It was so easy and free, exactly like it used to be, and I wanted to hear it over and over again, as cheesy as that sounded. "I know. But it wasn't worth the fight, and I'm already going to Orlando and Tampa. Might as well make a stop in Jacksonville, too."

We talked a bit longer and just as I was about to hang up, I decided to take a chance.

"Hey, Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I know… well, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to spend Thanksgiving together." I paused for a beat and then before she could even answer, I added, "There's no pressure. I get it if that's too much or whatever. I just thought since you were going to be home, and I will be too, that maybe we could get together or something. Unless of course you already have plans or something… with someone else or you know…"

"Edward."

I stopped talking. God, I was such a babbling idiot. I wanted to pretend this call never happened and that I hadn't opened my big fat mouth.

"I'd love to."

_Holy shit! Really? _

_Play it cool, man._

"Right. Okay, well… great. That's really… great. Um, okay, well, how about you just come over sometime that afternoon, and I'll take care of everything else, okay? Maybe dinner at six?"

She laughed, and I immediately relaxed. I needed to calm the fuck down and quit acting like a psycho if this was going to go anywhere. Not that this was anything more than friends. I knew it wasn't, but damn if I didn't want it to be.

"That sounds great. I'll call you in a couple of days to work out plans. I'm not going to let you do everything. We'll do it together."

_Together._

Everything in that moment froze, like someone had pushed paused on my life. I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating, except it didn't, and my mind was spinning in a million different directions while my hope skyrocketed.

"Perfect," I heard myself saying, but I had no conscious recollection of actually feeling my mouth move or form those words. She wanted to do this together. A new beginning, perhaps?

"I need to get to bed. Thanks for calling tonight. This was fun," she said. "Good night, Edward."

And then we were in fast forward mode because it felt like the moment was ending too soon. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. And yet, that's exactly what I found myself doing.

"Night, Bella. Talk to you soon."

~*BP*~

I'm not sure what time I finally fell asleep, but I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over and stared at the screen, my bleary eyes immediately shooting open when I realized it was Stephen Demetrius.

"Edward Masen."

"Edward, good morning. It's Stephen Demetrius. Do you have a second?"

"Absolutely," I said, my heart starting to quicken.

"We got your proposal, and we really liked what you came up with. The guys on the team want to hear you talk through the concepts and see what else you've got up your sleeve."

"Great," I said. "I'd love to share more about my vision and the entire concept with you guys."

"Excellent. Listen, Edward, I'll be frank. We like your work. We want to work with you. Make me an offer I can't refuse," Stephen said. "Come show me what you've got, really wow us, and this campaign is yours. Can you be here on Monday?"

Without an ounce of hesitation, I said, "I'll be there."


	93. Chapter 93 Curious

_April 7, 2011_

_Prompt: Curious_

_Pairing: Leah/Edward_

_**Storyline: New Beginnings**_

…_Continued from Chapter 56_

~*Witfit*~

Edward stared at her and smiled, his bottle halfway between his mouth and the table. He paused and then lifted it the rest of the way, took a swig, and then sat it back down. As he contemplated her question, he tried to figure out exactly what to say. He really didn't think this was the right time to dumb his baggage in her lap.

"I love music. I've always wanted to do something with it, but it never seemed… practical."

Or as his father had told him countless times, _it was a waste of time._

"Really? Me, too. Favorite band," she said, waiting for him to answer.

"Too hard."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Fine. What are you listening to right now?"

"I'm not. I'm with you."

"Ugh," she said, grabbing her napkin and tossing it at him. "You know what I mean."

Edward laughed, enjoying the way she was pursuing him. She was nothing like he'd imagined when he saw her for the first time at the coffee shop. She looked like pretty much all the other hot girls he was used to seeing come in, except there was something about her. Underneath her initial brashness, he could see something softer, vulnerable, and it had instantly piqued his curiosity.

He laughed – a deep, rumbling laugh that just buoyed his already good mood.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I've been listening to Bon Iver, you know the new one, and The Black Keys. But truthfully, I'll listen to pretty much anyone."

"I adore Bon Iver. They are seriously amazing. I can't believe you like them."

He laughed again. "Why wouldn't I like them?"

"Because most people I know haven't heard of them or if they have, they aren't into it."

He nodded his head. "I know what you mean."

They both sat back in comfortable silence, sipping their beers and smiling. Leah nibbled on the top of her bottle, and it looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

Not long after, dinner came, and they both dug in.

As they ate, they chatted comfortably, with Edward telling her about life at the coffee shop. The subject of his past was broached just briefly, but he managed to deflect her questions and put them back on safer ground.

Leah talked about her job and some of her friends, but Edward found himself getting lost in the soft, slightly rough sound of her voice. There was something about her that drew him in. He watched as her lips moved, the way her tongue flicked out to wet her lip occasionally, or how the corners of her mouth would pull upward when she started talking about something that made her happy. The more she talked, the more he wanted to kiss her. He knew what he mouth felt like against his, and instinctively, he licked his lips, unconsciously leaning forward.

Without another thought, he lifted himself slightly out of the chair and leaned across the table and kissed her. It was soft, really just a brush of his lips against hers, but it felt right. Perfect. Exactly like he'd remembered.

After another quick press of his lips against hers, he sat back down. Leah's cheeks filled with color, and her gorgeous brown eyes sparkled.

She pursed her lips and smiled shyly. "Where did that come from?"

"I've wanted to do that all night."

She grinned and the quirked her eyebrow at him. "Well, I'm game for more… if you are."

"Oh, I'm definitely game. You ready to get out of here?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."


	94. Chapter 94 Dangerous

May 6, 2011

Prompt: Dangerous

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 91

~*Witfit*~

_July 28, 1913_

I woke to find Edward hunched over the desk writing furiously. The same air of sadness and tension that filled our room last night was still there. I had hoped that our lovemaking the night before would ease some of his tension, but as I sat watching him, waiting to give him a chance to sense that I was awake, I knew something was seriously wrong. I didn't want to disturb him, but after waiting for a good five minutes for him to look up, I called his name.

Edward's head jerked up, surprise flooding his face. His jaw was tight, and his normally verdant eyes were almost black. His hair was practically standing on end, and he looked almost crazed.

Panic welled inside me.

I immediately got up, wrapping the sheet around my body, and stumbled toward him. I wanted to see what he was doing… and to try calming him down. But when I was almost half way there, he stood abruptly, crumpling the paper and tossing it into the trash. The look on his face told me not to ask. And I didn't. I could tell this wasn't the time, but I really, really wanted to.

I spent much of the morning walking on eggshells. I had no idea what was going on in Edward's head – still don't – and I feel so confused… and hurt. I hate even writing that, but I'd be lying if I said I was okay with his mercurial behavior. I felt completely useless and frustrated at my inability to help him, to take some of whatever it was he was feeling.

After very few words, we left the hotel room and spent the day out walking. We didn't talk much, but that was okay. I had no idea what to say to him. The mood between us was so tense and cold compared to yesterday. I tried not to take it personally. I knew something was eating at him or at the very least making him nervous.

At several points throughout the day, I got the distinct feeling that Edward felt something, because I caught him glancing over his shoulder. He tried to be discreet, but the tension in his shoulder, the clenching of his jaw, and the overly alert eyes were a dead giveaway that something was a bit off.

By the time night had started to fall, I was utterly exhausted – physically, mentally, and emotionally. Edward asked if we could stop at the bank next to our hotel. Of course, I said yes, and now I seriously wished I hadn't. He wanted me to come inside with him, but I wanted a minute to myself. Being inside a stuffy, busy bank wasn't my idea of getting a repriece. I stood waiting for outside, relishing (guiltily) this little bit of space from him.

As I watched the people walking past me, I noticed someone who seemed a bit familiar. I couldn't place him, but I found the longer I stood there, the more uncomfortable I became. Every time I looked his way, I found him watching me. Leering at me. Moving to different places… all closer to me. I looked away at one point, and when I looked back his way, he was gone.

Relief coursed through me. I told myself I was being ridiculous, that I was probably being overly sensitive since Edward had been looking around too. But that feeling was short-lived when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my skin prickle. I looked around, but I didn't see him or anyone else. I had no idea what had caused that feeling, but my insides were screaming at me to go inside, that being out here alone, away from Edward, was dangerous. But again, I stood there, just waiting. The longer I waited, the worse the feeling got, but everyone around me was oblivious to me or my fear. I had finally reached the point where I was really starting to get scared, as ludicrous as it seemed, when Edward finally came out the door.

The fear and prickly feeling immediately left me. I threw my arms around his neck, told him I was so glad he was there, grabbed his hand and practically started dragging him to our hotel. I needed to get away from there and into the solace of our room. He immediately started questioning what had happened, but I couldn't stay a word. I just had to get away from there and that feeling. I didn't want to feel like that ever again.

Eventually, I calmed down enough to tell him what had gotten me so upset. I was embarrassed for getting so emotional and for overreacting, but when Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me with everything he had – almost a desperation I'd never seen from him – I knew something bigger was going on. He kept murmuring something I couldn't fully make out about me being safe and that he wouldn't fail me.

None of it made sense, but I never really got an explanation from him about what had happened or what had caused him to respond yesterday and today like this, other than he'd run into an acquaintance he wish he hadn't seen. It was cryptic and didn't make sense, but I let it go.

We head home tomorrow, and I'm looking forward to settling into Edward's _our_ new home. Let's hope it goes better today.

Until then…


	95. Chapter 95 Condition

_May 5, 2011_

_Prompt: Condition_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 92_

~*Witfit*~

After talking to Bella, I spent the better part of the weekend working on the Vladis presentation. All the themes were represented and the package was solid, but I wanted everything to be perfect. I knew this was the shot that most people in my shoes mostly dreamed about, and I seriously didn't want to fuck it up. The way I read my convo with Stephen, this was my campaign to lose.

As I sifted through all my working files, I tried to imagine what Banner would have brought forward when it hit me that they may not even have made it to this stage. I tried to push the initial burst of satisfaction I felt at that thought away, but it was there, just under the surface. Knowing I wouldn't get anything else accomplished, I gave myself a minute to actually gloat, relishing the fact that as an independent designer I'd gotten further in the few months I'd been working alone than I had in almost a year and a half with Banner.

Of course that gloating almost immediately led to a reminder of what I had lost in the process and knew if I was really going to win - in every sense of the word - I needed to put aside this self-imposed competition. I needed to chalk it up to a good personal accomplishment and nothing more. This was about me. Not them.

By the time Monday rolled around, I was standing in Stephen Demetrius' office, shaking hands and meeting "the team." All the nervousness I had felt leading up to this point was nothing compared to how I felt standing there, acutely aware of what this opportunity meant for me.

After a bit of socializing, we moved to the conference room and got down to business. I pulled up my presentation materials and dove right in. The more I talked, the more at ease and confident I felt. From slide to slide, I spoke clearly, talking from the heart about my proposed approach, the market research to support my claims, and revenue projections. By the time I handed them the portfolios I had created for each of them showcasing my rudimentary prototypes, adrenaline was coursing through me. I could feel it pounding in my veins, pushing me higher and higher and giving me the courage I knew I needed to seal this deal.

"I strongly believe this campaign will set Vladis up for long term success, and more importantly, will provide you with the possibility of spinning off several additional lines." I paused and then clicked to my closing slide. "And with that, I'm open for your questions and comments."

The room was silent for a beat, but I held firm. I knew what I had proposed was risky and pushed the boundaries, but I was confident it would work.

I watched as they flipped through the materials in front of them and waited. I didn't feel that normal sense of unease; the confidence I'd found earlier was still in full effect. A fact for which I was grateful, because normally this was the point where I'd start to doubt myself.

Finally, after looking around the room, Stephen met my eyes and smiled. "This is excellent, Edward. What does everyone else think?"

One by one they talked about their concerns and the things they really liked. I explained some the rationale behind my choices, we tweaked some ideas, and finally settled on something we could all truly get behind.

As the meeting came to a close, I felt that exhausted exhilaration that comes after a truly awesome day at work. The kind where your passion is in force, and everything feels sort of zen-like.

When it was just me and Stephen, I relaxed a bit and shook his hand.

"Thanks for the opportunity to work with you and your team. This experience has been great, and I'm really looking forward to partnering with you on this," I said sincerely.

"You do great work, Edward. There's no doubt this campaign launch will be a success. If you have a few minutes, I'd like to talk about time lines and some of the other contractual details."

For the half hour, we hammered through the contract details. I was going to get a shitload out of this campaign, more than enough to set me up for serious success and reinvestment for a good while.

"Now, in terms of time line, we want to release this product in mid-March. We expect to do some early trials in the two months leading up to that date. It's pretty aggressive, but as you know, Arvo Foods is hot on our heels with a similar product line. The first one to market will win in this game."

"I definitely understand, and you can count on me to help make this campaign a success from the get go."

After a quick handshake, Edward packed up the remainder of his things and walked out, high on confidence and success.

~*BP*~

I spent the next two days thoroughly cleaning the house. When I'd walked into the house on Monday night, I was appalled at the condition it was in. Things were tidy, but it was clear I hadn't spent much time really taking care of it lately.

After getting settled, I did a walk though of the entire place, cataloguing what needed to be done – vacuuming, mopping, dusting, rearranging things, and cleaning the kitchen and dining room. I knew I didn't need to bother with the upstairs. It wasn't like Bella was going to be going up there anyway, much to my chagrin.

Once I had made a list of all the things that needed to be done around the house, I spent the next hour working through the menu and grocery list. It probably wouldn't have taken me that long, but a good twenty minutes was spent on the phone with Alice as she helped me think through everything.

A crazy trip to the grocery store left me exhausted and feeling a bit overwhelmed. I seriously had no idea Thanksgiving shoppers were so insane. Two women practically arguing in the aisle over a box of Stove Top.

_Stove Top Stuffing!_

Yeah, it was good, but it wasn't really worth a showdown in the grocery store.

I thought back to my conversation with Bella. She had offered to help, and I really wasn't sure whether or not to take her up on it. I wanted things to be perfect, and I wanted to serve her for once. She had always been the one to pull everything together in the past, and I didn't want her to feel like she had to that again… if anything, it would be a team effort.

Still brimming with the faint flutterings of euphoria, I decided to put the ball in Bella's court.

**_EAMasen:_**_ Are we still on for Thursday?_

**_BSwan:_**_ We are! I'm looking forward to it. What time should I come? Can I help?_

I paused after reading her text. If I offered to let her help it would mean more time together… yes, I definitely needed her help.

**_EAMasen:_**_ I'd love some help. I have the menu planned and groceries purchased. Dinner's at 6. Come any time before that._

**_BSwan_**_: Sounds good. I was going to make a cranberry tart. Is that okay?_

**_EAMasen:_**_ Mmmmmm_

**_BSwan_**_: I'll take that as a yes. LOL._

**_EAMasen:_**_ Definitely. Can't wait to see you._

I paused for a second, my fingers hovering over the send button. It was a risk; I didn't want to do anything to make her even remotely uncomfortable, but she had agreed to come over here. And she had written "To New Beginnings." So, without a further thought, I pushed the button.

I stared at the phone in my hand, my chest growing tight as I waited for her reply.

Nothing.

Five minutes passed, and that sense of dread that had accompanied every action I was sure would send her running welled up inside me.

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

I knew I was probably being ridiculous, but after thirty minutes, I had practically burned a hole in the carpet with my pacing, and my hair was standing on end, bearing witness to my craze of frustration.

I warred with myself over whether to send her another text, anything to break the silence. What the hell was wrong with me? I knew better than to push her like that. What had I been thinking?

I hadn't. I was desperate for her to come around, to give me another chance, and in my haste, I had forced her on the defensive. I groaned and tossed my phone on the kitchen counter and walked over to fridge to get a beer.

I stared at his phone, willing it to beep, to ring, to do something – _anything _– when mercifully it chimed.

Like a thirsty man at an oasis, I scrambled over to the counter and snatched up the phone.

**_BSwan_**_: Sorry. Alice called. I'm looking forward to seeing you too. Night._

Relief. Happiness. And a flood of other emotions washed over me. I groaned at my own idiocy. Of course, she wasn't ignoring me.

_It's not always about you, moron._

I shrugged off my thoughts and did a little happy dance in the kitchen. She was coming over for Thanksgiving. She was looking forward to it. I knew I would have to rein it in once she got there, but for now, I was going to toast to the very positive turn my life had taken.

_To new beginnings, indeed,_ I thought as I tipped my bottle of beer back and drank.

~*Witfit*~

Thanksgiving is up next for these two! Yay!


	96. Chapter 96 Hush

_April 22, 2011_

_Prompt: Hush_

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Be My Valentine**

…Continued from Chapter 75

~*Witfit*~

The rest of the week passed in a blur, and before I knew it, I was standing on Bella's front porch with a bunch of wildflowers in hand. I had spent an inordinate amount of time getting dressed and even had my mom give me her opinion on my outfit. Of course, she said I looked handsome. She was clearly not objective.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was 6:22. It was do or die time, and I prayed the nerves that were trying to claw their way our of my stomach would settle down before I really needed to throw up.

_What was wrong with me? Seriously, Edward, man up. This is Bella. _

_It's her parents._

_It's for Bella. And that is all that matters, man._

I listened to my conscience war with itself, but in the end, I agreed with the good version – the one that knew me meeting Bella's parents was for her. For us.

I wiped my sweaty palm on my khaki slacks and smoothed my shirt. With a deep breath, I pushed the illuminated little button beside the door and waited.

_Breathe, Edward. _

_It's Bella._

_Breathe. It's just her parents._

_Yeah, just her parents._

_Breathe._

The door opened, and there she was. The light cast a little halo above her head, and she looked just like an angel. My angel.

Okay, that was cheesy, but it was true.

She was my angel… and I seriously would have had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming except her dad walked up behind her and blocked the light.

"Edward," Bella said, a huge grin spreading across her face.

She was so freaking pretty. And I seriously loved it when she smiled like that. Just for me.

"Hi, Bella," I breathed, my own smile blaring like a one-hundred watt light bulb, as I thrust the bouquet of flowers toward her. "These are for you."

"You didn't have to get me flowers," she said, her smile widening further. "Come in, please."

I could tell she was a little nervous, but now that I was next to her, I knew I could do this.

I stepped inside and immediately extended my hand to her father.

"Mr. Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He stared at my hand for a second before extending his own and gripped mine tightly. His grip was ridiculously hard, but I suppressed the wince I knew was itching to appear on my face.

"Edward," he said. I watched as he tried to size me up. He was probably trying to determine whether I was good enough for his daughter.

"Dad," Bella whisper-yelled.

Unsure what to do since he was still holding my hand, I squeezed his back and simply said, "Sir."

"Welcome," he said as he dropped my hand, grunted, and turned back toward what I assumed was the living room.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. He's very… protective."

"That's okay. I get it."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. I seriously needed that.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my mom:

We walked through the foyer and toward the kitchen. The closer we got, the more amazing it smelled. I had no idea what we were having, but I had a feeling it would be great. We rounded a corner and entered probably the biggest kitchen I had ever seen.

"Mom, this is Edward," Bella gushed.

Her mother looked up and smiled. She had the same smile as Bella, and I could see where she got her looks. Her mom was definitely pretty.

"Edward," she said as she walked toward me, wiping her hands on her apron, "I'm Renee. Welcome! Bella has told me so much about you."

I reached out and was going to shake her hand, but she pulled me into a hug. I was completely caught off guard, and if it hadn't been for a last minute body twist, I would have seriously groped her boob.

Talk about awkward.

The next few minutes were a rush of Renee talking almost non-stop as she finished preparing dinner. She called out for Bella's dad – Charles, as I quickly came to learn – and he came into the kitchen to fix his plate.

Wordlessly, we all filled our plates and moved into the dining room. Bella's father sat at the head of the table, her mother at the other end. Bella was sitting across from me. I would have preferred to sit next to her, but at least this way I could stare at her without being too obvious.

The scratch of silverware on ceramic filled the air. It felt strangely silent given the jovial way Bella's mom had chattered in the kitchen. The longer the silence lasted, the more uncomfortable I became. Finally, Bella huffed.

"Enough, dad. I know what you are doing, and it's not going to work."

He stopped, his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth, and stared at her. "What am I doing?"

"Nothing. You're doing nothing, and you're doing it on purpose," she said exasperated.

He casually set his fork down and sat back in his chair, fixing his eyes on me.

I swallowed and put my hands in my lap.

"So, Edward," he said, his voice gruff and his eyes boring into me, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

My jaw dropped. I quickly closed it and looked from him to Bella and then back at him. She seemed just as caught off guard as I was, even though it was through her silly goading that I was even in this position.

"Well, sir, I like your daughter a lot, and I'd like to date her. With your permission, of course," I added quickly when his eyes narrowed.

His gaze never left mine, and as much as I wanted to look away, to look at Bella, anything to break the tension, I knew this was a test. I had to be strong under pressure.

"I'm not sure that's good enough," he finally said, reaching for his fork.

_What? _

"Oh, Charles, hush. You're being ridiculous. He and Bella are adorable together, and they are dating. Stop trying to intimidate him."

She looked over at me and smiled. I glanced at Bella who winked. And then I turned back to her father.

He was chewing now.

After he swallowed, he looked at me, and smiled. "Just kidding, son," he said after a bit.

_What?_

"Sir?"

"Don't hurt her, and we'll be fine. Got it?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. I would never hurt her."

I said it to him, but I really wanted to look at Bella. I would never intentionally hurt her. I loved her… I just needed to tell her that. When the time was right.

The rest of dinner passed in amicable conversation. The stilted tension from earlier in the evening was gone, and I finally felt like I could relax.

Once we had deposited our dished in the sink and it was just me and Bella in the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream between us, I allowed myself to finally touch her. I brushed my fingers across the top of her hand. She smiled and learned across the counter and kissed me.

As much as I wanted to prolong it, to savor the sweet sugary taste I knew was on her tongue, I didn't want her parents to walk in on us. I'd save my kisses for another time.

"Thank you for doing this, Edward," she said.

"Bella, I told you, I'll do anything for you."

"I know, but I just want you to know that I've never actually brought someone home to meet my parents, and it really means a lot to me that you would come and do this. Especially when my dad acted like a spaz tonight."

I laughed and came around the counter. I put my hand on her hip and pulled her close. Touching her made me feel so alive, and I was glad once again that we were alone. "It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, yeah, he was a bit scary for bit, but in the end it was fine. Besides," I said, "now we're official."

She laughed and buried her face in my chest. "We were already official, silly."

When she finally looked up, her eyes were warm and dark and chocolately. I couldn't help myself. My lips captured hers, and the sugary sweet that I knew would be there, was, and it was so much better than I had imagined.

That night, much later, as I tried to fall asleep, I realized how right she was. We were official. She was mine. Finally, Bella Swan was really, really mine.


	97. Chapter 97 Desolate

_May 7, 2011_

_Prompt: Desolate_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 95_

~*Witfit*~

I woke early the next morning, the excitement of the day already making me edgy and apprehensive. I had several things I wanted to get done before Bella arrived. I had decided the night before to take care of some of the more taxing chores - setting the table, prepping some of the ingredients, and even setting up a dinner playlist - so we could spend quality time talking and working together.

I mentally sifted through my to do list and decided to start with a run. I figured it would be good to get it out of the way and burn off some of this nervous energy in the process.

Fifteen minutes later with my ear buds in place, my feet were pounding rhythmically on the sidewalk. Even in my busiest days I had still made time for running. There was something about the jolt in my legs, and the way my breath seemed to match my stride that always helped clear my mind and settle my emotions.

As Britney Spears' new song (yes, I actually owned it, and no one needed to know it) blasted, I zoned out and pondered all the possibilities that the day might hold. Bella was actually going to be in _our_ house again, and the prospect was absolutely thrilling. Ever since she'd gone, everything about it felt less, felt lacking and empty. She had made my house a home, and without her it just wasn't the same.

I wanted to talk with her, test the waters of possibility, but I also didn't want to push her too much. After the disastrous emotional reaction I'd had to her delayed text I wasn't sure I wanted that either.

Every indication she'd given seemed to point to her wanting more, a new beginning as she'd so aptly put it. But what did that even look like? She was going to be touring for at least another couple of months, and I was going to be busy working on the Vladis campaign. Even with all that, I knew it was possible, that I wanted to make this work between us. Life without her had been desolate at times. After seeing her the last few times, I knew I didn't want to spend the rest of my life away from her working, and something deep down told me she didn't want that for herself either.

By the time I arrived back at my house, dripping with sweat, I felt like I had a plan - take things slow but find a way to tell her how I feel and ask for more.

_Easy_.

_Right._

The next few hours were filled with all the random odds and ends that needed to get done. I put the turkey in the oven, chopped all the veggies, got the potatoes ready for boiling, and was just setting the table when I heard the doorbell ring.

As I walked to the front door, I took a deep, calming breath, told myself to play it cool and smart, and opened the door.

There she was.

On my front porch - _our_ front porch - looking absolutely gorgeous and holding a pie.

As soon as she saw me, she smiled. That smile I loved more than anything. The one that was unguarded and absolutely her. The one I'd seen so many times I felt like it was mine.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep the crazy way my heart was beating from making itself known.

"Hey," she said.

We stood there staring at each other until I realized how stupid I was for not taking the pie and inviting her in.

A few minutes later, I had the pie on the counter, her jacket in the closet, and a glass of wine in hand for each of us.

"So," she said as she took in the room.

"So, yeah, I obviously haven changed much about this place since you left... Except for adding some pictures."

_Pictures of her._ But I'd let her figure that part out.

I watched her walk over to the mantle, her fingers trailing along the smooth wood, as she took in the gallery our relationship. Some of the pictures were the same ones she'd put there, but I'd added some of my other favorites. And not just down there. I placed new ones - practically built a shrine - on the dresser in my bedroom.

_Not that she'd be seeing it anytime soon_, I reminded myself.

I could tell by the way her shoulders sagged a bit that she was overwhelmed. I had given some thought to taking them down before she arrived, but I hoped it would be just another clue to her that even though we'd been apart, she had never been far from my mind.

I walked up behind her and softly said, "Those are some of my favorites."

She inhaled, not loudly or sharply, just enough to let me know she was affected.

After a beat, she turned to face me and smiled shyly. She had never looked more beautiful to me, and I wished for the thousandth time I could touch her, kiss her, hold her.

I was lost in the warm brown of her eyes and the gold flecks that stood out when she was feeling emotional. Her cheeks slowly began to pinken, and without a thought I reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella."

She pursed her lips before smiling tentatively. "Me too."

It would have been so easy to put my hands on her hips and pull her toward me, to run my hands up her back and through her soft curls, to brush my lips against hers, but I didn't do any of that. I tapped her nose with the tip of my finger and asked if she was ready to get busy.

She breathed and nodded. I wasn't sure if it was disappointment that flashed across her face or relief, but I wasn't going to chance going too far too fast. If the opportunity for more presented itself… well, I'd go from there.

She smiled playfully and patted my arm. "Let's do it."

I inwardly groaned at her words, and her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said. In a instant we we're both cracking up, the tension of the moment gone.


	98. Chapter 98 Ardent

_May 11, 2011_

_Prompt: Ardent - having, expressive of, or characterized by intense  
feeling; passionate; fervent: an ardent vow; ardent love._

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 97_

_**NOTE: This is part 2/3 of Thanksgiving Day. I didn't get any reviews (only saying this because it's abnormal, especially for this story, and it was right at the time FF was all fail) from the first part and I'm not sure if you actually got the alert. If you didn't read it, you really should. It sets the stage for what's about to happen! It's chapter 97. **_

~*Witfit*~

Bella and I spent the next few hours working side by side in the kitchen. While I smashed the potatoes, she made the stuffing and salad. It felt easy and familiar... Like home.

We moved seamlessly around each other. There were casual touches - nothing overt or sexual, but every time her shoulder brushed mine or she hip-bumped me when our hands were occupied and we were being silly, it felt like we were back to dating.

Easy and familiar… and more intense.

With every touch, I felt a current of a connection so strong, a force like a magnet that pulled me closer to her no matter which way she was going. Where she moved, I moved. And it had never felt more right.

I found myself really listening to her as she told me story after story about people she'd met on her tour, about the crazy people who showed up in costumes and tried to mimic the way they thought her characters talked and acted. _Super fans,_ she called them. She didn't make fun of them; she accepted them along with the casual housewife and young adult who just liked her stories. She was grateful for all of them. She was beautiful in her humility; I realized how amazing she was all over again.

As I whipped up a batch of cranberry sauce, she asked about my work. So, I launched into the entire story about the Vladis group, how surprised I was by Stephen's initial call, how I had poured myself into the work knowing it was a make or break opportunity, about my run in with Felix, and finally the presentation and subsequent offer on Monday.

"It was amazing, Bella. I don't think I've felt that alive and in my element in a really long time," I said exuberantly as I wrapped up the story.

"I'm really happy for you, Edward. It really sounds like you've found your niche," she said happily.

I saw the pride in her eyes and felt it well up inside my chest.

"I really think I have. I mean, it's what I always wanted professionally. I have creative license to really explore and push to the limit. And I'm my own boss, which means I determine which projects I accept or let go..." I paused. This was the moment. "…and how many hours I actually work on any given day." I let that sink in for a second before I continued. I knew if this subject came up how important it would be to clarify the boundaries I had put in place for myself. She needed to understand that I'd learned my lesson, and I was definitely not willing to repeat it. Especially since she was back in my life... At least until she decided otherwise.

I set the wooden spoon I'd been using to stir the cranberries aside and turned off the burner. I slowly moved so I was standing directly across from her and bent down so my forearms were resting on the cool surface and I was eye level with her.

I waited for her to look at me before I put myself out there. "When I started my own firm, I decided early on that work wasn't going to be my life. I want more. I _need_ more," I said, staring pointedly at her.

I knew the minute my words really sank in. She breathed in sharply, and her eyes widened.

_Yes. It's you. It's always been you, B._

_And here goes nothing._

"I want another chance with you, Bella. I know the timing is terrible with your book tour and my new ad campaign, but I want to be with you. I miss having you in my life. I miss sharing life with you," I said more softly than I intended, but I was overwhelmed at how desperately I needed her to understand.

She looked down at the knife in her hand, and tentatively I moved closer until I had taken it from her. I definitely didn't need to add a stab wound to the broken heart I was still trying to mend.

She didn't move or flinch when I pulled her against me. My mind was all over the place as I tried to imagine what was going on in her head. I could feel her trembling and hear her sniffles. I pushed down the overwhelming sense of dread that was threatening to bubble up inside. I refused to be controlled by what I _thought_ she was feeling. I wanted her to tell me.

"Bella," I said gently. "Look at me, please."

I waited, and when she finally looked up, I felt my heart clench at the tears that had pooled in her eyes. She blinked and tears began to fall, slow trickles like raindrops rolling jaggedly down a window.

I tenderly wiped each one away until her face was left dry but tear stained. Neither of us spoke as she leaned into me and rested her cheek against my chest. I knew she could probably feel my heart pounding, but I didn't care. Something big was happening, and nothing was going to get in the way of us saying what needed to be said.

When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and raspy, like she was struggling to make the words come out while keeping her emotions in check.

"I've missed you too."

I waited.

"And you're right," she said after a minute, "the timing is terrible."

I waited. With bated breath.

"But I want to try. I want to be a part of your life, too."

I waited. But this time it wasn't because of nerves or apprehension. It was because I was stunned.

_She wanted to be with me._

Me.

Again.

She wanted to be together.

With me.  
  
All the pent up emotion - longing and sadness, self-loathing and despair, hope and love - poured out of me as I squeezed her tightly, murmuring thank you over and over again in between kisses to the top of her head.

I don't know long we stood there, thanksgiving dinner long forgotten. With my confession and her admission, it felt like time had stopped. That we only existed in that moment and in that space. For each other. For second chances.


	99. Chapter 99 Obstacle

_May 16, 2011_

_Prompt: Obstacle_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 98_

~*Witfit*~

Eventually, I took a step back, and she looked up and smiled _that _smile - brilliant and so damn beautiful I thought I'd never be able to breathe again.

"I guess we should try to salvage dinner," I said as I reluctantly.

I didn't want to be away from her for a second. She was back in my life just like I'd been hoping. Screw Christmas wishes; Thanksgiving ones were just fine by me.

"I suppose we should."

The air around us was light and happy even though we didn't talk much. I think both of us were lost in our thoughts and basking in the knowledge that we were going to give this relationship another chance.

As Bella moved around the kitchen with a comfortable familiarity, I couldn't help but smile. This place was just as much hers as it was mine, and I hoped she knew and felt that too.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?"

My eyes widened, and my cheeks flushed. _Guilty_. And I didn't care at all that she'd caught me.

"I like the view." I smirked, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

Dinner passed much the same way with both us enjoying a bottle of wine and engaging in easy banter, fun jibes, and casual conversation. By some unspoken agreement, neither of us broached the subject of our impending separation. We both knew there were obstacles ahead, but it seemed too soon to get bogged down in the complexities of a long distance relationship when everything felt so new and fresh.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked when dinner was over.

"Yeah," she said sitting back in her chair with a groan. "I don't think I could drive right now, anyway."

"Good, because I'm not ready to let you leave," I said genuinely.

I wasn't. It felt like she'd just arrived even though she'd been there for a good four hours.

She smiled sweetly, and I felt such happiness I thought I might explode.

"Let's get this stuff cleared away," she said pointing to the table.

After cleaning the kitchen together - Bella washed and I dried - we moved into the living room. She flopped onto the couch and sighed.

It was a move so familiar it almost took my breath away. I couldn't even begin to count the number of times she'd come home after a long or frustrating day and done the exact same thing. I tried to hide the smile pulling at the corners of my mouth, but she caught me.

"What are you smiling at, mister?" she asked playfully and with what sounded like genuine curiosity.

"You. Flopping on the couch."

She stared at me, clearly waiting for more.

"Just... You used to do that all the time. I've missed it." I paused. "Although, I'm not sure the couch did."

"Whatever," she said, laughing as she tossed a pillow at me.

I grabbed a movie and put it in the player before walking over to the couch and flopping down beside her.

She let out a high-pitched moan before busting into full on belly laughs.

I stared at her like she'd lost her mind. In between fits of laughter she gasped, "that's... what the couch... thinks of you."

I cracked up at her silliness. The whole thing was utterly ridiculous, and yet it felt so absolutely right. Familiar and new all rolled into one happy Thanksgiving package.

I dove toward her, and dug my fingers into her sides as her squeals of laughter sliced through the air. I tickled her until she was breathless, tears were streaming down her face, and she screamed that she was going to pee if I didn't stop. Having mercy, I stopped.

She let out a long relieved sigh and took a few deep breaths.

"I can't believe you tickled me until I almost peed, punk."

"You asked for it," I said, hovering over her.

I stared down at her flushed face and realized the position we were in. My arms were on either side of her shoulders bearing all my weight. Her eyes were bright and full of happiness. She had never been more beautiful to me.

"Bella…"

She swallowed.

"Yes?" she replied softly.

My heart pounded in my chest.

"Can I kiss you?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and I waited, barely breathing. Her eyes were penetrating as they searched mine. I hoped what she saw was how beautiful she was to me, how much I loved her, and how grateful I was for second chances. I don't know if that's what she saw, but when she nodded her head minutely, it didn't matter.

I shifted to the side and dropped my face to hers, my nose brushing the side of hers. I licked my suddenly very dry lips, and did the thing I had been thinking about since the minute she knocked on my door.

I kissed her.


	100. Chapter 100 Blanket

June 9, 2011

Prompt: blanket

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 94

~*Witfit*~

_July 29, 1913_

The train ride back to St. Louis was uneventful. Edward was quiet and more reserved than usual, but when we did talk he was pleasant - distant but pleasant.

I really wanted to figure out what had happened two days ago. After the scare I'd had yesterday, he was extra attentive. This morning he was never far from my side. The whole situation seemed strange, and as much as I tried to put the pieces together, the only thing I could come up with was Edward had run into someone who'd said something to really upset him. Probably someone he didn't trust. And then when I'd had my little panic attack it had cemented his concern.

If there was one thing I had learned about Edward in the short time I'd known him - he would open up when he was ready. I decided to let things lie. I would be more vigilant, more observant about my surroundings and the people that were near… and more importantly, more aware of him. Which even as I write this, seems silly to say. I'm not sure I could be more aware of him, but I really want to learn his signs, his moods, to read him.

We made it back to St. Louis late in the afternoon. When the driver dropped us at our home, I have to admit I was really excited. Edward and I were under the roof of his house unchaperoned. This was our home now. _My home._ And I was intent on making it feel that way.

He carried our bags up to our bedroom and said he needed to check in with the bank. I told him I'd be fine. With him gone, I unpacked our bags and put things where they belonged. While I was it, I unpacked the things I had felt uncomfortable putting away without his permission. He'd since made it clear that this was my home, too, and now that I was his wife, I felt like I should start acting that way.

I unpacked a blanket that was my mother's - one of the few things I had left from her - and draped it over the settee near the window. I placed the only picture I had of her and my father on my bedside table along with a small clock I'd had for yours. I have to admit how much better I feel with all my stuff around me, and the room looks a lot more lived-in than it did before.

Edward spent much of the evening working. He joined me for dinner, but I could tell there a lot on his mind. I didn't press.

I think tomorrow I'll see what I can get out of him. And I'll spend some time with Marie and see how she's been running the house. She clearly has an efficient operation. I don't want to mess that up. I just need to figure out how I can fit in.

Until tomorrow...


	101. Chapter 101 Putrid

June 13, 2011

Prompt: Putrid

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 100

~*Witfit*~

_July 30, 1913_

I woke to the putrid smell of something burning. I immediately leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs to see Maria standing in front of the stove with a pot of overflowing oatmeal bubbling and turning black all over the stove. She was frantic to get it cleaned up and apologized over and over for not paying attention. As we worked together to get it cleaned up, I reassured her that it wasn't a problem. I knew I had done the same thing and worse on many occasions at Mrs. Cope's house.

By the time we'd finished, we were laughing and joking. I had told her about the time I spilled a pan of salmon quiche in the oven and how the kitchen and house had smelled fishy for days. I thought Mrs. Cope was going to kill me, and Maria thought it was hysterical.

She and I spent the better part of the morning talking about household operations. She deferred to me and my wishes, and I made it clear that I wanted her to be an active part. I had no idea what she had been working on, and I needed her expertise. Not to mention, I wanted to make the transition into my new home seamlessly. We agreed I would approve the final menus and have general oversight but that Maria would handle the day-to-day details of ensuring everything was carried out properly. I also asked her what her days off were, and she told me she didn't really have any, that Mr. Masen had given her leave when she needed it. When I asked if she preferred something more specific, she said she would appreciate having Sunday and an occasional Monday, but she understood if that wasn't possible. I told her it was most definitely possible, and that I was sure Edward would be fine with it. I wasn't, but I knew I was more than capable of taking care of his needs… plus it gave me something to focus on.

That afternoon, I walked through the gardens and found a lovely tree to sit underneath and read. Even in the stifling humidity, the tree's branches created a haven of shade, and with the gentle breeze it was very pleasant. At one point, Marcus came out with a blanket, a glass of lemonade, and a small plate of cookies. He offered them to me with a smile, and I eagerly took them, thanking him profusely for his kindness.

I'm not sure at what point I fell asleep, but between the late afternoon shade and the warm air, I most definitely did. I awoke to find Edward sitting beside me, staring down at me with an amused smile. Embarrassed to be caught so unawares, I scrambled to sit up. But Edward only laughed and told me how peaceful and beautiful I looked when I was sleeping.

We talked about the day until Maria called us back into the house for dinner. Edward carried the blanket while I carried the dishes. As we walked, he asked if we could talk about what happened in Chicago later that night. I nodded my ascent.

By the time we retired for the evening, Edward had grown seemingly more agitated. It wasn't obvious, but I could tell by the tightness in his jaw and the way his eyes were laser focused that something was up. We sat on the settee in our room. He had a glass of scotch in his hand, and after a sip and long pause, he started talking.

He explained how he had seen Peter James, the owner of the other bank that night he had gotten so upset. He didn't elaborate, but he explained that they'd had a heated and difficult conversation – one where Peter had made some harsh comments about his intentions with me and insinuations about Jane. Edward expressed his frustration that the circumstances around Jane's death were still hovering over him, even though he'd proven time and time again he was innocent. He told me he was sorry he had shut me out. He just needed time to process what Peter had said, and he didn't know how to talk to me about them given the concerns I had expressed earlier about not being a replacement for Jane.

I told him I understood and that I didn't feel like I was, that he had made me feel special and loved from the first moment we'd met. The relieved expression on his face was almost heartbreaking, but it just reaffirmed how strong his feelings were… and that my gut instinct to trust him was right.

He went on to say Peter had made some threats that initially Edward wasn't really concerned about, but after my panic outside the bank and the explanation of what had happened to get me so upset, he knew I had seen Peter. He apologized again for leaving me outside the bank, and I told him to stop, that I was the one who wanted the fresh air… and the break from the tension I'd felt between the two of us.

As I whispered those last few words, his eyes turned sad, and his fingers brush across the apple of my cheek. His touch was so tender and delicate, and yet, that same tingle I always felt when he touched me was there. He apologized again and asked me to be patient with him as he learned to share more of his feelings and concerns with me. He told me he trusted me, loved me, and was grateful I was his wife.

Hearing those words made my heart pitter patter with relief. We talked a few minutes longer about being vigilant but not fearful. He vowed to protect me, to ensure that nothing happened to me.

I believe him.

Until tomorrow...


	102. Chapter 102 Serene

_June 10, 2011_

_Prompt: Serene_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 90_

~*Witfit*~

Things with Edward were awesome over the next two months. We spent most of our weekends together hanging out either alone or with our friends. I introduced him to my girls - Alice and Angie. They both knew I'd had a crush on him for a while, and when I'd told them about the New Years Eve kiss and the subsequent dates and make outs - abbreviated, of course - they were ecstatic for me.

Angie, always the quiet, serene one, practically tackled me to the ground when she found out Edward had seriously asked me out. Alice wasn't much better. She had yammered on and on about him and all his "hot" friends. I pretended to be annoyed, but they both knew I wasn't; it wasn't long before we were all acting like the crazy, silly girls we'd never really been.

Edward's friends weren't much better from what I could get from Edward. They had given him a hard time over us, but mostly because of how "whipped" they thought he was. He grumbled endlessly about their teasing, but I could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he wasn't really upset by it. In fact, when I'd teased him about being wrapped around my finger, he'd pulled me to him and whispered seductively, "But you're wrapped in my arms. So what does that say?"

He was so right. I totally was.

I found, much to my surprise, that Jasper, Tyler, and Riley were not at all like I'd imagined. I had assumed they were dumb jocks who did nothing but play sports and mack on girls. They were jocks, and they did have a lot of girls in their lives. But they weren't dumb, and they certainly weren't players. In fact, they were funny and pretty cool. They studied hard and played hard – both of which I could respect. They never commented on my "lesser" social status and immediately welcomed me into their circle. It didn't hurt that Jasper had taken a pretty keen interest in Angie or that Alice and Riley had already gone out a few times.

The whole thing felt bizarre to me. If someone would have asked me if I thought I ever had a shot with Edward Cullen a few months ago I would have said no. Not even a slim chance. And yet, here I was. Or rather, here we were, and it was amazing.


	103. Chapter 103 I'm so proud of you!

_April 26, 2011_

_Dialogue Flex: "I'm so proud of you!" she gushed._

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 102_

~*Witfit*~

Bella and I walked into the kitchen, hands clasped and smiles plastered on our faces. To anyone who saw us, I'm sure we look like starry-eyed lovers, but I didn't care. That's totally how I felt about her.

"Hey guys!" my mom said when she saw us. I knew she was happy for me. She had commented almost daily about how different I seemed. I told her I had no idea what she was talking about, just like all guys should, but she didn't buy it. She would just laugh and say, "Riiight," before rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Hey, Mom," I said as just as Bella, sweetly and politely, said "Hi, Mrs. Cullen. How are you today?"

"Bella," she said with a hint of playful chastisement in her voice, "I told you to call me Esme. And, I'm well, thanks."

I walked over to the fridge to grab two cans of pop just as Bella sat at one of the barstools. I noticed my mom had a plate of cookies sitting beside the stove.

"Are these chocolate chip, mom?" I asked hopefully.

"Mhmm," she murmured, still sorting through the stack of papers in front of her.

"Awesome!" I grabbed a handful and put them on a plate I'd taken from the cabinet. I reached for one more and shoved it in my mouth, moaning at the way the chocolate and salt and vanilla melted in my mouth. If there was one thing that could take me down every time it was my mom's chocolate cookies. Those things were award winning and like a mouthgasm every time.

"So, these are THE cookies, huh?" Bella asked with a smile.

"So gwood," I mumbled around the chunks of cookie and nuts in my mouth as I held the plate out for Bella to take.

She laughed. My mom laughed. And I just kept chewing and swallowing, oblivious to them as I grabbed another one and pushed it into my mouth.

"Edward, look," my mom said excitedly as she held up a big white envelope with blue writing on it.

_Holy shit! Emory._

I could see the excitement on her face, which prompted a bit of nerves to start fluttering in my stomach. I swallowed the cookie in one thick blob and took it from her. The thick white envelope was emblazoned with the blue and white logo in big block letters. I turned it over in my hands, nervous to see what was inside.

I had dreamed of going to Emory for years. It was my parents' alma mater, and they had an amazing music education program. Bella and I had talked about our college choices extensively, but it had always seemed like some distant thing in the future. She and I had both applied all over the country – both to UW, UofOregon, Northwestern, me to Emory, and her to Georgia Tech for Architecture. We had both been accepted to all the choices we'd both independently applied for, but these two schools – Emory and Georgia Tech – were where we each really wanted to go. It didn't hurt that they were both in Atlanta, literally only six miles apart.

We hadn't spent time really talking about what they meant for us – if anything at all – but it was clear that we would have to. It had only been a few months for us, but it already felt like more. Maybe it was our long term crushes or maybe it was the intense chemistry we seemed to have. Either way, I couldn't imagine being apart from her, and I was pretty sure she felt the same. Still, financial aid and tuition costs were big factors that would have to be taken into account. At least for now, we both had options… and I hoped it would all work out.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Bella had come up beside me until I felt her body press against mine. I looked at her and smiled nervously.

"Are you going to open it?" she asked.

"I guess I should, huh?"

She nodded and bit her lip. She was just as nervous as I was… and for some reason I found that comforting.

With a press of my lips against her temple and then a big deep breath, I slid my finger under the flap of the envelope and slowly ripped it open. I wasn't sure really why I was so nervous. It was ridiculous really. But as I pulled the letter out, my heart was pounding in anticipation.

I read the words on the page and heard Bella squeal in excitement for me.

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to Emory University as a member of the class of 2014._

I must have reread the words five times in the span of a minute, completely surprised and stunned. Again, I'm not sure why I was surprised; I had the grades, the extracurriculars, and the test scores they'd required, but it still felt surreal nonetheless.

_Emory University._

My dream school for I couldn't even remember how long.

My mom was ecstatic. "I'm so proud of you!" she gushed and pulled me into a hug before she left the room to call my dad. Bella was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Congratulations, baby," she said as she pulled me to her.

I put the papers down on the counter and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her head was resting on my chest, and I was pretty sure she could hear my heart beating rapidly. I ran my fingers through one of her low pigtails and smiled.

"Now, you just need to get into Georgia Tech, and we'll be set," I said against the top of her head.

She nodded and then pulled back, looking up at me. "I hope I do," she said softly, a hint of concern in her eyes.

Something passed between us in that moment. I desperately wanted her to get in, but if she didn't, we'd figure it out. There was no doubt I was in love with her. The very thought of her not being with me, being across the country was intolerable.

"You will. I know it."

She pressed a tender kiss against my lips, and I chastely kissed her back before she rested her head against my chest again. As I held her against me, I knew things couldn't get much better than this. She was everything I had ever wanted. Would we live together? Would we live on our own campuses? I knew I was getting ahead of myself. Hell, we hadn't even made any formal declarations, but I still felt it. Still felt that amazing feeling I felt when I was with her or thought about her. I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten… and all for having taken a chance on a New Year's kiss.

"I'm so glad you were here when I got this, Bella."

"Me too."

~*Witfit*~

This is the end of this storyline, except for one little "epi."


	104. Chapter 104 Scorch

_May 13, 2011_

_Prompt: Scorch_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 99_

_Four Months to go… and we're about to get a time jump!_

~*Witfit*~

I spent the next day, Black Friday, with Jasper and some of the guys. Their wives and girlfriends had all left at the butt crack of dawn to go shopping for God knows what. Knowing their plan to be out all day, the guys had agreed to get together for lunch.

As we talked about what had been going on in our lives, I felt, for the first time in a long time, light and happy. When Bella and I had broken up, it had taken a toll on our friends. No one wanted to make it any more awkward that it was, and by default it was assumed we couldn't be in the same room together. That was ludicrous, but in hindsight, it made sense. It would have been awful to be in the same room with her and all of our couple friends without being able to touch her or really talk to her. At the time, when it was either she _or_ I being invited to their get-togethers, I was resentful. I felt excluded, that our friends were choosing her over me. Now, I realized how much easier it had been on all of us… and how stupid those feelings really were.

"So, what did you do yesterday, Edward?" Riley asked after sipping his beer.

I smiled as I thought back to the time Bella and I had spent together the day before. Alice and Jasper were the only ones who knew that Bella and I had started seeing each other again. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

"Well," I said as I set my fork down, "Bella and I spent Thanksgiving Day together."

I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like some big revelation, but that was exactly the result. I stared at my friends as they tried to process what I'd just said. All I got back was silence and stunned faces.

"What?" Riley asked, just as Peter said, "When did you guys start talking again?"

I laughed. "It's pretty recent, and we aren't jumping into anything. We're just taking things slowly."

Jasper chimed in with a bang of his elbow into my side. "Bella's giving his sorry ass another chance."

That brought out the guffaws of laughter.

"So, you guys are back together?" Peter finally asked as the laughter died down.

I nodded. "Yeah, but like I said, we're taking it slow. There's a lot going on in both of our lives, and we don't want to make the same mistakes we did last time. Plus…" I paused to take a drink. "We're both different people. It's almost been two years that we've been apart, and really longer than that since we've _really _talked. So, we're going with the flow."

Riley reached over and extended his fist in the air. I reached up and bumped his, and the matter was closed.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur as I half listened and interacted with the guys. The light glinted off Jasper's wedding band, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I wanted that with Bella. I always had.

Last night with Bella had been amazing. When she'd nodded her head and I'd kissed her, it was like all the shattered pieces of my life slowly started to pull together. The jagged shards of my heart finally felt like they were being spliced together, the permanent fissures still there but being melded back to resemble what my heart used to look like.

After she'd gone home for the evening, too soon in my opinion, I'd lain in bed, thinking and reliving the entire day. I still couldn't believe how well things had gone, even with that tense moment in the kitchen when it all finally came out.

When Bella walked into my life all those years ago, I had no idea how much she would change it. What had started warm and easy had turned hot and intense, scorching my heart and leaving a scar so deep, I never thought I'd recover when she left. But I did… sort of. I learned to live without her, but the truth was, as I stared down into her eyes last night, I realized I'd never really moved on or given up hope. She was and always had been the one person I wanted in my life. Now that I had her again, I knew this time we'd need to figure out how to maintain balance, control the constantly changing winds of our lives so what we were rekindling didn't rage around us.

Fortunately, I had a much better handle on it, and I fully intended to make sure I keep us on course. I wasn't going to lose control again.


	105. Chapter 105 Flag

_June 14, 2011_

_Prompt: Flag_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 104_

_Note: Two months time will pass in this short little update. The next update will put us in February… the initial chapter of this story is set in March. ;) We are close, and there's about to be some serious action. Stick with me folks!_

~*Witfit*~

Over the course of December and January, Bella and I continued to talk. Well, mostly we texted and emailed, but we tried to talk on the phone a couple times a week. Neither of us felt the urge to push things faster; we had learned our lessons… or I should say, I had learned mine. Even though I missed her, I was content to go at her pace. I knew from the outset she was going to be on her book tour, busy living out her dream and being fawned over by her adoring fans, and I had already waiting a while to get her back. I knew this was small potatoes in the grand scheme of things.

I could hear the excitement in her voice each time we talked. She told story after story of how fans had told her how these books had impacted their lives, how they had caused people to explore their own creative passions. When she first told me some of the things people told her, I had to stifle a laugh. Her books were about werewolves and fairies. I had no idea how something like that, something like fantasy, could actually impact a person's life or cause them to pursue their passions, but over time, I started to better understand what she meant. Her books had opened up a whole new world for people to explore, and Bella's personal story about pursuing a life long passion of writing even after she'd gotten initial rejections had encouraged people to continue to hone their skills and to keep putting themselves out there. The more I listened, the more I realized she was right. She had pursued and pushed and had never given up on her dreams, and the work had most definitely paid off. I was proud of her.

While Bella spent time floating from city to city, I spent my time buried under a pile of work. I was knee deep in working through the intricacies of the Vladis Group campaign along with a handful of others. Sometime in late December, just before Christmas… and more importantly, just before Bella came home for a few days, I caught wind of something brewing over at Banner.

Word on the proverbial advertising street was they were pissed they'd lost the campaign to me – a newb compared to them – and were out for blood. Caution flags had immediately gone up. I put extra protective measures on my files and opted to work from home more frequently than at the coffee shop, but nothing ever came of it. So, by the time Christmas and New Years had come and gone, I had pushed it to the back of my mind.

Bella and I spent most of her free time while she was home for Christmas together. Like before, we didn't push or force things to move. We kissed, held hands, snuggled on the couch, talked and nothing more. In a sense it was strange. We both knew each other's bodies well, intimately, but the timing didn't feel right to do more. I wanted to. God, did I want to, but I was following her cues, and it was clear she was still nervous about diving headfirst back into a relationship with me. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt, but I knew my actions had brought about this mistrust. I could see her softening with each passing day, and I knew that once she was back in town we could really have a go at this relationship. In the meantime, we spent more and more time talking on the phone. It got to the point where each night, either she would call or I would, and we'd talk about our days, the plan for the next one, and slowly, more and more about us.

The first time she told me she missed me, I practically leapt off the bed in joy.

The first time she sent me a suggestive text, I spent the remainder of the meeting with Stefan in extreme discomfort. Just the thought of her cheeks flushed pink, her soft, pouty lips turned up in a sassy smirk, and her darkened eyes – an image I had seen so many times when we were together – as she typed that message had me screaming her name in my shower for days on end.

The first time she told me she was glad I hadn't given up on her, I knew I had won her back.


	106. Chapter 106 Useless

_June 27, 2011_

_Prompt: Useless_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 105_

~*Witfit*~

The first of February dawned with murky skies and frigid temperatures. After working late into the night, I wasn't particularly excited to get out of bed, but with a handful of new client meetings later this morning, I knew I didn't have much choice. Not that I wasn't grateful, but my body was craving sleep. I promised myself I'd go to bed early that night as I flung the extremely warm comforter back and set my bare feet on the cold floor.

A shower, a cup of coffee, and one English muffin later, I was sitting in the coffee shop working when my phone beeped. I glanced at it and smiled.

_Morning. – B_

_Morning, pretty lady. How are you this morning? – E_

I knew it was cheesy, but she was pretty and she was a lady. My lady… which was even cheesier, and I still didn't care.

_Getting ready to head to a signing and then hitting the road for California. – B_

_And then you come home! – E_

_I do. I'm ready. – B_

_Me too. – E_

There was a short pause and I started to wonder what things would be like when she finally returned. There would definitely be a sense of realness that up until this point we hadn't experienced. I was ready to spend some time with her again… in person. The last time we'd been together had involved kissing and touching, and my body ached to just be near her again. I could feel my body starting to respond just from thought when my phone beeped again.

_Big plans for the day? – B_

_Not much. A few meetings with prospective clients and also an interview with someone looking for an internship. – E_

_That's exciting! A college student? – B_

_Yep. She heard about me somehow and called me asking for the opportunity to interview. – E_

In truth, I was still a bit surprised Miya Daniels had called me about doing an internship. When I'd asked her how she heard about the firm, she said several of her classmates had been talking about local firms and mine had come up. She told me most of her friends wanted the opportunity to work for one of the bigger, more established firms, but she preferred the idea of a smaller place to get her feet wet and her hands dirty. I couldn't blame her. In hindsight, I wished I would have done something like that. I certainly wouldn't have wasted almost a year and a half doing useless work that no one really ever saw.

I was interested to meet her, hear about her experiences, and what her goals and expectations were. I was confident I could use her; she'd get a chance to work on some very real projects, and I'd get a bit of a breather. It was a win-win.

I realized Bella hadn't messaged back.

_Where did you go? – E_

_Sorry. Phone call. So, you're meeting her today? At your place? – B_

A weird feeling started to swell in my stomach. Her words were straightforward enough, but for some reason, I felt the need to make sure she knew this was totally above board.

_We're meeting at the coffee shop. The plan will be to work there or rent a space to work together. Not at my house. – E_

There was no way in hell I was even remotely going down that path. I didn't want to presume anything about Miya, but it was better to keep things one hundred percent clean. I most definitely didn't need some sort of scandal of the sexual variety tainting my company before I really got going.

_Sounds like you have a good plan. I hope it works out to bring her on board. – B_

Without a moment's hesitation, I was pulling up her number and calling her. She picked up on the first ring.

"You know I would never do anything like that, Bella. Never," I said, emphatically and without a hello.

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm just being stupid."

"Hey, no you aren't. But I meant what I said at Thanksgiving and all the other times we've talked about us. You are the only woman in my life. No one else can hold a candle to you, Bella, and if it makes you uncomfortable for me to have a female intern then I'll tell her it's not going to work out."

I really didn't want to do that. I could use some help, but I wasn't going to do it when things with Bella were still on shaky ground. I wouldn't always bend and cater to this kind of sentiment where the business was concerned, but for now, I was okay with it.

"No, don't. I know you can use the help. I just miss you, and to be honest, I feel… maybe…"

"You feel what?" I prompted. I knew what this was about, and my chest tightened at the thought. She was jealous. Bella was jealous of another woman, which was completely ridiculous. I hadn't looked at another woman since we were together the first time, not even when we were apart, and most definitely not now.

"It's nothing. I really hope it works out with her, Edward," she said dismissively.

"Oh, no, you don't, writer girl. Let's hear it," I teased. I wanted to hear her say it.

She huffed. "I'm just a little jealous, okay? Are you happy now?"

I laughed.

"Ugh. Shut it," she groaned.

"Bella… you have _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_ to be jealous about. I don't know how to be any clearer. You truly are the most important person in my life, as intense as that is to say and probably to hear. But it's the truth. I'm so ready for you to come home. This distance thing sucks."

There was a slight pause before she said, "thank you. I needed to hear that."

We spent a few more minutes wrapping up the call, promising to talk later that night, so I could fill her in. I was dying to say what I really wanted to say, but I didn't. I knew she wasn't ready to hear that I loved her, that I was still in love with her and nothing had changed in the time we'd been apart except for me. Well, I knew she had too, but my feelings were the same, if not more intense.

~*BP*~

The interview with Miya went well. She was energetic and organized. When she got to the coffee shop, I could tell almost immediately she'd be a good fit. She was dressed nicely – stylish but casual – and she was a bit on the quiet side until she got going about design. Tall and thin, she had blond hair pulled into low pigtails and bright blue eyes. She was cute, for a college student, but damn she seemed young.

We spent a good hour and a half talking through goals and expectations, the kind of work I did, who my clients were, and how we both saw this arrangement working. The only awkward moment in the whole conversation was when she asked where she'd be working. She knew I worked primarily out of my home, and I could tell she felt a bit nervous about it. I quickly reassured her we could work here at the coffee shop, or I'd be happy to rent a commercial workspace. There were a few places that leased space affordably by the day or for longer term stints for self-employed people like me. We both agreed that made the most sense, especially since we didn't need prying eyes or ears around.

We settled on a tentative schedule and agreed she'd start Monday the following week. I had also given her an assignment to start researching market trends on Vladis' new product. I had already done the work myself, but I wanted to see if she came up with anything different. This was our biggest client, and I knew I'd need her help once she was up and running.

~*BP*~

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I'd had three client meetings that looked extremely promising. I had a sense Miya would really enjoy taking the lead on one of these, but I wanted to see how she worked and what her style was before I really gave her something of her own.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven my time, which meant it was nearly nine o'clock for Bella. I wasn't sure if she had an evening function, but I wanted to catch her before I fell asleep.

The phone rang several times before it went to voice mail. I was disappointed but left a message.

"Hey Bella, it's me. I was hoping to catch you before I fell asleep. I'm exhausted. Today was really great, and I have so much to tell you. Hope your signing went well and you made it to California safely. Message me when you get it, so I know you did. I lo-'ll talk to you tomorrow. Night, pretty lady."

I hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand, feeling distinctly lonely. _Just two more weeks, _I reminded myself. Bella would be back in two more weeks, and we could finally get this thing moving.


	107. Chapter 107 Green

_June 28, 2011_

_Prompt: Green_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 106_

~*Witfit*~

Miya's first week went really well. I was impressed with her. She was young and green, but it was clear she had a lot of promise. Her ideas were solid, well thought out, and had real potential to blossom into something unique. They just needed more depth and bits of reality to make them sparkle. By the end of this internship, I knew she would be well on her way to a successful career.

The research assignment I had given her yielded the same information I had found with one exception – Arvo Foods had been dropping more hints about an upcoming change to one of their food lines. I knew Stephen had indicated this was their main competitor, and with this little bit of information, I knew we needed to up the gain. In order to focus, Miya and I spent the week working through possible scenarios for how to best preempt Arvo's campaign. I knew the ideas I had originally proposed were rock solid, but I was nervous about the timeline.

All of my conversations with Stephen indicated we were still set for mid-March. He wasn't sure if Vladis would really be able to launch much earlier than that, which meant Arvo was still unlikely to beat them to the punch. With that bit of reassurance, I felt a bit better, but in the back of my mind I was still working out a back up plan if things suddenly changed.

Additionally, after Miya and I met with one of my newer clients, a local food bank, I agreed (with the client's permission) to assign his campaign to her. She had some really great ideas for their logo and a fresh approach to help garner additional corporate donors. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, and it felt good to give her something she could really sink her teeth in. That's how I'd learned, and truthfully, I wasn't sure how else you could do this job. You had to get your hands dirty, and this was a good "low risk" campaign to do it.

~*BP*~

Time passed quickly over the next week. Bella was finally coming home, and I was ecstatic. I had been working long hours trying to get ahead, so I could fully focus on her when she returned. I didn't want anything to pull my attention away from her, especially work.

The day before she was scheduled to return, Bella called and was practically bursting with excitement.

"Edward, I'm so glad you answered," she said, breathlessly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! Iwonamajorbookaward!" she said, all her words a jumbled mess.

I laughed. "What?"

"Edward, I just won a major book award! And they are having a dinner and awards ceremony next month. I'm just… stunned. I mean, I can't believe I'm going to be honored at this thing… in front of my peers," she said, her voice trailing off in wonderment.

"That's amazing, Bella."

I listened as she told me about the process the committee went through, why her book was selected, and that she would need to do a reading and say a few words. In some ways, it sounded like one of her standard book signings but with a lot more pomp and circumstance. The more she talked, the more excited I got for her. I could hear the awe and humility in her voice, and it felt so good to be a part of it with her. Pride welled up inside me to the point I was practically bursting. Before she could get another word in, I cut her off.

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Thank-"

The silence on the other end of the line gave me pause. _Baby._ I hadn't called her that since before… and I sincerely hoped it was okay. I hadn't really thought about it; it just slipped out, but something deep inside told me she would be okay with it.

"Bella…"

"I've missed hearing that," she said just as I started to speak. "Say it again."

"Baby…" I said softly, pouring all the feelings I had been holding at bay into that one little word.

She sighed. She fucking sighed, and I practically whooped with joy.

"I wish you were here with me, Bella. I wish I could pull you in my arms and you could see the huge smile on my face. I'm so fucking proud of you."

"Me too, Edward. I wish I were there, too."

"Tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Do you want to do dinner at my place? Or I could bring dinner to your place since you'll just be getting in… if you want to do something." I didn't want to assume, but I knew deep down we'd get together. The urgency in our conversations up to that point had left no doubt in my mind she'd missed me as much as I'd missed her.

"Do you mind coming to my place? It'll be nice to be in my own space for a bit, you know?"

"Absolutely. How about I bring dinner around seven? That'll give you time to get settled."

"Perfect."

I was just about to say goodbye when she called my name. "Oh, Edward… thank you."

"For what, baby?" Now that I'd used it and she'd liked it, I couldn't make myself quit.

"For being here."

And there it was. The words I had longed to hear. Words she should never have even had to say.

"Always. Nothing is more important than you are. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too. Night."

"Night."


	108. Chapter 108 Slouch

_June 29, 2011_

_Prompt: Slouch_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 107_

~*Witfit*~

The next day, time passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. Every time I looked at the clock, I was positive it hadn't moved; it was like the hands of time were conspiring to keep me away from Bella as long as they possibly could.

"Ugh," I said, throwing my pen on the table after another glance at the clock on the borrowed space's wall.

Miya looked over at me with concern. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just anxious about tonight."

"Oh?"

I had been very tight-lipped about my relationship with Bella. Only my closest friends knew we were back together, and for whatever reason, I felt very protective of that fact. Maybe I was being paranoid that somehow people or events would get in the way of what we had, and I really wasn't ready for that. I didn't want to share her with anyone, and I definitely didn't want my time being encroached on by others. I was overreacting, but after last time, I wasn't willing to take chances.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is getting back into town tonight, and I'm just anxious to see her."

We hadn't actually labeled our relationship, but it was easier to explain it this way.

"How exciting," she said with a genuine smile. "I know what that's like. My boyfriend lives in San Francisco, and as his arrival times get close, I'm just the same."

I smiled, grateful she understood what I meant. I wasn't in the mood to say much more than I already had.

After a short beat, she said, "You know, if you need to pack up early, I can take care of whatever you don't get done. I don't have plans tonight, so it's really no big deal."

"Thanks, Miya" I said appreciatively. "I'm going to work a bit longer and then head out."

I glanced at the clock again – _one minute_. With a sigh, I picked up my pen and got back to work.

A short while later, Miya left to grab an early dinner before coming back to finish some stuff up. We said our goodbyes, and I told her I would see her Monday. As I watched her walk out the door, I realized how nice it was to work with someone else besides myself. Even if we weren't doing a lot of talking, just having someone else to commiserate with or bounce ideas off of really helped the creative juices flow.

I spent the next hour lost in a new campaign plan before glancing up at the clock and realizing I needed to wrap stuff up. I had a few places to hit before I made my way over to Bella's.

_Over to Bella's. _I liked the sound of that. Of course, I liked the sound of _our place_ better. All in due time. All in due time.

~*BP*~

I stood in front of her door, my arms loaded down with bags of Chinese takeout, wine, and cupcakes from her favorite bakery. From the minute I had walked out of my office, I had practically been bouncing and on cloud nine. I was finally going to get to see her, to hug her, maybe even kiss her again.

Man I wanted to kiss her again.

I missed those lips.

Pushing all thoughts of that sort to the side before I got myself into trouble, I shifted the bags so one of my hands was free and rang the bell. I didn't even have time to get anxious, because in a flash she was standing there. She smiled, and I know my own must have matched her.

"You're here!" she exclaimed happily.

I thought I might bust with happiness, hearing the joy and mirth in her voice.

"I am," I said as calmly as possible, which was really ridiculous, because I could tell my giddiness had shown through by the way her smile widened even further.

"Here, give me one of those bags. What did you do? Bring a feast?"

I followed behind her, admiring the way her jeans hugged her hips and highlighted the perfection that was her ass. Yeah... I was one of those guys, and I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I picked several things. I figured you could probably use the leftovers since you just got home."

She grinned.

We made quick work unpacking everything and filling our plates.

"This smells so good, Edward. Thank you for doing this. Once I walked in the door, I knew there was no way I was going anywhere else." She laughed, and I felt that warm comfortable feeling billow in my chest. It felt so good to hear her laugh… and to know I was part of the reason behind it.

I set my chopsticks down and looked at her. "I'm so glad you're back, Bella. I've missed you," I said seriously, unable to keep all my feelings tamped down. I had been thinking about, well, dwelling on the possibilities of where we stood, what we could be, what she had already said about us for weeks, and being there with her was too much to keep inside. I didn't want things to get too serious, but I wanted her to understand how happy I was she here and how I really felt about her, about us. In some ways, it was like Thanksgiving all over again… except better.

Her face softened, and her eyes turned that gorgeous liquid brown I loved as she set her box of food on the counter and came over to me. Standing in front me, I watched the slight hesitation in her hand and waited with bated breath for her to do something, to move, anything. She had to be the one to take this step. I had made my feelings for her clear, and I knew she needed to do this. _I_ needed her to do this.

Her eyes met mine, and I swallowed. I saw the longing, the sadness, the… love, I dared hope, there. And then something clicked and her hand was reaching for and then tangling with mine as she pulled me closer until her head was resting against my chest, and her free hand was wrapped around my waist just as mine wrapped around hers. I didn't move; I didn't breathe. This was almost too good to be true, and yet it was so perfectly right.

"I feel the same way. You were never far from my mind, and so many times… so many times I wished you were with me. I wish you could have seen all these people, Edward. I wish we could have shared those together," she said sadly, regret tingeing every word, and I hated that I hadn't been there, that my actions before had prevented me from being there for her like I should have. Like I wanted to be.

"Me too, baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't. But you know," I said, pulling her away from me so I could look her in the eyes. I brushed my fingers across her cheek, feeling her soft, smooth skin. I did the same with my other hand until I was holding her beautiful face in my hands. "I will be from now on. I know you've heard that from me a million times, but I'm not the same person I was two years ago, Bella. Every day since you walked out of my life, and rightfully so, I have regretted what I allowed my life to become and how it affected you. You are the most important person in my life. You always have been; I just sucked at showing it."

She paused and then quietly said, "I'm not the same person either. I'm ready to really do this. I want to be with you. I want us to be together."

Her words were like kindling in a fire, lighting me up and causing me to burn with warmth and happiness. Every fiber in my body vibrated with heat and longing, pushing me to touch her, hold her.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," I said as I leaned forward, pressing my lips tenderly against hers, slowly, savoring the softness of her lips before resting my forehead against hers. I could feel her warm breath brush across my face as her eyes searched mine and reflected back what I was feeling.

_Happiness._

I don't know how long we stood that way, taking each other in, but when her lips found mine, the fire deep inside me began to rage. Heat and hope, lust and longing as her tongue touched mine. Hands moved. Fingers grazed, touching and feeling parts that were familiar and new at the same time.

Everything about that moment was intimate and intense… and so, so right.

We kissed, her body tightly pressed against mine, until we were breathless and the food was cold. Eventually we broke apart and laughed as the heaviness of the moment, the need, passed.

God, it felt so good to just touch her, feel her, be with her.

"Let's eat… or reheat," she said as she pulled me over toward our grand display of little white boxes.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. We cuddled on the couch, made out a bit, and kissed a lot. It felt perfect and right, and so damn good.

At one point, taking a break from the kissing we'd just been doing, she smiled and almost shyly asked, "Would you be my date to the awards ceremony next month?"

I didn't even bat an eye. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

~*BP*~

I was lost in the memory of our date night… or really, date weekend, when Miya practically ran into the office with our lunch, slamming the door behind her. She looked panicked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, trying to catch her breath. She dropped the food on the table and started talking so fast I could hardly understand her. All I got was Banner, Vladis, and design.

"Wait, what? Slow down, Miya."

My mind was whirring at warp speed as I tried to process what she was saying.

"I was getting my lunch when I saw a couple of guys from my Marketing class. We got to talking about our internships, and they mentioned they were working on a major campaign for Banner. For Arvo Foods." She paused and looked at me pointedly. "So, I asked what it was about, and they said it was some new food line. Of course, that really piqued my interest. I didn't volunteer anything about where I worked, and they just kept talking and talking about how cool their design was and how unique and different it was."

"Okay," I said questioningly. "That doesn't sound so bad. I mean, we knew they were likely going to try and win that campaign, especially after they lost Vladis."

"Except it doesn't just end there, Edward. After we wrapped up our conversation and I was still standing there waiting for our food, I overheard them talking about concepts that were practically identical to ours!"

I didn't react immediately, sure I had misheard her. _Identical to ours? How the hell had they gotten a hold of our proposal?_

I must have asked this out loud, because Miya said, "I have no idea how they got them. But they definitely have it. We need to call Stephen."

I was still half a step behind her. Someone had my designs. I tried to think through who'd had access to them. Only a handful of people had even seen them – the team at Vladis and Miya. I sure as hell hadn't shown them to anyone or worked on them near anyone else.

"Did you tell anyone about our plans?" I asked, my tone harsher and more accusatory than I intended.

Miya took a step back, and her mouth opened and then closed as tears welled up in her eyes. "Absolutely not, Edward. I would never do something like that," she said, hurt and disbelief and sincerity clearly evident.

She stood frozen in place, wilting under my gaze, until she moved to her desk and started packing things up.

I took a step closer to her and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Miya. I didn't mean… well… I know you wouldn't do anything like that. We need to call Stephen."

She nodded but wouldn't look me, and I felt like total shit. I had just accused the sweetest, smartest intern… my only intern… of giving my ideas to the competition. Yes, I was paranoid, but it was a total dick move.

What an idiot. Of course, she wouldn't have done this.

"Just give me a minute to send my files to you, and I'll-" Her voice caught as she tried to choke back a sob.

"Miya," I said, placing my hand on her arm as she closed her laptop. "Please stop. Just… please look at me."

There was a long moment where I wasn't sure if she would actually do it, but she did. And the look in her eyes, the betrayal and sadness I saw there, was like a punch in the face. Her baby blue eyes were vivid and swimming in tears.

"I didn't mean to accuse you, Miya. I know that's how it came out, and I swear it was just a reaction. I know you wouldn't have done something like that. I'm sorry. Please don't pack up your stuff. I need you here, on my team, especially now."

Another long pause.

Slowly, she placed the few items that were still in her arms on her desk and nodded. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Really?" I asked surprised and so fucking grateful she wasn't walking out the door.

She nodded again and then turned to look me square in the face.

"Edward, I would never do something like that, and even though we've only worked together for a short time, it really sucks that you would even think that about me," she said quietly but with conviction.

It was my turn to be chagrinned… or speechless, really. She was absolutely right; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It had honestly been a gut reaction, but it was one I knew was illogical.

"I honestly don't think that about you, Miya. It really was just a reaction… a fucked up one, but just an automatic defense mechanism. It doesn't excuse my behavior, but I meant what I said. I am sorry. Truly. And I really want you on my team. I need you."

"Thank you for saying that," she said with an air of finality. Another deep breath and a soft clap of her hands and she asked, "So, where do we go from here?"

Relieved, I slouched in my chair for a second and picked up the phone.

"We need to call Stephen."


	109. Chapter 109 Bicycle

_June 30, 2011_

_Prompt: Bicycle_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 108_

~*Witfit*~

Miya and I spent the next forty-five minutes on the phone with Stephen trying to figure out what the hell we were going to do. She explained what she'd overheard, we talked about how Banner could have gotten this kind of information, and I shared several of the backup plans I'd thought up for any number of contingencies – although this situation was never included in that list.

"Look, Edward, I don't have to tell you how serious this is for us. If we don't get to market first, we lose. Period," Stephen said gravely.

"I know. Look, Miya and I are going to work up a new concept. I have some other ideas I had originally considered but set aside in favor of the one we were working toward. With fresh eyes on them, we can come up with something even better. We won't let you down, Stephen. We will launch this campaign on time, if not before." I paused, waiting for him to say something. The sick feeling that had taken up residence in the pit of my stomach earlier had been replaced with adrenaline, and it was pumping through my system like a fucking jackhammer pounding on concrete.

"Fine. Call me later this evening with your progress. From here on out, let's touch base a couple times a day. I'll work with the team here to get us ready to launch early… probably the second week of March, instead of the third. I really don't think we can move it much earlier than that. We won't be ready, and this has to be perfect."

"We'll call you later. I'm really sorry this happened, Stephen."

"Me too. Not that this was your fault. We'll work through it."

We hung up and sat in silence for a good minute or two before Miya asked to see some of the other designs. With that, we got lost in a blur of sketches, slide shows, and poster boards. With the review of each concept, I felt like a man sitting on a bike with no chain, pedaling furiously, and literally going nowhere. It was frustrating and infuriating all at the same time, and I wanted to hit Felix and Banner where it hurt for forcing me into this position. There was no way I was going to let them win this battle. They had fucking stolen my ideas, my work, my art, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

The longer we looked, the more frustrated I got. Each of my previous concepts was in varying stages of progress, and my head was still wrapped up in the other idea, the one I really loved. But Miya was great throughout the whole thing, and after a few hours and some sharp words on her part, we both agreed one of them was workable. With a few twists, we could really change up my very first concept and turn into something really great.

Together, we decided to divide and conquer. Miya took the original storyboard and started rewriting it. I began working on the graphics. It was going to take virtually every ounce of free time we had, but it was clear she was just as committed as I was.

I watched her work, a determined crinkle in her forehead and her tongue peeking out between her lips, and felt like a fool for ever thinking she would have disclosed my ideas. The ramifications alone would have been catastrophic for her – legally and professionally – but it was more than that. It was clear how passionate she was about this opportunity, and the fact she was dropping everything to rework a major campaign for no monetary compensation was amazing to me.

The next two weeks were a blur of long days and late nights. When I had talked to Bella the day everything had gone down, she was devastated for me. She told me not to worry if we couldn't spend much time together. She was going to be busy with meetings and interviews, and she knew how important this campaign was to my new business.

I was grateful she understood, but I also knew there would always be _something _vying for my attention. I didn't want to get completely lost in work just because there was a bit of chaos in the system.

The few hours of free time I managed to create were spent with Bella. Mostly we just hung out in one of our homes or went out for dinner. Things didn't progress much beyond what had already happened, except for the few times I had crashed at her place. Most of the time it wasn't intentional, but I was exhausted from working long hours. Snuggling on the couch and watching movies – in the dark, under a blanket – was the perfect set up for me to doze off.

One night in particular, we'd been drinking wine and watching some indie film I had never heard of. My eyes were so heavy, and the next thing I knew, the sun was blaring through the window. Bella was smashed against me, legs tangled with mine, and her head was resting on my chest.

I didn't move, afraid the moment would end. She felt so damn good, perfect, like this. Like she used to feel but better. I lay there, my fingers running through her silky hair, until she started to stir. When she finally came to, I thought I would die from happiness when a slow, lazy smile appeared on her sleep-swollen face.

That smile… and the ensuing make-out was enough to keep me going when I couldn't talk to her or see her as much as I wanted.

~*BP*~

Amidst all the work and long hours, I was still trying to figure out how Banner had gotten ahold of my work. Miya obviously hadn't done it. I certainly hadn't shared them. That really only left someone on the Vladis team, and even that seemed far fetched.

Regardless, it really didn't matter how it had happened. The fact was, it had, and I wasn't going to back down from this situation or give Banner or Felix, the satisfaction of winning this.

My phone rang, and I saw it was Stephen.

"Hey Stephen."

"Edward, I've got good news. We're moving the launch up a week like you'd suggested. It'll be tight, but the team is working around the clock and is fully committed to making this thing happen. We've all worked too hard to miss out on this opportunity."

"Excellent. Let me grab my calendar. Which day are you planning to release the first set of ads?" I asked, cradling my phone between my ear and shoulder while I pulled up my calendar on my laptop.

"We're planning to do a phased approach. The initial release will be on Wednesday, March 14, and then the full blown release to all networks and print media on Friday, March 16."

As he rattled off the dates, I scanned my calendar. Wednesday. No problem. I added it in and made a mental note to book flights for me and Miya to fly out on Monday, knowing it would be easier to work through any last minute changes on site. I clicked on Friday and felt my stomach turn.

_Fuck!_

_Bella's award dinner._

I tried to figure out how the hell I was going to manage to do both of those things. I literally had to be there for this launch. It was the single biggest thing I had going for me in this business. If I wasn't there, I had no idea how I'd explain it to Stephen. But then there was Bella… and this was the single biggest thing going on in her life right now.

Fuck and double fuck. I would have to figure this out.

"Got it. I'll be there. Miya and I will arrive on Monday morning, and we'll be ready. You've seen the initial plan, but we'll be ready to demo the entire thing to you and the team early next week."

"Perfect. Oh, and Edward, I'm glad our firm chose you. I know you won't let us down."

With a sinking feeling, I told him how much I appreciated the opportunity and hung up.

_Shit. _

Now, I had to figure out how the hell I was going to make this work… and I didn't have a clue.


	110. Chapter 110 Whistle

_July 1, 2011_

_Prompt: whistle_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 109_

~*Witfit*~

"Jasper, seriously, man, what the fuck am I going to do?" I asked, frustrated and so damn confused.

"Dude, you aren't really asking me this are you?"

I sat on my couch, my phone pressed against my ear and my head leaning against the back of the couch. "Yes, I'm asking. Tell me what to do."

"Edward, you don't even have a choice here. If you back out on her, it's over. There's no way she will be able to get past this. You'll effectively be throwing away everything you've rebuilt with her."

I let out a long breath, the sound whistling annoyingly between my teeth. "Dammit, I know that Jasper. I just… I can't just walk away from this client either. This is a make or break moment for my business," I said harshly, my tone frantic and elevated.

"I get what you're saying," he said sympathetically. "You have to choose or figure out a plan that will allow you to do both. What about Miya?"

"What about her?"

"Can she handle this kind of thing by herself?"

"She's an intern, Jasper," I said sarcastically. "And while I think she's probably capable, more than actually, this is something I need to do. This is my first major client, and…"

"And what?"

"And I refuse to allow Banner to win this thing. I want everything to be perfect, and I can't just leave that in Miya's hands. It's not fair to her, and it's not fair to Vladis either."

"Well… I guess you have your answer then," Jasper said. I couldn't tell from the inflection of his voice if he was disappointed or just resigned to watch me fuck over my own life again.

"I guess I do. Look, I gotta go."

"See ya."

The click of the phone confirmed exactly what I thought. He thought I was making the wrong decision.

"Goddammit!" I screamed as I threw my phone across the room. I watched it hit the wall and bounce on the ground with a loud thud.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

I started pacing the room. How the hell was I going to tell her I had to miss her awards ceremony? Is that even what I had decided? Was I really going to do this to her again? Would she even understand?

"Ugh," I groaned as I yanked on the ends of my hair in complete frustration.

~*BP*~

I spent the next few days limiting my contact with Bella. I let most of her calls go to voicemail but returned every one with at least a text to let her know I'd gotten her message. I could tell from the panicked sound in her voice the longer I let things go she was worried, but I was too consumed with the dilemma I was in to do much about it.

I had spent hours trying to rationalize choosing Vladis over her event. All logic pointed me in the direction of my business, but my heart… well, it chose Bella every time. I just didn't know how to broach the subject with her without negating everything I had done to prove I'd changed.

It was like this one decision was going to make or break up, and so, rather than just deal with it, I pushed it aside.

Again, a total dick move on my part.

This was quickly becoming my M.O. again, and it fucking sucked.

Miya became my saving grace. She never asked what was wrong. She didn't press for more information. I think she knew it had something to do with Bella, but she seemed to understand I was struggling with something and needed to work through it on my own. Instead, she kept me occupied and fully focused on the campaign. It was ridiculous that an _intern_ was forcing me to stay on task, but as always, I was grateful she was on my team.

We spent hours reworking and tweaking the ads, prepping for every little contingency. In that chunk of time, I explained in great detail how this whole process would work and what our responsibilities would be on launch day. She soaked everything up like a sponge; she was hungry for information and a quick study.

By Thursday afternoon, the week before the launch, I knew I _had_ to talk to Bella. I'd received two voicemails from her earlier that day and had ignored them both. The longer I avoided her, the worse I felt. I was just wrapping up to head home when Bella walked into the office, looking pissed and sad all at the same time.

"I think I'm just going to head home for the night," Miya said quickly, looking at me nervously as she caught the look on Bella's face.

"Right. Thanks, Miya. Will you be in tomorrow?" I asked, trying to stall a bit longer.

"I have an exam in the morning, but I can come later in the afternoon. I still have a few minor things to wrap up on the storyboard."

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Thanks," I said sincerely.

"Sure. No problem." She finished stuffing her laptop in her bag and quickly walked toward the door. "Bye Bella."

"Bye," Bella said coolly, her eyes never leaving mine.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was going to suck, and I didn't want to have this conversation here… or anywhere, really.

After a beat, I opened my eyes to find Bella staring at me, her expression unreadable.

"Hi," I said as my stomach swirled angrily. A pack of hummingbirds or bats or something had taken up residence there and was suddenly dying to get out.

"How long?" she asked. Her tone was even and detached. I hated it.

"How long?" I asked, confused by her question.

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"What? Seeing who?"

"Miya. How long have you been seeing her?"

"What? Bella, I'm not seeing her. Not at all," I said taking a step closer to her.

"Stop. Just… then why are you avoiding my calls? Avoiding me?" she asked, her voice cracking as the mask of calm she'd been wearing slowly fell by the way side. Her face reflected a hurt I'd seen too many times before, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

I scrubbed my hands through my hair. This was not how I'd envisioned this conversation going down, but it was clear we were going to have it here.

"Ugh. This is not how I wanted to do this," I said. The look on her face immediately returned to that same guarded expression she'd had when she started asking about me and Miya. As if I would _ever_ cheat on her.

"Do what?"

"Sit down… please?" I softened my tone when she stiffened under my order. She hesitated and then sat down in a nearby chair.

I should have sat down too, but instead, I started pacing, my fingers ripping through my hair, as I tried to figure out what I was actually going to say now that the time had finally come. My mind was blank.

"Edward, will you please stop and just tell me what is going on?" she said, agitated.

I stopped and stared right at her, taking in the way her hair fell around her shoulders, the pink of her lips that I knew from experience were so, so soft, and the look of concern in her gorgeous brown eyes. How was she going to react? Was this really going to be the end of us? What if she really wouldn't forgive me? I couldn't even begin to imagine a world where she wasn't in my life, and I was almost certainly going to push her away… again, after all I'd done to get her back.

Dejected, I walked over, squatted down in front of her, and took her hands in mine. She watched me, wary of what I was going to say. I could see the confusion billowing in her eyes, and I hated that I was the cause of it.

"I don't even know where to start or how to go about this. I've spent the last week trying to figure out how to work through this, trying to figure out a way around the situation I'm in, and I just don't know what the fuck to do."

"Wha-"

"Please, let me get this out," I said, my hand squeezing hers to stop her.

"I told you about this situation with Vladis and how Banner took our ideas, but what I didn't tell you, and what has been eating away at me for the last week, is that in order to preempt Arvo Foods from getting to market first, Stephen wants to launch the campaign next week. On Friday. In New York."

I paused, waiting for the situation to register. It did, and I knew the minute it did, because her eyes flashed to mine, hurt and sad and exactly what I'd seen so many times before. _Rejection. That she wasn't important. Letdown. _I wanted to scream and rail at Banner for continuing to ruin my life. Even now, they were still calling the shots, and I fucking hated them for it.

"My awards dinner," she said softly, resigned.

I nodded, my head hanging low at the end. I could barely look at her eyes, knowing how much I was hurting her and how I'd promised her I'd be there. And just like before, I was going to let her down.

"I honestly don't know what to do, Bella. I want to be at dinner with you more than anything; I just don't know how to launch this campaign for Vladis if I'm not there."

I sat waiting, unsure what else to say or how to fix this. My promises to be there for her, to put her first repeated in my head over and over, and I hated myself for doing this to her again. A-fucking-gain.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, she squeezed my hand and smiled sadly, but it wasn't the look on her face that sent a shiver of loss coursing straight through my heart; it was her broken whisper. "Well, I guess you better go, then. I'll ask Alice to be my date."

I opened my mouth to speak, hating the idea of Alice being there with her, but just as I started to protest, she stood up. "I need to get going. I've got… some things to take care of," she said brokenly, her tone belying the control she was using to keep her emotions in check.

"Bella… please don't leave."

"I'll talk to you later, Edward." She was already walking away. I wanted to scream out at her that I was sorry, that I would do anything to fix this, but I didn't. And she kept moving.

"Bella-"

She stopped with her hand on the door, and I thought she was going to give me another chance. Instead, she said, "You know what hurts the worst about this? You shut me out… again."

And then she was gone, without ever having looked back at me, and I was left standing in my office, once again, alone.


	111. Chapter 111 Skittish

_July 2, 2011_

_Prompt: skittish_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 110_

~*Witfit*~

Friday.

Saturday.

Sunday.

The days all blurred together. I had called Bella daily, multiple times each day actually, but she never picked up. She didn't respond to my texts. She didn't open her door when I'd knocked… the two times I went over to her place.

I wallowed in a pit of grief. I stared at my phone, willing her to call me, text me, something, but all I got instead was a single message from Alice.

_I have no words for you right now, Edward. I can't believe you did this to her again._

That text confirmed everything I had already known would happen. And yet, I couldn't let it go. I wanted to be with her. I loved her, and I would prove it to her.

Monday dawned bright and early, and when I met Miya at the airport, she must have figured it all out. She may not have known the circumstances or the details, but it was clear she understood the message my body was screaming.

I was pathetic.

I was lost.

I was dead. My heart was anyway. I had just sacrificed the one person I loved more than anything for a job. A job that while important would never fulfill me or make me whole like she did.

As I laid in bed, I decided to change my tactic. Even if she wouldn't talk to me, I could still do more.

Tuesday brought countless hours of work. We were gearing up for the soft launch the next day, and fortunately or unfortunately, I'm not sure which, I didn't have time to dwell. I poured all my time and energy into making this a success.

We worked until the wee hours of the morning. We were all bleary-eyed as we made our way back to our respective homes and hotel rooms for a quick couple hours of sleep. Before I drifted off, I glanced at my phone and saw the email confirmation that the flowers I'd ordered for her had been delivered.

Wednesday. Today was the day. Today was the day we were going to stick it to Banner. To Arvo Foods. And Vladis was going to win.

The first commercials to roll in our test markets were perfect. As I watched all my hard work flash across the screen, I felt an immense sense of pride. This was the culmination of months of work and rework, and it felt so good to see it all play out just as I'd imagined it.

Miya was ecstatic to see something she'd touched come to life, and I was happy she was able to have had this experience.

Stephen was happy beyond words, as was the entire team. The CEO even called down to the conference room where we were holding our vigil to congratulate us and give us the green light for Friday's official national-wide launch.

It all felt amazing.

Except it didn't. It was incomplete. I had glanced at my phone all throughout the day to see if I'd hear from her, but nothing appeared. Nothing except the email confirming once again that my flowers had been delivered.

And it sucked.

I wanted to share this moment with her.

_Just like she wanted to share all those moments with you. __**The**__ moment of her career, and you aren't going to be there. Why should she be here for you?_

Every excuse that came to mind was counteracted by the reality. I had failed her. I had walked away from her when she needed me – again.

Thursday arrived with just as much intensity as Tuesday had. We tweaked bits and pieces that needed changing for the print ads and submitted the final mods to the cable networks. The closer we got to the end of the day, the more agitated I became. Miya, sensing that whatever had been bothering me was intensifying, became even more skittish around me. She was tiptoeing around me, trying to make sure she didn't step on a landmine.

"Dammit," I yelled in a fit of frustration when I couldn't get one of my documents to format properly.

Everyone in the room looked at me, concern evident on their faces. Stephen got up to come check on me, but Miya held up her hand to indicate she'd address it.

_Once again, your intern comes to the rescue._

"Come on, Edward, let's take a walk."

I groaned, pushed away from the table, and stalked out of the room.

She didn't say anything for a while, just allowing me to cool down a bit. Once a-fucking-gain I saw that my flower order had been delivered. I scrolled down the email and saw the words I sent… a little different each day but all with the same intention.

_To let her know I was thinking about her_

_That I loved her._

_That I was sorry._

"Edward, I know you're my boss, and at the risk of saying more than I should, I just have to ask what's going on. You've grown increasingly agitated the longer we've been here, and while I know we're doing great work, I'm afraid you are damaging our relationship here."

I scrunched my eyes closed tightly and stopped walking, leaned against the wall, and banged my head backward. She was right. Of course, she was right.

"You know you can talk to me, Edward. I know this has something to do with Bella…"

"She's receiving a major book award tomorrow night, and I'm going to miss it," I said flatly, devoid of emotion and completely exhausted.

"I see."

Silence. More silence. And more silence. I could see the wheels turning in her head when she finally said, "I can handle things here, Edward. You've done everything except push the button, and someone else can do that. Just go."

I ran my hand through my hair, pulling the pieces sharply. "I can't do that, Miya. How would I ever explain that to Stephen?"

"I'm sure if you explained it, he'd understand. Don't you remember him leaving for a couple hours on Tuesday night to go to his son's soccer game? He's not heartless, Edward. You just need to speak up." She paused.

"And honestly, at this point, you need to. You can hardly focus, and it's sending the wrong message. I'll be blunt. Either you talk to him, or I will. This campaign isn't worth your relationship with her. If you love her, you need to be there. Period."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. An irrational surge of anger pulsed through me, but I tamped it down quickly. She was right. I needed to be there. I _had_ to be there.

"You're right. Fine. I'll talk to him. Do you feel confident enough to deal with anything if it comes up?" I asked. I knew she could. I trusted her. Even in the short time I'd known her, she'd done nothing but prove her effectiveness. She was a natural, and this was one of those rare moments where she could really shine.

"You taught me everything, Edward. I can do this for us, especially since it's all ready to go anyway."

I took a deep breath, one that I hoped would be calming, but it only served to make me feel more tense. I had to act. I needed to book a plane ticket. I needed to talk to Stephen. I needed to talk to Bella.

And not in that order.

I pulled out my phone and turned to walk away, when I stopped and turned back to see Miya smiling. I marched over to her and pulled her into a hug. Rules of workplace propriety be damned. She was going to be my saving grace… again.


	112. Chapter 112 Fireworks

_July 4, 2011_

_Prompt: Fireworks_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 111_

~*Witfit*~

When the plane took off, I felt like I could hardly breathe. I was on my way to her, and despite leaving her several messages, I hadn't heard from her. I was going to land just as the event started, but I had a sinking feeling in my gut. I was going to be too late… not just to the event, but for everything - to make it right, to show her she was my everything, for her to forgive me for completely letting her down and shutting her out. What was I thinking? I should have just talked to her from the beginning. I should have told Stephen I had a previous engagement or at least tried to work something better out.

I took another deep breath, desperately trying to loosen the tightening in my chest. Closing my eyes, I drifted a bit as I thought about my conversation with Stephen the day before. He had been amazingly understanding. More importantly, he'd agreed with Miya. This was important, and he knew I had left the team in a great place. He was impressed with all he'd seen Miya do, and he knew she'd be able to handle whatever came up. I knew that too, and I was grateful for what seemed like the millionth time that she had sought me out for this opportunity. I was a win-win for both of us.

Finding a flight had been more difficult. The only one available one on such short notice had been at 3:20. Interestingly enough, all the concern and hesitation over me being able to do my job was moot. I was there to watch the whole thing launch. It was perfect, exactly liked we'd planned. And that felt good.

Especially since I was finally on my way home to Bella.

~*BP*~

When the doors opened, I managed to push my way off the plane pretty quickly. I'd left all my luggage in New York. Miya agreed to have it all shipped home, so I wouldn't have to worry about checking luggage or hassling with it in the airport. The only thing I had with me was my laptop, and I was wearing a tux that had been delivered last minute. I felt goofy wearing it on the plane, but with such limited time, I knew it was the best decision.

The drive to the hotel where her dinner was being held was frantic. I was a nervous wreck, completely sick to my stomach, dreading the look on her face, and hoping, by some miracle, I wasn't too late. I climbed out of the car and tossed the keys to the valet. I didn't stop to wait for a ticket; I just walked inside, determined to get there, to get to her.

I heard it before I even walked in the room. Light and tinkling with a hint of lusty darkness. I'd never get tired of that sound, and I didn't want to go another day without hearing it.

I peeked inside the room and saw Bella. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head with a few loose tendrils hanging softly beside her face. Her skin shimmered in the soft light and almost made her glow… like an angel, wrapped in a dark blue satin gown.

She was the very portrait of beauty. And she was the one person I had loved and let go, and I desperately needed her back in my life. I saw the light in her eyes, and I couldn't help my own smile form. She seemed so carefree, so happy. A part of me didn't want to walk in that room. I didn't want to ruin what she had obviously built without me, but images of her giggling with her brown pigtails flying behind her as I chased her into our tree house or the way she laughed as I pressed the silliest kisses against her nose and neck on the couch in our house flashed before me. Those were the best moments of my life… and I wanted more of them… with her.

I watched her talk animatedly with the people seated at her table, her hands gesturing wildly as she punctuated the air to make her point. That feeling, the one I'd been suppressing for years, welled up inside, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I needed to tell her how I felt about her, how sorry I was for walking away from everything we had built together. I wanted to see her smile at me, the way she used to, to laugh and giggle as I dug my fingers into her sides and tickled her mercilessly. I wanted see and feel the love we once had reflected in her eyes.

Another laugh and another pang of guilt.

I had no idea if she would forgive me, but I wanted to hear her tell me no once and for all, to tell me she didn't love me anymore. If she did, I would walk away and let it go. It would kill me, but it would be my fault for so foolishly letting her go in the first place.

I shifted slightly and the movement caught her eye. She looked up. The laughter died and the light in her eyes dimmed. I saw her mouth my name as she cocked her head in confusion, surprise.

I stared at her, silently willing her to come to me, to give me a chance to confess everything to her.

She picked up her napkin and placed in on the table as she stood, offering a quiet apology. Her eyes never left mine as she slowly made her way across the room. The tension spiraled inside me as I took in every inch of her. I'm sure the people at her table were wondering what had just happened, but I couldn't be bothered enough to care. I was riveted by the sight of her; she moved with such grace and ease, and she was walking to me after everything I had done.

She stopped in front of me, her body tense and screaming with unanswered questions. I closed my eyes as her perfume wafted up to my nose, and I breathed in, allowing her scent to wrap its delicate fingers around me. They beckoned me, pulling me out of my reverie and forcing my eyes to meet hers again.

"Edward," she asked with a confused, nervous half laugh, "what are you doing here?"

"Bella…"

"I thought you said you couldn't be here, that you had to work?" There was an edge to her voice, one I knew from experience meant she was hurt and angry.

"I did. But… did you get my voicemails? I've been calling all week."

Her silence confirmed exactly what I'd suspected. She had been ignoring me. It hurt, but I deserved it. I'd pretty much done the same to her, and as infuriating as it was, I knew I deserved her silence.

"This morning, and really from the moment I found out about this conflict, I have been trying to figure out how the hell I could be here for you. I wanted to be here for you, Bella; you've got to believe that. I just didn't know how to do that and work at the same time… which goddammit, is the story of my life. I'm tired of this, baby. I'm tired of choosing.

"I choose you. I should have chosen you in the first place, or at the very least talked to you. I know I'm late. I know I don't deserve yet _another_ chance, but I'm here. And I'm asking you to forgive me."

I knew I sounded desperate, and hell, I was. There was no other way to describe it.

I desperately wanted her to forgive me, to touch me, to tell me it was all going to be okay.

I desperately needed her.

I desperately loved her.

"I love you with everything I am, Bella. Please," I said, my voice cracking from the weight of hope and expectation. "Please."

Tears filled her eyes as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and wrapped her arms around herself. Her indecision was terrifying. If only I could touch her…

She stared up at me, her tears spilling over into single trails down each cheek.

_Please._

"You hurt me, Edward," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

I nodded. I knew I had. And I knew I probably would again… not because of work… well, maybe, but there would always be something.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said sincerely, my voice a mere whisper that matched hers.

More tears. More waiting.

And then ever so slowly, she took a step toward me.

And in a blur of movement, my arms were around her, pulling her to me, holding her, feeling her, touching her, and finally, finally, kissing her.

And it was like fireworks exploding on the Fourth of July – a brilliant burst of spectacular colors right before my eyes.

She gasped, breathless, after I'd kissed all my love back into her.

"I'm so sorry, baby. So, so sorry," I murmured against her lips as I pulled her against me and held her while she cried softly.

"Please don't cry, Bella."

Her tears had soaked through my jacket and shirt as she took a deep breath and pulled back. And now I was the one who was breathless. Her eyes were like honey, golden and warm, and her cheeks were pink from tears and from being pressed against me. She was so damn beautiful.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the Master of Ceremonies walking toward us.

"We need to talk about this, Edward. I'm glad you're here, but I have to get back in there," she said softly.

Of course she was right. Showing up here didn't change the fact I had opted out of this event or that Alice was her date for the evening.

"Right, well, um, can I call you tomorrow?" I asked, my voice pleading quietly. My chest felt so tight and sad, like the heavy weight I'd felt all the way here had been slammed back down on me.

The MC approached, eying me with apprehension. "Ms. Swan, we're ready to proceed with the ceremony."

"Of course, I'll be there momentarily. Thank you."

She turned back to me and smiled. "Are you coming?"


	113. Chapter 113 Sultry

_July 5, 2011_

_Prompt: Sultry_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Broken Promises**_

…_Continued from Chapter 112_

_Three Months Later (June)_

~*Witfit*~

I rapped my knuckles on the heavy wooden door to her apartment and waited for her to answer. A lot had transpired in the three months since I'd shown up late to her awards ceremony. That night, I was honored with the privilege of seeing her awarded the Simon T. Schuler Book Award for Fantasy Writers. I'll never forget the look of pride on her face when she accepted her award in front of a standing audience. As she read excerpts from her book, it was clear she was in her element, and the way her skin radiated and her smile glowed under the bright lights made that fact evident to everyone. She was simply amazing, and I marveled again at how I had gotten lucky enough to work my way back into her life.

Of course, that night was really just the beginning for us. As promised, she and I talked. _Really talked_. We talked about how I had been doing everything in my power to prove to her that I'd changed when she could tell from the beginning that I already had. She didn't want me walking on eggshells around her, constantly afraid she was going to walk away. That had helped, but it didn't change the fact that when the situation had gotten tough, I'd shut her out. We talked about being open, coming to the other person when you just didn't know what to do. As she pointed out, we were both passionate about our work, and there would be times when work came first… but it had to be a conversation. I knew that now.

Ironically, the thing I had feared the most about that situation had turned out to be the best thing that could have happened to us. It gave us a chance to talk, to reset expectations, and to finally level-set our relationship, so we could really be on the same team.

And being on her team was seriously amazing. In the short time we'd been back together, I had fallen in love with her all over again. She made me laugh and feel so damn alive I wasn't sure my heart or lungs could take it. Every time she got near me, touched me, my heart would pound uncontrollably, and my chest would fill up so tight I could hardly breathe. Simply put, she owned me.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that had been resolved. While I never figured out how Banner got a hold of my ideas, in the end, it hadn't mattered. Their campaign was a total flop. As I had said all along, they didn't have the risk tolerance to propose an idea as grand as the one I'd created, and it showed. They were released by Arvo Foods, and other companies had started to question their business ethics. The day I'd seen Felix and Banner getting coffee at my coffeeshop, I realized none of it mattered anymore. I had proven myself to the advertising world. The work Miya and I had done received high praise from Vladis executives, and word got out. Business was booming, and once Miya'd graduated in May, she came on board full time. Together, we made a formidable team, and we were thinking about bringing a new intern in the fall.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts, and I felt the all too familiar quickening of my heart. When the door finally opened, I just smiled like an idiot.

"Hey," she said as she pushed the door open for me to come in.

"Hey yourself," I said as I leaned forward and kissed her softly before I walked inside.

We chit-chatted while she grabbed her hat, pulled on her running shoes, and finished loading up her bag.

"You ready?" I asked, anxious to get going.

"Eager much?" she chided with a laugh.

"Just ready to kick your butt and win this bet."

"Ha! As if. You know I'm going to school your ass today."

"Please, baby, you know I always win at air hockey, and it's a toss up at mini-golf. I'm the master, and you know it." I smirked as her eyebrow quirked upward.

"Care to prove it?" she asked huskily as she sashayed over to me, looping her arms around my neck and leaning forward to brush her lips against mine.

"You're not going to distract me. I know how you play," I said, my voice cracking ever so slightly as her fingers tickled the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Are you sure?" she whispered as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against the curve of my jaw. I swallowed thickly.

"I'm sure," I said, this time a bit less confident as her sultry eyes had me practically melting from the weight of her sweltering gaze. I couldn't think when she was this close to me, when she looked at me like that, or when her lips were moving along my neck or nibbling on my ear.

She peppered kisses back up my neck to my lips, and I groaned when her tongue slid into my mouth. She tasted so damn good. My hands slowly found their way around her waist, onto her hips, and then to her ass. I was just about to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom, when she grabbed my hands to still my movements.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

I stared at her, my mouth agape, my dick hard as a fucking rock, and my hands empty of the body I was ready to adore.

"Let's just forget about all this stuff and stay in," I pleaded hoarsely.

"Nice try, bucko. I've got some ass to kick and a bet to win." She grinned; I groaned, and together, we left, laughing.

The rest of the day was spent in fun competition, my hands on her, her hands on me. We snuck little kisses when we thought no one was looking, and when we finally got back to her place and collapsed in a heap of hot lust and need, she finally let me win. I got to kiss, nip, and taste all the curves and soft places I loved so much until she was crying out my name.

I held her the rest of the night, both sated and blissfully happy, lost in my thoughts and marveling at my own good fortune. Who would have thought I'd be in this place after I'd broken so many promises along the way? But true to form, Bella was capable of so much love and forgiveness. All along I thought I'd changed so much, but it wasn't until our limits had been truly tested that I realized just how much room for growth I still had.

I knew I was going to mess up. She was too. But together, we were a pretty awesome team, and that was something no one could take away from us.


	114. Chapter 114 Congregate

_July 6, 2011_

_Prompt: Congregate_

_Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_**Storyline: Midnight Surprise**_

…_Continued from Chapter 103_

~*Witfit*~

Seven Years Later

I stared out at the group of people congregated in the small chapel. It was still surreal to me that we were here, at this church, and our son was about to be baptized. When I first found out I was pregnant, I couldn't believe it. While we were officially "trying", I'd only just gone off the pill the month prior. We both thought we'd have at least a couple more months to plan.

Looks like we are fertile people, as my mother would say.

I chanced a glance over at Edward, standing proudly with Marcus in his arms. He was still as handsome and sexy as ever, but fatherhood definitely suited him. Despite all his nerves, he was a natural. He had the exact touch needed to soothe Marcus (and me) and could make him smile and giggle like nobody's business.

He had spent virtually every free second of his summer break with us instead of teaching at the music camp he adored. When I initially put up a fight at him missing it, he told me Marcus would only be this age one time, and he didn't want to miss it. Especially not when he was changing so much and when he knew I could use the help.

If I didn't already love him, that would pretty much have sealed the deal.

As the minister offered blessings and charged Sam and Leah, Marcus' godparents, us and our family, with the responsibility to raise him in a loving, Godly home, I celebrated the good fortune that had landed us here.

When Edward had gotten accepted into Emory, he and I had both hoped I'd get into Georgia Tech, but fate, it seemed, had other plans. The financial package was severely lacking, and as much as I might have wanted to attend, I knew I couldn't afford it… especially when Northwestern had offered me an excellent scholarship and financial aid package. It was truly too good to pass up; so, at the end of our senior summer, I packed up and left for Chicago, and Edward flew across the country to Atlanta.

Neither of us could have predicted the toll that year would take on us or the way in which our relationship would change to accommodate the distance. That year was excruciating on so many levels. Edward struggled to find his place at Emory, something he had never had difficulty doing in the past. As it turned out, Emory didn't end up being a good fit for him on any level, and he transferred to Northwestern his sophomore year.

There was initially some controversy when we decided to get an apartment together. Our parents weren't happy with the idea of us living together before we were married, but we both knew this kind of move was significant. Our relationship, even as new as it was when we'd gone our separate ways for freshman year, had stood the test of time and distance, and that was saying something.

We just knew what we had was meant to last.

He was it for me. He got me in ways no one else understood, and I did the same for him. It had always been that way. As the years passed, we had our ups and downs like every couple, but through it all, we knew we could make it through.

When Edward asked me to marry him the night we graduated, it was already a foregone conclusion we'd spend the rest of our lives together. Six months later we said 'I do' on a Florida beach at sunset in front of our family and close friends. It was exactly what we'd hoped it would be, and the ensuing two weeks were very happily spent in the sun and our room christening every surface and cementing our lives together as husband and wife.

"Edward, go ahead and hand Marcus to Bella," the minister said.

I opened my arms to my pride and joy. He was snuggled in a soft green blanket oblivious to everything going on around him. I nuzzled the top of his head with my nose, breathing in his sweet scent. Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling us both closer to him as the minister said a final prayer of blessing.

As the prayer ended, Edward brushed his lips against my temple and whispered, "I love you, Bella."

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, smiling softly at the onslaught of emotions welling up inside me.

I couldn't think of a time when I'd felt more loved. Who would have thought a midnight kiss would have led us to this point in our lives?

I blinked away my tears and smiled as our family clapped and slowly surrounded us. What a surprise this life had ended up being.

~*Witfit*~

Yay for happy endings! This storyline is officially complete.


	115. Chapter 115 Dispose

July 7, 2011

Prompt: Dispose

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 101

~*Witfit*~

_July 31, 1913_

_Alice called today and asked if we could meet for lunch on Monday. I love talking to her. She has such a vibrant personality, and it's nice to know I have at least one friend. We didn't talk long, but she extended an invitation to me and Edward to attend a dinner party her parents are hosting. "Everyone who's anyone will be there," she said. Even now I have to laugh. That has never been of importance to me, but as Edward's wife, I want to make sure we attend the events we need to._

_When I mentioned it to him, he seemed favorably disposed to the idea and encouraged me to get whatever I needed, including a new dress if I wanted one. Even though I purchased several new dresses before I left Rochester, I still have very few options that are suitable. After some thought and a conversation with Maria, we both agreed I should definitely look for something new. This will be the first social gathering I've been to since Edward and I married, and I want to make him proud. _

_Perhaps I can see if Alice wants to go shopping either before or after lunch on Monday._

_I'm looking forward to spending some time with Edward tomorrow. I got used to being with him all day in Chicago, and it's been a bit lonely since we've been back. _

_Until tomorrow..._

_August 1, 1913_

_Edward and I spent the day together, reading in the garden and picnicking under the shade tree I have become quite fond of. Its branches are large and the leaves provide a bit of a haven from the harsh St. Louis sun. We talked and laughed. I read poetry to him while he reclined with his head in my lap. Every once in a while, he would shift and look up at me and smile. I love seeing that content look in his eyes._

_Today was bliss. _

_Until tomorrow…_

_August 2, 1913_

_We went to church this morning as a married couple for the first time. Many people I hadn't met, and some that I had but couldn't remember, offered us congratulations. Edward introduced me to his good friend, Emmett McCarty, owner of a local automobile factory. He in turn introduced me to his fiancée, Miss Rosalie Hale. She is a seamstress at a local dress shop and is probably one of the loveliest ladies I've ever met. She has the blondest hair and bluest eyes. She's also quite tall. I guess in that case it's probably nice she's a seamstress, as she can let out the hem on her dresses._

_I asked if she'd like to come for tea one day next week. She agreed with an easy smile, and I returned one of my own. Perhaps I can include Alice if they know each other. And maybe even if they don't._

_Carlisle and Esme invited us to lunch at their home after church, and it was so good seeing them again. I miss having little conversations with Esme, in particular, but Carlisle, too, throughout the day. They asked us about our trip to Chicago and wanted to hear all the things we saw and did. We shared, both smiling easily. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face when Esme asked about the hotel. Her question was innocent, but we did a lot of things in there… none of which was appropriate for mixed company or the lunch table. She immediately caught on and turned the conversation a different direction. Her knowing smile told me she understood exactly what I was thinking about. I didn't even dare glance at Carlisle or Edward for fear they'd see the heat in my cheeks. How mortifying._

_Edward and I spent a quiet evening in, reading and talking. He played the piano for me, something I've only heard him do once before. I think listening to him play is one of my new favorite things. There's something about the way his fingers move along the keyboard and his body sways that lights a fire inside me. _

_I have lunch with Alice tomorrow. That should be fun._

_Until tomorrow…_

_~*Witfit*~_

Bronzehairedgirl620 (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1421467/) is running the Nike Women's Marathon to raise money for Leukemia, Lymphoma, Myeloma and Hodgkin's Lymphoma research. Her goal is to raise $2400. If you're interested in contributing, you can find more information here: pages(dot)teamintraining(dot)org/sf/nikesf11/alltherage24

_Thank you all for continuing to read. I'm working on wrapping each of these storylines. It's a bit easier for me to think through one and work through it, so for now, expect each of these to be Dear Diary. If the prompt just won't work, I'll probably slip in a different storyline and then pick back up where I left off. _

_Your reviews are totally awesome! I love reading them!_


	116. Chapter 116 Escape

July 8, 2011

Prompt: Escape

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 115

~*Witfit*~

_August 3, 1913_

_I met Alice this morning after calling to see if she wanted to go shopping for a new dress. Her squeal was exactly what I expected, and her excitement got me feeling the same way. We went from shop to shop trying on dresses. She talked almost nonstop, and even though I'm not used to being around someone as energetic as she is, I find it comforting and invigorating. She told me about the dinner party her parents are hosting and listed off different people that are planning to attend as if I knew them. A few of the names were familiar, but in truth, no one really stood out._

_As the morning turned into early afternoon, we decided to duck into one of the local cafes for lunch and to escape the stifling heat. I told her the weather in Rochester was hot and occasionally humid but nothing like this. This heat steals your breath away and feels oppressive. I'm sure I'll get used to it in time._

_I asked her if she knew Rosalie Hale, and she said she'd heard of her. I told her I had invited Rosalie to tea at my house later this week and asked if she wanted to join us. She agreed, saying she thought it would be nice to make a new friend. I have no doubt she will easily do that as Rosalie seems like a very kind-hearted person._

_After lunch, we resumed our search and finally found a dress that both Alice and I loved. It's a black beaded tulle evening gown that molds to my waist and even has a small sweeping train. The beads are a combination of black sequins, black glass, and black pailletes, and it shimmers when I walk. We found a beautiful beaded silk handbag to match, as well as a pair of satin and silk damask shoes. The dress' short sleeves and revealing neckline are a bit risqué, but I feel so glamorous in it I don't think Edward will mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'll love it if his reaction to some of my other dresses is any indication. _

_The saleslady wrapped all my purchases and told me they'd be delivered tomorrow morning. I can't wait to show Maria. She seemed thrilled when I described it to her._

_We decided to celebrate our good fashion sense with a dish of ice cream. Everything was going well until I spotted him. It was the same man I'd seen in Chicago, and he was staring right at me. It was that same leering look he gave me when I saw him before, except this time he was closer, and Edward was nowhere near by. When I asked Alice who he was, she grimaced. _

_Peter James._

_I couldn't even touch my ice cream under his watchful gaze, and I asked Alice if we could just go. She nodded her ascent, and we left. We walked quickly back to our meeting place, where we parted ways. I told Alice to go ahead because it was just another block or two to the house. She hesitated but after I reassured her I'd be fine, she went on her way. I only hesitated a second before I quickly made my way home, my eyes deliberately scanning my surroundings. By the time I pushed open the big black gate that fenced in our home, my heart was pounding. _

_Why would Peter be following me? Was it just a coincidence that I'd seen him again? And if it was, why was he staring at me so intently, so grotesquely? None of it made sense. _

_When I casually mentioned it to Edward, he was not happy. He told me the next time that happened, I was to come to the bank immediately. Not if it happened again, but when. I didn't like the sound of that. _

_He went on to explain he didn't want me out walking around by myself, especially if I felt uncomfortable. He told me to have Marcus drive me or walk me wherever I needed to go. When I pushed back, he told me it was just a precaution, that he didn't want to take any chances. When I questioned him further, he was somewhat elusive. He told me there wasn't anything really credible, like a threat, but he just had a gut feeling that he felt he needed to listen to. _

_In truth, I'm not sure how I feel about not being able to move about freely. I've never been one to hesitate before going on a long stroll, and the idea of being escorted around doesn't sit well with me. I expect we'll talk about this more._

_Until tomorrow…_

_~*Witfit*~_

_Here are a few links of the dress and shoes._

_Dress: http : / www . vintagetextile . com /new_page__

_Shoes: http : / www . vintagetextile . com /new_page__


	117. Chapter 117 Relief

July 9, 2011

Prompt: Escape

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 116

~*Witfit*~

_August 4, 1913_

_Lunch with Esme was so nice today. Aside from being escorted over to the Cullens by Marcus, the day was perfect. When I walked in, she pulled me into a tight hug and immediately started peppering me with questions about the honeymoon. She said now that it was just us girls, she wanted to hear how things had really gone._

_I told her all about the trip on the train to Chicago, how beautiful the hotel was, and how much fun we had walking all over the city. And of course, my cheeks turned bright red when she asked how the other _stuff_ had gone. I didn't tell her much, just that Edward was very attentive to my needs and that I had enjoyed myself immensely. We giggled like schoolgirls the whole time, and despite my embarrassment over hearing some of her stories about Carlisle, it felt so good to laugh. _

_Between yesterday with Alice and today with Esme, I finally feel like I'm finding my way. Edward has been my major source of comfort, but there's nothing like having girls to share with or to ask questions. Hopefully Rosalie will be able to join our ranks, as well._

_At one point our conversation did turn serious. I explained what had happened in Chicago with who I now knew was Peter James and then about seeing him against yesterday. I told her how unnerved I was when I'd caught him staring at me and how upset I'd gotten in Chicago. She listened quietly as I told her about Edward's reaction both times and his declaration that I be escorted when I leave the house from here on out. I shared my frustrations and fears, my questions about what all this means with respect to Jane and how it may affect Edward. The more I talked, the more relieved I felt. It felt so good to share everything with her, knowing she was a safe person and that she wouldn't frown upon my concerns. _

_After what seemed like a long time, she finally said Edward's concerns were justified. She explained how Edward and Peter had been long time competitors and adversaries. It seemed they had once been close friends, but Edward had consistently outperformed him in pretty much everything. A rift formed between them long ago, and the two rarely spoke to each other, but their run-ins had never gone well. Esme explained there was more to the story, but she didn't know the details… and even if she had, I didn't really want to hear them from her. She told me I need to talk to Edward about this. _

_I'm meeting Alice at the Red Cross to volunteer a bit. I hope we don't have another Peter run-in._

_Until tomorrow…_


	118. Chapter 118 Deluxe

July 11, 2011

Prompt: Deluxe: of special elegance, sumptuousness, or fineness; high or highest in quality, luxury, etc.

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 117

~*Witfit*~

_August 5, 1913_

_Alice and I spent the day helping at the Red Cross. I was surprised at how well appointed the facilities were. There was an air of elegant simplicity in the decoration. It was clear this place was fully functional, but there was something about the décor that made it feel opulent and soothing all at the same time. _

_We were assigned to help the nurses administer training to other nurses for the Rural Nursing Service. It was fascinating to hear about infectious diseases – detection and management – as well as proper sanitation and a number of ongoing immunization programs. I met several other women, all of whom Alice said would be in attendance at the party on Friday night. Our conversations were easy, and I look forward to seeing them again._

_Marcus drove me home which gave me time to think. There haven't been any further sightings of Peter James, but somehow I still don't feel at ease. As Edward and I lay in bed last night, I asked him if we would tell me what had happened between him and Peter. He didn't answer, and I was just about to give up when he turned his head and looked at me, his eyes burning with an intensity I hadn't seen before. I could see the depths of hurt and anger, fear and possessiveness in the soft light that glowed from the lamp beside our bed. He said not tonight but that he would explain everything. He went on to say he knew I deserved and needed to know about his past; he just needed to do it somewhere other than our bed._

_I'm glad he decided not to sully our bedchamber with whatever bad story this was, because as he kissed me and we made love, I was able to lose myself completely in the way his arms felt so good and protective around me. _

_Today seems to have flown by, and unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to talk about it tonight as Edward was held up in a late meeting. Tomorrow. _

_Until then…_


	119. Chapter 119 Demolish

July 12, 2011

Prompt: Demolish

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 118

~*Witfit*~

_August 6, 1913_

_Today was absolutely miserable out. Thunder and lightening, howling winds, and pouring rain kept me inside all day. I've realized the house is too quiet when I'm here alone. I know Maria is around, of course, as is Marcus, but they're both busy and seem to have little downtime for socializing. I wonder what this place will be like when Edward and I have children? I can't wait to hear the little pitter patter of feet or the little giggles I hope will echo off the walls._

_In order to pass the time, I spent my time doing some much-neglected needlepoint. I'm making something for Esme, just a little thank you for allowing me to stay in her home when I first got here… and for also becoming such a dear friend. _

_When that got tiresome and my eyes could barely stand to stare at the little holes in my fabric, I decided to explore. I had already been in every room, but I decided it was time to start sorting through the house in order to make this place seem more alive. The library was spotless (actually all the rooms are, thanks to Maria) and absolutely stunning in its beauty. There are so many books in there, and while I do love to read, I don't think I'll ever make it through all of them. As I wandered from room to room, I saw all sorts of possibilities. Most of the furniture was covered with drop cloths and the curtains closed. All the closets were empty or nearly so, and I wondered again why Edward lived in such a large house. There were at least six bedrooms, the library, and several other areas for dining or entertaining. Perhaps this was a family home, and he had inherited it. I decided to add that to the list of things to discuss with Edward._

_When I got to the end of the hall, I saw a door that at first try seemed locked, but I continued to jiggle and turn the knob until it clicked open. I went inside and saw what looked like a bedframe. The headboard had been demolished; the wood was broken and splintered, and the light wood inside was like an open wound compared to the dark stain on the exterior pieces. _

_This must have been their room. And all of it was untouched._

_As I moved slowly throughout the room, I saw other pieces of furniture that had been broken or dented. My eyes honed in on a single photograph – Jane and Edward, on their wedding day. I picked it up and stared at it. I could see the happiness radiating from both of them. Jane was absolutely lovely – her blonde hair was tied up in a blossom of curls and adorned with a lovely, delicate crown. Her dress was high-necked and lace, and she had the face of a princess. She was beautiful. _

_Edward looked much the same as he does now, except his eyes were brighter, his posture a little taller, and there was a sense of ease that he carried with him. Until I saw that picture, I didn't realize how sad Edward truly was… or perhaps sad isn't the right word. More like, burdened or concerned. I'm not really sure how to classify it, but whatever it is, I want to change it. I want him to feel what he used to feel… I hope in the pictures of our wedding day he looks as hopeful and happy as he did in that one. I know I feel happy when we're together, and his eyes shine when he looks at me. _

_I'm not sure what to feel about finding that room and all its contents. _

_When Edward got home, he pulled me upstairs to our room and into a needy embrace without his customary glass of scotch. As his lips brushed against mine, I heard him whisper his desire. I could never deny him, and I wouldn't even want to, if I could. He pulled the pins from my hair and undid each button, and I relished the way he made me feel – alive, happy, desired... beautiful, loved. _

_I love the way he looks at me, touches me, kisses and caresses me. He's gentle, tender, but I can feel the current of need in every flick of his tongue and brush of his fingers. When he finally pushed into me, it was like stars exploding, and it went on and on and on until he had me curled up beside him, resting and fully sated on the bed._

_The more we make love, the more I love it. It's not even embarrassing to admit it, anymore. I have been blessed to enjoy watching my husband in the throes of his climax and to experience the bliss of it myself. There is something so pure, so trusting, so utterly amazing and breathtaking about the way our bodies move together. It's like we just fit, and it feels so good._

_With that said, my head is still reeling from the juxtaposition of their busted bedroom furniture still being in this house and the way Edward has asked me to make myself at home. Surely, he knew I'd find that room eventually. So what now? And what of the rest of the evening?_

_Dinner, as always, was lovely, but tonight we shared it in the small salon attached to our room. Edward didn't want us to be apart or interrupted… and I felt the same. I was still basking in the afterglow when an urgent knock startled us both. Marcus was at the door with an envelope. Edward took it, confused, and ripped it open._

_I can't really describe what happened next, but as Edward read over it, his posture stiffened and a harsh curse fell from his lips. He stuffed the letter in his pants and quickly finished buttoning his shirt. He slammed his feet in his shoes and grabbed his jacket. I asked him what had happened several different times, but it was like he was on a mission and had a one-track mind. Just as he walked out the door, he turned and whispered he loved me. I've never seen concern and fear in his eyes, not like that anyway, but the look on his face made my heart skip at beat. I never want to see it again._

_Edward still isn't back and it's after two in the morning. I can barely keep my eyes open, but I'm desperately worried. _

_Until tomorrow… _


	120. Chapter 120 Lure

July 13, 2011

Prompt: Lure

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 119

~*Witfit*~

_August 7, 1913_

_I haven't seen Edward all day. When I woke up, his side of the bed was cold and untouched. I know he at least made it home, because when I got downstairs this morning, he'd left a letter behind telling me to cancel all my plans and to stay home today. I was moderately okay with this until I read further, and he told me we weren't going to the dinner at Alice's house tomorrow. I'm not okay with that. _

_I have no idea what was in that letter, what could possibly lure Edward awy and create such an extreme response, but whatever it was, I'm not going to let it control our lives. This is ridiculous. _

_In a quick conversation about Maria, she told me Edward told her to plan dinner for the two of us, that we wouldn't be going to Alice's parents' home after all._

_Furious. After my conversation, that's how I feel. I haven't even been inside one day, but I'm angry at whoever is trying to coop me up and keep me indoors. Edward. This mysterious letter writer. Maria. Marcus. All of them. I'm mad at all of them._

_Whatever is going on is not going to keep me from living my life. I need to talk to Edward… now. I'm going to the bank. Alone._

_Until tomorrow…_


	121. Chapter 121 Landscape

July 14, 2011

Prompt: Landscape

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 120

~*Witfit*~

_August 8, 1913_

_We are going to the dance tonight. After a much needed conversation yesterday, a night spent making love and healing the tension between us, and today, spent in each other's arms, we're going._

_By the time I made it to the bank yesterday, Edward was already waiting for me in the lobby. Apparently Maria called him the minute she realized I had left the house. She must have also sent Marcus to find me, because when he did and I refused to get in the car, he followed behind me until I got the bank… and then he sat outside and waited until I came out again with Edward by my side. _

_To say Edward furious would be an understatement. He refused to talk about it at the bank, and instead, escorted me to the car and then home. Once we got here, we both went to our room and had it out. While he paced angrily, pinched the bridge of his nose, huffed and puffed when he didn't like what I had to say, and ran his hands through his hair, I told him I was angry he was cancelling all our plans over some stupid letter, a letter he hadn't bothered to explain or even tell me about the next morning. I told him I was furious about being ordered about and cooped up without any real explanation. And then I really let loose and told him I was hurt he wasn't over Jane, how hurt I was he'd lied, and even more that he still had a shrine to her in their old bedroom upstairs._

_It was at that point he stopped his pacing and stared at me in surprise. And finally, I got some damned answers. What he had to say isn't what I expected at all. _

_He addressed my concerns about Jane first, because as he said, if I doubted him about the very foundation of our marriage, then everything else was pointless to discuss. I had to agree with him. _

_The so-called "shrine" upstairs wasn't that at all. He told me his attorney had asked him to seal off the room in the event the investigation into Jane's death was reopened. With no one ever charged for the crime, his attorney and several others who had consulted on the situation had agreed. Given Edward had other rooms and the house was so large, it was an easy decision. He told me he hadn't been up there in a long time, not since we'd exchanged letters and I'd agreed to come here. _

_My initial instinct was to be skeptical, but when he forced me to look into his eyes, I could tell he was telling the truth. Everything about him screamed truth, and I felt sick thinking about the doubt and angry thoughts I'd been harboring about him. _

_I cried. He held me. I told him I was sorry and asked for his forgiveness. He simply murmured his acceptance and squeezed me tighter, whispering his own apology._

_After I pulled myself together, we sat on the settee in our room and talked about the letter. It was from Peter James, as I had certainly suspected. He had made some damning statements about Edward killing Jane, threatened to call the police if anything even remotely bad happened to me, "because he knew was Edward was capable of." _

_Edward told me he was sure it was a ploy to hurt me. He finally went on to explain his history with Peter, and while I'm shocked, I can't say I'm surprised. _

_They had been childhood best friends. They played sports together and grew up next door to each other. They had both always been competitive, but at some point, something shifted, and that friendly competition turned serious. For Peter. And so, whatever it was, there was some kind of unstated competition, and Peter was always trying to win. Except he didn't. Edward just won. And the big prize, the crowning jewel for Edward and the last straw for Peter was Jane. _

_Jane was the most beautiful girl in school, the one every guy wanted to be with, and she had been friends with both Peter and Edward since they were all kids. Peter was completely taken with her, but she only had eyes for Edward. Edward was somewhat oblivious, apparently, but it wasn't until he was about to leave for college that he realized how important she was to him. There wasn't some defining event, just a realization she was his best friend, and he wasn't sure he could live without her. When they officially started dating, even though it was long distance, it was clear they were meant to be together. Everyone knew it. Peter knew it. And he was livid._

_He and Edward got into a huge argument, one that turned into what sounded like a brawl, and when Edward ended up pinning Peter down on the ground, he told him to let it go. He and Jane were going to be married, and there was nothing Peter could do about it. Peter had made some sort of veiled threat, and that was the last time they spoke to each other until their paths crossed again several years later at a banking meeting. They were professional but cold to each other as Peter inquired about Jane. Edward told her they had wed and were living happily back in St. Louis. That was the end of their conversation and the last time they'd spoken. _

_When Jane was killed, Edward knew Peter was involved, but he had no way of proving it. Still doesn't. And now, it seems like I might be his new conquest. _

_So, when Edward got the letter, he freaked. He contacted his lawyer and spent most of the evening and late into the night talking through their options. He apologized for leaving me like that, promising to tell me what was going on from now on. _

_The idea of Peter hurting Edward or me makes my insides feel cold and frozen. As I think about the landscape of facts Edward laid out for me, I have come to once conclusion: Peter James may be dangerous, but he won't win. The love Edward and I share, how safe I feel in his arms, means Peter can't really get to us. He'll lose… again._

_Things may get tense, even dangerous, but I don't want Peter dictating how we live our lives. That's for me and Edward to decide… _

_And so we decided to go to the dinner and dance after all. I need to get ready, but until tomorrow, I won't worry another minute about Peter. My focus is on Edward tonight._

_~*Witfit*~_

_Thanks for being with me in this bit of absence. I had the open house to announce the opening of my own cupcake/cookie business. The event was Saturday, and I spent all of Thurs and Fri baking and icing and going mad. It was a huge success, and I could not have been happier. If you are interested in seeing a bit of my RL, feel free to check out the page on FB. Facebook(dot)com/whencookiemetcupcake._

_I'll be posting some additional pictures there that my friend took! I'm back on it, and will be getting to the end of this baby. Hope you are happy with some answers finally… I hadn't intended originally for them to come out this way, but apparently it was time. Even though I've been fail with review replies, know that I love reading them. I would love, love, love to hear your thoughts now that you have some clarity._

_Jess xoxo_


	122. Chapter 122 Trunk

July 15, 2011

Prompt: Trunk

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 121

~*Witfit*~

_August 9, 1913_

_Last night was perfect. Edward was perfect. When we got to Alice's parents' home, we were greeted and ushered in with gusto. _

_Frank and Mary Brandon hosted a lovely party. Their home and all the decorations were utterly breathtaking. She had beautiful late summer flowers and candles on every surface; the combination together emitted an aroma so soft and delicate it left me feeling jovial and tranquil at the same time. A string quartet played throughout dinner and then livened things up as the evening progressed and the dancing began._

Edward was the consummate gentleman, and he never left my side. We sat next to each other throughout dinner, exchanged love-filled looks, and conversed easily with those around us. It's clear people were curious about us… me, but everyone was polite. The longer the evening went, the more at ease I felt. That could have been the wine, but I feel like I started to settle in my own skin in that environment. It was nice.

_Peter never made an appearance, much to my (and Edward's) happiness. Deep down I didn't think he'd actually show. Alice had told me he wasn't invited, and I highly doubt Peter would want to make a scene like that. Definitely not in front of many of his business colleagues and clients._

_We are going to stay in today and recover from the late night. I feel bad we missed church this morning but I've enjoyed the lazy morning and the time loving Edward._

_Until tomorrow…_

_August 9, 1913 – later in the day_

_Well, I thought we were going to have a lazy day, but when Edward suggested we go out for a walk and then to dinner at a local restaurant, I decided it would be nice to get outside for a bit… despite the heat and humidity. I enjoy being seen with Edward; I feel proud to be his wife, and I don't want him to ever doubt that. _

_By the time we made it to the restaurant and he'd walked around the back of the car, opened the trunk to get his umbrella (it looked like it might rain but never did), and then helped me out, I was starving. _

_We had just gotten settled when Edward saw a business acquaintance he hadn't spoken with in a while. He asked if I'd be okay for a few minutes and if I minded. Of course, I said it was fine on both counts. _

_As soon as he'd walked up to his friend's table and his back was facing me, he struck. The waiter approached me and held out a small silver platter that contained a white envelope with my name scrawled elegantly in black ink. I asked whom it was from, but the waiter indicated he didn't know the gentleman's name._

_I opened it immediately and felt my stomach drop. I still feel sick. His words were subtle yet pointed, telling me Edward was a murder, that he'd killed his wife for reasons only he knew but that many questioned, that he was using me to get what he wanted, and that I needed to walk away, call the police, that there were people who could keep me safe._

_There was no signature, but I didn't need one to know where it came from. Peter. I didn't see him, but deep in my gut I know he was there. I know that letter was from him. The vindictiveness and cold tone he'd used were exactly as Edward had said he was. _

_Edward was furious when he returned to the table and found me staring at the piece of paper in my hand. When he'd questioned me and I didn't respond, he panicked and took it from me. We left the restaurant with no explanation or payment. Fortunately I'd only had water._

_Edward has been pacing again. This is definitely what he does when he's angry or agitated, and I don't like it. I don't like seeing him like this, but I can't help but admit how afraid I am. For me. But mostly for Edward. _

_We're going to the police tomorrow. Edward isn't taking chances, and to be honest, I don't want him to either. _


	123. Chapter 123 Streak

July 16, 2011

Prompt: Streak

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 122

~*Witfit*~

_August 10, 1913_

_Another note came today. _

_The police took both of them but said there wasn't much they could do until they saw some sort of "streak" or pattern to them._

_Edward paced a very angry trail back and forth in the living room when the detective left. He was mumbling under his breath and pinching the bridge of his nose. _

_It was only after I wrapped my fingers around his arm and gently pulled him to a halt that he stopped to face me. His eyes were wild and scared, and I know he was thinking of how horribly things had gone with Jane. I don't know how to take the pain and the memories away, but I do know how to comfort him. And I did._

_Until tomorrow…_


	124. Chapter 124 Routine

July 18, 2011

Prompt: Routine

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 123

~*Witfit*~

_August 11, 1913_

_Nothing today._

_We're in a holding pattern, waiting for more from Peter, for him to do whatever it is he's going to do next._

_After talking long into the night, Edward and I agreed we should both continue with our normal routines. He knows from the conversation we had last week how much I wanted my independence, even though it was dangerous and wasn't really necessary. But now that I'm sitting here, I think he's really right. We can't let Peter James control our lives or the things we do. _

_And so we're not. I'm meeting Alice and Rose tomorrow at the Tea Room to make up for our missed tea the other day._

_Until tomorrow…_


	125. Chapter 125 Dread

July 19, 2011

Prompt: Dread

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 124

~*Witfit*~

_August 12, 1913_

_What started out as a lovely day with Alice and Rose at the Tea Room turned into a blur of activity and dread when I got home and found a letter in the mailbox. I wasn't even thinking when I picked it up and opened it, but as soon as I'd set my stuff down and ripped it open, I saw the familiar handwriting. I didn't even read it before I picked up the phone and called Edward._

_He was home in what felt like a blink of an eye. The tightness in his voice, the tension and fear I knew he was barely suppressing slammed into me when he burst through the door, shouting my name, and then pulled me tightly into his arms. _

_His reaction to this stuff was getting worse, more intense with each passing instance. I can see the fear in his eyes and the way he tosses and turns at night. I want to comfort him, to take this away, but there's nothing to be done until someone puts a stop to this madness. _

_We called the police, and they are finally going to question Peter. They don't have any solid evidence and what little they do have is weak at best, but given the rivalry between him and Edward, and the nature of what's already transpired, they are no longer willing to take chances. I think the fact Edward basically laid down the law this afternoon sealed the deal. I have never seen him like that, and I have to admit, his cool, steely gaze, the barely controlled calm of his voice… they could tell he meant business._

_It's well past midnight, and even though I'm exhausted I can't sleep. I have been watching the rise and fall of Edward's chest in the moonlight, and while I want to touch him, I don't want to wake him. _

_I desperately want to move past this. I want to understand Peter's motivation. After what Edward had already told me and what little more he added tonight, it's clear that Peter is jealous. This goes back a long time, and I think I'll talk to Alice and Esme tomorrow to see if they know anything more that might help. _

_Until tomorrow…_

_~*Witfit*~ _

_This is the first of like 8 I'm planning to post today. I had a bit of free time and I really want to wrap this story up. More to come… and this should be fully complete before the weekend (barring any crazy)._


	126. Chapter 126 Hem

July 20, 2011

Prompt: Hem

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 125

Note the 2 day time lapse.

~*Witfit*~

_August 15, 1913_

_I ran into Peter two days ago. My skin is crawling just thinking about it and the way he looked at me. I was at the market getting a few things for dinner. When I'd told Maria I was going out, she asked if I could pick up some tomatoes and peaches for dinner. She wanted to make a peach tart._

_I was walking among the stalls while Marcus waited at the entrance for me when the hem of my dress got caught on a loose nail. I stopped to pull it free when I heard someone whisper my name. I stood up and found myself face to face with Peter. His eyes were cool and blue – cold – and as he scanned my body up and down I couldn't help but wrap my arms around myself. I asked him what he wanted and he said I already knew. I told him to leave us alone, and he just laughed. Bitter. Dark. And scary._

_He said he was finally going to get what should have been his, and he didn't care what it took or who got in the way. I glared at him and told him he wouldn't win. Not this time. Not ever. And moved to walk away when I realized my dress was still attached to the nail. I gave it a tug and ripped the fabric. I didn't care though; I just wanted to get out of there. I almost called for Marcus to come help me, knowing he would be there in an instant, but the feel of a hand on my arm gripping me tightly gave me pause. I whirled around and saw that Peter was watching me closely. Everything inside me told me to scream, and when I tried I couldn't get anything to come out. And then Marcus Hunter… Peter's best friend stepped closer. I had no idea where he came from but fear coursed through me at the menacing look on his face. As Peter's grip tightened, sanity finally made itself present, and I screamed._

_He looked shocked. They both did. He immediately dropped my arm and walked away. By the time __**my**__ Marcus got to me, I was starting to hyperventilate and hot tears were pouring down my face. I'm not sure if I even said anything, but the next thing I knew I was at the house and Edward was there._

_Edward has barely let me out of his sight, and truthfully, I don't want him to leave me alone. There are bruises on my arm where Peter grabbed me, and from the wild look in Edward's eyes, I know something is up. But no one is talking. I'm not sure I'm really ready to know anyway._


	127. Chapter 127 Stake

July 21, 2011

Prompt: Stake

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 126

Note the two day time lapse

~*Witfit*~

_August 18, 1913_

_It's been two days since my last entry. I can't remember the last time I went without writing every day, and in the last week, I've barely written once. But with everything that's been going on, I can't seem to find much time for myself or even the will. Edward is with me almost constantly. He has been protective and loving, soothing and completely irrational, and I wouldn't change any of it. I know he is frantic with worry – that something will happen to me… something more, that Peter will never stop or be caught, that this will always hang over our heads. With each passing day he seems to become more determined to take matters into his own hands, which I absolutely don't want him to do. I would never forgive myself, even if it wouldn't entirely be my fault, if something were to happen to him. _

_The police questioned Peter and Marcus, and while they admitted to talking to me at the market, nothing came of it. When they asked if he'd touched me, he said he grabbed my arm, because I was about to fall when my dress caught. Of course, there was no way to deny this, as my dress had ripped, and it was my word against his. _

_When they told us they couldn't do anything, Edward was livid. He paced and cursed, pulled on his hair and raged under his breath. Even though I've seen him upset before, this was nothing like before. More and more I can see how helpless he feels, and I hate it. I hate it for both of us!_

_The one good thing about this has been how much closer Edward and I have become. We were already close. There was always total trust. But this experience has made me see how vast and deep his love is for me. I know what's at stake for him… I know what's at stake for me if Peter wins, and neither of us is willing to let that happen. On more than one occasion, he has pulled me into his arms and taken me upstairs to touch, to kiss, to hold… to make love. Sometimes it's desperate and frantic; other times it's slow, tender, and sweet. But each time, regardless of the pace, I can feel him pouring out his love to me, showing me with his lips on my neck, my breasts, my most private areas when words fail him. I need him. Just as much as he needs me._

_Until tomorrow… or whenever I find the time._


	128. Chapter 128 Grief

July 22, 2011

Prompt: Grief

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 127

~*Witfit*~

_August 19, 1913_

_Edward went back to work today. And even though I know he was giving himself grief about leaving me, it was the right decision. The bank needs him. I have Maria and Marcus here. And Esme is just a phone call away. More importantly, the police have significantly increased their patrols of our street. _

_When the police told us this morning they were going to be more visible, Edward relaxed a bit. It didn't solve our problems, but it clearly helped ease some of his concern about how to work and protect me at the same time._

_I spent much of my day reading, but I can tell already that being inside a lot, even in this stifling heat, is going to make me feel crazy. I called Esme, Alice, and Rose, and they are all going to come over tomorrow for tea and a visit. Out of sheer boredom, Maria agreed to let me bake something. So, after looking through all the ingredients, I settled on a caramel cake with chocolate frosting. It's a bit heavy for this time of year, but it sounded good._

_Until tomorrow…_


	129. Chapter 129 Pattern

July 23, 2011

Prompt: Pattern

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 128

~*Witfit*~

_August 20, 1913_

_The girls came over this afternoon, and we had a lovely time. They thoroughly enjoyed the cake… I was really impressed with the result. It was rich and sweet, but the cake was light and fluffy. It was exactly what I'd imagined when I first put the idea together._

_Being with the three of them did a lot to lift my spirits. It felt good to talk and laugh and not think about Peter or Marcus or any of the other stuff going on around us. They didn't mention it, and neither did I. _

_We talked about everything under the sun – Alice's upcoming wedding, Rosalie's courtship with a coal-worker by the name of Emmett, Esme's work on a local charity fundraiser. That led us into a whole conversation about dresses. I told them I used to sew my own using patterns, and they all seemed a bit surprised I had only just recently started using a seamstress. Rosalie was particularly appalled as this was her line of work, and from everything I'd heard, she was great at it. _

_When it was time for them to leave, I hugged them each and thanked them for coming. It was exactly what I needed, and I think Edward could tell the difference, because I wasted no time leading him upstairs when he walked in the door. His surprise turned into lusty eyes and grabby hands as we undressed each other. When his mouth met mine in an intense and burning kiss, I groaned my own need and led him to the bed. Together we moved, bodies gliding against each other, hands tangling in hair, and whispers and moans floating in the air, until we both found our release. _

_Today was perfect. _

_Until tomorrow…_


	130. Chapter 130 Grass

July 27, 2011

Prompt: Grass

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 129

~*Witfit*~

_August 21, 1913_

_Where yesterday was perfect, today was boring. So boring in fact, I actually spent time counting blades of grass in the garden underneath the big shade tree. I realized after Edward left this morning that I haven't been out of the house in days. Henc,e my journey into the garden._

_But it wasn't enough. So, I've managed to convince Edward to take me out tomorrow. Anywhere. Probably lunch. He wasn't happy about it, but apparently, I can be very persuasive._

_I like this new found power I have over him. I think he likes it too._

_Until tomorrow…_


	131. Chapter 131 Expand

July 28, 2011

Prompt: Expand

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 130

~*Witfit*~

_August 22, 1913_

_We had a very interesting run in with Marcus Hunter today. While Edward and I were sitting at a local café, enjoying the uncommonly cool weather, we saw Marcus and his mother, Edward's former mother-in-law, walking past._

_I don't think Edward intended to say anything, even though I saw his jaw tick with anxiety and probably anger when his eyes met Marcus'. But when Mrs. Hunter saw Edward her lips pulled into a warm smile. In an instant, Edward was standing and walking toward her. He pressed a kiss against her cheek and asked how she was doing. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, before Edward motioned me over. I was nervous. Knowing this was Jane's mother and that I was the new wife meant Jane no longer was, and that felt like rubbing salt in an open wound._

_But she was absolutely gracious, asking question and expanding on my answers with some of her own. I found she was kind and graceful, and I wondered if Jane was like her. I should ask Edward… or maybe Esme. _

_Edward and Marcus didn't take their eyes off each other. They exchanged the required platitudes and pleasantries, but beyond that were distant and cool to one another. I know it took a lot for Edward to restrain himself, especially given the heightened state of tension we were all in and the role Marcus played at the market with Peter. But I was glad he did. We didn't need to stir up any more trouble than we already had. And the relative quiet we'd been enjoying was a nice break._

_As they walked away, I felt Edward's hand slip into mine and his lips press against my temple. He whispered he loved me, and even though I had no doubt about that, it felt good to hear it anyway._

_My eyes never left Marcus as we watched him walk his mother down the sidewalk. Just as they were about to turn the corner, I saw Marcus turn back to glance at us. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, and that safety I had been feeling disappeared._

_Edward must have seen it to, because we paid and left immediately. The remainder of the evening was spent together in bed in our room. His arms were wrapped around me so tight it was hard to breathe sometimes. But I could sense he needed it… and I needed it to. This was fast becoming our biggest source of comfort, and I can't say I minded all that much. Being with Edward was as easy as breathing._

_Until tomorrow…_


	132. Chapter 132 Gold

July 29, 2011

Prompt: Gold

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 131

~*Witfit*~

_August 23, 1913_

_Church was nice, as always. We sat with Carlisle and Esme, and I spoke with both Rosalie and Alice before we went to the Cullen's for lunch._

_The day was uneventful and relaxing. _

_Until tomorrow…_

_August 24, 1913_

_The sunrise this morning was absolutely stunning. Rays of gold, pink, and purple spread across the sky. It was breathtaking. So much so I decided to go outside early in the day to read under the tree. I've decided to reread Jane Eyre. It's been my favorite book for a long time, but I haven't read it in a couple of years. There's something about Mr. Rochester and Jane's love… even in the midst of sorrow and betrayal, they still managed to find each other. I'm not about to make any parallels with my own life, but Edward and I have certainly found our way in the midst of our own trials. I'm so grateful for him._

_He's working late tonight, and while I'm tired, I can't seem to sleep without him. The clock says it's about nine in the evening, but after the slow, lazy day I've had, it feels more like eleven. Maybe I'll read some more before I go to sleep._

_Oh, it sounds like Edward might be home. I hear the front door opening and closing. I can't wait to see him, to ask abo-_

_~*Witfit*~_

_Yes… I meant to leave it there. Don't kill me. We're almost done here._


	133. Chapter 133 Fence

July 30, 2011

Prompt: fence

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 132

Three days later.

~*Witfit*~

_August 27, 1913_

_My body hurts all over, and my head is pounding. Edward is with me. Apparently he has hardly left my side since I got here. My hospital room is plain and smells like antiseptic. I feel so tired. So, so tired._

_August 28, 1913_

_The air in this room feels stale, and I really want to go outside. Edward promised, with the doctor's permission, that he'd take me for a walk. There's a fenced in garden with a walking path and shade trees on the south side of the hospital. With a broken leg, the gash on my forehead, and a litany of other internal injuries, the doctor has been reluctant to let me leave. I think Edward prefers me being here anyway._

_I don't know where to begin with everything that's happened. Peter. In our house. That's what happened._

_I'm too tired to tell this story now, and Edward just brought in a wheelchair._

_Until tomorrow…_


	134. Chapter 134 Dedication

August 1, 2011

Prompt: dedication

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 133

This contains descriptions of violence and near sexual assault. Please read with caution if these are sensitive topics for you. They are not covered in detail.

~*Witfit*~

_August 29, 1913_

_The doctor released me today. And it feels so good to be home. Of course, home is not the same as it was when I left. We have new furniture in the bedroom… and a new bedroom all together. I'm grateful Edward knew I wouldn't be able to sleep in the other room, not after what Peter did. _

_Edward is downstairs fixing me a glass of warm milk, and I'm grateful for the silence and the moment to myself. While I love that he's been at my side constantly, I just need a moment to process everything that's happened over the last few days. _

_The cast on my leg is big and white. The stitches in my forehead feel tight and itchy. The doctor said they would remove them in a few more days… and that I'd probably have a scar. Fortunately it's in my hairline and won't be very visible. Everything else seems to be healing properly, and even though there's still some concern about internal bleeding, the doctor released me into Edward and Maria's care. I'm not allowed to do anything. Period. Those were his strict instructions, and I have no doubt everyone will make sure I follow them to the letter._

_The picture of my parents is in a new frame. It's similar to the other one, but I know it's not the one it was in. I feel so frustrated and angry, hurt and scared. I know I'm safe. Peter is in jail, and between Edward's dedication to seeing him face justice and my account of what happened, I have no doubt he'll stay there. For a long time._

_I still can't believe he had the guts to walk into our home. I will never forget what it was like to look up from my journal and see him standing in my bedroom door, leering at me. Terror, that's what I felt. Even thinking about it now makes me shiver and cold dread settle in the pit of my stomach. I don't remember a lot from that night except pain. I tried to run from him as he approached, but there wasn't anywhere for me to go. I know he hit me a few times in the face and the body and tried to force me onto the bed. I fought, with all the strength I had, and in the ruckus my leg was broken. I've never felt pain like that. Ever. It was jarring and excruciating, and it must have been my scream Edward heard, because the next thing I knew, I was being pushed aside and Peter was against the wall. I don't really remember anything after that. To be honest, I'm grateful for the blackout. I'm not sure I could have taken much more. The sneering look on Peter's face and the raucous tone of his voice is enough to haunt my dreams for a long time. _

_Edward's back with my milk and a small plate of cookies._

_Until tomorrow…_


	135. Chapter 135 Vacuum

August 2, 2011

Prompt: vacuum

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 134

~*Witfit*~

_August 30, 1913_

_We didn't go to church today. But in an attempt to get some semblance of normality, the Cullens brought lunch. We spent the afternoon talking and laughing. We touched briefly on the meeting we have at courthouse tomorrow, but no one wanted to get into the details. I expect, like they do (I'm sure), that it will be a long day._

_Alice and Rose sent flowers and well wishes. They didn't want to interfere with things, but they both promised to visit when I was ready to see them. I miss them already._

_Until tomorrow…_

_August 31, 1913_

_I'm exhausted. I don't think I've ever felt this emotionally drained, but between being weak physically and everything else that's been going on, I just want to sleep. For days. _

_The courthouse was eventful. And while it was hard to face Peter, it was good to get some answers. Not just from him but also from Marcus. _

_When they brought him out, it felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. His gaze… or his cold, penetrating eyes lingered on me, before his lips pulled up into a nasty sneer. If it hadn't been for Edward's hand gripping mine or the way he pulled me closer into his side, I'm not sure I would have been able to sit there. Of course, the cast would have proved problematic, but I would have figured it out. _

_This wasn't a trial but a hearing. I fully expected Peter to deny everything, so, it was surprising when he admitted he had broken in and attacked me. The judge quickly dismissed him, and when my lawyer approached us, he had a signed confession. He gave us a minute to read over it, and then said there wouldn't be a trial. With the guilty admission, Peter would be sent to prison. _

_It all seemed to easy, but after reading what he had written, it didn't come as a surprise that he was giving up. He would never win, that had been made obvious to him. He told of the competition he and Edward had engaged in all through high school, how Edward had stolen Jane from him, and how he had broken in to their house long ago to try and talk some sense into her. But he underestimated her commitment to Edward, and when she fought back and was accidently killed, he panicked. He did everything he could to frame Edward, but the charges, as we know, never stuck. He admitted sending the letters, to stalking me, and to attacking me in our home. _

_When we asked why he had confessed, our lawyer said he knew the charges against him would be lessened and that the evidence against him was solid. There was no way he could get out of this one. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I'm glad he'll be out of our lives for a long time. _

_Of course, that wasn't the only surprise today. Marcus came up to Edward as we were leaving, and with the help of his lawyer, explained how he'd been told that Edward had paid someone to kill Jane. When she was found dead, it destroyed his world, and he knew (because of Peter) that Edward had done it. He apologized for the role he'd played in my attack, even though he never laid a hand on me._

_Edward was livid, but it was clear by the resignation in his eyes after hearing all of that, he was just as exhausted as I was. All of this has taken its toll on him, too. Not only did he have to deal with me being attacked and everything else we'd been forced to deal with, but he has been reliving Jane's death. There is still a lot of guilt there, and I know it's going to take time for us both to move past this._

_He's looking at me now, and I can tell he's ready for me to put this away. I am too. I'm ready to just be in his arms. Safe and secure. At last._

_Until tomorrow…._


	136. Chapter 136 Delicious

August 3, 2011

Prompt: delicious

Pairing: Edward/Bella

**Storyline: Dear Diary**

… continued from Chapter 135

Two years later

~*Witfit*~

_October 1, 1915_

_Today has been the most delightful day. Katie celebrated her first birthday. She was adorable in the frilly pink dress Rose made. Her little golden red ringlets were in pigtails, and her giggle echoed through the house as she tore through the paper on her gifts and the delicious cake Maria made for her. _

_I don't know how long I sat in her rocking chair snuggling her tonight, but I can't believe how blessed we've been. Two years ago I wasn't sure how we would get past the Peter debacle and the ensuing aftermath, but slowly we had. _

_And with each passing day, I am grateful for the love and kindness I found in Edward. It seems strange to think this all started with an ad in a newspaper. I never would have imagined life would turn out this way for me, but I can't imagine anything more perfect. _

_I love my husband. I love my daughter. And I love my life. I know there's more to come, but for now, I'm content to live and bask in happiness._

_Until tomorrow…_


End file.
